Mediterráneamente
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Inglaterra está saliendo con América, pero está enamorado de Francia. En su infinita lista de intentos por resolverlo, al fin uno que da frutos... aunque no sea el mejor panorama para el inglés.
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN:** _Aunque esta historia es la inmediata continuación de G8 en Berlin (ambas partes), Mon lapin y La Vie en Rose, no es necesario haberlas leído para entenderla, solo tienes que recordar que Inglaterra estaba con América, luego se enamoró de Francia y lleva desde entonces intentando arreglar el desastre._

 _Aunque por un asunto que descubrirás a lo largo de este capítulo, tal vez apreciarías recordar un poco el final de All I Care About, pero tampoco es imprescindible._

 _Dicho esto, L'Himaruya en Rose y PARTY HARD!_

* * *

Inglaterra llora por dos horas y cuando se le acaba la Ginebra, se va a por su capa buena, sus grimorios y velas, varitas plantas piedras mágicas, hadas y cuantas cosas mágicas pueda encontrar, toma las llaves del Rolls Royce y se dirige hasta Stonehenge. No choca con el coche de milagro y lleva un CD de queen a todo puñetero volumen cantando hasta que le duele la garganta. (Y la gente de Inglaterra debe de empezar a pensar que hay algo terrible que está a punto de pasar mientras en Francia llueve a cantaros y creo que hasta hay un huracán en el mediterráneo).

Francia entreabre los ojos y mira el techo cerrándolos otra vez porque aquí está calientito y agradable. Y no se quiere despertar. Intenta girarse un poco sobre sí mismo y se da cuenta que definitivamente no puede, tiene un bulto encima que se lo impide. Parpadea y se despierta un poco más porque el bulto no es moreno ni albino, que son los dos bultos con los que habitualmente sí se despierta. Levanta las cejas.

Antes que pensar en donde está y con quien, Inglaterra necesita que el cerebro deje de martillearle y de sentirse mareado como una sopa, más aun cuando el colchón sobre el que duerme se mueve.

Se acuerda de anoche... y se acuerda de lo que pasó anoche. Sonríe de lado porque ha estado bastante bastante bien y está seguro de que el inglés ha hecho el suficiente escándalo para no tener el que ir a confesarle a Austria absolutamente NADA. Bosteza estirándose.

—Nnnn —protesta el inglés porque sabe bien quien es quien está bajo él aun sin abrir los ojos

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le sopla en un oído, despertando a la fiera aunque sabe que va a arrepentirse de ello en cuanto abra los ojos y le pegue y se largue y le insulte... como si no le conociera. Aun así, es incapaz de solo quedarse ahí con él tan tranquilito.

—Nnnn stop —protesta y siente que su boca no está pastosa... tal vez lo de Stonehenge fuera solo un sueño. Francia se ríe un poco, estira la mano y le da una palmada en el culo—. Ugh... debiste irte. Me duele un montón la cabeza.

—¿Irme yo? Mira qué cómodo... debiste irte tú si tanto te dolía.

—No me voy a ir yo de mi casa, git —suspira sin moverse ni soltarle de todos modos. Francia levanta una ceja porque esto es bastante raro.

—¿Ahora resulta que tienes amnesia también, rosbif? —pregunta levantando la cabeza igualmente para checar... ¿que no estaban en Berlín? Sí, esto no era Londres.

—No tengo amnesia, venga... muévete. Ya has dormido aquí, America podría venir —sigue con los ojos cerrados sin empujarle ni un poco. Francia levanta las cejas y se queda en silencio unos segundos.

—Que venga, puede que me lo tire a él también, si a estas vamos.

—¿Eh? —levanta la cabeza y parpadea un poco.

Se ríe y se estira otra vez como gato mirándole de reojo y bajando la mano a buscarle ahí de bajo... preguntándose por un momento si ya se le ha pasado del todo el efecto del vinagra o quizás tenga suerte y pueda repetir ahora en la mañana lo de anoche.

—No, no, please... tengo la cabeza que me va a estallar —pide cuando nota la mano, apartándosela, sonrojándose un poco.

Levanta las cejas... ¿le había dicho PLEASE? Parpadea incrédulo ante eso despertándose cada vez más.

—Pleaaase —se burla en automático.

Inglaterra ignora eso y se da la vuelta quedando con la espalda al colchón, al lado de Francia, pensando en América yendo a hacer quién sabe qué ayer con Rusia, tenía que llamarle y asegurarse que estaba bien, al menos, solloza un poco rebasado de nuevo al pensar en eso, con las manos sobre la cara. Francia parpadea dos veces y le mira como si fuera una araña extraña en su cama.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Tengo que llamarle —suspira muy profundamente.

—¿Llamarle a quién?

—A America —le mira de reojo con los ojos llorositos.

—Tienes que... —levanta una ceja, le mira a los ojos llorositos y se incorpora un poquito en la cama —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se murió alguien?

—Espero que no —vuelve a suspirar y nota que el cuarto no es su cuarto. Parpadea mirando alrededor y se incorpora un poco tratando de saber dónde están. Francia sigue mirándole a la cara fijamente.

—¿Estás... lloriqueando?

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Cómo que donde? Pues en la cama, ¿dónde más?

—¡Este cuarto! No estamos en London.

—El día de hoy sí que estás especialmente lento... no me digas que no estamos en London! DE verdad?! —falsa sorpresa.

—Pero volvimos ayer... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y se levanta agobiado, sin notar que aun va desnudo.

—¿Volvimos? ¿A dónde? Angleterre... deja de intentar hacerme pensar que estoy en una de tus locuras...

—A London! —exclama abriendo la puerta y mirando el pasillo. Cierra la puerta de golpe al reconocer el pasillo, llevándose las manos a la boca y da un par de pasos hasta caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

—¿Volver a London de dónde exactamente? ¿De Berlín? Cheri, creo que te estas adelantando un poco a los hechos...

—¡Estamos en Berlín! —exclama sin poder creerlo, mirándole con las manos en la boca, sin poder creer que esté ahí tan tranquilo y esté ahí los dos haciendo esto tan peligroso en la cara de Alemania y Austria.

—Qué listo, Sherlock...

—¡¿Y qué haces en mi cuarto?! Germany y Austria están ahí! ¡Todos están ahí!

—Y después de lo que has gritado anoche, toooooooooooodos se han enterado —asegura sonriendo con suficiencia.

—W-WHAT?

—¿Pues qué esperabas?

—¡No! ¡Esto es una estupidez! ¡Es la estupidez más grande y peligrosa que podíamos hacer! ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

—¿Cómo que cómo? Pues... después de cenar ayer. Angleterre, ¿qué demonios?

—No! Nononono! HOW? WHY?

—Cómo que how, why? Autriche te invitó a cenar como parte de sus invitados "sorpresa".

—W-What? ¡Pero hace días de eso! Y no hicimos nada, ¡si sabíamos que nos habían invitado expresamente para ver si pasaba!

—Eh? Sabíamos... eh? —Francia parpadea descolocado

—France, espabila! ¿Quién es el lento ahora?

—Qué coño sabíamos, ¿desde cuándo Autriche está interesado en nuestra vida sexual? Si fuimos nosotros quienes la organizamos a ver si de una buena vez por todas se acostaba con Suisse.

—Desde que cree que... ¡No me vas a hacer explicarte esto otra vez! Y menos ahora. Tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nos vean. ¿Y qué importa si se acostaba o no con Switzerland? —busca sus pantalones empezando a vestirse.

—Pues importa tanto como que tú y yo nos acostemos… De hecho a él le importa más acostarse con Suisse. ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta a pesar de que... bueno, siempre se iba, sí, pero esta vez parece aún más raro que se vaya... así.

—No, claro que no importa lo mismo, ¡ellos creen estar en peligro y eres tú quien lo está!

—Moi? ¿En peligro de qué? ¿De que me mates y te escapes por la ventana?

—France, en serio... ¡tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que sepan que hemos dormido juntos! ¡Solo falta eso!

—Espérame... espérame, eeeespérame. Me estás diciendo que estás consciente de que hemos dormido juntos... toda la noche. Nos hemos revolcado en la cama como un par de adolescentes y te has venido no una, sino DOS veces...

Se sonroja con eso pensando que es una pena que no se acuerde porque suena súper sexy y peligroso... y están locos. Francia parpadea y parpadea otra vez porque... No está gritándolo como loco ni matándolo por decirlo, ni NEGÁNDOLO.

—Ehm... ese no es el asunto importante ahora. ¿¡Por qué no te estás vistiendo!? —protesta sin poder creerlo.

—¡Pero qué te pasa! ¿Si oíste que te dije que tuvimos sexo sucio?

—¡Deja de gritarlo que te van a oír! Bloody hell! —vuelve a sonrojarse apretando los ojos

—¿Me van a oír? ¿Ellos? ¡¿Y qué coño hay de... qué te pasa?! —se levanta, desnudo como va, acercándose a él con los ojos muy muy abiertos

—¡¿Que me va a pasar!? ¡Que estamos locos! ¡Y tenemos que largarnos y tú no te mueves!

—Largarnos a dónde... vale... espera, quieres que tú y yo nos larguemos... ¿JUNTOS?— pregunta descolocado.

—Pues... —se detiene, sonrojándose más, porque sí, justo eso decía, aunque no sonaba algo tan raro y vergonzoso hasta que lo ha dicho Francia en voz alta de esa forma—. OK, vale, vale, quédate tú si quieres, me largaré yo solo.

—Espeeera, espera—levanta las manos para detenerle otra vez—. No estás enfadado conmigo por... es...

—¿Enfadarme? W-Well... —vacila—. Es obvio que esto tiene que ser tu culpa porque es una tremenda irresponsabilidad y ni sé cómo hemos llegado aquí.

—Pues... Es... ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —levanta las cejas.

—¡Que no te mueves y estás ahí tan tranquilo!

Lo impresionante es que empieza a moverse para vestirse, solo porque el inglés está completamente extraño e histérico y por una vez no agresivo del todo con ÉL. Es algo que no puede describir.

—No entiendo que pasa si se enteran que nos acostamos... Todos deben saberlo ya.

—Pues ni siquiera sé qué planearían realmente hacer, pero ¡igualmente nadie puede enterarse!

—Es decir, ¿estás bien con que lo hagamos siempre que Autriche y Allemagne no lo sepan? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Pues no está bien pero... —aprieta los ojos volviendo a sentirse culpable y busca su teléfono. Francia se pone los pantalones y la camisa, mirando al inglés de reojito aun con sospecha.

—¿No está mal, entonces? Vale... Ese es un memo que no recibí. Si es lo que quieres quizás te lo conceda aunque no sabía que estuvieras tan desesperado —asegura peinándose un poco.

Cuando Inglaterra saca el teléfono se queda paralizado sin escuchar a Francia porque este es un teléfono viejo, ha tenido un par desde este. Frunce el ceño y lo enciende, mirando que de veras sea el suyo.

—Vale, esto no tiene gracia.

—Como si lo tuyo tuviera mucha.

—Me refiero a mi teléfono. ¿Dónde está y que hace este aquí? Se supone que se rompió.

—¿Y yo qué demonios voy a saber qué hiciste con tu teléfono, Angleterre?

—Es que además dice que estamos en mayo de hace un año. ¡Tengo este teléfono guardado roto en casa!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco pensando que esto ya es un poco aburrido.

—Tengo hambre, así que si no vas a llevarme a un lugar caro a desayunar, ni a darme un besito de los buenos días...

—Pues date prisa, ya comeremos por ahí... es que mira, están todos los emails y todo de hace un año, ¡no actualiza las cosas! —sigue, sin hacer mucho caso.

—No quiero ir a cualquier sitio, quiero ir a un BUEN restaurante... y que tu pagues —asegura poniéndose los zapatos —. ¿Y qué demonios te pasa? He dicho que si me das un besito.

—¡No te voy a dar ningún bloody besito! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Francia abre la boca de verdad... IMPRESIONADO con toda la actitud generalizada.

—Venga, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy raro... —le mira y se le humedecen un poco los ojos pensando que solo está haciéndose el tonto para no ahondar en el drama, pero es que esto es un desastre ¿Cómo habían podido hace esto en Berlín? De hecho, ¿qué demonios hacían en Berlín? Sacude la cabeza y decide que tiene que llamar a América... aunque preferiría no hacer mucho ruido y más si tienen que marcharse enseguida. Se muerde el labio y solo le escribe "Hello... are you alright?"

—¿Yo estoy muy raro? Tú estás la madre de todas las rarezas juntas, ¡creo que esta vez sí que has perdido la razón! —asegura mirándole con desconfianza sin poderse creer que puedan hablar de besitos sin que Inglaterra le grite y le pegue y salga corriendo. Quizás lo que debería hacer, empieza a urdir un plan, es salir con el "escapando" y en el medio de todo darle un besito de verdad para hacerle quedar mal y que TOODOS vean que sí que lo hicieron ayer.

—Bla bla bla —responde medio burlón sin hacerle mucho caso, mordiéndose el labio al mirar el teléfono esperando la respuesta de América.

"Hey. What's up? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yo estoy bien... pero tú, ¿cómo fue ayer con Russia? ¿Necesitas que vaya? ¿Vas a venir a London?"

"Con Russia? What? ¿Quieres que vaya? :D"

"Estabas con Russia ayer"

"Ugh. No"

Francia le da un golpecito al inglés en la frente por no hacerle caso y le arranca el teléfono de la mano mirando con quien escribe.

—Ah! Ameeeerica, Ameeeerica! ¡Hoy sí que no te he echado de menos!

—What? Stop! ¿Qué haces? —protesta Inglaterra intentando quitárselo, sonrojándose un poco. Francia se ríe maligno intentando leer, alejándose de él—. Devuélvemelo, git! ¡Es importante! —chilla e intenta picarle o algo para recuperarlo.

—¿Le escribes mensajitos de amor? He de decir que me parece bastante mala estrategia de tu parte irle a contar que nos acostamos anoche —asegura metiéndose el teléfono en la parte de enfrente de los pantalones para que vaya por el sí se atreve

—Of course not! —se sonroja con eso—. ¡Le estoy preguntando lo de Russia! —protesta y aun se sonroja más cuando ve donde lo mete.

—¿Qué de Russie? —se ríe por su cara de tonto.

—¡Pues lo de ayer! Estaba haciendo cosas raras y por eso nos fuimos —exclama sin poder creer que le esté preguntando, vuelven a humedecérsele los ojos. Francia inclina la cabeza tratando de leerle.

—¿Nos fuimos quiénes? ¿Estabas con él antes de venir aquí? ¿Cosas raras de qué? —da un pasito invadiendo su espacio vital poniéndose de pie en su misma baldosita.

—France, de verdad... hablamos esto luego, ¿vale? No sé porque te haces el tonto, pero de verdad tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nos vean —da un pasito atrás incómodo igual.

—Pero si ayer TODOS nos vieron hablar y cenar con ellos... —se le acerca de nuevo—. Y dudo que alguien esté muy interesado... De hecho estoy seguro de que anoche alguien nos vio mientras te hacia yo eso —gesto descriptivo—, en la puerta. ¡No seas tan ridículamente pudoroso, hombre!

—W-What?

Se escucha de fondo un MUY buen gemido ahogado.

—Oh... —Francia se distrae con él, levantando las cejas

—Oh, my god —protesta Inglaterra—. Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que Austria está ocupado, vamos —le toma de la mano y tira de él

—Merde, Suisse siempre va a hacer que ga... —se queda paralizado al ver que le toma la mano dejándose tirar, desde luego.

Inglaterra abre la puerta y saca la cabeza mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, le mira, le hace un gesto para que guarde silencio y tira de él para que salgan.

—¿Ahora estás jugando al 007? Si serás ridículo —hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe haciendo todo el ruido que puede con los zapatos. Se escucha otro muy buen gemido.

—¡France! —protesta apretando los ojos, en un susurro.

—Si vas a gritar mi nombre debería ser haciendo otra cosa —asegura el francés.

—¡Que no grites!

Hace los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—¿O qué? Dudo que interrumpamos a alguien —se le repega y empuja—. Tengo hambre, vamos a la cocina.

—¡No, vamos! ¡Nos verán todos! —tira de él hacia afuera.

Se oye un silbido y Alemania sale de la cocina con una charola en la mano.

—Ah! Guten morgen —saluda cuando les ve y si no le conocieran mejor incluso parece que sonriera. Se sonroja eso sí, sin mirarles demasiado. Inglaterra suelta a Francia y se separa de él como cinco metros.

—E-Estábamos... hablábamos de... e-el G8, estábamos reunidos nada más, hablábamos sobre la presentación de Russia.

—No es verdad, Angleterre me hablaba de lo maravilloso que le había parecido el sexo anoche —asegura Francia y le cierra un ojo a Alemania—. ¿Tú qué tal?

—WHAAAT?

Alemania carraspea y se sonroja y se revuelve un poco pero no puede evitar parecer de buen humor. Francia se ríe del grito de Inglaterra.

—Ahm. Yo muy muy bien también, Danke. Hay café en la cocina y voy a... Yo... A... Ehm... A-Ahora nos vemos.

—No estábamos... No! ARE YOU CRAZY!? —le grita a Francia.

Alemania le mira a uno, luego al otro y se encoge de hombros agradeciendo que Francia no esté cotilleando TANTO de él después de anoche. Silba otra vez subiendo las escaleras.

—Es... ¡ES OBVIAMENTE UNA BROMA! —se ríe histéricamente—. ¡Más quisieras tú, frog!

—¿Yo? ¿Loco yo? —Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le mira irse—. ¿Ves? No se paró el mundo ni se acabó. Él está feliz por tirarse a Italien.

—Germany, ¡hablo en serio! —grita histérico, yéndose tras él. Alemania se detiene y le mira de reojo maldiciendo no haberse podido escapar.

—Ehm... Vale.

—E-Es una broma, ya sabes cómo es, yo estoy con America...

Alemania levanta las cejas y Francia también.

—Oh, brillante manera de comenzar una relación... —asegura Francia.

—Oh... Con América. No lo sabía, yo pensé que... Bueno... —mira a Francia.

—What? —parpadea y se sonroja un poco con las caras de los dos—. I mean... I hate him! I hate them! America and France, les odio a los dos, ¡son unos idiotas!

Francia se mete la mano al pantalón y saca de ahí dentro el teléfono de Inglaterra. Alemania vacila con un "ehhh me da igual, Italia me está esperando arriba, desnudo, en la cama... Y se le enfría el desayuno"

Inglaterra traga saliva, sonrojado, sin entender qué pasa con ellos.

—Pfff...Yo creo que estas inventándotelo todo. Vamos, deja al pobre hombre ir arriba tranquilo y llevarle desayuno a Italia, en vez de estar chilloneando sin sentidos que NO vas a ponerme celoso —Francia tira de el del brazo

—Whaat? —se vuelve a él ahora sí sin entender nada en lo absoluto, hasta desconsolado—. ¿Q-Qué está pasando? ¿Has hablado con él?

Francia tira más de él y luego le suelta metiéndole un poco de mano en el camino. El británico traga saliva y hasta se le humedecen un poco los ojos por lo rebasado que está con esto, ya empezando a rendirse de todo.

—He hablado con él, oui. Para decirle que haríamos la cena y para que me diera dinero para hacerla... —le mira a la cara considerando esto súper súper raro porque en cientos y cientos de años nunca se han despertado después de tener sexo para comportarse así como se están comportando ahora, casi como un EQUIPO. La cara que le pone hace que le ponga suavemente una mano en la espalda.

—¿Qué cena? —se limpia los ojos. Francia suspira poniéndose incluso nervioso porque... Es que están hablando civilizadamente como hace mucho tiempo que no hacen.

—Una para que Suisse y Autriche volvieran a... Estar juntos. Como puedes oír funcionó y hasta con creces. ¿Por qué lloriqueas?

—What? Hace un montón que Austria y Switzerland están juntos, como desde el verano pasado —vuelve a limpiarse la cara intentando aguantarse.

—Quoi? No es verdad... ¿Que no les viste anoche?

—¿Anoche? —parpadea

—Mon dieu contigo, que no te has enterado de nada? Oui, anoche, con la fondieu. ¡Mientras tú estabas completamente encandilado conmigo y mi belleza pasaban otras cosas interesantes! ¡Si pasó en la sala!

—No estaba encandilado con nada, anoche fui a Stonehengue y... —levanta las cejas al notar eso, sabe que estuvo haciendo alguna magia rara, aunque no sabe muy bien cual... podría ser que...

―Stonehenge.

—¡Déjame tu teléfono!

—Ayer viniste aquí... Y no parecías drogando en realidad. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Porque el mío no funciona, ¡venga!

—Pues yo veo que sí que funciona. No sé ni dónde está mi teléfono —se mete las manos al bolsillo de atrás y lo saca—. Como hagas una llamada incorrecta le escribo a Amerique que lo amas.

Inglaterra se lo quita de las manos mirando que tiene la misma fecha que el suyo, se lo cambia para ver el suyo levantando más las cejas.

—¡No está roto! ¡De veras es esta fecha! —exclama entendiendo que ha vuelto en el tiempo.

—¿Acaso te deje idiota de placer después de anoche? Claro que es la fecha —le arranca su teléfono.

—¿Y qué fue lo que...? ¿En serio ayer fue cuando liasteis a Switzerland and Austria? Oh my god!

Francia mira al cielo y le da un empujoncito porque cree que le está tomando el pelo.

—También ayer se acostaron Allemagne con Italia y —sonríe—. Prusia y Hongrie.

—Pero entonces... ¡tú no te acostaste con Russia! ¡Ni te rompiste la cadera!

—Quoooi? Non, no me acosté... ¿De qué estás hablando?

—WAIT! ¡Eso significa que NO estoy con America! —chilla de repente.

—Necesito café —decide Francia empezando a caminar a la cocina.

—No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Lo he arreglado! —sonríe un poco, siguiéndole.

—¿Arreglado? ¿Qué has arreglado? —le mira a los ojos.

—¡Todo! ¡TODO! ¡Ya nadie nos persigue, ni nos asedia, ni tenemos que tener miedo, ni remordimientos, ni culpa! Ya no le haré más daño a nadie... —es que la forma en la que sonríe, tan ilusionado.

Francia se detiene en la puerta de la cocina y me mira levantando las cejas y sonriendo un poco... pensando de nuevo que hace AÑOS que Inglaterra no sonríe ASÍ a su alrededor.

—Y no tenemos que escondernos —es que está a punto de saltarle a los brazos y darle un beso de puro alivio, pero se detiene a si mismo de golpe, casi dejando de sonreír al instante—. Ni tampoco...

Francia se cruza de brazos y espera a que siga, inclinando la cabeza.

—Ni tampocoooo...

Inglaterra se sonroja, pensando que "ni tampoco hay nada que esconder" da un pasito atrás. Francia da un pasito hacia él, el mismo que dio atrás.

—Aja?

El británico se sonroja más y gira la cara, tragando saliva y volviendo a apartarse.

—¿Ahora qué?

—W-What?

—Pues ahora qué mosco te ha picado que de repente te sonrojas... —se ríe y levanta la mano para hacerle un cariño en la cara.

—¡No me he sonrojado! —se sonroja más y se aleja un poco, asustado, pensando en que Francia... no le quiere, ni está enamorado de él ahora y ese es el precio a pagar por volver atrás y no hacerle más daño a nadie ni contarle nunca a America.

—Oh, sí que te has sonrojado. Casi parece que acabas de darte cuenta de que existo —otros dos pasos hacia él.

—P-Pues... —vacila y carraspea levantando las manos para detenerle—. No ibas... ¿no ibas a desayunar?

—¿Vas a invitarme? Tú has dicho arriba que lo harías.

—Has dicho que irías a tomar café y no querías ir.

—Si estás así como estas quizás sí que quiero que me invites —sonríe malignamente—. ¿No estabas muy interesado en salir corriendo hace un minuto?

—Ehm... y-yes... debería irme. Yes.

Extiende la mano y solo por fastidiarle (y porque le gustaba más como estaba hace un par de minutos, contento y relajado junto a él), le toma de la mano.

—Vamos.

El inglés traga saliva y se sonroja de nuevo, pero no hace para que le suelte, aun pensando un poco en esto y en las cosas que han pasado y no en este tiempo.

Mayo del pasado año… nada del último año había sucedido todavía entonces. La cena con la Fondue en Berlín, cuando pusieron Viagra. Cuando estaban de Celestinas con Austria y Suiza.

Eso sí lo recuerda, pero eso significa que nunca se encontró con América al irse de ahí, que nunca se acostaron, que nunca decidieron ser boyfriends, que no se pasó dos días en Kilt corriendo por todo Nueva York, que Francia no se acostó con Rusia en su casa a la siguiente reunión, que no le rompió la cadera y por eso tuvieron que quedarse en Londres que nunca se acostaron después a los pocos días de empezar una relación con América haciéndole sentir culpable y completamente miserable..., que nunca le cantó Padam Padam, que nunca se siguieron acostando después, que nunca fue a buscarlo a Paris con flores y que nunca nunca pasearon por Paris como si la vida hubiera sido color rosa.

* * *

 _Bueno... ¿qué con esto? Tenemos un terror horrible a vuestra reacción, así que ahora que POR FIN ya se explica todo... Ugh, no seas muy dura._

 _No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su edición._


	2. Chapter 2

—Anda, pero a un buen lugar y de buenas, ¿eh? —pide Francia sacándolede sus pensamientos.

—Ehm... e-es que... yo tengo que irme y... —empieza a excusarse sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, porque si Francia no está igual que él esto es quizás lo más triste que le ha pasado nunca y no estaba en su momento de más fuerza emocional como para tener que soportar además las burlas. Mejor irse a casa a llorar en un rinconcito porque lo había arreglado todo, lo había hecho por América y no se arrepentía… pero había que pagar el precio.

Alguien les silba desde arriba del todo de las escaleras... esa melodía. Francia sonríe y se gira a mirar a la fuente del silbido

—¿A dónde vais, parejita? —pregunta Prusia sonriendo, bajando las escaleras.

Inglaterra se sonroja y suelta a Francia automáticamente

—Angleterre va a invitarme a desayunar en agradecimiento a la fantástica noche de pasión de ayer. ¿Qué tal TU noche de pasión?

—¡No hubo ninguna noche de pasión! —chilla Inglaterra con más rabia que vergüenza esta vez y Prusia se ríe, sonrojándose un poco.

—Ya empiezas a parecer el enanito gruñón de antes.

—Awesome —responde Prusia.

—¡Siempre he sido gruñón! ¡Se llama ser serio!

—Awesome... Se tarda más de mil años en acostarse con la chica de sus sueños y solo dice que es "awesome" —sigue mirando a Inglaterra y le abraza de los hombros

—Nah, no es tan la chica de mis sueños —se ríe. Inglaterra se revuelve para que le suelte

—No te creo... ¿Tú qué opinas mon ami? —Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo queriendo que otra vez esté tranquilo y de buenas como hace un rato... De cómplice con él.

—Que... que... —vacila un poco.

—Prusse, en una noche de pasión con Hongrie—le abraza más y le mete un poco de mano diciéndoselo de manera susurrante.

El británico se tensa más y le da un codazo para apartarle. Francia le da una palmada en el culo y le mira intensamente porque aún no entiende lo que ha pasado. Suspira y mira a Prusia.

—¿Vas a bajar a darme todos los detalles o vas a irte a tirártela de nuevo?

—La próxima vez será mejor —suelta Inglaterra de repente, con la palmada, sin querer.

—¿La próxima vez de qué? —pregunta Francia curioso

—Que se... que haga con... que... ¡voy a desayunar! —sale corriendo a la cocina. Francia se ríe un poco aunque medio extrañado esperando a Prusia para que le cuente los pormenores, deteniendo la puerta de la cocina para que entren.

—Ah... ehm... hello.

—Ahhh! —a Hungría se le cae la sartén al fregadero porque está nerviosa y contenta... Y aun nerviosa y ha pensado extrañamente que era Prusia, dado que le ha oído hablar a lo lejos

—Good morning —saluda de nuevo y traga saliva, porque todo esto es como súper raro.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Francia no se acordaba de nada, estaba claro, de nada DE NADA. Un regusto amargo le sube desde el estómago otra vez. América tampoco, se recuerda, realmente lo había arreglado todo y esa era una muy muy buena noticia, aunque ahora estaba, como siempre, estúpidamente enamorado del estúpido francés que no le quería de vuelta.

—England. Es... Extraño tenerte aquí. Hice desayuno para todos, siéntate—le invita Hungría señalándole un lugar. Se escuchan cotilleos de Francia y Prusia afuera, poniendo nerviosa a Hungría.

Él asiente y lo hace, pasándose una mano por el pelo y pensando en qué otras cosas buenas habían cambiado desde entonces. América nunca le habría ido a su casa ni habrían empezado nada... pero tampoco tendría nada de... aprieta los ojos, lo que sea que le pase con Rusia.

—Ehm... ¿Y... Como durmieron?

—Thank you —susurra... tampoco Francia se habría acostado con Rusia ni se habría quedado en su casa, no se habría acostado con él a los pocos días de empezar una relación con América y tampoco habría pasado nada... NADA de lo que sucedió en Paris. Sigue pensando sin hacer caso de la húngara. Tal vez nunca volviera a pasar tampoco, tal vez Francia el idiota necesitara realmente que él estuviera con alguien más para darse cuenta de lo que quería de verdad.

Hungría le pone un plato enfrente y le sirve café. Mirando hacia la puerta con interés esperando que entren Prusia y Francia, sonrojándose.

—Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos y la mira.

—¿Jugo?

—¿Entonces es verdad? —asiente.

—¿Verdad?

—Que ayer fue... con Prussia. I mean, si no es indiscreción.

—Q-Queeee? —le mira y sonríe y se ríe como loca

—My god.

—No... Yo... No sé qué pasó.

—Es que no puedo creerlo.

—¿Como que no puedes creerlo?¿ Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza—. Es decir, yo tampoco pero...

—No, no, no lo tuyo... mean...

—Eh? ¿Entonces qué? —se sienta enfrente de él mirándole casi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—En realidad te va a ir muy bien esto —asegura y le sonríe un poco tristemente pensando "al contrario que a mi".

—¿A... mi? ¿Esto qué? —es que no tiene idea ahora si de que habla, ¿no que no hablaba de ellos dos?

—Pues esto de Prusia.

—¿Crees? —se sonroja sonriendo.

—Yes

Se ríe aún más sonrojada, estira la mano y se come un trozo de salchicha del plato del inglés. Mira a la puerta.

—Yo que sé... ojalá —se encoge de hombros—. Es divertido.

—En serio, es serio... va a serlo y vas a ser feliz, ya lo verás.

Se ríe una vez más.

—Gracias... solo... ¿cómo lo sabes? No sabía que eras de ese tipo de personas.

—Ehm... sé que te quiere mucho, siempre... eh... siempre lo dicen.

Abre la boca con eso y se sonroja aúuuun más tapándose la boca.

—Naaaah, no me jodas —pega un poco en la mesa queriendo creerle.

—Lo digo en serio, siempre lo dicen y está realmente contento. Ya lo notarás.

Le mira algo extrañada pero no deja de sonreír sonrojadita mirando otra vez a la puerta que se medio abre, se escuchan un poco más altas las voces y luego se vuelve a cerrar sin que entren.

—Ojalá tengas razón... ¿quieres otra salchicha? Han pasado cosas awesome ayer aquí... Yo creo que tú y France se ven bien juntos también.

—Whaaat? No, no, no, no es lo mismo —niega con la cabeza notando la salchicha que se ha acabado.

—Ah ¿no? Bueno, yo pensé que después de anoche... claro que es France —se encoge de hombros—. Pero yo espero que todo vaya bien, has oído a... —se obliga a si misma a callarse cuando nota que está hablando con Inglaterra.

—No, no es lo mismo PARA NADA.

—Oh... qué mal. No sé, siempre que habla de ti... — se encoge de hombros

—No, no, de hecho, ni siquiera he dormido con él —se sonroja. Ella levanta una ceja... y es que no la conoces lo bastante, tendrá pruebas... cuando las busque—. Estaba en otro cuarto.

—¿En cuál? —pregunta extrañada, porque es que de verdad... hombre, como si no conociera perfecto la casa.

—En... ehm... el... sofá.

—¿Este sofá? Pero si yo bajé en la noche y no... ahh! ¡Estás intentando engañarme! JA! Nah, no se puede... yo sé que todos durmieron con quien debían —le señala sirviéndose ella a sí misma un poco de café y levantándose.

—No! Es que... me... ¡me levanté yo también a media noche!

Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Va en serio! —sigue sonrojadísimo.

—Vale, vale... como tú digas. Él se revuelve en su asiento—. Venga, come el desayuno. ¿Quieres algo más?

—No, no... Estoy bien. Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí —aprieta los ojos.

—Venga, ¡quien no querría estar aquí el día de mayor chisme de la existencia! —se ríe.

—Es que en realidad tengo mucho trabajo.

—¡Pero hombre! ¡Si es que no me dirás que todos los días se acuestan todos con todos!

—Bueno... será más común en adelante.

—Ah ¿sí? Veo que sabes todo... ¿me dirás que todos serán muy felices y que todo salió perfecto? Yo no lo sé... Hay que ver cómo va.

—Bueno, perfecto...

—Pareces hablar con conocimiento de causa —le sonríe un poco y vuelve a sentarse —. A ver. ¿Qué crees que pase?

Traga saliva y la mira a la cara.

—En realidad no lo sé

—¿Ah no? O sea, solo como ejemplo... crees que Ausztria y Sjvac...

—Ellos... bien, aunque Switzerland... —de repente cae en la cuenta que aún no eran tan amigos por esta época—. Switzerland!

—¿Eh?

—Tengo que... ¡tengo que hablar con él!

Ella levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—Creo que está bastante ocupado.

—Bueno, ya no se oye... tal vez ya han acabado.

Ella se ríe un poco pensando que Inglaterra es bastante divertido y relajado. Más de lo que suelen decir.

—My god... esto como... este día es como lo peor.

—¿Por? —pregunta discrepando por COMPLETO.

—Todo este... caos.

—Solo son novedades.

—Sí... pero es todo tan complicado, es como si todo hubiera estallado de una sola vez.

—¿Y eso está mal? Es mejor, ¿no crees? Así todos estamos contentos.

—Yes, yes, but... —suspira. Y se oyen las risas histéricas de Prusia y España que acaba de bajar de milagro.

—¿Que oyes, que dicen? —le interrumpe Hungría que quiere saber qué dicen, poniéndose de pie y yendo a oírles tras la puerta.

Inglaterra la mira y sonríe un poquito, dejándola tranquila, luego mira su teléfono a ver si América ha contestado, un poco triste con esto.

Hay varios mensajes de un rato largo antes "Es raro que me escribas tan temprano... Me asustaste"

"Pero yo soy awesome y nunca duermo :D"

"Deberías dormir, no te preocupes por lo que dije, creo que fue una pesadilla nada más"

"Iggy... Y si... Tengo una idea awesome"

Palidece de repente y es que se imagina lo que le va a pedir y no está seguro de si quiere o no que se lo pida. No quiere meterse de nuevo en un problema como ese pero no está seguro de poder conseguir nada sin hacerlo.

"Está la comicon la próxima semana"

"La semana que viene me va fatal"

"Oh, por qué? Es en California y pensé que podríamos ir, hay que ir disfrazados... Aunque tú podrías ir disfrazado de viejito =DDDD"

"Tengo un montón de trabajo ."

"¿Y la semana que sigue? Quizás podríamos ir solo a surfear :)"

"Te digo algo más adelante..."

"¿Bueno y mañana? :D"

"Mañana aun peor, ni siquiera estoy en London"

":("

"¿Al cine el fin de semana?"

"¿Al cine? ¿En serio? ¿Vas a cruzar el océano solo para ir al cine?"

Hay un minuto de silencio sin respuesta.

"Why not?"

"Ve a dormir"

":( :( :("

"Y no te fíes de nada de Russia"

"¿Quieres ir al teatro mejor?"

"¿Estás leyendo lo que te escribo?"

"Si, que me duerma. Pero no tengo sueño ya"

"¡DE RUSSIA!"

"¿Qué con él? Podríamos hablar de algo interesante, Please? ¿Cine o teatro?

"Quiere violarte"

"Ve con cuidado, de veras... vigila con eso"

Suena su teléfono y mira el número. América, claro. Aprieta los ojos frustrado porque no quiere hablar con él, no quiere rechazarle y no quiere que insista. Pero responde igual.

—¿Que quiere... What? —pregunta histérico medio riéndose medio no.

—Es en serio... pero no tienes que hacer nada, solo aléjate y ten cuidado.

—Pero ¿y nuestra cita?

—Nuestra... what? —a pesar de saber PEERFECTAMENTE que eso es lo que le está preguntando desde hace un rato, no puede evitar que le tome por sorpresa, sonrojándose de muerte con la idea.

—Pues... Ehm... Cita... —se ríe nervioso.

—C-Cita —repite entrando en pánico, porque a pesar de que le quiere mucho mucho y le gusta y Francia y todos tienen razón al decir que así es, sabe que no... no funciona. Y no ha vuelto en el tiempo para quedarse atrapado en un bucle infinito como Bill Murray en El día de la Marmota... pero no quiere rechazarle tampoco.

—¿Q-Quieres?

—E-Estoy en... Berlin —empieza.

—¿Y? Yo... Come on, soy awesome y será divertido y nunca hemos tenido una cita así.

—Y... Prussia se ha acostado con Hungary, Austria con Switzerland, Germany con Italy, estaba-aquí-France ¡Y A CANADA LE GUSTA LIECHTENSTEIN!

América levanta las cejas.

—Whaaat? ¿Quién es Liechten... Eso?

—Es una chica Europea, es la niña de Switzerland, donde hacemos las reuniones de la ONU cuando las hacemos en Europa. Él se va a hacer el tonto y él que no sabe, pero le gusta, ya lo verás...

—Oh... Jejejeje. ¡Voy a molestarle!

—Bien, hablamos más tarde, ya ves que hay un poco de lío por aquí —sonríe un poco despidiéndose pensando que más o menos ha conseguido eludir el problema sin atacar su ego y tener que decirle que Francia... Bueno, que ni siquiera está realmente seguro de que le vaya a salir nada con él.

—Ok! ¡Nos vemos luego! GOOD morning!

—Good night —sonríe un poquito y se acuerda de los abrazos de America y de cuando le dice "love ya" y de cuando juega con él y no entiende nada y piensa que nada de eso va a pasar ni va a haber pasado. Él va a ser el único que va a recordar haberse besado y haberse acostado y haber tenido un desastre de cita una y otra vez y... el estómago se le aprieta. Decide colgar antes de sollozar para que no le oiga. Y ahí entra el trio a la cocina sacándole de sus pensamientos. Porque no es cierto que todo en esa relación fuera un desastre, él único desastre fue él mismo y este es su maldito castigo por todo ello.

—Hombreee! Mira quién sigue aquí! —comenta España al verle, que de verdad se imaginaba que ya se habría largado. Mientras Prusia se encuentra a Hungría y se muere del sonrojo y todas esas gracias nada más en la puerta. Hungría mira a Prusia y se sonroja igual, riéndose un poco y torpemente yendo por un beso... Y consiguiendo darse un coco con el albino.

—Sí que sigue aquí, se ha quedado a darme besos —Francia se acerca y le roba uno rápido. Inglaterra se asusta sonrojándose de golpe, paralizado, mirando a uno y a otro.

—Ah, no me digas que vas a hacer ahora como Prusia tú —protesta un poco España a Francia porque Inglaterra le cae mal. Aunque en secreto no le desagradaría del todo que Francia... fuera un poco más estable, solo que lo ve completamente imposible y es una buena forma de fastidiar al inglés que además se sonroja aún más si es posible, entendiendo bien a qué se refiere.

—Moi? ¿Con él? A menos que te refieras al sexo anoche... —se ríe un poco aun con la mano en el hombro del inglés solo para controlarle al menos un poquito siquiera moverse.

Inglaterra se sonroja más, frunce el ceño y le aparta la mano de un golpe FUERTE. Claramente dolido.

Francia le mira de reojo aun sonriendo a pesar del golpe, aunque... No sabía a donde se había ido el inglés con el que había despertado esta mañana. El que le sonreía sinceramente, le tomaba de la mano y hablaba con él relajadamente. Por un breve instante tiene esa sensación de vacío de haber perdido esa conexión con el inglés... Aunque luego deshecha la idea. ¿Por qué querría algún tipo de conexión con él?

—Pff... Mira quien se había hecho las ilusiones —susurra a España siendo especialmente cruel y estando seguro de que esta no era manera de encontrar de nuevo al inglés con el que había despertado.

—Sí, claro, como si fueras a prestar ninguna atención a alguien tan amargado, violento y feo —se ríe España igual de cruel.

Inglaterra les mira a los dos y tiene que morderse la lengua muy fuerte para no gritar que son unos idiotas y no se ha hecho ninguna ilusión de nada, echando mucho de menos al Francia de ayer... hasta se le humedecen los ojos un poco como cuando era un crío.

Francia mira Inglaterra, solo para prepararse para recibir el golpe. Le escruta los ojos y algo que ve ahí le da curiosidad, sin saber por qué. Suelta una risita grave.

—Ni siquiera merecéis que os hable —se pone de pie dispuesto a ir a esperar a Suiza a la sala.

Y Francia asume que ahora se va a ir y eso le parece bastante mejor y más acorde con el plan inicial.

—Touché... —sonríe el Francés—, ¿vas a darme un besito de despedida ya que sales huyendo como todo un cobarde?

Inglaterra le muestra un dedo apretando los labios, sin mirarles, mientras España se muere de la risa. Francia se ríe igual aunque el subconsciente le traiciona haciéndole pensar que era mucho mejor solo hablar con él cómo hace un rato.

—Por cierto... Me prometiste un desayuno caro —suelta como respuesta al dedo. No obtiene ningún comentario y España se vuelve a él—. Y no veo que me lo estés pagando... —Francia sonríe y mira al español.

—¿De qué va eso?

—Pues al despertar y bajar ha sido muy mono y me ha pedido irnos sin que nadie nos viera a desayunar. Accedí siempre y cuando me llevara a un buen lugar —explica el francés.

—¿Lo ha sido? Esa es nueva.

El francés vuelve a reírse bajito mirando de reojo la puerta por la que ha salido el inglés y volviendo a pensar en la sonrisa ilusionada de un rato atrás y en especial todo el rato que estuvieron hablando... civilizadamente. Y que Inglaterra no se había largado en la mañana. Pero es que pfff... ¿Por qué habrían de interesarle a él todas esas cosas tontas? Se hace los ojos en blanco a sí mismo.

—Mira cuanto tiempo le ha durado la promesa.

—¿Y te ibas a ir... a desayunar con él? ¿Después del sexo de ayer como parejitas? ¿Es el día mundial de eso o qué?

—Y yo que sé. Ha sido súper raro... Estaba... Hablándome y lloriqueando... Y luego sonriéndome. Negándole a Allemagne que nos habíamos acostado pero parecía no tener tanto problema conmigo y la idea —se encoge de hombros yendo a servirse café.

—¿Y eso? ¿Le has hecho algo especial esta noche?

—Pues no... Estaba bien urgido y necesitado como siempre y planchado a la puerta le hice algunas cosas sin que siquiera se diera cuenta de donde estaba... Pero es que hoy en la mañana... Estaba ahí HABLANDO conmigo... —ojos en blanco otra vez porque le está dando mucha más importancia de la que debería.

—Es gente rara, siempre lo ha sido.

—Sí que lo es... Yo debería irme a tirar a alguien más y olvidarme de esto —hace un gesto con la mano.

—Pues en este caso no parece que vaya a haber nadie predispuesto...

—Eso veo... ¿Has oído a Suisse?

—Oh, sí.

—Eso no es justo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Quieres ir a meterte en la cama con ellos?

—No, idiota. Lo que no es justo son los gritos que pega Suiza.

—Has perdido.

Mientras tanto, Suiza baja SONROJADO y SÚPER INCÓMODO las escaleras. Inglaterra revisa su teléfono en la sala para saber cómo están los asuntos de trabajo. El suizo no nota a Inglaterra hasta que está a media sala, que lo ve, se SONROJA y se paraliza. Aunque hemos de decir que está más relajado que de costumbre... Imagínense.

—Ah! Switzerland! —Inglaterra se levanta sonriendo un poco y le tiende la mano como siempre habiendo olvidado que justo para hablar con él es que se había quedado. Suiza parpadea con la sonrisa y frunce el ceño pensando que es de burla.

—¡No es lo que parece!

—¿Eh? —parpadea descolocándose un poco, aun con la mano tendida hacia él.

Suiza vacila un poco y se la toma apretando con FUERZA. Inglaterra hace un poco de cara de dolor frunciendo el ceño sin entender. (Poco a poco, Inglaterra. Solo está nervioso de las burlas porque se ha OÍDO a gritar y aun no acepta este asunto de Austria)

—Ehm... S-Solo estoy bajando por desayuno.

—¿Estás bien? —recupera su mano y se la masajea un poco.

—Y-Yes. Yes... Es solo... Es que... Yo...

—Yo no iría ahora a la cocina, están France y los otros dos ahí con Hungary.

Levanta las cejas porque esa es información útil.

—Oh... Thank you... Aunque tengo que su-subir desayuno, quizás podría ir a comprarlo.

—Ah... ¿vas a subírselo a Austria?

Suiza abre la boca y se SONROJA.

—¡No, no! I mean... no pasa nada, solo lo digo porque Germany se lo ha subido a Italy antes también

—V-Voy a... Yo... ... —vacila el helvético—, no es exactamente lo que parece, solo...

—Puedo... puedo ir contigo a la cocina o tal vez sacarlo yo, si quieres.

—¿Podrías sacar desayuno tú, de verdad?

—Yes... yo ya he estado antes ahí con ellos, son unos idiotas.

—Si que lo son... Los detesto —y los vas a detestar más.

—Yo también.

—Pensé que era el único...

—Claro que no, siempre hacen esta clase de cosas.

—No sé qué se proponían con todo esto —susurra.

—Pues... en realidad no es algo malo, pero creo que lo han hecho de la peor forma y nadie les ha pedido realmente.

—Realmente necesito un desayuno —Suiza se revuelve.

—Está bien —asiente y le sonríe un poco. Suiza se revuelve, porque quiere ayuda en realidad.

—¿Te molestaría sacar un poco de... Leche o algo?

—Hay salchichas y pizza y café, yo lo he desayunado —asiente yendo para allá.

—Solo necesito un plato para Österreich y... No es que...

—Tranquilo —suspira tomando aire frente a la puerta.

El suizo toma aire agobiado porque han pasado demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo. Inglaterra vuelve a entrar a la cocina intentando no mirar a nadie mientras Suiza se queda en la puerta sonrojado y paralizado.

Sin mirar a nadie, empieza a preparar dos platos con desayuno. Suiza espía un poco notando que Francia se gira a mirar al inglés.

—Mira quien vuelve a por más —suelta España al verle entrar. Francia levanta las cejas sin esperárselo.

—Ni me hables —protesta el británico.

—¿Ni un poquito? Hombre, hace rato no parecías tan renuente—se le acerca.

Inglaterra le mira un instante de reojo porque se lo decía a España, sonrojándose solo un poco, sin dejar de preparar los platos. El francés le pone las dos manos en la cintura y él traga saliva y hace un esfuerzo por no apartárselas y seguir a lo suyo, aunque le tiemblan un poco las manos.

—Este no es un lugar tan genial como para que me invites desayuno aquí —asegura—. Estás preparando mal los platos —mete la mano en uno y se roba una salchicha

—No son para ti —le golpea la mano y le aparta con la cadera para salir.

Francia hace fuerza para detenerle y pone las dos manos contra el mostrador una al lado de la otra recargándose en él, acorralándolo. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se sonroja más. Francia sonríe con suficiencia.

—Tengo una idea.

—Bien por ti, sepárate—trata de apartarle con el codo, con un plato en cada mano.

—¿No quieres oírla?

—Of course not —empuja más y él le pone una mano en el pecho.

—Es una idea no tan mala, chér.

—No es como que eso vaya a hacer diferencia alguna —vuelve a tratar de apartarse.

—Yo preparo el desayuno... Que es el mejor desayuno posible.

—Ya he desayunado.

—Bien, será mañana entonces. Tú pones la casa y los ingredientes —a saber qué coño está haciendo Francia.

—What? ¡No vas a venir mi casa!

—Muy bien. Entonces nos vemos ahí —le da un beso suave en los labios.

El menor se tensa por completo sin moverse, asustado. Francia se da la media vuelta y se va con Prusia y España.

—GIT! —grita demasiado tarde antes de salir corriendo con Suiza. El francés sonríe un poco con ese grito.

Suiza le mira y le brillan los ojos cuando ve la comida que trae el inglés en las manos. Le quita incluso dos tazas de café que ha servido. Inglaterra le deja, claro, y se pasa una mano por el pelo

—Thank You, England... Me has salvado por completo.

—No hay de qué —sonríe un poco—. Y no te pongas muy nervioso, todo va a ir bien y le gustas tanto como él a ti.

—W-Was? —se sonroja un poco aunque las palabras no son tan terribles y le tranquilizan un poquito.

—No dejes que te ponga nervioso ni te asuste.

—A mí no me pone nervioso ni me asusta —garantiza desviando la mirada con los platos en las manos—. De hecho yo le odio y esto no es lo que parece.

—Well... Solo... si quieres hablar o algo.

—Ja?

—Nothing —niega con la cabeza—. Tal vez solo... podemos tomar una cerveza o algo. ¡No para nada raro!

Suiza parpadea porque no recuerda que nunca nadie le haya ofrecido tomarse una cerveza así como... Amigos.

—Oh... Oh. Una cerveza —desfrunce el ceño.

—Bueno, solo... no sé si te apetece. Ya lo hablamos. I mean... sé que Austria puede ser un poco desquiciante y frustrante a veces...

—¿Tu invitas la cerveza?

—Eh... yes, yes. Puedo invitar yo.

—Tomaré cerveza contigo entonces. Danke

Sonríe y asiente.

—¿Te doy mi teléfono para ponernos de acuerdo?

—Ah... yes, yes... of course —saca su teléfono.

Se lo dicta aun con los platos en los brazos. Inglaterra lo apunta sonriendo, pensando que al menos esto sí va a recuperarlo y es algo un poquito bueno.

Suiza le sigue mirando con el ceño sin fruncir pensando que es bastante agradable obtener al menos esto... Quizás ejem ente lo de ayer y esto... Ejem... no sea tan terrible

haber salido de casa.

—En general... hablamos de Austria y de France y de todo eso y como nos molestan y... well, ahora no hay nada que hablar de France pero... —le sube otra vez un regusto amargo desde el estómago.

—France entonces...

—Es un idiota y no voy a volver a verle en la vida.

—Yo tampoco voy a volver a ver a Österreich.

—En realidad, sí que vas a hacerlo, pero es algo bueno. No te preocupes.

—¿Y tú por qué no?

—Porque France es un imbécil —gira la cara.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Ser... él mismo.

—Él es un idiota generalizado—Suiza se sonroja.

—Well.

—Tengo que subir con Österreich.

—I know, I know, ve tranquilo —suspira.

Vacila un poquito más y sin decir nada se da la media vuelta y va a las escaleras.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su edición._


	3. Chapter 3

Francia y España salen de la cocina porque al parecer Francia simplemente no puede dejar a Inglaterra en santa paz. Inglaterra mira a Suiza marcharse y siente náuseas y una profunda envidia por un momento, pensando en lo que sabe que viene para él y aunque le alegra, le hace odiar aún más a Francia.

—¿Divertido, Monsieur forever-alone? —pregunta Francia acercándose con España. Joder déjalo en paz. La sensación amarga se acrecienta y se gira a mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Francia le sonríe.

—No soy un forever alone —asegura muy enfadado y muy en serio, más afectado de lo que debería por ese comentario.

—¿Ah no? A mí me parece que estabas sentado ahí como enanito gruñón.

—Y a mí me parece que a ti esto no te importa una mierda porque no va contigo.

—A mí me parece que tiene demasiado que ver conmigo.

Ojos en blanco.

—Of course, mister centre of the universe.

—Tu universo... Bastante, sí. Un poco Amerique pero... Yo diría que sí, soy el centro de tu universo en un 99%.

—Y yo diría que solo eres un imbécil creído y presumido.

—¡Ah! Claro... Irse a los insultos es lo mejor.

—Pues cuando tú te vas a suposiciones idiotas. Al final TÚ eres el único que está aquí pidiéndome A MI besos y desayuno y no sé qué mierdas más para que te haga caso—le señala con un dedo, con la voz un poco quebrada y temblorosa.

Francia se queda callado un segundo y se luego se ríe (ejem, un poco atrapado). Inglaterra se sonroja un poco más pensando que lo ha estado entendiendo mal o algo y de eso se ríe, da un paso atrás, agobiado.

—Ni creas que con eso vas a librarte del desayuno —es que joder, se le NOTA.

—¡NO voy a desayunar contigo, ya he desayunado!

—Dije que mañana.

—Me vuelvo a mi casa hoy, de hecho, ahora mismo. Solo quieres venir a fastidiarme y a burlarte de mí. ¡Ja! Como si no te conociera.

—Pues muy bien... Estaré ahí mañana a... primera hora. Más o menos.

—Ve y no habrá nadie —responde con el ceño fruncido, dándose la vuelta para irse.

—¿No dices que vas a casa? —pregunta sin entender qué demonios está haciendo presionando esto.

—He cambiado de idea, si dices que vas a ir.

—No creas que tengo ningún interés.

—¿Entonces por qué insistes? ¿Cómo todo el mundo se está emparejando ahora TÚ tienes miedo de estar solo? —le acusa, porque bien que le conoce. Francia le mira fijamente unos cuantos segundos.

—Yo nunca estoy solo, mon ami—asegura intentando ocultar cualquier rasgo lejano de sentimiento.

—¿Crees que tus amigos no va a preferir a sus parejas antes que a ti? ¿Que las personas no van a ir poco a poco alejándose de ti con tu actitud? Ahora hasta has perdido a Switzerland, que siempre creíste que podía ser un buen lugar al que volver. Prussia estará demasiado ocupado e ilusionado con esto. Ya no hablemos de Spain o los italianos que siempre lo han estado. Qué vas a hacer entonces, ¿eh? ¿Con quién vas a ir para no estar solo?

El francés traga saliva sin querer pensar en nada, NADA de todo esto.

—Siempre habrá alguien —asegura sonando seguro aunque sabe perfectamente bien que las cosas NO deberían ir así... Pero él era un alma libre.

—Yes. Russia por ejemplo. Anda, ve. Ve a mi casa mañana a tirártelo y a que te rompa la cadera como hiciste la última vez. Les invitaré a todos, como cuando te presentaste por sorpresa y haremos una bloody tea party.

Francia vacila, de manera muy extraña... Y se nota. Y es que era la mezcla... Entre haber despertado como habían despertado hoy en la mañana... Y la absoluta inutilidad que tenía el para CONSERVAR la actitud del inglés. Inglaterra era muy capaz de hacerle SENTIR y lo ODIABA.

—Y me demuestras que te puedes liar con cualquier en cualquier sitio, hasta en mi casa. Y que no me tienes ningún respeto en lo absoluto. How nice, realmente prefiero ahorrármelo. Thank you.

—¿Quién hablo de Russie en primer lugar...? ¿y quién te dice a ti que a mí me interesa liarme con alguien en tu casa?

—¡JA! Que te conozco y sé que lo harías, solo para demostrarme que nada significa nada y que eres un alma libre y quien sabe cuántas idioteces más que solo tú quieres creerte. Pero no me importa, no me importa porque no eres ni una sombra del hombre que podrías llegar a ser. No le llegas ni a los zapatos y nunca, nunca vas a saberlo—esta vez sí le cae una lágrima traidora por la mejilla.

—¿Y qué hombre es ese? ¿Tu hombre? —se ríe cruelmente sintiendo una punzada de... Seria rabia quizás... en el corazón—. Quizás no llegue a los zapatos del hombre que tu quisieras que fuera.

Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte y da otro paso atrás. De repente sintiendo que ha dicho demasiado al dejarse llevar por el miedo y la rabia y toda la situación desesperante.

—Pero soy EXACTAMENTE el hombre que YO quiero ser —asegura y a él se le humedecen los ojos de manera incontrolable al darle al inglés esta declaración.

—No, nunca vas a ser el hombre que yo quiero, esa persona ha muerto —susurra antes de darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse—. Y definitivamente no tenía NADA que ver contigo.

Y probablemente no le inquietaría nada si no hubieran dormido anoche... Y si no hubieran despertado juntos. ¿Por qué de repente le perturbaba que le dijera esas cosas? No podía afectarle, Inglaterra ya no tenía ese poder... ¿Verdad? Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos. El inglés se da la vuelta y se sube al cuarto a acabar de recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

Al final nunca sería el hombre que NADIE quería y eso le tenía siempre muy orgulloso. Él era un hombre diferente.

A la mitad de recoger, es que el británico se desmorona encerrándose en el baño a llorar al realmente darse cuenta que... le ha perdido, sí es como si hubiera muerto y no había forma alguna de recuperarle. Llora amargamente porque todo siempre le sale tan mal, desesperado y sin saber qué hacer.

Francia se gira a España sin querer encararle aun pensando en las palabras de Inglaterra y a que todos serían felices en pareja con alguien más y él sería siempre un desencajado social... Solo. O acompañado de todos quizás.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Creo que necesito ir a beber y a tirarme a alguien más —declara para el español tratando de quitarse al inglés de encima.

—Pero... ¿de qué va eso? ¿Se ha enamorado de alguien mortal?

—¡Y yo que sé! Eso... ¿Cómo se va a haber enamorado de un mortal? ¡¿De quién?! —chilla.

—Pues de alguien que se ha muerto, ya lo has visto —señala por donde se ha ido—. Y ni siquiera lo habíamos notado.

—¿Cómo va a haberse enamorado de alguien sin haberlo notado? No estaba... ¿No iba a salir con Amerique?

—No tengo ni idea —responde porque realmente está impresionado—. Deberías ir a investigar eso.

—¿A-Arriba con él?

—Pues... ¿no? Quiero decir, siempre pensé que se tiraba a la reina, pero no se ha muerto, ¿no? No nos vamos a enterar si no, ayer no estaba así... es como si le hubieras girado la cabeza con el sexo ayer.

Y es que... ¡Cómo estaba en la mañana! Estaba mono con él y dulce y habían hablado... Y ahora le decía esas cosas a él de que terminaría solo y que había querido a alguien que estaba muerto...

—Y plantéate qué hay que hacer con América. Si vamos a su casa con pastillas azules o qué.

—Yo... —mira a España un segundo a los ojos y luego se gira a las escaleras—, voy a arrepentirme de no irme a acostar con alguien más.

—Aun puedes ir después de comer... o en la noche. ¡Solo es cotilleo!

Francia sonríe y le cierra un ojo por encima del hombro.

—Se va a ir si espero hasta entonces —puntualiza.

—Me refería que fueras a tirarte a alguien más después de comer, no a hablarle.

—Aaaaah! —la obsesión—. Eso... Creo que habrá que salir en la noche, sí..., ahora bajo con información.

—A no ser que decidas que si quieres una parejita y volver a tirártelo a él —se burla España.

—Uy, oui, muero por estar en parejita y tengo terror de quedarme solo —imita a Inglaterra con voz en falsete y España se ríe.

Aun así sube al cuarto teniendo un poco más de temor de las palabras del inglés del que quisiera. Así que ahí se va abrir la puerta del cuarto que compartió la noche anterior con el inglés y lo va a encontrar llorando en el baño, que es donde lo busca cuando ve que no está en el cuarto, abriendo la puerta sin tocar ni nada.

La puerta no cede, pero sí se le oye. Francia aprieta los ojos cambiando su sonrisa de malo por cara de cierta preocupación... Y es que este Inglaterra parece combinar todas las debilidades del francés juntas.

—Allo?

Los sollozos se cortan de golpe e Inglaterra mira la puerta en pánico. Trata de quedarse muy quieto sin hacer ningún ruido, tal vez no le ha oído.

—Angleterre... ¿Estás bien?

El problema es que se le caen los mocos y necesita sonarse y lavarse la cara, pero no quiere enfrentarle otra vez.

—No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que pasa hoy... —confiesa y es que habitualmente ambos tienen todo un modo de manejarse, unas reglas no escritas... Y hoy eso se está yendo de madre de manera extraña.

—Get lost! —decide responde con la voz más firme que puede, sorbiéndose los mocos.

—Estás llorando.

—No! —chilla y se suena la nariz, abriendo el grifo para que no se oiga.

—No podríamos hablar... ¿Cómo hace un rato? Sin atacarnos... Querría saber qué te pasa.

Se lava la cara sin contestar a eso, intentando recomponerse a si mismo.

—¿Has peleado con Amerique?

—No, just get lost —responde tragando saliva y abriendo la puerta sin mirarle.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa? Has dicho de no sé quién que se ha muerto... Se murió "The queen"?

—Of course not —le fulmina y va a ver si no se olvida de nada, porque debería irse... pero no quiere hacerlo. No quiere que Francia se haya olvidado, no quiere estar en esto solo.

Francia da unos pasos en el cuarto atrás de él.

—Has dicho algo peculiar ahí abajo. ¿Quién se ha muerto?

—No te importa.

—¿No estabas por salir con Amerique? —se le acerca bastante otra vez, invadiendo su espacio vital.

—¡NO! —y aun así se sonroja.

—Anda ya, si hace rato le escribiste muy consternado y le gritaste a Allemagne que lo estabas —se sienta en la cama y le mira.

—Fue un malentendido —responde un poco agobiado y se vuelve a mirarle levantando el dedo hacia él—. ¡Déjame en paz con America! ¿Me oyes?

—¿Por qué? Si todos sabemos que te gusta.

—¡No es verdad! —vuelve a sonrojarse.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡No! ¡Hablo en serio!

—¿Qué tiene de malo, Angleterre? ¿Tienes miedo a dejar de ser un forever alone? Podrías intentarlo para cambiar —le mira a los ojos.

—¡No, no, no, no! —chilla negando con la cabeza histéricamente.

Francia le mira a la cara tratando de entender qué demonios le pasa. Es como si fuera una persona diferente a la que era ayer.

—¿Peleaste con él en la noche mientras yo dormía?

—No! Y hablo en serio, déjame tranquilo con él, ¡no te le acerques!

—Angleterre... No te fuiste de mi cama esta mañana y hablaste conmigo como... —vacila—. Hablaste conmigo bien, sobre irnos y desayunar fuera y no sé qué tanta tontería... Luego sonreíste allá abajo con tremenda ilusión y de repente no solo estás histérico otra vez sino vienes al baño a llorar. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada, solo necesito que me dejéis en paz y que te alejes de America, no es tan difícil.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tienes miedo de que me salga bien, como lo de Autriche con Suisse? ¿O lo de Prusse con Hongrie? —pregunta.

—No... —se limpia la cara y se le ocurre—. Lo que no quiero es hacer las cosas a vuestra manera.

—Eso no explica tu actitud de la mañana... Ni que llores en el baño —Francia suspira.

—No, pero eso no te importa.

—¿Por qué crees que no me importa? —se acuesta en la cama y le mira con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Porque sé que no lo hace, solo vas a ser un idiota y a no entender nada.

—¿Y desde cuando yo no entiendo las cosas? —levanta las cejas y le sonríe un poquito.

—Solo vas a burlarte —pone los ojos en blanco.

—A ver, ponme a prueba. Sabes bien que no siempre me burlo, en especial con las cosas serias.

—Prefiero no hacerlo. Prefiero irme y punto. Es menos doloroso y menos arriesgado para mí. ¿Quieres liar a alguien con alguien? Ve a liarte con Belgium o algo de eso.

—¿Menos doloroso? —se levanta de la cama. Inglaterra le mira a la cara un instante y decide que sí quiere irse—. ¿No vas a contarme nada de nada?

—Solo... he estado con alguien últimamente. Y ha muerto. Murió esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? No me preguntes quien, ni aunque le conocieras te lo diría.

—¿Con... Alguien? ¿Con un mortal?

Aprieta los ojos y gira la cara.

—Dormiste conmigo anoche. Tuviste sexo desesperado conmigo anoche. Tú no has estado durmiendo con nadie más.

—Esta es exactamente la reacción que no quería —responde sonrojándose igual.

—¿Que hacías aquí mientras tu amante imaginario MORÍA? Angleterre... —paso hacia él, DEMASIADO cerca.

—¡No era imaginario! —le empuja con fuerza. Francia trastabilla cayéndose sentado en la cama.

—¿Y qué hacías teniendo sexo aquí conmigo en vez de estar con él?

—¡No sabía que moriría hoy!

—¡Aun así, te acostaste conmigo! Y no había ni rastro de esa otra persona en ti. Ni en tus besos, ni en el sexo.

—Y ni aunque lo hubiera lo aceptarías.

—¿Ah no?

—Sé que no, tu ego te lo impide —se cruza de brazos.

—No te estaría preguntando si ya lo supiera, ¿o sí?

—Me preguntas ahora porque es obvio que notas algo raro. Ya era hora.

—Anoche no tenías nada raro —asegura, pero vacila porque sí que está raro ahora.

—Pues entonces no te preocupes nada.

—Pero hoy si tienes algo raro —le pica el pecho con un dedo. Inglaterra le mira a los ojos y se sonroja. El de ojos azules se le acerca entrecerrando los ojos—. Es imposible que no me enterara

—Tan seguro de ti mismo.

—Completamente imposible... Como de que me llamo France.

—Pena que estés completamente equivocado.

—Estás hablando por hablar.

Se encoge de hombros y se va a la puerta.

—Espera —le detiene del brazo. Inglaterra le mira, levantando una ceja

—Me da igual si me crees o no.

—Cuéntame.

—¿Qué te cuente? ¿Qué te cuente qué? —le mira agresivo.

—¿Quién? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo? —pregunta mucho más interesado y vulnerable de lo que quisiera.

—¡No te voy a contar eso! —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Por qué? Querrás presumirme, ¿no? Por una vez que tienes algo que contarme ya que no estoy involucrado —suelta de manera fulminante, según él... Aunque no lo suena tanto.

—¿Por UNA vez? ¡Eres un imbécil! —protesta dolido. Aunque sabe que, maldita sea, siempre está implicado en todas TODAS sus historias de este tipo.

—Me estás hablando de que yo ni siquiera me he enterado, ¡es una maldita victoria de tu parte! —protesta de vuelta sin considerar su respuesta tan divertida como debiera.

Inglaterra parpadea un par de veces y gira la cara.

—Te lo cuento y me dejas tranquilo.

—¿Tranquilo cómo?

—En paz. No haces comentarios ni me lías con America ni me... me dejas EN PAZ.

—No sé por qué no quieres liarte con Amerique —asegura aunque el mismo se tranquiliza con ello—. Pero vale, te dejaré en paz en eso.

El británico traga saliva y asiente un poco, sonrojadito.

—Te escucho entonces.

—Aquí... no.

Francia se cruza de brazos y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. No vas a venir a mi casa y no pienso contártelo aquí. Terreno neutral.

—Este es terreno neutral, tonto.

—No, no lo es, hay un montón de gente y cámaras...

Francia levanta las cejas de que lo sepa

—Sí que estas avispado hoy. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

—No! —paso atrás, asustándose.

—Pues no sé qué lugar "neutro" te imaginas entonces.

El inglés aprieta los ojos porque quiere irse, aunque tal vez explicarle funcione... el problema es que se siente súper débil y vulnerable. Se abraza un poco a sí mismo. Francia le pone una mano en el hombro y él se tensa al contacto.

—Vamos fuera a comer —propone el galo. Élraga saliva porque eso estaba pensando también, pero... le da un poco de miedo ir. Porque aun siente que quiere llorar y un abrazo.

Francia suspira empezando a cansarse de que no quiere nada... Pero es que la carita que pone…

—O-OK... —susurra suavecito. Pensando que tiene que empezar a ser un poco más fuerte que esto. Francia parpadea y sonríe un poco haciéndole un suave cariñito en la nuca. Inglaterra da un salto apartándose, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Voy entonces a decirle a Espagne y Prusse y a cotillear un poco más, ¿nos vemos abajo en media hora?

—No... Nos vemos en el Paris-Moskau —decide, pensando en el lugar al que fue a cenar con América cuando estuvieron en Berlín en el G8.

—París-Moskau... No sé dónde es eso. ¿No podemos irnos juntos?

—No.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Le pediré a Prusse que me lleve entonces.

Se sonroja y se encoge de hombros. Francia sonríe un poco otra vez.

—Pero no quiero ni verle.

—Bien, es una cita entonces —le pica un poco.

—¡NO!

Se ríe

—Wine bastard! —grita y se va corriendo.

Francia se va a buscar a España y Prusia que están hablando ahora los dos en el comedor. Francia despeina un poco a Prusia con suavidad sentándose a su lado.

—Ya está...

—Pues sí que has acabado rápido —se burla Prusia que cree que ha ido a tirárselo otra vez.

—¿Eh?

—¿No estabas con England?

—¿Con quién vas a acostarte hoy? —pregunta España

—Sí, ha averigüe un poco más y más bien ya organice como saberlo to... —se calla—. Oh, eso, depende...

—¿De qué?

—Voy a ir a comer con él.

—¡Ooooh! Una citaaaa —se burla Prusia.

—Eso le he dicho yo y casi se muere —Francia se ríe mirando a España—. Dice que ha estado saliendo con alguien que se murió ayer.

—¿Qué? ¿Se murió ayer y estaba aquí contigo?

—No he dejado de pensar que es una estupidez.

—Suena a una de esas historias, ¿no será que intenta que le hagas caso o algo? —pregunta España.

—Quizás... Aunque ahora que subí sí que estaba llorando en la ducha y se ve bastante desconsolado —se encoge de hombros—. Aún así, accedió a contarme

—Escríbenos cuando sepas —el chismoso de España.

—Eso haré solo... Necesito que me lleven.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta Prusia.

—Un lugar llamado París-Moscou.

España le mira con cara de no tener ni idea, pero Prusia levanta las cejas.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué tiene?

—Es el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. O al menos el más caro.

—¿Lo... Es? —Francia levanta las cejas... Y sonríe un poco.

—Ja, de comida fusión Francesa y Rusa.

—Veo que lo eligió bien. Angleterre está muy extraño—asegura mirando a España, que le mira con cara de circunstancias—. No quiere que le presione con Amerique.

—Qué bonito, ¿quiere que le presiones contigo?

—No me jodas, Espagne.

España se ríe.

—No sé qué demonios quiera ni le pase pero no está mal ir a un buen restaurante a fastidiarle.

—Fastidiarle... —el español hace gesto de lanzarle la caña a Francia, burlón.

—Oui, Oui... ¡Fastidiarle! —le saca la lengua riendo.

—Hombre, mucho no debes fastidiarle si te ha invitado él —interviene Prusia.

—En realidad...lo he propuesto yo —confiesa.

—Lo que yo te diga, que mira como nos crece el niño que se va de caza —sonríe España a Prusia.

—Se ha hecho tan mayor... —asegura Prusia igual de burlón, ahora sí entendiendo.

—Yo me iba de caza antes de que ustedes dos levantaran un palmo del suelo.

—Cualquier día nos trae un novio a casa, uno de verdad —sigue España.

—Y vendrá así, todo enamorado...—añade Prusia.

—¡Qué novio de verdad voy a traerles! Ya saben los dos que yo no hago esas cosas —Francia se ríe igual haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—De momento ya se acuesta y luego se va a comer con él, se nos ha pasado la época de huir de las camas de madrugada. Francia bosteza y se estira para intentar que no se le note que sí que se ha puesto nervioso.

—Él dice que no, pero hoy nos ha pasado algo a todos —asegura Prusia.

—A mí no me ha pasado nada que no me pasara antes. Solo me acosté con Angleterre.

—¿Ves? —le señala para España, que asiente.

—Eso es una cosa no tan habitual pero si perfectamente normal.

—Si tú lo dices...

—¿Pues qué esperaban que hiciera? ¿Qué me sentara a ver cómo es que cada uno iba a tirarse a sus respectivas "parejitas" mientras me masturbaba encantado de traer encima una pastilla de viagra?

—No, no —responde España aún burlón. Francia le saca la lengua.

—Solo fui a tirarme a Angleterre, y a comer con el hoy, ¿podrían dejar de hacer como si fuera algo importante?

—Vale, vale.

—Merci... ahora, ¿qué tan lejos está en restaurante que debo llegar un poco tarde?

—No está lejos, si quieres luego te llevo.

—Sí, sí quiero que me lleves luego, merci —se le echa un poco encima a Prusia y le sonríe—. ¿Vas a salir hoy con Hongrie?

—Nah... —se ríe nervioso.

—Ah non? ¿y eso? —Francia le mira curioso también—. Tienes que llevarla a comer o algo.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su edición._


	4. Chapter 4

Francia llega al restaurante una buena media hora tarde, vestido formalmente con traje y corbata. Inglaterra está tomando ginebra en la barra, auto compadeciéndose.

El francés se despide de Prusia en el coche (y España, si es que le acompañó), entrando al restaurante y no tardándose prácticamente nada en encontrarle. Se estira la corbata y sonríe de lado acercándose a él sigilosamente y soplándole en el oído, poniéndole las manos en la cintura. El menor pega un salto y le tira la ginebra en la cara del susto.

—Merde... —protesta quedándose paralizado, sin esperárselo.

—Shite! ¡Mi ginebra!

—¿Tu ginebra? ¡Mi camisa! —le empuja echándosele encima para tomar una servilleta

—¡Que le den a tu camisa de mierda! ¡Apenas si había bebido nada! ¡Vas a invitarme a otra!

—¿Yo? ¡Tú vas a comprarme una camisa! ¡Mira!

Le mira, toma el vaso y le tira las últimas gotas sobre la cabeza y el pelo... pensando por un momento en lamérsela de encima y se sonroja.

—Agh! Angleterre! —protesta acercándose a él y embarrándosele.

El inglés se le separa sonrojándose más y le pide al camarero una cerveza... y la mesa.

—Jum! —protesta el francés girándose al baño para limpiarse la camisa, volviendo para cuando Inglaterra ya tiene mesa y una y media cerveza menos, riñéndose a sí mismo por pensar en lamerle cosas de ningún sitio.

Cuando Francia pasa al lado de la mesa para sentarse le da un golpe a la media cerveza que le queda para tirársela encima.

—What the...! —protesta levantando la copa de nuevo demasiado tarde. Francia se ríe sentándosele enfrente y cerrándole un ojo.

—Ojo por ojo...

—Ya me debes una ginebra y una cerveza, git!

—Pues anda, pide tu cerveza y tu ginebra... y un buen vino para mí —llama al mesero sonriendo.

—Vodka, voy a pedir para la comida.

—¿Vodka? Anda que si estarás raro el día de hoy —Francia hace los ojos en blanco —, y propenso a mezclar cosas, luego no me extraña que termines borracho.

El británico pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no me emborracho.

—Solo varías los niveles de alcohol en tu sangre: de altos a altísimos —se ríe mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

Inglaterra le mira a los ojos y se sonroja un poquito porque maldita sea lo guapo que se ve sonriendo y no debería gustarle ni parecerle NADA.

El francés parpadea lentamente haciendo una caída de ojos, sabiendo el efecto que está causando y sintiéndose bien con ello. Inclina un poco la cabeza para mejorar el efecto y se acaricia el colmillo con la lengua un instante antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Mal —responde girando la cara, porque lo que quería de vuelta era una sonrisa sincera, no... eso, que lo hace verse muy bien, pero no es lo mismo. Y sabe que no es tan fácil conseguirla.

—Anda pero qué dramático... ¿y eso?

—¿Te he hablado de cierto suceso dramático reciente? —pregunta sarcástico cuando el camarero se acerca a ver qué van a tomar.

—Y no me has explicado cómo es que sigues aquí conmigo en vez de ir a llorarle como magdalena.

—¡Te he dicho que me iría un millón de veces y no me dejas en paz! —responde después de pedir las bebidas, el francés levanta una ceja.

—A ver... vamos a suponer que se muriera alguien cercano a mí. Pongamos que te murieras tú —si alguien es capaz de comprender el porqué de ESE ejemplo de Francia... se lleva un premio.

El británico parpadea unas cuantas veces y se sonroja de nuevo, mirándole de frente. Francia carraspea suavemente y sonríe de lado, él mismo sin saber por qué ha dicho ese ejemplo.

—Además de hacer fiesta por haberme librado de tus horrendas cejas y chalecos de rombos, siendo objetivos... —inclina un poco la cabeza—. No creo que pudiera irme a comer con... Prusse y sentarme tan tranquilo a contarle nuestra historia.

Inglaterra sigue mirándole aun con el corazón acelerado y sin responder porque ha usado ESE ejemplo. Francia se pasa el dedo gordo lentamente por la mandíbula mirándole fijamente y pensando por un momento en ello, frunciendo el ceño solo con la idea. Se humedece los labios.

—Claro que tú no eres un mortal —agrega enigmáticamente desviando un poco la mirada hacia el mesero.

Traga saliva y casi no se mueve.

Los ojos azules se giran a mirarle otra vez, tan intensamente que Inglaterra debe poder sentir que le traspasan. Se sonroja aún más y cierra la boca, casi sin ni poder aguantarle la mirada, pero sin poder apartarla, sintiéndose hacerse pequeñito.

—Si has perdido algo o a alguien —concluye—. Y sí estás triste... y por una vez no sé por qué.

Y... ese era el problema (o no) de su relación. Si bien no estaban realmente juntos... nunca, tampoco se podía decir que estuvieran del todo separados. Era una relación tremendamente complicada, un poco de amigos, otro mucho de amantes, pero siempre, SIEMPRE era una relación absorbente, en la que cada movimiento era cuidadoso e incluso un poco obsesivamente seguido por el otro.

Es al fin que Inglaterra gira la cara y frunce de nuevo el ceño.

Y esta era la parte más extraña de todas... ¿sería de verdad que Inglaterra podía tener toda una relación de amor con alguien más? ¿Y sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera! ¿Y por qué razón le incomodaba tanto que así fuera..? Quizás tenía que ver con que él se sentía con derecho de saberlo todo de las relaciones del inglés, porque siempre lo había sabido (y a decir verdad... porque nunca había tenido muchas más "relaciones" más que con él mismo). Se revuelve al ver que gira la cara.

—Seguramente estarías demasiado borracho de la fiesta para ir a comer con nadie —se obliga a responder. Francia sonríe un poco e inclina la cabeza.

—Claro, claro... Porque todos los días uno pierde a su peor enemigo...

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con esto, France?

Le mira a los ojos fijamente y parpadea otra vez lentamente. El menor se la sostiene con el ceño fruncido.

—Que no puedo creer que tuvieras una pareja y yo no lo supiera... Ni siquiera después de ayer. Si la tuviste, que insisto en no creerlo —aunque SI podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y eso le confundía—, no PUEDO CREER que seas lo bastante frío como para estar sentado ahí, entero... Algo no he hecho bien en todos estos años.

—¿Algo no has hecho bien... tú? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver esto contigo? —pregunta lo único que parece no tener una explicación.

Le mira un instante y se sonroja por primera vez en mucho tiempo con el inglés pensando qué tan egocéntrica es decirle que ÉL es y siempre ha sido el DUEÑO ABSOLUTO del corazón de Inglaterra. Si Inglaterra tiene un defecto en el corazón, tiene que ser su culpa. Se revuelve.

—¿Acaso no has leído mi libro? Uno tiene que involucrarse con la gente que ama —opta por decir.

—¿Y crees que no estoy involucrado solo porque no estoy haciendo lo que tú esperarías? —pregunta agresivo y furioso, porque eso sí que no consiente que se lo diga—. ¿No tienes bloody idea de nada y te atreves a juzgarme?

—¡Es que no sé por qué no tengo ni puta idea de nada! —replica en lo que más le agobia de todo, en realidad. Le aterra esa falta de control sobre cada cosa que hace el inglés con su corazón.

—Será porque soy lo bastante discreto y no necesito esparcirlo todo a los cuatro vientos. Y de todos modos no es que sea ni fuera de tu incumbencia, así que ya es mucho que te hayas enterado ahora.

Francia se cruza de brazos completamente frustrado.

—¡Bueno pues... Cuéntame! —pide intentando sonar agresivo.

Inglaterra le mira unos instantes... y se sonroja, porque esto es difícil. Les traen las bebidas y Francia lo agradece enormemente dando un sorbito a su vino para aprobarlo.

—Es... Es más fácil si te lo cuento como si fuera un libro —susurra sin mirarle, tras tomar un poco más de cerveza.

—Una historia. Bien —sonríe de lado una sonrisa rara al darse cuenta de que seguramente esta sería la primera historia que le cuenta Inglaterra en la que él no fuera uno de los protagonistas... La idea le oprime un poco el corazón aunque lucha contra ello diciéndose a sí mismo que no era importante... Que quizás simplemente las cosas estaban cambiando y él no lo había notado.

Inglaterra traga saliva y asiente de nuevo, sin mirarle. Pensando en cómo empezar realmente algo tan complicado... y contárselo a él precisamente. Se revuelve y se muerde un poco la uña del dedo pequeño, pensando, nervioso porque sí SÍ quiere que lo sepa, quiere que lo sepa todo y que esté de vuelta, pero es tan sumamente ridículo que se dé cuenta.

—E-empieza con... con una pareja —decide y tras tomar aire le mira otra vez. Por un instante Francia se siente completamente solo en el mundo habiendo perdido al último que parecía haberle acompañado hasta aquí, la sensación le asfixia un poco, aunque hace un esfuerzo por reagruparse y sonreír agradeciendo que Inglaterra empiece ya.

—Es... Los vamos a llamar Hans... y Frida —piensa en él y Estados Unidos, tratando que esto no se entienda demasiado—. Se caen bien y son amigos cercanos y... tras algunos complicados eventos, en una fiesta, empiezan a ser... más cercanos.

—Frida —repite poniéndose igual en el papel de ella y al inglés en el de Hans, sin notarlo.

—Hans es diplomático, pero Frida es una persona peligrosa e influyente, una gran mujer de negocios que tiene tratos complicados con la mafia —explica y se sonroja un poco sin mirar—. Conectan de una manera especial, muy dulce, él es un poco gruñón y ella un poco infantil, pero se complementan él uno al otro —se le quiebra la voz porque también ha perdido a América en ese aspecto y aunque le hacía más mal que bien, le quería igual.

Francia se revuelve un poco porque nota claramente que no cabe en esa descripción y decide simplemente soltarlo y escucharle. Le toca el pie con el suyo por debajo de la mesa.

—Él... —vacila porque sabe que Francia SABE que está hablando de sí mismo y eso es complicado como pocas cosas. Aprieta los ojos cuando le toca con el pie, completamente incómodo—. Él ha tenido otras relaciones en el pasado y ninguna ha funcionado bien. Siempre han sido un desastre como si él no fuera suficiente —se tapa la cara porque eso es algo que siempre le ha incomodado mucho y es obvio y ABIERTO que habla de Francia ahora—. Pero ella es diferente, es de verdad dulce y no tiene ninguna necesidad de irse con nadie más, parece quererle de verdad solo a él por primera vez en la vida —explica, aunque luego piensa en el asunto de Rusia y vuelve a sentirse terrible mal con ello.

Francia abre la boca cuando SI aparece en su historia... y aparece ASÍ. Siente una punzadita en el corazón porque no es para nada sencillo para el tampoco escuchar a Inglaterra hablar de por qué no funcionaban juntos... Y lo hermoso que era tener a alguien más con quien si funcionaba. Y lo peor es que sólo había tardado unos segundos en conseguir exponerle y hacerle SENTIR. Odiaba sentir. (Sorprendentemente Francia extraña un poco a su padre ahora)

Inglaterra solloza un poquito con la cara en las manos y les vienen a pedir a ver si ya saben que van a tomar para comer. Francia le mira algo desconsolado sin saber qué hacer, queriendo abrazarle y decirle que todo estará bien. Parpadea un poco al ver al mesero ahí y sin haber mirado demasiado el menú, se decide.

—Steak tartare.

—¿Eh? —parpadea descolocado sacando la cabeza y cuando ve al mesero también, carraspea intentando recomponerse—. Lo que sea, yes, para mí también...

El mesero asiente yéndose y Francia se cruza de brazos, haciendo un verdadero sobre esfuerzo por no ir a TOCARLE. Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo un segundo, pensando... y se levanta, sin decir nada, acercándose al mesero para pedir otra cosa.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira hacer. Tras ello vuelve a sentarse, suspirando.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—¿Qué ha sido qué?

—Esa necesidad de hablar con el mesero.

—He ido a pedir otro plato.

—¿Qué pediste?

—A... —se queda sin aliento antes de decirlo al pensar bien lo que ha hecho.

—A...

—Creo que voy a anularlo, mejor —se pone de pie otra vez

—¿Por? Venga, ya lo has pedido

—No, he cambiado de idea.

—Dieu, deja de hacer un baile con los platos. Lo que sea que hayas pedido lo comeremos entre los dos y así si te lo acabas.

—¡No! —se sonroja y Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Por?

—Porque no voy a compartirlas... no voy a comérmelas. Y tú tampoco.

—¿ComerLAS?

—Patatas fritas—se inventa.

—Todo este drama por patatas fritas

—No es un drama, ¡solo he pensado que al final no las quiero!

Francia suspira.

—Sonrojándote en el medio.

Se sonroja de nuevo y traen las ancas de rana que ha pedido para su mala suerte... así que vuelve a sentarse todo enfurruñado, refunfuñando que él no se ha sonrojado. Francia levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—Pediste frog legs —hace hincapié en el "frog"

Se sonroja más sin contestar. Francia estira la mano y toma una. El menor le mira hacer de reojito. El francés sonríe humedeciéndose los labios y dándole una suave mordida. Inglaterra abre la boca mirándole incrédulo. Así que si, es casi un beso al anca de rana, cerrando los ojos y haciéndolo todo lo sensual posible. Hasta que Inglaterra se tapa la cara y se hace bolita en la silla para no mirarle decidiendo que él NO va a comer ni una sola.

Francia se ríe.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta en protesta con la cara aun tapada.

—De tus caras.

—Git!

Se ríe un poco más y le cierra un ojo. Vuelve a taparse la cara.

—¿Vas a contarme o no?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Quoi?

—Eres un idiota, te he dicho que no te las comieras.

—Pues se me han antojado. Están bastante buenas, deberías probarlas.

—¡Desde luego que no me voy a meter eso en la boca ni muerto!

—Ayer te metiste otras partes de Frog a la boca y no pareció importarte demasiado.

—¡No es verdad!

—Sí que es verdad e insisto que no te quejabas tanto.

—Shut up!

—Me callo si me cuentas.

—Vale, vale... te lo cuento, te lo cuento.

—Merci.

Se humedece los labios y carraspea intentando ponerse en posición de contarlo.

—Es fiesta... esa misma en la que empezaron, fue en casa de Hans y fue un poco complicada.

Francia le mira intensamente mordisqueando un poco más su anca.

—Hubo mucha gente ahí y... otra chica, llamada... Jeanne —se inventa pensando en Jeanne d'Arc, sin mirarle—. Se... cayó por las escaleras después de haber bebido un poco —decide cambiar un poco la historia en vez de decir que se tiró a Rusia y le rompió la cadera.

—Jeanne...

—Yes... —se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco.

—Otra chica...

—Yes. Aunque no lo creas, esta es una historia de un triángulo.

—Un... quoi?—levanta las cejas incrédulo.

—Un triángulo... un triángulo amoroso —está súper sonrojado sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que... me estás diciendo que no solo tuviste un lío con UNO, sino con DOS?

—¡ES UN LIBRO!

—¡Pero es que!—protesta el francés.

—¿Es que qué?

—¡Pues cómo vas a decirme que son dos y quedarte así tan ancho!

—¡No es tan ancho!

—¡Sí que lo es! Si hace... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos acostamos antes de ESTA vez? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

Se sonroja.

—Es una pregunta seria.

—¡¿Pues si tú no te acuerdas porque voy a acordarme yo!?

—¡Sí que me acuerdo incluso donde fue, idiota, solo estoy diciendo que esto no pudo haber pasado en dos meses!

—Eso es lo que tú dices —aprieta los ojos.

Gruñe un poco echándose atrás para que le pongan la tártara enfrente, mirándole fijamente aún.

—Bueno, venga... un triángulo.

Inglaterra se revuelve un poco porque además nunca dijo que fuera a tener una relación con ella hasta que nombró el triángulo. Francia le mira esperando que siga.

—Ella se... rompió la cadera y se quedó en casa de Hans, ya que no podía viajar, pero en cuanto empezó a estar más fuerte...

—Hans y Frida no vivían juntos...

Niega con la cabeza.

—Frida tuvo que volver a su casa, además.

—Así que Hans se quedó con... Jeanne. Que peligro.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y se sonroja.

—¿Por qué crees que lo era?

—Seguro terminan acostándose.

Se le abre la boca como un pez. Francia se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poquito.

—Es lo que yo haría.

—¡PERO NO HABLO DE TI!

—Bueno, pues solo estoy extrapolando...

—¡Pues no lo hagas!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por que no tiene nada que ver contigo!

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es culpa tuya y no mía —declara.

—What?

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Me dirás que no pasó?

—¿¡Qué significa que es mi culpa!?

—Significa que eres un idiota, eso significa —le reclama enfadándose de repente.

—¿Un idiota por qué? —frunce el ceño también.

—Porque haces cosas completamente idiotas, como esta —se cruza de brazos—, ¿vas a acabarme de contar o qué?

—¡No hasta que me explique de qué demonios hablas!

—¿Qué es lo que te tengo que explicar?

—Lo que estás diciendo, ¡me llamas idiota por algo que tú mismo haces!

—No es del todo verdad... nos acostamos ayer y no fue gracias a ti.

—Pues claro que no, ¡yo tenía otra persona en mente!

Abre la boca y se CONGELA con esta declaración.

—Y aun así, ¿qué es lo que esperas si no? ¿Que muera esperando por ti a que a ti te apetezca a venir por mí? ¡Ni siquiera me gustas! No soy el más rápido ni el más hábil con las relaciones, pero eso no significa que no sepa lo que quiero.

Se levanta de la silla de golpe.

—Baño.

—Huye, por supuesto —hace un gesto de que le importa bien poco, enfadado, comiéndose con rabia una de las ancas.

Se gira a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

—Esta fue la ÚLTIMA vez que nos acostamos— sisea mucho mucho más pasional de lo que quisiera.

—¿Esa es una amenaza o una promesa?

Se da la media vuelta huyendo, sí, HUYENDO, porque Inglaterra tampoco reacciona como esperaría, pero es que no puede, NO PUEDE escuchar que el inglés pensaba en alguien más mientras se acostaba con él. La idea le rebasa del todo.

Inglaterra le mira marcharse, enfadado y con el corazón desbocado, piensa por un momento en levantarse y marcharse, porque cada cosa que le cuenta y Francia no recuerda le desgarra el alma.

Francia se mete a uno de los WCs privados, cierra la puerta y se lleva las manos a la cara tratando de calmarse. No había sentido que Inglaterra no estuviera con ÉL durante el sexo. No había sentido la mitad de las cosas que debía sentir y ahora mismo sentía demasiadas más cosas de las que debía.

Tenía que... tenía que ser una broma, Inglaterra iba de farol y se lo decía nada más por joderle... ¿verdad? Y por qué habría de importarle que se lo dijera o no se lo dijera así. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a ÉL?

Se tranquiliza, meando, ya que está en esas, pensando que esto... es una maldita historia, quizás una para llamar su atención e Inglaterra se estaba saliendo con la suya. Solo tenía que oírla, no intervenir en ella demasiado y descubrir el truco. Eso era.

Inglaterra decide quedarse de todos modos, quería que supiera todo eso, ¿no? No. Lo quería de vuelta, no quería que solo supiera todo eso y acabara burlándose de él y de algo importante.

Francia vuelve del baño más recompuesto tratando de usar su mejor sonrisilla

Se sienta con cometa pompa frente a él, como si no hubiera pasado nada y toma su copa de la mesa.

—Bueno, ¿en que estábamos?

—En que me la tiré. Durante cinco días. Enteros y sin parar. Una y otra y otra vez, por toda la casa, lentamente, apasionadamente, salvajemente, amorosamente... de todas las formas que quisimos, pudimos y supimos, hasta hacer gritar todo el vello de nuestro cuerpo de placer —describe lo mejor que puede, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo, sonrojado como pocas veces.

Francia se humedece los labios escuchándolo sin mirarle y sonriendo un poco.

—Uff... Eso suena genial. Cinco días seguidos de sexo —comenta como si estuvieran hablando del clima—. ¿Y qué tal fue?

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada un poco sonrojado, habiendo decidido saltarse toda la otra historia sobre qué tan culpable se sintió realmente después de acostarse con él mientras estaba con América y como desde entonces "Padam Padam" le daba escalofríos en la espalda, de como se hizo amigo de Suiza en realidad.

—Lo lamenté, pero no me arrepiento —resume.

—¿Quieres a Frida?

Traga saliva y aparta la cara.

—Y-Yes... —susurra muy muy bajo.

—Lo siento por Jeanne...

—¿Eh?

—¿En quién estabas pensando anoche? ¿En Frida o en Jeanne? —pregunta como si NADA de esto le importara personalmente.

—De todo lo que te he contado... ¿eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿En quién pensaba en vez de en ti? Pides que quieres saber la historia, ¿estás preocupado acaso por algo que no seas tú?

Suspira.

—Solo intento saber a cuál de las dos es a la que quieres. Y estábamos todos más cómodos con esta historia contada como un libro, por cierto, no necesito imaginarte a ti haciendo guardadas.

—Vete a la mierda, France, estaba pensando en America —suelta sin escucharse, del mismo enfado, poniéndose de pie.

El galo siente otra punzada en el corazón sin poder evitarlo, porque eso suena mucho, MUCHO más plausible.

—Ni te levantes que aun tienes que pagar la cuenta —le hace un gesto con la mano para que se siente.

—No voy a pagar una mierda, igual no debes dos bebidas y ya he tenido suficiente de esto —como siempre, se levanta, pero no se va.

—¡Es una historia inventada con Amerique! Y me la estas contando para que no te presione con Amerique! —hace aspavientos—. ¡Es estúpido hasta para ti!

—¡No es una historia inventada! —chilla.

Francia aprieta los ojos porque es que le da un montón de curiosidad entender qué demonios pasa con Inglaterra, que está súper frustrado con todo esto, aunque sabe que no es culpa de Francia que no lo sepa ni le entienda.

—Siéntate y cálmate, ¿vale? Si quiero escucharlo solo que no es tan fácil como crees —pide.

—Oh, ¿te resulta difícil escuchar? Vaya, pobrecito de ti —suelta sarcástico—. No tienes ni idea de lo que significa hablar de todo esto acabando de haber perdido a esa personas... porque tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa perder a alguien, así de desgraciado eres.

Francia sonríe de lado.

—Exactamente, nunca he perdido a nadie, la gente se queda constantemente conmigo —responde con el mismo sarcasmo no queriendo meterse en esta discusión en concreto.

—Y nunca te ha importado alguien lo suficiente.

—¿De eso se trata esto? ¿De restregarme eso que crees una vez más?

—No, a mí me da igual si así es, pero me jode que me juzgues a mí.

—Es que tú no eres así.

—Porque tú lo digas.

—No, porque te conozco. Tú eres bueno en ello, no como yo, tú respetas.

Se sonroja, callándose.

—Y por ello mereces algo mejor.

—Y si crees que no lo haces bien, que deberías respetar a la gente, ¿porque no lo haces?

—Estamos hablando de ti —sonríe sintiéndose demasiado cerca del fuego como para no quemarse.

—No, yo me estoy marchando.

—No te vayas —le pide tomándole del brazo.

—¡Como no me voy a ir si no me tomas en serio y no se puede hablar contigo!

—Mon dieu, Angleterre! ¡Nadie a quien le cuentes esta historia te va a tomar más en serio de lo que te estoy tomando yo! Pero no sé cómo esperas que me la tome.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Solo quieres que me siente aquí, estoico, a escuchar sin decir nada.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer contarte.

—Hombre, no soy tan malo escuchando tus historias...

—Es... importante, es más importante que mis historias para ti.

—Es que con ese pensamiento no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio.

—Why not?

—Porque no dejas de acusarme de que nada me importa, cual si no llevaras oyéndome la última hora —se sonroja un poco—. ¿Sabes? Tampoco voy a rogarte, si no quieres hablar conmigo no hables conmigo.

Traga saliva y se humedece los labios.

—¡Es que es difícil hablar de esto cuando acaba de morir!

—No puedo siquiera imaginar lo difícil que debe ser...

—¿E-Entonces? —pregunta un poco vulnerable.

—Aun así sé que tú sueles guardarte este tipo de cosas, solo para ti... Y eso no es sano ni está bien —asegura con voz mucho más dulce de lo que suele usar con él—. Además, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Irte a encerrar a casa en solitario a hacerte bolita en tu cama y a que tenga que irte a sacar de ahí yo en un mes después de no verte? Quizás no soy el escucha que quisieras, ni me porto como quisieras, pero a mí me interesa, de verdad, tu historia.

—L-le prometí que... que iríamos...

Inclina la cabeza.

—Fue muy intenso y lo pasamos muy mal. Frida era una persona peligrosa e influyente y Jeanne nada más era una artista. Le prometí que iríamos de vacaciones a navegar por el Mediterráneo cuando todo se calmara un poco —suelta de repente sin pensar en lo que dice, llevado por esa forma de exponer los hechos sobre Francia yendo por él a su casa al cabo de un mes.

—¿A... Jeanne?

Asiente y desvía la mirada.

—Tal vez eso sea lo que haga, tal vez sea mejor como homenaje a su recuerdo.

Le sonríe un poco de lado.

—Irte solo a emborrachar al mar... ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? —bromea.

—¡No es eso! —protesta. Se ríe un poco mirándole con intensidad y unos ojos...— Ven tú también si no me crees. Y te contaré la historia entera.

Francia inclina la cabeza y sonríe un poco.

—Un barco... En el Mediterráneo. Tengo que ver mi agenda, ¿cuándo dices que es?

—No lo sé, ni siquiera lo he planeado todavía, ¡se me acaba de ocurrir!

—Pues tienes que decirme una fecha.

—Pues... el viernes que viene.

Sonríe un poco más.

—Bueno, el viernes. Voy a intentarlo... —le cierra un ojo y se levanta.

Pone los ojos en blanco y le mira, porque él ya está de pie.

—No pienso pagar esto.

—Vamos a tener que correr bastante rápido entonces —da un pasito hacia el hasta pararse en la misma baldosita.

Inglaterra le mira unos instantes... y luego sale corriendo hacia fuera. Francia abre los ojos como platos, se ríe, un poco y sale corriendo tras él.

—¡Eh! ¡EEEH! —alguien grita tras ellos, desde luego, persiguiéndolos. Francia no se detiene tratando de alcanzar a Inglaterra a toda velocidad. Así que si se escapan sin pagar, ¡Francia! ¡Podrías haber pagado tú por una vez! Sí que podría pero esto es más divertido, quizás mande pagar más tarde.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su edición._


	5. Chapter 5

Francia ha preparado una enorme cesta con toda la comida que le gusta a él y ni uno solo de los platillos favoritos de Inglaterra.

A las seis de la tarde, después de salir del Parlamento con el trabajo de dos semanas adelantado, (venga, conocer el futuro tiene sus ventajas) Inglaterra se dirige a su casa a por su maleta, su billete de avión a Marsella y la reserva del velero que ha alquilado en el puerto sin tener ni idea de cómo va a ir este viaje.

Lleva varias botellas de vino, ropa muy relajada... Camisetas de rayas horizontales lacoste alpargatas, sandalias y todas esas cosas que se llevan a los barcos para parecer a la moda, aunque sin exagerar. Les ha hablado a España y Prusia unas nueve veces fácilmente incluyendo unas llamadas por skype para seleccionar la ropa entre las risas de ambos porque... ¿No que la iba a tirar por la borda? y las protestas de Francia sobre ¿qué tal que no la tira al final? Y Esta nervioooooooso. Ni siquiera sabe por qué. Nunca ha ido de vacaciones propiamente con Inglaterra y no deja de pensar en los cinco días de sexo ininterrumpido.

El británico llega a casa y se cambia de ropa, quitándose el traje y poniéndose un peto vaquero que puede ser perfectamente de los años veinte y unas zapatillas que ha decidido se van a quedar en tierra, porque en los barcos uno va descalzo. Luego ha preparado una bolsa con todos sus instrumentos, cartas de navegación, brújula, astrolabio, guías de las estrellas y demás, como si acaso fuera a necesitar de eso con el GPS e instrumental eléctrico del barco. También se lleva algunas cosas para pescar y por supuesto la bolsa de emergencias con un cuchillo, papel del baño, linternas, cerillas, cantimplora, medicamentos, crema para el sol y todos esos enseres útiles... se pone como un tomate cuando tiene los condones en las manos.

Francia parte a Marsella temprano, sin prisas, dispuesto a conseguirse una mesa en un bar que tenga visibilidad al puerto para poder controlar exactamente cuánto tiempo tarde llega y que Inglaterra NO vaya a dejarlo, espiar también como llega, si está nervioso, que tipo de barco tiene y todas esas cosas que le tienen nervioso a él.

Inglaterra se está un buen rato para decidir si se lleva o no condones y decide que no, que no va a pasar eso... y que en cualquier caso seguro Francia lleva de eso. Dos horas más tarde, estrecha la mano del capitán que le ha alquilado a la pequeña "Elizabeth II" un velero de recreo de color azul marino de veinte metros de eslora. En cuanto el hombre se da la vuelta, se quita las zapatillas y las lanza al agua, subiéndose al barco. Ata una bandera de la Union Jack en uno de los mástiles y pone en la radio a volumen bastante fuerte "Satisfaction" de los Rolling Stones.

Francia sonríe mirando toda la escena a lo lejos, pensando en para quién coño habrá preparado y pensado todo eso, volviendo a sentir esa angustilla...

Inglaterra descubre con horror que cuando le han dicho lo de los camarotes separados, le han tomado el pelo, puesto que solo hay un camarote con dos camas y el otro fue adaptado como cocina/baño/despensa/comedor. Se dedica a organizar sus cosas y preparar el barco para cuando zarpe, esté Francia ahí o no... histericolocoperdido sin poderse estar quieto.

El francés agita la cabeza pensando en lo que ha dicho España de que quizás sea invento todo y se estira un poco la ropa, levantándose del bar, pagando su comida y encargándole al musculoso mesero que le ayude a llevar sus cosas a uno de los barcos. Le señala a cual y le pide que se las entregue al hombre que está ahí, sin salir de su escondite secreto.

Inglaterra está probando TODOS los instrumentos del barco como un niño con un juguete nuevo cuando un hombre enorme se acerca al barco.

—Bonjour? Oi!

Inglaterra que estaba bailando un poco mientras observaba las funciones del GPS da un salto, saliendo a cubierta.

—Yes?

—Le han mandado esto —muestra un par de maletas y una señora canasta.

—Oh! —se sonroja un poco poniéndose aún más nervioso y carraspea—. Eh, yes. Of course —hace los ojos en blanco, saliendo a por ello—. Thank you.

El hombre mete las cosas en el barco y desaparece. Francia se toma como media hora más en lo que Inglaterra toma las maletas de Francia y las tira sobre la cama que ha decidido va a ser la del francés y luego se dedica a curiosear y espiarlas un poco.

El galo se mete al barco cuando Inglaterra no está en cubierta, quitándose los zapatos para no hacer ruido.

Al cabo de un rato de no encontrar nada, se va a por la cesta de comida, relamiéndose y abriendo una caja de galletas, empezando a comerse algunas.

—¿Están buenas?

—'at? —responde soltando el paquete, con la boca llena y miguitas por todas partes, sonrojándose al haber sido descubierto furtivamente.

Francia se ríe recargando se en el marco de la puerta prendiendo un cigarrillo.

—No —miente volviendo a dejarlas en su sitio, fingiendo seguir ordenando la alacena—. Solo has preparado que mierdas.

—Bien, no es como que tu opinión culinaria me importe un comino, siendo honestos —le da una calada al cigarrillo. El británico suspira intentando calmarse.

—Solo llevas diez segundos en el barco y ya estoy pensando en lanzarte por la borda —le mira fijamente.

—Bien, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien las cosas... ¿Zarparemos?

—Acaba tú de ordenar esto —le pone un tupper en las manos—. Yo prepararé el barco.

El francés le sonríe un poco y le deja su cigarro a cambio del tupper. Inglaterra se lo quita llevándoselo a la boca para acabar de fumárselo y sale a cubierta sonriendo un poco también.

Un rato más tarde sube Francia de nuevo a la cubierta, silbando y francamente de buen humor.

Inglaterra está al timón, sacando el barco del puerto, pasando junto a If, concentrado en lo que hace, con una gran sonrisa porque es mucho más suave de lo que esperaba y unas cuantas frikadas más sobre lo mucho que echaba de menos navegar, cantando "I wish thath I could see you soon" de Herman Düne que suena en la radio.

Francia sonríe de pie junto a él, cruzado de brazos más sonriente de lo que cabría esperarse. Unos minutos más tarde se sienta en la proa del barco, tarareando.

Al verlo Inglaterra vira un poco, para aumentar un poco la velocidad, viendo el viento en el pelo de Francia embobadillo, pensando que si no habla, parece que vuelva a ser él.

—No recuerdo nunca haber estado en un barco contigo del que no me estuvieras tirando... —se gira y lo mira después de un rato.

—No seas exagerado, algunas veces estabas encadenado en la bodega —sonríe saliendo de la estupefacción.

Francia se ríe un poco levantándose con toda su parsimonia y moviéndose el pelo. Se le acerca. Inglaterra vuelve a observarle en silencio, con los labios un poco entreabiertos, porque toda la calma de la situación y su risa y su pelo... bueno, como que le hacen estar calladito.

—Bien… digamos que no me molesta estar en mejores términos aquí. Nunca me has amarrado en la bodega para lo que yo querría —le mira mirarle y sonríe satisfecho, porque le está mirando... Bien.

El inglés se sonroja un poco con ese comentario, porque es Francia y siempre quiere las mismas cosas, así que no es muy difícil suponer y malpensar.

—Que dura es tu vida —se burla un poco, coqueteándole otra vez.

—No tan dura como otras cosas, cher —se le acerca más aun, riendo.

Inglaterra se tensa, dejando de sonreír un poco y Francia frunce el ceño sin entender. El inglés carraspea.

—¿Debería sentirme alagado? —medio sonríe.

—Totalmente —se ríe sarcástico.

—Of course, of course, si no fueras una rana —muy seguro, sonriendito.

—No soy cualquier rana, cher.

—True, sorry. Si no fueras una ugly frog, medio nena —se ríe. Francia le da un empellón hombro con hombro.

—Tais toi!

Inglaterra se ríe más. Francia se da la media vuelta y se mete a los camarotes. El británico levanta las cejas pensando que quizás le ha ofendido, dejando de reírse, pero no se levanta.

El francés vuelve unos minutos más tarde con una botella de vino y dos copas. El inglés se relaja y vuelve a sonreír un poco.

Francia se sienta a su lado poniéndole las dos copas en la mano. Inglaterra suelta el timón y las sujeta, mirándole a los ojos.

El francés e mira a los ojos de regreso, con mucha intensidad, pasmándose un poco al ver como le mira.

—Ehm... ya... ya decía yo que este barco era raro al comandar... debe ser que estoy demasiado sobrio —bromea apartando la vista, nervioso y un poco sonrojado. Francia traga saliva, sin responder, sorprendido.

—Pensé que habías llegado borracho ya... No sabía yo que tenías otro estado.

—Bueno, estuve todo el día trabajando, pero reconozco que habría sido buena idea, como si no iba a poder soportarte —le sonríe.

Francia sonríe otra vez, porque le gusta que sonría más de lo que cree. Levanta una mano y le pasa un dedo por entre las cejas.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—What? —pregunta descolocado por esa pregunta. Francia se ríe.

—Hoy no estás amargado.

—E-Es por el barco —miente frunciendo el ceño, tenso.

—Debo subirte más a menudo a un barco, cher, así eres más soportable —le cierra un ojo. Inglaterra carraspea y se sonroja más.

—Bah —se bebe la copa de vino casi sin respirar. Francia le roza la espalda con la mano, poniendo un brazo tras él.

—He venido aquí para algo y me has dicho que la historia era larga...

Inglaterra se levanta tenso de golpe y se mete dentro del camarote fingiendo que ha ido a por algo y no que se ha levantado por nervios, saca algunos cojines y se sienta frente a él, más lejos.

—Well... —se humedece los labios sin mirarle—. Lo dejamos en...

Francia levanta las cejas al ver que se levanta y sonríe porque se hace el difícil, pareciéndole sexy. Le mira frente a él.

—Oui?

—Los... Cinco días —traga saliva sin mirarle.

—Oui... Los cinco días —sube los pies y le mira atentamente.

—A-Al quinto día, Frida llamó a Hans mientras estaba en casa de Jeanne. Mientras ella dormía —explica. Francia traga saliva, paseándose una mano por el pelo.

—Y Ha-Hans... Well, estaba tan confundido y arrepentido que, aunque el problema de Frida no era importante, salió de casa de Jeanne para acudir en su busca.

—Oh... ¿Y qué dijo Jeanne?

—Ella... Ella no tuvo más remedio que dejarle marchar —le mira—. Le había preparado la comida y se fue antes de probarla siquiera.

Ese último punto hace a Francia sentirse identificado.

—Mmmm... Eso es cruel.

—¿Y qué podía hacer si no? —le mira.

—¿Quedarse a comer al menos? Dejarle la comida a alguien siempre es una gran grosería.

—¿Y cómo explicar luego el retraso? En cualquier caso lo que pasó con ella estaba mal, ¿para qué alargar el drama?

Francia arruga la nariz.

—No me convence. La chica esta, Frida, ¿se dio cuenta o non?

—Never, él nunca dejó que le dañara, nunca se lo habría perdonado a sí mismo.

—Oh... Entonces tengo razón...

Inglaterra se revuelve en su asiento.

—Sigue contándome.

—¿En qué tienes razón?

—En que si no se dio cuenta es que no acabó bien para Jeanne. Sigue contándome —le cierra un ojo.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

—No puede acabar bien para ambas, cher —le sonríe de lado.

—Pero si puede acabar mal para ambas —responde dejando caer los hombros. Francia se muerde el labio y se levanta yendo a sentarse junto a él.

—¿Qué más pasó?

Inglaterra echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo y las nubes rojizas al atardecer.

—Él... Volvió.

Francia levanta la cara y mira lo que él mira. Sonríe satisfecho.

—Me agrada Hans.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo sonrojándose un poco, claro.

—¿No debería? —sonríe y baja la cabeza.

—Fue extraño —sigue sin contestar, volviendo a mirar al cielo—. Y al principio no entendió lo que sucedió.

—Oui? —frunce el ceño.

—Jeanne... Estaba rara. Hans le llevó flores, para disculparse y ella... ella le dijo que le amaba —susurra. Francia baja la cabeza y le mira.

—Oh...

Le mira también.

—¿Y tú... Y él... Él qué dijo? —pregunta con voz más insegura de la que querría. Inglaterra traga saliva, tenso, apartando la mirada, conteniendo su impulso para no contestar "no soy yo, git!".

—Nothing —responde después de unos segundos.

—"Nothing", ¿cómo que nada?

Inglaterra baja la mirada.

—Él se enfadó un poco al principio, no entendía y ella... Le dio un beso, le abofeteó luego se llevó sus flores y se encerró en la casa. Él podía oírla llorar a través de la puerta cuando volvió a acercarse.

Francia le mira desconsolado y tiene que morderse la lengua para no reñirle por no responderle, aunque con la punzada de celillos.

—Así que ella le dijo que se marchara y él lo hizo.

—Ay, Angleterre...

—No, espera, espera... ella salió, enojada y...le llamó, así que él volvió y entonces ella lo abrazó y le dijo que le amaba —explica.

—¿Y él no dijo nada al final y se largó?

—Yes... ella le dijo que lo hiciera, así que se fue.

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Dime que volvis... Volvió.

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo sin contestar. Francia se gira y le mira.

—¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—Eso no es importante.

—Sí que lo es... —se gira a él y le pone una mano en el hombro—. ¿Cómo pasó esto, Angleterre? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?

—Olvida eso, ¿OK? —frunce el ceño—. O no pienso explicarte más y te vas a quedar con que no volvió. No estamos analizando tus dotes de observación.

—Pero se su pone que tú... —le mira y se muerde el labio apretando los ojos—. Bien. Bien, sigue.

—Hans volvió a su casa, completamente enfermo e intentando buscar ayuda en alguien, se lo explicó a Frida, a pesar del peligro que había con que ella lo descubriera todo y le dijo que había peleado con Jeanne.

—Whoaa... ¿Cómo que se lo explico? ¿Qué le explicó? ¿La historia? ¿Cómo? ¿"Tengo un amigo de un amigo"?

—En realidad... —se muerde el labio pensando que le dijo que era un libro, la misma escusa que está usando con él—. Yes —miente.

—¿Y no se dio cuenta Frida?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Peor —sentencia el inglés.

—Peor?

—Frida le dijo a Hans lo que... ya sospechaba, que había sido una declaración sincera la de Jeanne. Aunque sin saber que era Jeanne, of course. Y luego se enteró de la pelea y decidió llamar a Jeanne personalmente para arreglarla... o que fuera Hans el que lo hiciera.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Frida quería que Jeanne y Hans se… arreglaran? —levanta las cejas.

—Yes, ella creía que habían peleado por culpa de una broma que le hicieron a Hans, cuando fue a su casa antes de los cinco días y como eran todos amigos, ella no quería que se llevaran mal, no sabía nada de todo lo otro —sirve un poco más de vino—. Además, Jeanne había organizado una cena en su casa para que se vieran con los demás y la canceló de improvisto diciendo que estaba muy enferma, así que todos empezaron a preocuparse aún más por ella y sus problemas.

—Vaya, la chica estaba realmente enamorada...

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco.

—Al final, decidieron no cancelar la cena, porque incluso habían venido unos amigos desde Asia y la hicieron en casa de alguien más, el amigo de Jeanne que la presentó al grupo —explica—. Pero Hans estaba histérico, sabía que todos iban a preguntarle y habían podido convencer a Frida entre él y Jeanne de que no pasaba nada, pero... no tenía ningunas ganas de ir, no te exagero cuando te digo que estaba muy enfermo. Aun así, podía parecer sospechoso que no fueran ninguno de los dos.

—Estaba enfermo de amor también entonces… Hans estaba enamorado —se entusiasma un poco.

—WHAT? —grita Inglaterra dando un salto y poniéndose de pie, haciendo que todo el barco se tambalee un poco.

Francia le mira un poco desconsolado sin entender, esperando un golpe después porque suele ser lo que sigue. Inglaterra traga saliva apretando los ojos y se mete al camarote.

Francia aprieta los ojos recostándose en la cubierta del barco. La actitud de Inglaterra indicaba exactamente lo que temía… había estado enamorado de alguien y ve desde fuera como se enciende algunas luces, porque el británico está trasteando con ellas.

Inglaterra saca la cabeza a ver y como no hay bastante luz vuelve a entrar... sale unos minutos más tarde con un par de mantas, tirándole una a cara a Francia, un poco de pan, queso y foie-gras... y unas velas en un vaso, se sienta en la cubierta de popa empezando a montar un picnic en el suelo.

Francia pega un salto de aquellos con la manta en la cara, sin esperárselo. Sonríe un poquito, aunque sigue pensando en Inglaterra enamorado, se sienta tomándose el vino que le quedaba en el vaso, animándose. Le ayuda a montar el picnic bajando las cosas al suelo y poniendo su manta como si fuera manta para picnic.

Inglaterra le mira y le sonríe, y luego toma las velas empezando a encenderlas. El francés se sienta con la espalda recargada en algo, empezando a comer un poco de queso con pan.

—Al final, Hans fue a la cena con sus amigos y casi le da un infarto cuando se encontró ahí a Jeanne —explica tomando también un poco de pan, empezando a untarle foie-gras.

—¿Se encontró a Jeanne en la cena? ¿Y cómo estaba ella?

El inglés se queda pensándolo.

—Bastante nerviosa.

—Avergonzada. Yo lo estaría después de decirle a alguien eso y que no te conteste nada... —claaaro Francia, tú siempre tan avergonzado.

—Fue una situación muy tensa, ella y Hans apenas se... —se detiene—. En realidad Hans, después de que Frida intentara reconciliarles, le dijo que... Era tarde para él.

El francés parpadea sorprendido.

—¿Tarde? ¿Por qué iba a ser tarde?

—Pues porque él estaba con Frida —replica comiendo más.

—¿Pero qué pasa si Jeanne era para él y él para ella… y… él no la quería?

—No es tan sencillo... él... quería a Frida también —confiesa sonrojándose, sin mirarle.

—Lo he dicho una vez antes y lo repito… Jeanne no debería haberse enamorado de… —hace una pausa y le mira recordando que esta historia es de él.

—Well... —suspira—. El caso es que hablaron y decidieron que... iban a seguir siendo amigos.

—Y se acostaron la próxima vez que se vieron...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—¡Es obvio! Es lo que yo hubiera hecho, desde luego.

—El caso es que Hans se sentía tan culpable, que fue con Frida y le dijo que quería cortar con ella —responde tomando un BUEN trago de vino.

Francia le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Inglaterra traga y se prepara otra rebanada de pan, con queso, sin mirarle.

—¿Y Frida qué hizo?

—Ponerse histérica —le mira. Francia se ríe un poco.

—Es lo que hacen todas cuando uno quiere dejarlas —suelta el cínico.

—Al principio dejó a Hans que se fuera, pero no tardó en intentar ponerse en contacto con él... pero él se aisló, especialmente de ella.

Francia cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—Me estás contando una tragedia griega.

—Más o menos —sonríe cínico.

El francés sonríe también, de lado y se acerca a él mucho mucho de repente. El inglés se sonroja de golpe e intenta echarse para atrás, topándose con los asientos de cubierta.

—¿Tienes el cuchillo del foie-gras? —le susurra.

—Y-Ye... yeyeye... ye... —balbucea mirándole a los ojos con el corazón desbocado.

Francia traga saliva sonriendo un poquito y le mira los labios. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos recordando el asunto de que el galo no está enamorado y le pone las manos en los hombros, empujándole suavemente para separarles.

El de ojos azules se deja separar un poco decepcionado, pensando otra vez, que Inglaterra estaba enamorado de alguien más… y que él era su amigo France. Se separa más.

El de ojos verdes se relaja notablemente y le tiende el cuchillo del foie-gras pero es ignorado tomando su copa de vino y dándole un largo trago.

—Por si el asunto no fuera bastante complicado, Jeanne se enteró de lo que había hecho Hans —sigue—. Así que fue a buscarle.

Francia le mira, escuchando.

—Él trato de echarla cuanto pudo, diciéndole que no estaba dejando a Frida para estar con ella y Jeanne le insistía que no estaba ahí por eso, que solo había ido a cuidarle como su amiga.

—¿Que no estaba dejando a Frida para estar con ella? Dieu, Hans suena verdaderamente a alguien amoroso y agradable… y Jeanne una estúpida rogona.

—Jeanne acabo por irse con Frida a ayudarla y Hans se doblegó, derrotado, aceptando regresar con ella.

—Mon dieu, dejando a Jeanne…. en verdad Jeanne suena a una verdadera imbécil.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho tú en su lugar, listo? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Yo? Non, a mí no me pasa eso… yo no me enamoro —sonríe una sonrisa extraña y le mira.

—Si se diera el caso —levanta una ceja.

—Si se diera el caso… —se lo piensa un poco, y cambia un poquito la cara, mirando hacia afuera del barco. Suspira—. Yo lo cagaría y haría exactamente lo que no debería hacer.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y parpadea.

—¿Cómo? ¿El país de l'amour no sabría cómo resolver una situación emocional? —se burla. Francia parpadea, sorprendido de la respuesta, mirándole.

—Y… Yo le dejaría y buscaría a alguien más —sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Además, ¿no era que Jeanne te agradaba?

—Bueno, esta historia no es sobre mí, Angleterre —se sienta mejor, incómodo pensando que realmente no quiere hablar de esto. Inglaterra se queda callado bajando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco, avergonzado.

—Lo sé —susurra, Francia se levanta tragando saliva.

Inglaterra empieza recoger las cosas dejándolas dentro, sin tocar las velas del sitio, las mete al camarote y corrige un poco el rumbo con el GPS antes de volver a sentarse.

Francia mientras tanto fuma de cara al mar, pensando que quizás no debió venir a escuchar las historias de amor de Inglaterra. Haciendo berrinche mientras mira al mar, sin entender por qué le molesta tanto saber que Inglaterra esté enamorado… ¿no estaba el mismo intentando que se enamorara del niño? ¿No estaba interesado en que se enamorara y fuera feliz y dejara de parecer un tipo amargado y malcogido?

—Pasó un mes antes de que volviera a ver a Jeanne... Y ahora viene la parte que no vas a creerte —responde tumbándose sin mirarle, con una guitarra que se ha traído, en las manos, empezando a tocar algunas notas de "Our last summer" de Abba. (Están en plan campamento hippie en la cubierta del barco)

Francia se gira a mirarle y la guitarra en la mano hace que se muerda el labio y parpadee pensando que es sexy.

—Hans estaba tan desesperado por la situación doble, que tras volver a tener sexo con Jeanne... Hizo un hechizo —hace un sonido dramático con la guitarra.

El francés suspira y le mira con cara de "are you kidding me", sentándose junto a él y olvidando tanta angustia.

—Un hechizo...

—Ya te dije que no te lo ibas a creer —se encoge de hombros.

—Esta historia no es cierta, ¿verdad? Es una fantasía —se tranquiliza un poco mirándole a los ojos.

—Hay bastantes hechizos y magia implicados a partir de ahora, así que más vale que te acostumbres —responde sin contestar a su pregunta.

Francia sonríe un poco, decidiendo creerse que no es cierto. Inglaterra le mira de reojo un instante y traga saliva.

—Sígueme contando —le pone una mano en una pierna.

—Como decía, Hans hizo un hechizo, por el cual, a partir de entonces habría otra persona igual que él. Como si tuviera un gemelo, pero con absolutamente todos sus recuerdos, vivencias, creencias y pensamientos. Una réplica exacta de sí mismo —responde temablando un poco con la mano en la pierna y sufriendo un poco sin saber si apartársela o no.

—¡Uno para cada quien! Eso es fantastique —le mira sonriendo, bastante más tranquilo esta vez.

—Exacto —sonríe—. Uno volvía a casa con A... Frida y el otro se quedaba con Jeanne.

Francia le sonríe.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Todo fue bastante bien con Frida, a pesar de la reciente ruptura y toda esa mancha negra, pero con Jeanne... —sonríe bastante embobado mirándose los pies y sonrojándose un poco él solo, cambiando de canción y tocando unas notas de "La Vie en Rose"

—Con Jeanne...

Sonríe un poco más por un momento, mirándole a los ojos mientras toca y el cambio de acorde le hace desviar la mirada, saliendo del embobamiento, se sonroja más y carraspea dejando de tocar. Francia sonríe.

—¿Con Jeanne quoi, mon amour? —le acaricia la pierna.

Deja la guitarra a un lado y se da la vuelta, sentándose apoyado un poco sobre Francia sintiendo que le quiere de vuelta y le quiere cerca. El francés le mira a los ojos sorprendido con la cercanía repentina.

—Jeanne es un asunto completamente diferente, esa misma noche tuvieron sexo —se sonroja más al decir eso estando como esta y vuelve a tomar la guitarra, sin dejar de tocar los acordes de un modo bastante lánguido—. Tres veces más y una en la mañana, porque es obligatorio con Jeanne una vez nada más despertarse —levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos otra vez.

El francés le mira totalmente embobado, sin poder creer que Inglaterra le esté hablando de esto, sentado encima de él, mirándole a los ojos. Le mira a los ojos y luego a los labios.

—Más tarde —baja la mirada y se mueve para que Francia levante su brazo y se lo pase por los hombros—. Ella le volvió a cocinar. ¿Adivina qué? —sonríe.

El de ojos azules le mira el movimiento decidiendo que esto es algo absolutamente impresionante.

—¿Lo mismo que había cocinado antes? —susurra.

—Exactamente. Ratatouille, lo mismo que no se había comido el día que se fue corriendo —apoya la cabeza en su pecho sin dejar de tocar—. Pero no hizo postres, aunque si lo tomaron —le mira de reojo esperando que entienda el doble sentido.

—Ratatouille… —susurra y luego le mira los labios y traga saliva—, ¿por qué me cuentas esto….?

—Me dijiste que querías saberlo —responde mirándole a los ojos, dejando la guitarra. Levanta la mano y le pone bien el pelo aprovechando para acariciarle la cara. El francés cierra los ojos, porque le gusta que le haga esto.

—¿Estás planeando burlarte de mí o algo así? —pregunta en serio más vulnerable de lo que quisiera.

—No... —susurra con absoluta sinceridad.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella? —pregunta abriendo los ojos y siguiendo la caricia de su mano.

Inglaterra se sonroja de golpe, deteniendo las manos sobre su cara.

—Non… no me digas —responde de repente a su propia pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—I... La invité a ir a Montmartre, a tomar el té —sigue sin contestar—. Había una atmósfera especial y estábamos jugando a verdad o reto desnudos en el suelo de la cocina cuando le dije.

—¿En París? —susurra sintiendo un nudo en el estómago—. ¿Des… desnudos en la cocina?

—Yes —responde bajando las manos de su cara y vuelve a tomar la guitarra solo para hacer algo con las manos—. Yo estaba muy avergonzado, ella se reía de mi diciéndome que era una cita expresamente para que me sonrojara y... En qué bloody momento se me ocurrió decirle que seguro desprendía olor a sexo —aparta la mirada. Francia se muerde el labio devastado, sintiéndose robado por completo.

—¿Cómo logró ella que hicieras eso? —pregunta con sinceridad.

—No tengo ni idea —admite sinceramente—. Pero me la llevé a Montmartre igualmente bajo el atardecer de la vista de la place du Tertre.

El francés se incorpora un poco mordiéndose el labio y creo que se lo ha mordido tanto que se ha sacado sangre. El inglés vuelve a tocar algún acorde misterioso, cuando lo hace.

Francia tiene un escalofrío mirándole las manos, temblando un poco y pensando en Inglaterra desnudo en su cocina o Inglaterra y él tomando té en Montmatre.

—Estuvimos toda la tarde riendo y diciendo tonterías, ella no hacía más que hacerme poner incomodo —sonríe recordándolo—. Fue como... Discutíamos, pero no discutíamos de verdad, ni de forma agresiva, era un juego y... En el café, ella me retó a que la besara en público.

Francia sigue oyéndole, pensando en el café, que es su favorito, en que alguien lograra que le besara en público y en ellos dos discutiendo… ¡Joder! ¿Cómo es que alguien se atrevía a discutir con él? (celos de "yo soy su peor enemigo, a alguien le suenan?)

—Fue muy vergonzoso, yo soy demasiado torpe. Ella me aseguró que nadie nos prestaría atención, pero me estaba poniendo tan histérico, que la bese de una forma demasiado salvaje y acabe tirando al suelo una silla, llamando la atención de todo el local —confiesa apretando los ojos, pero sonriendo.

—Pero…. pero… —detesta que le sonría, que piense en ella y todo lo demás. Le empuja de los hombros y le quita de encima suyo, muy muy tenso. Se levanta.

Inglaterra se queda en el suelo, mirándole, callado y con la boca abierta, un poco impresionado.

—¿Cuándo paso esto…?

—No es importante —repite.

—Claro que es importante… ¿quién es esta chica? ¿Cómo MERDE logró que hicieras todo esto?

—No importa, porque ella ya no está —responde.

—¡Pero Angleterre! —grita frustrado sin siquiera saber por qué.

Él le mira en silencio.

—¡Tú no haces esas cosas! —le mira a los ojos.

—Hay mucho, mucho más, France —responde—. Esto es nada más el principio.

El francés se muerde el labio otra vez mirándole con ojos brillantes.

—Te dije que te pensaras bien si querías venir a escucharme, tú fuiste el que se montó a este barco.

—Pero tú... Tú sabes que yo... —jala aire pensando en todas las veces que ha imaginado momentos así. Se limpia una lágrima que le escurre de un ojo sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Que tu...? —pregunta—. ¿Qué tienes un millón de historias como esta con un millón de personas? Yes...

Francia frunce el ceño porque no tiene una sola historia que recuerde en la que la chica se enamora de él y él de ella. Oh... Recuerda a Juana de arco... Y la chica era una niña.

—Quizás quieras dejarlo aquí y que te devuelva a tierra.

Francia traga saliva y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Sigo entonces?

—Oui.. —se sienta lejos de él, hecho bolita. Inglaterra se muerde el labio.

—Quizás puedas imaginar que... Que eres tú —susurra—. Con alguien más. Eso quizás te lo haga menos aburrido —propone porque tampoco quiere verle así.

—No es aburrido —protesta sin creer que Inglaterra no entienda lo que pasa.


	6. Chapter 6

—Well... Ella... Ah, yes. Yo la besé y estaba tan avergonzado que decidí vengarme —sigue, volviendo a tomar la guitarra.

—Cuéntala como si fuera una historia... S'il vous plait, no la cuentes en primera persona.

—Jeanne había estado alardeando sobre que ese era el mejor café de Paris, así que Hans pensó en algo. Cuando el camarero les trajo las bebidas, aprovechando que Jeanne estaba mirando a los dibujantes, vertió el contenido de todos sus sobres de azúcar en el café de ella —explica concediéndole el cambio a tercera persona, tocando un poco de nuevo con la guitarra—. Ella se enfadó mucho con el camarero, pidiendo otro café en el que Hans, aprovechando otro descuido, vertió sal y así que se repitió la escena y en este tercero le añadió mostaza.

—Aha... —sonríe imaginándose a sí mismo en el lugar de Jeanne y a Inglaterra en el de Hans. Oh sí. Francia es un drama.

—Ella al final intentaba hacerle creer a Hans que el de mostaza estaba realmente bueno —se ríe. Francia le sonríe un poco no muy convencido aun.

—El café con mostaza es una guarrada que solo a un inglés se le ocurriría.

—Ella parecía empeñada en hacerle creer que estaba bueno, como si no lo hubieran adulterado —se ríe más—. Luego salieron a pasear entre los dibujantes, decidiendo que cuadros eran feos, estando en absoluto desacuerdo en TODOS.

El francés pone los ojos en blanco, recuperándose un poco, pensando que bueno…

—Ella seguro tenía razón.

—Mientras ella no dejaba de intentar abrazarle —hace un gesto vago—. Al marcharse, ella le acusó de aburrido para que volvieran a hacerlo en su coche, que habían aparcado a unas calles de allí.

—¿EN EL COCHE?

Inglaterra se sonroja y asiente.

—En el bentley.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Eso es injusto!

Inglaterra levanta las cejas. Francia sonríe.

—¿Injusto?

—Quiero conocer a esta chica.

—Ella ya no está —deja de sonreír. El francés le mira angustiado.

—¿Dónde está ahora, Angleterre?

—Desapareció... Es como si hubiera muerto.

El francés se muerde el labio acercándose a él y abrazándole. Inglaterra traga saliva y se acurruca dentro del abrazo. Francia ve por un momento una ventana de oportunidad y cierra los ojos, negando con la cabeza

—¿Sabes? Quiero que me cuentes toda la historia...

—Why?

Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Quizás descubra el secreto de cómo conseguir que hagas algunas cosas...

Inglaterra se sonroja y se acurruca más.

—No te voy a contar mis secretos, Frog —replica protestando no muy en serio, medio infantil.

—No son los tuyos, son los de ella.

El inglés sonríe un poco pensando que esos ya los sabe y frota la mejilla contra su pecho de forma inconsciente. Francia le acaricia el pelo, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Me da gusto por ti... Aunque el final no sea el mejor —admite en un susurro.

—Well... El caso es que se montaron al coche y ella le guió por Montmarte hasta un callejón tras le Moulin de la Galette... Y cuando estaban con todos los cristales empañados, en el punto álgido, alguien les pica en el cristal...

Francia suelta una risita.

—Merecido se lo tienen —le hunde más la mano en el pelo.

—No te burles —le da un golpecito en el pecho, no muy fuerte, sonriendo también.

—Sexo en la calle, en el coche —le levanta la cara por la barbilla y le mira a los ojos.

El de ojos verdes se sonroja apretándolos.

—De repente tengo que dejar de decir que eres un aburrido —susurra acercándosele a los labios. Él se sonroja más y como esta con los ojos cerrados, ni se entera de que se le acerca.

—Yo nunca he sido aburrido —responde.

Le besa en los labios el beso de alguien más según él. Inglaterra es tomado desprevenido, así que empieza a devolverle suavemente derritiéndosele el cerebro.

Y es un beso un poco amargo para Francia porque piensa que el inglés está pensando en alguien más, aun así, se esfuerza por besarle todo lo bien posible. (Francia es dramático, aun cuando no está enamorado)

Bueno pues en ese caso se le funde completamente el cerebro y... Nada porque se estaba muriendo de ganas, agradeciéndolo.

Francia se separa y le mira a los ojos, sonriendo. Inglaterra solo sonríe aun con los ojos cerrados, relamiéndose un poco.

El francés le acaricia la mejilla con mucha suavidad y él le sigue el gesto con la cara. Es tan raro verle así, incluso cuando se besan habitualmente. Es demasiado tenso e incómodo e Inglaterra esta histérico... Pero esta vez no, es dulce y tranquilo. Le acaricia una ceja con el dedo índice

Inglaterra suspira y abre los ojos, sonriéndole. Francia traga saliva mirándole a los ojos, pero el británico vuelve a apoyarse sobre él con la mejilla en su hombro y la nariz en su cuello.

Y él se relaja visiblemente porque había pensado que huiría cuando cayera en la cuenta de con quién estaba. Sonríe mucho.

—Tu valoración de lo poco o muy aburrido que eres no me vale de nada. Siempre has sido aburrido, así que no me extraña que no te lo consideres.

Por un momento, el inglés nota su relajación y se tensa dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar pero se le olvida el mundo cuando habla de nuevo.

—Of course not, tu medida hacia mí siempre has sido poco objetiva e injusta —se defiende.

Francia se ríe levantando la cara y mirando al mar.

—¿Injusta?

—Of course, me mides con una vara diferente, podría yo hacer mil y una diversiones que a ti te parecería aburrido igual —sonríe.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protesta —, nunca haces cosas divertidas conmigo.

—¿Cómo tienes el bloody morro de decir eso mientras te cuento una historia en la cubierta de popa de un velero en mitad del bloody Mediterráneo? —"protesta" sonriendito, poniéndole las manos en el pecho para incorporarse de su abrazo y mirándole a la cara.

Francia le sonríe levantando una mano y poniéndosela en la nuca.

—Yo tengo mucho morro...

—Jum... veremos entonces si esto también te parece aburrido —le reta moviendo la cabeza para que le suelte, poniéndose de pie.

El francés levanta las cejas mirándole sonriendo, a la expectativa. El inglés se mete al camarote un momento (echando el ancla) y cuando vuelve a salir, se suelta el tirante izquierdo del peto, mirándole fijamente con media sonrisita.

Francia levanta las cejas levantándose muy sorprendido. Se ríe arrogante tomándose la camiseta del cuello en plan "no lo vas a hacer solo y conmigo te dará más vergüenza".

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y traga saliva sonrojándose un poquito, efectivamente, pero sigue desabrochándose el otro tirante.

El de ojos azules se ríe más, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza. La mirada verde se aparta, sonriendo contagiado de la risa y más sonrojado aun, quitándose los pantalones.

El francés le mira sin poder creerlo tomando el botón de la cintura de los suyos y desabotonándolo. Se baja el cierre y el pantalón un poco, haciendo notar que el guarro no trae ropa interior.

En cuanto el inglés nota el detalle sangra un poquito de la nariz sin poder evitarlo, se da la vuelta y se acerca al mástil, trepando por un cabo limpiándose la nariz lo más disimuladamente que puede.

—Hey? ¿A dónde vas?

Sonríe desde arriba, quitándose la camiseta y lanzándosela a Francia, que seguro le cae en la cabeza. Él sonríe más, bajándose el pantalón.

—Vaya... ¡Hoy estas empeñado en probar que estoy equivocado!

—Estas equivocado, Frog —le grita.

—¿También en eso? —toma una liga del pelo que suele traer en el brazo y se lo amarra.

—Siempre lo estas —mira al horizonte, se sienta bien y salta al agua.

Mira la curva descrita por el inglés antes de caer al agua. Sonríe y se echa al agua de cabeza, sin pensar mucho más.

Inglaterra saca la cabeza con un grito/aullido porque el agua esta fría.

—M-Merde... —protesta Francia sacando la cabeza también pensando que esto ni fue tan buena idea—. Como no me i-invitaste al C-Caribe

Inglaterra se ríe nadando hacia él sin darse cuenta aun, debo decir, que saltar desde tan alto le ha hecho perder los calzoncillos porque tiene mala suerte.

Yo creo que eso es buena suerte, indica Francia, que se está medio congelando en el agua.

—No seas nena y muévete, enseguida entraras en calor —se sumerge otra vez pero el francés no le sigue, tratando de encontrarlo y moviéndose lo necesario para no hundirse

—Hace frío.

Inglaterra bucea hacia él y tira de su pie consiguiendo un grito de niña

—Hey! —quita el pie y sonríe. Inglaterra vuelve a salir, riéndose

—Ven acá, yo necesito otras formas de calor —trata de abrazarle.

—Nooo —grita descojonado e intenta hundirle y lo consigue un poco aunque Francia logra abrazarle de la cintura muerto de risa también, tragándose medio mar.

Intenta soltarse otra vez hundiéndose y girando, obligándole a dar una voltereta.

E Inglaterra es más hábil que Francia en el agua, así que hace lo que le obliga riendo y quejándose y medio ahogándose.

—Noooo! Quiero ir al barco otra vez...

—Si serás quejica —le lanza agua en la cara. El francés le lanza agua de regreso.

—¡Yo me lancé para que tú me abrazaras a mí!

—France quiere abrazos! France quiere abrazos! —se burla lanzándole más agua.

—¡Tengo frío! —protesta como niño pequeño frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole agua de regreso.

—¿Y quién te dijo a ti que si te metías que yo te abrazaría? —replica hundiéndose otra vez.

—¡Era obvio! —le busca otra vez en el agua girando sobre si, el inglés se le acerca y le muerde en el estómago.

—AUUUUUUUUUUU! —Francia se queja igual tomándolo del pelo y sacándole del agua descojonado de la risa, así que le hunde a la mitad de la risa

Inglaterra se ahoga un poco entrándole agua en la boca y empezando a moverse frenéticamente. El francés le suelta llevándose una patada en la espinilla, cuando por fin el británico vuelve a salir a la superficie, medio ahogado, tosiendo.

—¿Quién es la nena ahora? —se burla.

—Git! ¡Casi me ahogo! —vuelve a hundirle con todo su peso.

Francia toma suficiente aire previendo esto dejando que le hunda pero moviéndose frenéticamente y en ese punto es cuando Inglaterra se da cuenta de que ha perdido los calzoncillos, echándose hacia atrás para volver a hundirse, todo sonrojado. Francia se ríe a carcajada limpia.

—Eres un cobardeeeee—canturrea.

—Shut up! —se cubre como puede, empezando a nadar hacia el barco, el francés nada tras él.

—¿No sabes nadar desnudo? ¿Te da vergüenza? —se ríe un poco—, de haber sabido te hubiera desnudado más a menudo antes.

—Shut up, git! —grita de nuevo saliendo del agua y cubriéndose con las manos todo lo que puede.

—Angleterre no puede nadar desnuuuudooooo —canturrea empezando a subir las escaleras del barco.

—No! porque es una indecencia! —grita de vuelta metiéndose al camarote y cubriéndose con una toalla.

Francia se escurre un poco, poniéndose la camiseta que traía Inglaterra, ligeramente decepcionado porque la estaba pasando bien en el agua. Busca un cigarrillo y lo prende.

Inglaterra se mete a duchar pensando que se le está yendo la olla... venga, una cosa era contarle a Francia que había pasado para que le dejara en paz y otra era empezar a repetir las cosas como cuando estuvieron en Normandía...

Francia aprovecha el momento para entrar al camarote, amarrar todas y cada una de las ropas y prendas... (Las suyas también), en una bolsa de plástico,

Claro que cuando estuvieron en Normandía también había acabado nadando desnudo, pero era diferente. No puede... NO PUEDE tener sexo con él y menos en estas condiciones. Por primera vez se da cuenta de que antes le ha besado, llevándose las manos a la boca y lamentándose sin poder creerlo. Abre el agua fría como castigo.

Francia fuma sin poder creer y sin entender lo que está pasando. De momentos parece que Inglaterra es todo lo que siempre quiso que fuera. Cariñoso, abierto, contándole historias y besándole abiertamente. Tiene un escalofrío... ¿A él qué le importaba que le besara? Casi había perdido el control un rato antes con él, demasiado ciego por los celos... ¿Desde cuándo él, la gran República Francesa, tenía celos de Inglaterra? Suspira pensando (y auto convenciéndose) que esto solo es un estudio antropológico de un país al que nunca ha comprendido.

Echa todo en su maleta, junto con una pesada cadena de hierro que SEGURO sirve para algo importante. Echa la maleta al agua, leva el ancla y prende el motor.

Inglaterra sale de la ducha rápida, venga, solo era para quitarse el salitre, envolviéndose en la toalla, pensando en que ya vale por hoy, se va a poner el pijama y se va a ir a dormir y mañana será otro día. En cuanto está más o menos seco, vuelve a envolverse con la toalla y sale hacia el dormitorio, buscando su maleta.

En el dormitorio parece que alguien entro a robar, esta todo desordenado.

—Eh, Frog... ¿has movido las maletas? —grita a Francia mirando alrededor, pensando que no es un barco tan grande, pero él le ignora, desde luego.

Inglaterra da un par de vueltas más sobre sí mismo, aun con la toalla sobre los hombros y sale. El barco arranca.

—Frog?

Francia le sonríe desde detrás del volante

—¿Me escuchas? ¿Has movido las maletas?

—¿Maletas? Non... He movido el barco, las maletas están donde estaban —cara de inocente. Inglaterra frunce el ceño, Francia sonríe más

—No me tomes por idiota, está todo removido y no aparecen por ningún lado.

—Nadie te está tomando por idiota, del todo... Las maletas están ubicadas donde estaban antes.

—What the hell?

El francés sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

—¿Dónde están las maletas? —pregunta seriamente

—Olvida las maletas.

—¿¡Cómo voy a olvidar las maletas!? ¡Quiero ponerme el pijama!

—Creo que ya lo traes puesto.

—¡Llevo puesta una bloody toalla! —protesta—. ¡Y no estaría de más que tú te consiguieras una también!

—Yo te recomendaría que te quitaras la toalla mojada, te va a dar frío...

—¡No pienso ir desnudo por el barco! —lloriquea un poco.

—¡Por qué no? Es una bonita vista, combina conmigo y con las velas.

—¡Y cúbrete tú también por la reina! —protesta yendo a por una manta y metiéndose de nuevo al camarote, sonrojado e histérico.

Francia prende otro cigarrillo (dios mío, como fuma... lo que es tener una fijación oral insatisfecha). Inglaterra se mete dentro y consigue hacerse una especie de túnica con una de las sábanas y un pedazo de cuerda, odiándole y maldiciéndole, porque no llevan aquí más que unas horas y ya no tiene ropa ¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cómo planeaba bajar a tierra?

Francia mientras tanto sonríe pensando en Inglaterra y en que seguramente se está haciendo una túnica con algo, todo mortificado... Sonríe malévolo.

¿Y cómo demonios iba a aguantar todo el fin de semana sin que pasara nada? ¡Esto era una bloody pesadilla! Al cabo de un rato vuelve a salir.

Francia está acostado en cubierta frente a la puerta, completamente desnudo, mirando las estrellas.

—¿Cuál es esa? —pregunta señalando algo en el cielo. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos tapándose la cara sonrojándose otra vez terriblemente.

—Me voy a dormir.

—Non, ¡espera! Dime cual es esa, tú sabes de esto mejor que yo —levanta la cabeza y le mira, doblando una pierna de manera que Inglaterra deja de tener una vista perfecta de la tour Eiffel.

Lo nota y aprieta más los ojos.

—No te voy a decir nada, estoy cansado y enfadado contigo —responde, pero no se va.

—¿Es Casiopea? Tú siempre has sabido de estas cosas mejor que yo...

—Casiopea tiene forma en zig zag —responde sentándose a su lado, suspirando derrotado…

—¿Y es esa? —le señala un punto específico en el cielo. Mira a donde le señala y le toma la mano estirada, haciéndole dibujar en el cielo.

—Es esa.

Francia sonríe, porque es justo lo que quería.

—¿Lo ves? Esas dos son sus pechos, esa es la la mano en su falda, la rodilla y los pies —explica—. Está sentanda en una silla.

El francés le mira de reojo.

—Es difícil de imaginar, porque está cabeza abajo —sonríe girando la cabeza un poco para ponerse más en la postura.

—¿Cómo es que ves esas cosas? Yo puedo ver aquí —mueve su mano, señalando más estrellas junto con la mano de Inglaterra—, que aquí se está fumando un cigarrillo y tiene una botella de champan en la mano... —aun así, se pone en la posición del inglés intentando ver lo que dice.

—No está fumando nada, es muy vanidosa —responde—. Dijo que su hija Andrómeda era tan bonita que podía ser una Nereida e hizo enfadar al dios del mar, quien envió un monstruo marino para destruir la costa de Etiopía por su atrevimiento.

—Es como tú y yo... siendo tú el monstruo marino —le sonríe

—Git! —protesta pero sonríe un poco—. Mira, allí abajo suyo —vuelve a moverle la mano, acariciándole un poco lo dedos—. Esa es Andrómeda. La cabeza, la cintura y los pies.

El francés le vuelve a mirar de reojo y se le acerca más poniéndole atención.

—Ella fue sacrificada a Cetus para poder salvar Etiopía.

—Oh, sacrificios...

—Pues Cetus es el nombre del monstruo marino y de alguna manera había que aplacarlo —responde—. También es una constelación, pero esa solo se ve desde el sur.

—Entonces yo soy Andrómeda, no Casiopea —se ríe pegándole la nariz a la mejilla.

El británico tiembla un poquito, pero sonríe y el francés le besa la mejilla sin poder evitarlo.

—Cuéntame más —pide en un susurro.

Inglaterra se sonroja mirándole de reojo y se vuelve al cielo, a lo que Francia se le acerca más, hasta acostarse encima de él.

—Mira, al lado de Andrómeda, ese es Perseo —vuelve a señalar con su mano y pone la otra mano hundiéndola en el pelo de Francia sin darse cuenta—. La cabeza y dibujando un arco, su cuerpo... y eso que lleva en la mano es la cabeza de Medusa, la Gorgona.

Francia tiene un escalofrío notando muy bien la mano que ha hundido en su pelo, sin atreverse a moverse demasiado para que no la quite. Le escucha todo lo que dice con atención, aunque no puede evitar tener el corazón acelerado con la mano en su pelo.

—¿Medusa la de las serpientes? —pregunta sin mirarle.

—Yes, ella convertía en piedra con solo la mirada —explica acariciándole el pelo—. Atenea le dio a Perseo un escudo de cobre y él lo usó de espejo para que se petrificara a sí misma.

Francia sigue el movimiento de la mano en su pelo cerrando los ojos

—Medusa es un personaje muy sufrido, se dice de las serpientes en su pelo, pero ¿alguien ha pensado en lo que pasa cuando hablamos de pelo de otras partes de su cuerpo? —se ríe. Francia le mira y sonríe

—Mon dieu, Angleterre haciendo un chiste sucio! —sonríe más aun y levanta la cara, besándole la mejilla—... me gusta.

—Git! —protesta sonriendo—. Estaba hablando de las axilas, you wanker.

—Ohhhhh... yo estaba hablando de otras zonas más erógenas —suelta una carcajada levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Si serás tonto —"protesta"—. El caso es que le corto la cabeza —le acaricia el cuello como si le hiciera un corte—. Y de su sangre...

El francés echa la cabeza para atrás sin poder evitarlo.

—De su sangre... —repite y hay que hacerle notar a Inglaterra que si ahora mismo le pide que limpie el barco con la lengua y se lo pide bonito con su mano en el pelo, acariciándole como hasta ahora... lo limpiará.

—Nacio... —le mueve la mano hacia el otro lado, dibujando otra vez—. Pegaso.

—¿Pegaso es el unicornio con alas? —pregunta cerrando los ojos.

—No es un unicornio, es un caballo alado —responde bajando la mano y entrelanzando los dedos. Francia abre los ojos y mira sus dedos con los de Inglaterra volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Es lo mismo un unicornio que un caballo alado —responde apretando la mano del inglés.

—Of course not!

Francia se ríe con voz grave acurrucándose más pensando que esto debe ser un sueño, de esos extraños en los que el británico le abraza, le besa y le consiente. De esos que tiene cuando está al borde de la muerte, por ejemplo.

—Claro que sí, sólo que uno tiene alitas y el otro cuerno, pero es lo mismo... son dos animales inexistentes de esos que te gustan tanto.

—¡No son inexistentes! —le da un golpecito en la frente con dos dedos.

Francia sonríe, pasándose la mano por el pelo que tiene lleno de sal.

—Yo nunca los he visto...

—Eso no es cierto —responde pensando en el día de la poción de la lectura de mente, el francés levanta las cejas y la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo los vi?

—En tu casa cuan... —se queda callado y traga saliva. Francia se separa un poquito, sin soltarle la mano, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿En mi casa cuándo? —pregunta con voz suave, no tan segura como de costumbre.

—Creo que necesito dormir —responde apartando la mirada. El francés le mira un poco desconsolado, sacando la conclusión obvia. Le suelta la mano.

—Oui, creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien —replica levantándose—, voy a ducharme.

Inglaterra se pone de pie y se dirige al interior del camarote otra vez.

—¿Por qué me estás confundiendo? —pregunta abriendo la puerta del baño antes de entrar, pero el británico se mete a la cama sin contestar, dándole la espalda.

Francia se mete a la ducha con el agua más caliente posible, enfadado... porque él es Francia... ¡FRANCIA! Nadie puede confundirlo, menos aún Inglaterra. Aun así, cuando sale, se mete a la cama de Inglaterra, que aún está despierto, se sonroja y tiembla un poco, pero no le echa, fingiendo dormir.

Francia se le queda mirando unos instantes y al ver que no le echa se le acerca más, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello.

—Me gusta mucho cuando estás así... —le suspira en el cuello tan quedito que es probable que no le haya entendido del todo.

Inglaterra sonríe un poquito pensando que Francia le está buscando y no de una manera exactamente sexual y... aunque no ha podido contarle mucho, se han bañado en el mar y han visto las estrellas como antes...

Francia le besa el cuello haciendo un esfuerzo por no buscarle más, pensando que seguro echará a perder todo si lo hace, no que quiera, o que le importe que Inglaterra sea dulce con él, pero... solo era cuestión de tiempo, tarde o temprano lograría que se acostara con él y le recordaría como él también era capaz de lograr que cada célula de su cuerpo gritara de placer.

Luego el de ojos verdes piensa que este no era el plan, no tenía que volver a pasar otra vez todo eso, solo le explicaba a Francia para que supiera porque tenía que dejarle en paz... aprieta los ojos tratando de convencerse de que no quería que pasara de nuevo, que no estaba enamorado.

Francia, que se ha bañado con agua como para desplumar a un pollo y se ha relajado un montón, se queda dormido con facilidad, acercándose aún más a él, abrazándole con fuerza. Un rato de pajas mentales más tarde, Inglaterra se duerme también.

A la mañana siguiente... Inglaterra debe despertar con Francia besándole el cuello e invadiendo sus regiones vitales.

Y señoras y señores, Inglaterra, que está en su mejor época de destape en la que se ha demostrado que es tan o más pervertido que Francia y además lleva ya una semanita sin el ritmo normal que había adoptado hasta ahora, no solo despierta con la mano de Francia estratégicamente situada, despierta con el big ben especialmente dispuesto.

Francia le busca los labios inmediatamente y como esta medio dormido, se deja hacer.

Uy... Pues exactamente cinco minutos más tarde Francia está perfectamente posicionado y listo para ser detenido si es que el inglés va a detenerlo. Se siente, pero le detiene, por supuesto, asuntándose.

Francia le mira sin entender y vuelve a acercarse a él a besarle los labios pero Inglaterra pone una mano sobre sus labios y otra sobre los labios del francés que le mira a los ojos directamente

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza, histérico. Francia parpadea sin poder creerlo y termina apretando los ojos, con la respiración bastante agitada. Se muerde el labio y se quita de encima del británico, quien aprieta los ojos también, respirando agitadamente, pero calmándose un poco.

El francés se levanta y sale del camarote, con un nudo en la garganta. El inglés se mete al baño a calmarse y a lavarse los dientes y a afeitarse... etc etc

Francia se tira de cabeza al mar, literalmente, muy enfadado, calmándose él solo, sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar...

Al cabo de un rato, el de ojos verdes sale del baño muy nervioso, haciendo como que eso no ha pasado, convenciéndose de que no ha pasado. Buscando algo de desayunar.

Francia sale del mar un rato después, lamentando haber tirado toda su ropa por la borda... incluso haberse subido al barco y haber venido con Inglaterra, porque odia, DETESTA que le dejen a la mitad, más aún cuando le dan libre vía, le permiten besarle y están excitados...

Inglaterra busca té y como no encuentra decide hacer SU MAYOR ESFUERZO para preparar un café decente.

Después de secarse, Francia se acuesta al sol pensando que si el inglés no quiere, pues él se lo pierde y no es como que le importe en absoluto.

Después de CINCO INTENTOS, acaba hasta las narices del café, saca sus cosas de pescar, un libro y una caja de galletas. Se sienta en la popa del barco y empieza a montarlo todo, comiéndose las galletas.

Francia le oye salir más que verle y levanta la cabeza, sin poder creer que se haya sentado ahí a comer sin decirle ABSOLUTAMENTE nada. Sintiéndose terriblemente ofendido y enfadado y... ¡¿cómo coño es que le ha dicho que no?! Y ¿por qué? Estaban ahí, habían dormido juntos, le había permitido besarle y tocarle y le había correspondido. Le había aclarado además que con su amiguita podía tener sexo lo primero en la mañana como a ÉL le gustaba y ahora resultaba que él no podía. Lo metía en un barco y esperaba que estuviera todo el fin de semana sin nada de nada, como el maldito "amigo Francia" que era.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo sin saber si hablarle o no... Incómodo. Francia le mira de reojo también, resentido y fastidiado sin entender lo que pasa.

Finalmente, al cabo de echarle miraditas un rato, cuando ya lo tiene todo montado, se acerca avergonzado con la cabeza baja y le tiende la caja de galletas intentando no mirarle.

—Do you want some biscuits?

Francia niega con la cabeza abrazándose las piernas. Le gruñe el estómago. Inglaterra se sienta a su lado, saca una galleta y empieza a comérsela.

—He intentado hacer café. He conseguido una estupenda argamasa para construcción, algo que podría usarse como tinta y luego lo que olía como un herbicida —anuncia bromeando un poco.

El francés le mira de reojo, abre una boca para contestar y luego la cierra sin decir nada. Se recarga en sus rodillas. Inglaterra se muerde el labio y deja las galletas frente a él, en silencio.

—Angleterre... —Le mira—. No puedo ser... Yo... —suspira.

Abre los ojos verdes como platos, muy nervioso, malentendiendo algo relacionado a la historia, como si hubiera descubierto que la chica francesa es obviamente él.

—Tu amigo France —resume mirando las galletas.

—What? —parpadea desprevenido.

—No puedo, Angleterre... No sé hacerlo, no quiero tener ese rol y no sé hacer nada de lo que quieres, pero solo sentarme aquí y escuchar... ¿cuándo cambiaste de parecer?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Francia gruñe fastidiado

—Estas actuando extraño.

—¿Quieres decir que no quieres seguir escuchando la historia?

—Sí quiero, pero...

—¿Aja? —le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué esperas de mí, Angleterre?

—Tu querías... saber —explica mirando el suelo.

—Es decir, non... —le mira de reojo y luego a las galletas otra vez. Suspira—. Es un poco cruel de tu parte.

—¿Cruel? ¿Qué es lo que te parece cruel? —levanta las cejas esperanzado.

—Pues que vengas, me digas eso, me acaricies, me abraces, seas todo lo que nunca has sido y luego me digas que lo que ocurre es que me estás confundiendo con alguien más, o ¡que no quieres realmente hacer nada! —protesta.

—No te he abrazado, ni acariciado, ni hecho nada de eso —chilla y se aparta un poco.

Francia suelta el aire por la nariz.

—¡Soy como siempre! —insiste el británico—. ¿Qué quieres tú?

—¿Es esto una especie de venganza por algo? No eres como siempre, sólo estás aquí jugando con mi mente y queriendo contarme después que soy yo imaginando cosas.

—¿Jugar con tu mente? ¡Solo te estoy contando una historia!

Francia le mira de reojo pensando que debe tener razón... sólo le está contando una historia, él es el ridículo que está malinterpretando las cosas pero es que... si fuera alguien más, puede que no le importara tanto, pero... es que es Inglaterra, el que le ladra toda la vida y el que ahora está hundiéndole la mano en el pelo, dejándole dormir con él, contándole cosas bonitas y luego rechazándole.

—Trae leche para las galletas —pide tomando una y mirando al mar. Asiente yendo dentro.


	7. Chapter 7

Unos instantes más tarde, vuelve y le pasa un bote de protección solar y un cartón de leche.

—¿Dónde lo dejamos?

—En sexo por todos lados... —responde sonriendo un poco, agradeciendo el protector solar incluso más que el cartón de leche. Se amarra el pelo en un moño alto. Inglaterra se sonroja.

—Ah... Yes —carraspea. El francés se ríe un poco empezando a untarse protector.

El británico evita mirarle por que verle untarse crema suavemente por todo el cuerpo es algo un poco... Demasiado para él después de como se ha despertado y con lo que le echa de menos.

Francia se pone cuidadosamente en los brazos, y las piernas, y... todas las áreas que están al descubierto... TODAS

—Es-Estábamos en... En... En... No-nosotros... Ehm... —vacila mirándole pero tratando de no mirar.

El francés se recuesta en la cubierta y se aplica un poco en el pecho y el abdomen, "cerrando los ojos". El inglés le mira abriendo y cerrando la boca, sangrando un poquito de la nariz y en cuanto lo nota sacude la cabeza y se da la vuelta, volviéndose a su caña de pescar.

Francia termina de embadurnarse crema de la manera más sensual posible, sonriendo en cuanto ve al inglés sangrar por la nariz. Cuando termina, se le acerca un poco.

—¿Me pones en la espalda?

—No! —chilla histérico súper tenso cayéndosele la caña y recuperándola enseguida.

—Non? Mon dieu, ¿qué te va a pasar? Por qué quieres que parezca camarón. Yo te pongo si tú me pones —le sonríe "inocente".

—Yo llevo... —se señala la especie de túnica que lleva ahora atada a la cintura.

—La espalda descubierta, oui —se gira a él y se le sienta detrás, con una pierna a cada lado, el inglés se revuelve en su lugar.

—Well... E-el policía...

Francia le echa un chorro de bloqueador en el cuello provocándole un escalofrío. Le pasa un dedo embadurnado por toda la columna, desde el cuello hasta donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre.

—El policía hizo que Hans y Jeanne salíeeeeE eh! eh! —empieza alargando la letra a la vez que arqueaba la espalda. Francia sonríe malicioso.

—No alcanzo bien, sigue contando y recuéstate aquí, ¿vale?

Inglaterra lo hace, muy nervioso, evidentemente.

—Que... les echo del callejón y Hans tuvo que conducir desnudo y... ya sabes...

El francés se le sienta en la baja espalda pasándole dos dedos por toda la columna, en lo que claramente no es un embadurnamiento de loción protectora, sino un MASAJE.

—Conducir desnudo... vaya, vaya, vaya... —se burla un poquito.

—E-entonces... —sigue, dejándole hacer claro, ¿qué más va hacer? agradeciendo tener el Big Ben contra el suelo, que ya intenta levantar la cabeza a ver qué ocurre, entre las manos de Francia y lo que está recordando. Aprieta los ojos con la burla porque esa parte le dio mucha vergüenza—. Yes, y les pararon de otro coche para pedirles una dirección, cuando Jeanne empezó a hacer bromas sobre que ya estaban completos y lo muy afortunada que era.

El de ojos azules se imagina a él mismo, con Inglaterra al lado, rojo como un tomate y haciendo bromas con otro coche, cerrándole el ojo y pasándole una mano por el pelo. Niega con la cabeza sonriendo y acercándose al culo del inglés.

—Luego, llegaron a una calle cerca de Champs du Mars y... y Jeanne le dijo que... que podía ser divertido alquilar un coche de caballos para... acabar.

Francia le quita las manos de ahí con los ojos abiertos.

—¿En... en una carroza?

Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza.

—A mí me gustaba mucho hacer eso... —admite suspirando un poco.

—Dos veces... bastante decadente... y los adoqui... —se calla escondiendo la cara en las manos súper avergonzado por que esto es una tortura para él también, estar recordándolo mientras le toca y le masajea todo lo que quiere y más... recordándose que NO puede pasar eso. No que él quiera o algo.

Francia le pasa las dos manos por toda la espalda, desde los hombros hasta el culo, apretándoselo un poco.

—Romantique... —susurra y el británico esconde la cabeza entre los brazos.

—Luego, al acabar, decidieron ir al teatro... estaban representando dos obras interesantes.

—¿Al teatro? Mon dieu —sonríe, pensando que esa, textualmente, sería una cita ideal para él... café en montmatre, sexo en el coche, sexo en una carreta de caballos... y luego ir al teatro.

—Shakespeare y Victor Hugo... Adivina.

—Romeo et Juliette... y... les miserables

Inglaterra traga saliva y le mira, girando la cabeza.

—Non?

—Esas son las que están en cartel este año —cae en la cuenta y se sacude un poco para que salga de encima de él.

—Quoi?

—En cualquier caso no es muy importante la obra—responde pensando que Francia está intentando ubicar en el tiempo.

Francia está en su universo de fantasía, tratando de imaginar las obras, no de ubicar nada

en el tiempo... hasta ahora.

—Si es importante... ¿qué obras vieron?

—No es importante —se levanta, poniéndose de pie.

El francés le mira otra vez sin entender nada, sintiendo que se está perdiendo de una parte de la historia... y otra vez fastidiado porque él estaba a la mitad de su masaje. Suspira.

—No es importante porque lo importante es otra cosa —le toma de las manos tirando de él para que se levante. Francia lo hace, dejándose.

—¿Qué es lo importante entonces?

—Lo importante es que mientras estaban fuera, esperando para comprar las entradas, había un músico callejero... —sonríe y se le acerca, poniéndole una mano en la cintura—. Y Hans la tomó haciéndole dar una vuelta —le hace hacer una vuelta—. Al son de "Never know how much I love you... Never know how much I care" —empieza a cantar haciéndole bailar con él.

Francia, le sigue, claro que le sigue, tarareando un poco con él, sonriendo. Así que Inglaterra sigue cantándole mientras le hace bailar y finalmente se ríe un poco.

El francés no le suelta, abrazándole de la cintura y mirándole a la cara, sonriente y relajado.

—No puedo creer que hayan conseguido a alguien en la calle tocando eso.

—Fue casualidad —responde.

—Eso sólo pasa en las películas románticas... —se ríe un poco—, y en mi cabeza.

—Jum! —se sonroja un poco—. ¡No es tan romántico! solo era un juego y además, desde entonces, cada vez que sonaba en cualquier sitio, parábamos cualquier cosa que estuviéramos haciendo y donde estuviéramos para bailarla.

Francia le mira a la cara otra vez, levantando un dedo y pasándoselo por la mejilla.

—Quien fuera ella... —susurra sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, Inglaterra traga saliva, nervioso porque sí lo ha oído esta vez.

—¿Por qué querrías ser ella? —pregunta suavemente y el francés se detiene mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo no he dicho eso —resuelve nervioso

—Te he oído.

—Yo... yo no he dicho nada —le suelta sabiendo perfectamente que lo ha dicho, pero sin saber por qué.

—¡Sí lo has hecho!

—P-Pues tú nunca te dejas hacer esas cosas —se defiende

—¡Pues no si solo son una burla!

Francia parpadea descolocado y le mira a los ojos.

—¡No son solo una burla!

—O un juego —le suelta tomando el bote de crema para ponerle a Francia—. Tú haces constantemente este tipo de cosas, siempre son un juego.

—Eso es tu culpa.

—What?

—Claro que es tu culpa, hay un número limitado de veces que uno puede esperar ciertas cosas, el día que se sobrepasa ese número de veces la única opción es tomarlo a burla o juego —protesta de manera bastante pasional... más de lo que quisiera.

—¿De qué cosas estás hablando? —pregunta perdiéndose con eso.

—Cosas, Angleterre... cosas, cosas que uno espera de la gente y que nunca, nunca, nunca obtiene... —se le gira con el ceño fruncido señalándole con un dedo y luego se da la media vuelta y se va... al otro lado del pequeño barco.

—¿Y qué cosas son las qué tu esperas? —le sigue, desesperado. Francia bufa, sintiéndose enjaulado (es... buena idea la del barco)

—Tu incapacidad para relacionarte con la gente de manera directa siempre me impresionó, pero era igual con todos...

—Eh? —se siente un poco ofendido con eso.

—Pero ahora viene una chica que salió de nosédonde, además... ¿por qué coño no?, FRANCESA y resulta que... ¿por qué no?, con ella SÍ quieres... y luego vienes aquí y empiezas a actuar justo como... —le mira y se muerde el labio pensando en cómo continua esa frase.

—Dije que era francesa por decir algo... también dije que Hans y Frida eran daneses —responde.

—¡Tu historia es EN PARIS! —bufa desesperado pasándose una mano por el pelo. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos bajando la cara, porque sabe que tiene razón.

—Wait... —susurra dándose cuenta de algo—. ¿Esto te molesta?

—Claro que me moles... —se calla frunciendo el ceño, dándose la media vuelta y volviendo a... la otra parte del barco, bufando, porque ni él mismo sabe que realmente le molesta mucho.

Inglaterra le persigue otra vez.

—¡Tienes celos!

—¡No es cierto! —chillla como niña, como si le hubieran dicho, "tienes el pelo horrible"

—¡Sí los tienes! —sonríe como idiota, acercándose y acusándole con el dedo.

—¡No, no los tengo! Tengo... me... me molesta que estés haciendo idioteces en mi ciudad, no son celos —ya, claro Francia... te estarías orinando de risa si te oyeras a ti mismo.

—¡Ja! ¡Seguro tú has hecho cosas peores! —resuelve—. ¡Tú querrías enamorarte en el fondo!

Francia abre la boca para responderle algo apuntándole con un dedo y luego lo mira con cara de pánico sin saber qué responder, cierra la boca y se da la media vuelta, yendo al camarote.

—Finges ir de libertino, de no necesitar a nadie y no querer involucrarte. Finges una postura cínica frente al amor, burlándote como si fuera para débiles y tú eres el primero que lo anhela más que nadie, ¡es todo una fachada porque estás ATERRORIZADO! —le grita.

Y Francia le escucha, en efecto aterrorizado, encerrado en el camarote hecho bolita en el suelo, temblando un poco sin tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo es que Inglaterra SABE todas esas cosas que ni siquiera se aceptaba a sí mismo.

—Y una cosa son los demás, of course... pero yo... —sigue—. ¿Cómo alguien... ¿cómo lo has dicho? Ah, sí, con dificultades para relacionarse directamente con los demás ha conseguido lo que tanto ansias antes que tú? No, tu orgullo no puede aceptar que yo haya ganado.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, sigue reflexionando Francia, no era verdad... es decir, no es que le diera miedo o nada, es que él NO quería enamorarse, punto. No porque siempre saliera mal, porque siempre lo echara a perder o porque siempre tuviera la necesidad de ir y acostarse con alguien más porque nada nunca era suficiente... Simplemente porque le gustaba estar así y... Detiene su línea de pensamiento al escuchar de nuevo las palabras de Inglaterra.

Una lagrimita traidora, le sale del ojo y se la limpia con furia de la mejilla.

Lo único que solía tener a su favor era su habilidad para ESO, e Inglaterra, de todos los demás, no solo lo había conseguido... si no lo había conseguido con alguien MÁS. Eso era lo peor y lo más insoportable. ¿Cuántas personas lo habían conseguido antes sin que le molestara, o incluso con su propia ayuda? pero Inglaterra era diferente... se sorbe los mocos, pensando en todas las veces que había soñado que estarían juntos para siempre...

—¡Sé un hombre! ¡Sal aquí acepta que me tienes celos! ¡Acepta que querrías haber estado con ella igual que yo! —mi pequeño británico aun no entiende que este Francia, de hecho, pueda estar celoso de sí mismo y a quien quiere es a él.

—¡Eres un imbecile! —le grita desde adentro del camarote tomando una botella de vino y buscando como desquiciado el destapador. Cuando la fin lo encuentra, lo destapa y se bebe la botella completa de un solo trago.

—¿Imbécil yo? ¡Imbécil tú, que no aceptas la verdad! —le grita y se da la vuelta... e Inglaterra se pasa el resto del día pescando y leyendo.

Después de la tercera botella de vino, bastante mareado, Francia sale y camina hasta él, le toma del pelo y le besa hasta que le succione los ojos.

Inglaterra vacila al principio y luego se lo devuelve con ansia en uno de esos besos que lo curan TODO.

Bravo, Inglaterra, lo has casi logrado esta vez en tiempo record y ahora tenemos a un Francia borracho o al menos un poco mareado y medio madreado por la vida, que seguro está hecho un desastre con los ojos llorosos habiendo tirando contra la silla al inglés con solo un beso.

Cuando acaba el beso, Inglaterra se separa.

—What the hell are you doing?

Francia le mira a los ojos, con los ojos un poco llorosillos.

—Je... —inclina la cabeza, cierra los ojos y dios, como le cuesta esto—, tú... ganas.

—What?

El francés le abraza hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. El inglés le abraza también, torpemente, un poquito tenso.

—No soporto que te hayas ido a enamorar de ella —confiesa apretando los ojos.

—Why not? —susurra.

—Porque eras mío —susurra y luego solloza un poco en su hombro.

—Ella... ya no está —responde suavemente

—Pero tú la quieres a ella —se muerde el labio para no decir "y no a mi" Inglaterra le acaricia la espalda.

—¿Y si ella fueras tú? —susurra mordiéndose el labio.

—Yo lo haría mal.

—Aun así. ¿Tendrías miedo? ¿Sería demasiado, si lo fueras? —pregunta muy nervioso.

—Yo lo haría mal, porque soy idiota —admite bajando el tono de voz—. Pero hubo una época... en la que estaba seguro que tú y yo seríamos así —agrega sollozando un poco.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado —responde.

—Tendría terror de hacerlo mal —balbucea y por una vez está hablando tan abiertamente como lo haría con España.

—Lo sé... Pero tú no me dejas llamarte cobarde por una razón, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo?

—Tener miedo es normal... Que el miedo te venza es de cobardes.

—Je... sólo querría esto con alguien que nunca ha querido lo mismo —susurra empezando a querer dejar de hablar. Inglaterra vacila, asustándose.

—¿Co-con quién?

Francia suspira, tragando saliva y separándose un poco, limpiándose los ojos.

—¿Pues TÚ quién crees, Angleterre? —suelta de modo un poco enigmático cerrando los ojos y pensando que se va a burlar de él de aquí al último día de su vida.

—S-Spain? —vacila el idiota. Francia parpadea, sin entender

—Espagne?

—No? I don't know... —sigue, pensando que con el otro Francia, SU Francia era más fácil pero ahora...

—No seas idiota, Angleterre... —empezando a fastidiarse pensando que es parte de la burla.

—¡No soy idiota!

—¿Después de todo esto, quieres que te lo diga?

—Yes!

Francia aprieta los ojos bajando la cara hacia el suelo. Inglaterra le observa, esperando que hable.

—Toi... —susurra... sonrojándose un poco y esperando a ver cómo reacciona para intentar reír o ahogarlo en el mar y dejarle ahí...

El británico se sonroja también sintiendo mariposas en el estómago porque hoy estamos así de cursis.

—¿E-es en... En serio? —vacila torpemente.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco con ganas de decirle que no. Inglaterra le mira desconsolado, sonrojado.

—Claro que es en serio y tú eres... y tú eres un idiota que lo sabe desde siempre. Siempre te he gustado y no has querido nunca nada, desde que tienes diez años no quieres salir conmigo, aunque sé que te gusto y ahora resulta que tienes una mujer, estás perdidamente enamorado, bailan y tienen sexo hasta el amanecer... no me importa porque yo estoy bien, soy una isla, soy feliz y... —Francia perdiéndola e Inglaterra le besa.

Francia le corresponde hundiéndole las dos manos en el pelo, ¿y sabes? Francia no tiene IDEA de lo que está pasando, pero ni la más jodida mínima idea.

Inglaterra le abraza de la cintura sin dejar de besarle, levantándose con él acuestas de la silla y arrodillándose para tumbarle en el suelo. Francia piensa por un instante que Inglaterra no solía besar tan bien... pues espera, que verás cuando ahora empiece a tocarle ADECUADAMENTE como solo alguien que ha estado ahí sabría.

Pues te diría que Francia probablemente flipe, pero creo que va a estar mucho más agobiado en retorcerse del placer e intentar hacer algo más o menos decente por Inglaterra en lugar de flipar. Eso aunado a que Inglaterra no va a tener sexo cualquiera... Yo no sé Francia, pero Inglaterra no va a tener sexo con él porque no puede, es decir... no va a ser SOLO sexo.

Yo me pregunto si después de esta declaración, de ver a Inglaterra y de que sea él quien le bese, alguien supone que Francia... creo que van a salir fuegos artificiales del mar, en forma de corazón y quizás un barco pesquero venga por ellos en plan "¿ha pasado algo?"

Probablemente una hora entera más tarde, al puñetero sol de como las cinco de la tarde, sudado, cansado, hambriento y con la sensación de que quiere que este momento dure para siempre a pesar de todos sus problemas... Inglaterra suspira y se deja caer tendido al lado de Francia.

Un Francia que tiene aún la respiración súper agitada, los ojos muy muy abiertos con las pupilas completamente dilatadas absolutamente rendido y en éxtasis, que no acaba de entender qué coño ha pasado, pero que ahora mismo podría hacerle un monumento a Inglaterra como de dios del sexo (aunque no vaya a admitirlo), y que además no entiende como aún tiene mariposas en el estómago y la sensación de que algo muy muy grande y muy muy importante acaba de pasar sin que se haya enterado del todo...

—Mon... D-Dieu... —susurra y bien son las últimas palabras que podría decir en esta vida, que no le importaría demasiado... mientras deja caer la cabeza en la cubierta con fuerza tal que suena fuerte.

Inglaterra se pasa las manos por el pelo y se frota los ojos, sonrojándose y sonriendo un poquito, culpable.

—Angleterre —responde el inglés a eso.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tiene aún, Francia le deja caer la mano en el pecho a forma de golpe y sonríe un poco. El británico se ríe un poquito de forma ahogada y grave.

—Cómo es que tú... Sacrebleu.

—T-Te ha gustado... —vacila un poco entre la pregunta insegura y la acusación burlona.

—Non...

—Wine Bastard —sonríe.

—¿Sabes?

—No me molesta en absoluto que estés ASI de extraño —aprieta los ojos y se da la vuelta hacia él—, ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso con...?

—Es un secreto —se sonroja.

—¿Un secreto? —abre los ojos y levanta la cara mirándole—. Me das un poco de miedo.

—¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? —le mira de reojo.

—Vas a quitarme el trabajo... —le abraza de la cintura y se le recarga en el hombro.

—What?

—Un genio en la cama, historias romantiques... ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Angleterre? —bromea.

—Me lo comí —responde con sonrisita orgullosa y sonrojadito, sin poder evitarlo. Francia suspira, apretando los ojos—. No han sido los cinco días... pero creo que ha sido un buen resumen —reflexiona y le mira de reojo.

—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—¿Estás muriendo? —levanta la cabeza y le mira.

—Espero que no —responde fingiendo angustiarse—. Nah —sonríe—. No tendrías esa suerte, nunca has sido TAN bueno.

Francia se ríe un poco. Inglaterra estira lo músculos desperezándose y sonríe también contagiado. El de ojos azules suspira otra vez, sentándose, los ojos verdes le mira mientras su dueño sonríe.

El francés se pasa las manos por el pelo, repasando lo que acaba de pasar. El inglés se incorpora también, sin dejar de sonreír, ni de mirarle.

—Tu... —empieza Francia ys e gira a mirarle.

—Aja? —inclina un poco la cabeza Inglaterra.

El francés sonríe mucho.

—What? —le mira sin entender.

—Tú estás... Tú... —señala el lugar dónde estaban acostados.

—Esto sería más fácil si acabaras tus frases —responde burlándose un poco.

—Enamorado de MÍ.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos, se sonroja hasta las orejas y se queda paralizado, completamente atrapado.

—No hay chica misteriosa.

—A-Awa...awawa... wawa.. wawawawa —balbucea muy nervioso sin mirarle.

Francia sonríe y le abraza apretando los ojos aliviado. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos, le abraza también y, como un autómata, le levanta en brazos y da dos pasos saltando por la borda del barco sin soltarse.

—Aaaaaaah... —splush.

Es... una forma como cualquier otra de cambiar de tema, al menos se le pasa el calor. Una vez dentro del agua si le suelta, nadando hasta la superficie.

Francia sale a por aire y se sumerge de muevo, ahora el jalándole un pie. Inglaterra da un par de patadas y vuelve a salir a la superficie

Francia se limpia la cara de agua de mar y se sacude el pelo, sonriendo. El inglés le mira aun sonrojado y vacila.

—Quoi? —se le acerca, él se sumerge de nuevo, huyéndole un poco.

Francia le persigue, cuando Inglaterra vuelve a salir, buscándole, él le toma de la cintura y le jala hacia si.

—Ah! —se asusta un poco.

—¿Estás huyendo? —sonríe.

—¿Hu-huir? ¿Po-porque iba a hacer eso? —vacila sonriendo nervioso, intentando soltarse un poco.

—Porque tengo razón en lo que te digo —no deja que se suelte.

—No, no la tienes —miente apretando los ojos—. Ella sí existe.

Francia levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad.

—Has mentido igual de mal desde la primera vez que te vi —le besa la mejilla o lo intenta, porque con las olas y él nadado termina besándole un ojo. Inglaterra le aparta de un empujón.

—No miento, ella existe —sentencia seriamente. Francia le mira unos instantes e inclina la cabeza, él le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Fuiste a enamorarte de una Francesa?

—¡Pues yo no lo decidí! —replica.

—Fuiste a hacer todas esas cosas... —toma aire y resopla un poco.

—No... —se muerde el labio mintiendo otra vez, sin mirarle, en plan confesión.

—Non? —evidentemente llama su atención, esperando el resto. Inglaterra suspira.

—Ella existe... pero no es real —le mira. Francia parpadea, acercándose un poco al barco y deteniéndose de las escalerillas, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Es el personaje de un libro... que es... un poquito parecida a ti porque es francesa ¡y ya! y... bueno... El libro... el...

Francia sonríe sin poder evitarlo con semejante confesión.

—Esto es lo más romántico que has... hecho nunca jamás —nada un poquito hasta él... como una rana.

—Él vuelve con Frida después de intentar dejarla y ella se queda sola, pero a mí no me gustaba y escribi... —se detiene con lo de romántico.

Francia le toma de la mano y lo empieza a jalar hacia el barco, sin decir nada y sin dejar de sonreír

—¡No es romántico, git! solo lo escribí para divertirme, ¡no pienso contarte más! —chilla dejándose guiar.

—Es totalmente romántico y quiero que me lo cuentes todo —sale del agua sonriendo y sin soltarle la mano.

Inglaterra traga saliva un poco nervioso, pero sonríe por que ha conseguido lo que quería, Prefiriendo quedar de friki enamorado de un personaje de un libro y que todo sea de momento fantasía a que sepa que está enamorado medio unilateralmente y darle miedo.

Francia se seca con la toalla que ha dejado hace rato tirada por ahí, sin dejar de mirar a Inglaterra, que le mira esperando a que se dé la vuelta o se meta al camarote para que no le vea salir del agua desnudo.

Inglaterra tiene mucha fe. Traga saliva.

—¿M-Me puedes traer agua?

—Ahora que salgas y te vea entero.

—¡No voy a salir para que me veas!

—¿Por qué no? Lo merezco...

—¡Que vas a merecer!

—De hecho... hoy mereces que te traiga el agua —sonríe de lado y le cierra un ojo.

Inglaterra traga saliva y se sonroja más, apretando los ojos. Francia se ríe un poquito dándose media vuelta y "yendo por el agua", así que lo aprovecha y sale corriendo yendo a por la toalla.

El francés trae algo de comer, un montón de cosas de hecho y dos botellas de agua para ambos porque él ya ha bebido suficiente alcohol por hoy, dejándole salir sin verle.

El británico corre a por el agua como si fuera ambrosia. Francia sonríe poniéndose una toalla sobre los hombros, porque está harto del sol.

—Quiero un techo... hazme un techo.

—Mi plan de hoy era atracar en un puerto y cenar en tierra, pero sin ropa me lo has jodido —explica después de beber—. Vamos dentro —le propone—. A la mesa.

—Podemos aún atracar en un puerto, mon ami, sólo hay que conseguir algo de ropa y eso no debe ser tan complicado —le sonríe.

—Propongo lo siguiente, porque además ya es tardísimo —responde entrando y empezando a abrir el bocata que le ha traído para comer—. Esperamos un rato a que baje el sol, buscamos una cala, atracamos y hacemos fuego en la playa... y así haces de comer algo caliente —termina, sentándose.

—Mira, mira quién pide comida caliente preparada por moi —sonríe sentándose junto a él y sirviéndoles otro vaso con agua—. ¿Pescaste algo, por cierto? ¿O solo estabas haciendo el idiota mientras me gritabas?

—No quiero TÚ comida caliente, solo quiero comida caliente —replica, porque ha dicho que Francia cocinaría como sin pensar—. Y of course he pescado.

—Bien, cocinaremos lo que has pescado entonces... será casi como si fuéramos unos náufragos —algo emocionadillo porque estas aventuras le gustan aunque creo que él no lo sabe aún.

—Bien —sonríe, porque de hecho, él lo que quería es playa y pegarle fuego a algo.


	8. Chapter 8

Los ojos azules le miran con cierta miradita porque aunque para Inglaterra esto es muy normal, para Francia no tanto. El británico le mira con el bocata en la boca, devorándolo.

—'at? —pregunta con la boca llena.

Francia piensa en que sonríe y está relajado. Se aventura y le pone una mano en la pierna. Inglaterra la mira, sonrojándose un poco y traga, cuando aprieta un poco para hacerle cosquillas.

—Ah! —protesta el inglés levantando la pierna para que le suelte y no haga eso, sonriendo.

Francia se ríe empezando a comer decidiendo que esto le gusta, le gusta mucho y que no va a pensar más al respecto. Devora el bocata como al triple de velocidad de lo que normalmente lo haría, porque tiene MUCHA hambre y le arde el estómago después del vino.

—Jum! —protesta sin dejar de sonreír—. Git!

—Moi? Toi eres el git principal... Vas a seguirme contando o no, por cierto.

—Yo no soy... hum... —vacila incomodándose un poco—. Yes.

—Bien... te escucho, mon petit —sentencia prendiendo un cigarrillo

—Pero tienes que sentarte ahí —señala la silla de enfrente.

—¿Pardon?

—Ahí —Insiste señalando delante suyo.

—Pourquoooi?

—Mi historia, mis reglas —responde sonriendo orgullosito.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se incorpora. Antes de levantarse del todo le besa los labios rápidamente. Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez, pero no protesta, que va a protestar.

Lo cual Francia toma como un indicio levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado un poco malignamente. Se sienta donde le pide.

—Well —carraspea como si todo lo de hoy no hubiese pasado y él fuese un hombre muy serio dispuesto a hablar de cosas muy serias—. Tenías que sentarte aquí, porque después del teatro, Hans y Jeanne, fueron a cenar a un barco en el Sena.

—Romantiiiiiiique... el barco en la Senne... entonces?

Inglaterra traga saliva.

—Well pues... Esa es un poco... Siguieron jugando a Verdad o reto y hablando de tonterías cuando ella empezó a...—toma su mano cómo recuerda que Francia lo hizo y le pone palma arriba, acariciándole.

Francia sonríe con un escalofrío.

—Y entonces vino el camarero —le suelta de golpe, como asustado, mirando su reacción.

—Merde con esos camareros, mon dieu —protesta frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver cómo le ha soltado. Inglaterra se ríe.

—Justo eso dijo ella, al intentarlo otra vez al cabo de un rato y que volvieran a interrumpirles.

—Chica lista —le cierra un ojo—, seguro el mesero era anglais.

—Of course not! —replica y se sonroja un poco por lo que sigue—. El caso, es que les estaba molestando tanto que...

—Oui? —sonríe sabiendo que viene algo interesante, por el sonrojo.

—Bueno, él tuvo una idea —levanta el pie y le acaricia la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

—Ohhhhhhhh —levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Y aun así, volvió el camarero —baja de nuevo el pie.

—Merde! ¿Y no lo mataron?

—Planearon tirarlo al Sena, no dejaron propina y dibujaron una calavera en la cuenta antes de irse.

Francia suelta una risotada, Inglaterra sonríe.

—Era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

—Y luego fueron a tomar crepes, una de chocolate para Hans y una de marrón galcé para Jeanne.

—¡Por supuesto que una de marrón para mí! —suelta contento levantando un dedo.

Inglaterra sonríe notando el "para mi" Francia ni se entera

—Y Hans, viendo a Jeanne tan borracha, no le quedó más remedio que sujetarle de la cintura —sonríe.

—¿Borracha? —sonríe pasándose una mano por la mejilla—. ¿Estaba borracha?

—¿Pues por qué iba a sujetarla si no?

—¿Porque quería sujetarla?

—Ehm... —vacila porque evidentemente era una excusa—. Sí, lo estaba, tanto que le dijo que fueran a dormir al Four Seasons esa noche.

Francia se ríe bajito.

—Vaya que te gusta el Four Seasons... tendremos que ir más seguido —le cierra un ojo tomando la cajetilla de cigarros de la mesa y prendiendo otro. Inglaterra se tensa.

—Al final, después de insistir un poco, Hans accedió... Y ella le retó —le mira, Francia sonríe

—¿A qué?

—A prender París en llamas —susurra mirándole fijamente.

—A prender paris en llam... oooooh! —risita maliciosa.

—Así que él... —mira por la ventana sonrojado—. Pi-pidió una... Una botella de champagne y...

—Una botella de champagne, oui…

—And... well, he... usó su cuerpo como... copa —susurra aun mirando por la ventana, sonrojándose más.

—De cop... ohhhh! Mon dieu! —se ríe de lado malignamente mientras se toca un colmillo con la lengua—. Angleterre!

Se sonroja aún más, apretando los ojos.

—Shut up!

—Cher, tu puedes usar mi cuerpo de copa cada vez que quieras... no necesitas FANTASEAR con ello.

—¡No fantaseo contigo! —chilla.

—Sigue contándome, mon AMOUR

El inglés se tapa la cara con las manos y niega con la cabeza, muy nervioso. Francia levanta un pie y le toca la pierna con él, sonriendo un poco con otra sonrisa.

—Venga ya, si me cuentas estas cosas, prometo que te llevaras premio.

Inglaterra da un respingo soltándose la cara y mirándole.

—Estoy seguro de que la realidad superará a la fantasía —indica con acento muy muy marcado en francés. El británico tiembla un poco y se agarra con fuerza a la mesa.

—¿D-De qué estás... hablando...?

—De cocina —responde sarcástico—. Claro que también puedo estar hablando de cocina —suelta para sí, sonriendo un poco. El inglés frunce el ceño.

—Te creerás muy listo...

—Hablo de nosotros, Angleterre...

—Te creerás muy listo, pero apuesto a que puedo... —se humedece los labios—. Relatarte una... fantasía tuya.

—¿Una fantasía mía? Puedes inventarte una fantasía, oui, y puede entrar dentro de mis fantasías... pero... —se cruza de brazos—, bien. Acepto el reto.

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo y se aclara la garganta. Francia sonríe, tratando de pensar en una de esas fantasías que son muy muy suyas con Inglaterra.

—A la mañana siguiente, te despertaste... y después del obligatorio matutino... me dejaste ir al baño —empieza sin mirarle por estar hablando esto en segunda persona y con ellos dos de forma absolutamente abierta.

Sonríe más al escuchar que habla de ELLOS, teniendo un escalofrío y con la Tour Eiffel... bueno, reaccionando... es Francia.

—Y... Of course, tu planeabas pasar al baño lo mínimo indispensable, eres un cochino, no se puede esperar más. Así que te llamé cochino, como es obvio.

Los ojos azules ruedan.

—Que me llames cochino no es una de mis fantasías en absoluto, estás a punto de perder... ¿qué apostamos?

—No apuesto contigo, no serás honesto si acierto.

Francia se ríe.

—Es verdad... sigue pues.

Inglaterra sonríe, apoya la mejilla en una mano y el codo en la mesa. El francés se pasa una mano por el pelo

—¿Pensando que inventarte?

—Entonces tú me dijiste que te afeitara —responde—. Ya que no me gusta tú barba.

—¿Sabes?, creo que tienes la idea de que como según tú soy un "pervertido", puedes decirme cualquier cosa que se te ocurra y será una de mis fant... —se queda callado mirándole.

—Así que yo entrecerré los ojos —los entrecierra—. Mirándote poco convencido y sin declinar ni aceptar, me di la vuelta empezando a llenar el Jacuzzi —sonríe y aún más al notar que se calla.

El francés le escucha atentamente y el inglés se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Yo acababa de salir de la ducha, así que estábamos como ahora y tú me preguntaste si acaso iba a bañarte también después de afeitarte, sentadito en el inodoro mientras yo sacaba el jabón y la cuchilla.

Los ojos azules parpadean.

—Negué con la cabeza y te dije que te afeitaría... en el Jacuzzi.

Francia levanta las cejas y se humedece los labios.

—Pero que a cambio tú no podrías tocar nada con las manos —inclina la cabeza mirándole fijamente.

El galo traga saliva.

—Así que te metiste dentro, sentándote mientras yo lo llenaba de jabón y me miraste mientras me desataba la toalla, dejándola en el suelo y entraba también —sigue, bajando el tono a uno un poco más susurrante, sonrojándose.

Francia abre un poco más los ojos imaginando TOOOODA la escena

—Me senté sobre tus rodillas, con las piernas abiertas y empecé a hacer espuma, pintándote la barba entera con ella, lenta y suavemente, acariciándote toda la cara —se recrea un poco al ver la cara que está poniendo, sin dejar de estar incómodo.

Francia sigue poniendo cara de impresionado/extasiado

—Y tú, evidentemente, no pudiste reprimirte de tocar, poniéndome las manos en los muslos, a lo que, of course, me detuve, puesto que ese no era el trato.

El francés traga saliva otra vez y un pequeño hilito de sangre sale de su nariz, se lo limpia inmediatamente.

—Así que levantaste las manos y... — levanta las cejas la notar el hilillo de sangre—. Lo que hiciste fue, levantar las rodillas para obligarme a resbalar hacia ti y que... —carraspea sin poder decirlo—. Se tocaran.

El galo se limpia más la nariz levantándose un poco y moviéndose en su lugar sin poder creer que Inglaterra le esté contando esto así.

—Esto no se vale.

Inglaterra traga saliva.

—Why... not?

Francia cierra los ojos incomodo

—Esto no es MI fantasía —carraspea—, ¿quién no tiene una fantasía así?

—¿Con que le afeiten? no creo que sea tan común.

—Yo creo que me estás diciendo tu fantasía, no la mía —comenta mirando por la ventana

—Yo creo que tú estás empezando a ponerte nervioso —sonríe triunfador.

—Estoy tan nervioso como cualquier a estaría al escuchar a alguien describir una escena sexual —replica mucho más nervioso que eso, obvio.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera es una escena sexual! —replica nervioso también.

—Es una escena... Es... —traga saliva.

—¡He ganado! —sentencia.

—¡No has ganado! —replica frunciendo el ceño

—Of course I do!

—Claro que no.

—¿Quién es el mentiroso ahora? —se cruza de brazos. El francés pone los ojos en blanco

—¡Es tu fantasía también!

—¡No lo es! —se sonroja mintiendo, porque le pareció muy erótico también, de hecho.

—HA! ¡Hablando de mentirosos!

—Well... tú te lo has buscado. Se acabó aquí —frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que se acabó? —sonríe.

—El cuento.

Le mira desconsolado.

—Ni me pongas caras, tú eres el que no deja de burlarse y luego dice mentiras.

—¡No me he burlado!

—Habré sido yo entonces el que va diciendo "uuuh, Angleterre que romántico" "no tienes que fantasear con esas cosas" —le imita el francés en falsete.

Francia frunce el ceño porque no lo dijo especialmente en burla.

—Admites que mentiste entonces —replica al darse cuenta que por eso no ha protestado. El francés se cruza de brazos revolviéndose en su lugar.

—Esto es una emboscada... —protesta.

—¿Sabes qué pasó luego? que empecé a afeitarte, primero el cuello de abajo arriba, lentamente, con una cuchilla afiladísima que podría haberte rebanado el cuello, ¿y sabes qué hiciste tú? empezar a mover las caderas para generar fricción.

Francia cierra los ojos volviendo a imaginar

—Non... NON! ¡Basta! ¡Deja de hablar como si fuera yo y... No es justo!

—¿Y sabes qué hice yo? ¿Mientras seguía afeitándote todo el cuello? empezar a acariciarte el pecho con la mano, jugando con tu pelo, porque yo sí podía tocarte —sigue sin pensar en lo que está diciendo.

Le sale otro hilillo de sangre limpiándose y salta al otro lado de la mesa, buscándole los labios (Francia no tiene tanto autocontrol cuando Inglaterra hace esas cosas)

—Y entonces, aun teniéndote así como no podías moverte empecé a besarte en el cuello y... —se calla en cuanto Francia salta sobre él, por supuesto.

Y, señoras y señores, tenemos el segundo obligado del día. Francia sonríe/se ríe un poco sintiéndose más en control esta vez, con el corazón desbocado igual. Feliz.

—Eso... si ha sido... a traición... —suelta Inglaterra con esfuerzo, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

—¿¡A traición!? ¿Lo dices porque ha sido por la espalda? —se ríe tontamente hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello y dándole un lametazo.

—¡En cualquier caso solo indica victoria absoluta para el equipo Inglés! —exclama con un escalofrío al lametazo.

—¿Victoria absoluta? Dieu, llama victoria absoluta a lo que paso hace rato.

—Me refería a que conseguí relatarte una fantasía —se sonroja por el comentario.

—Claro que conseguiste relatarme una fantasía —le besa la mejilla recargando su nariz en ella.

—Una tuya. ¿Qué tan secreta era?

—Fue un golpe de suerte —responde pensando que lo ha sido—, sabes que adoro mi barba... Y de hecho puedo apostar a que esa no es fantasía tuya porque a ti también te gusta mi barba —le acaricia la suya con la mejilla.

—A mí no me gus...gusta... —empieza chillando un poquito y se calla con las caricias del pelo. Francia sonríe.

—Claro que te gusta... —le mira a los ojos.

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza, un poco frenético.

—¿Quién es el mentiroso ahora, eh? —se ríe y luego abre los ojos y levanta las cejas—. ¡Ya sé qué podemos jugar!

—What? —vacila levantando las cejas.

—Todo el día de mañana tenemos que decir la absoluta verdad... —sonríe.

—NO! —responde tenso. Francia levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Tantas mentiras dices?

El inglés aprieta los ojos.

—Es que no me fío de ti.

—Non? ¿Ni un poco? Venga, ¿no confías en mi palabra?

—No, pero además no confío en que no te aproveches para intentar que diga cosas vergonzosas.

—¡Tú puedes hacer lo mismo! —protesta y sonríe—, Vengaaaaa ¿no confías ni así, poquito? —saca el labio y señala con el índice y el pulgar un espacio como de un centímetro.

—In my worst enemy? Of course not! —sonríe de lado.

—¿Solo confías en tus amigos? Mon Dieu, si serás estúpido.

—Ok, OK! the... turth...

—¿Es un trato? ¿Mañana todo un día de verdades?

Inglaterra suspira, derrotado.

—OK... —porque por algún motivo, Inglaterra no puede negarle nada, ¿por qué no puede? ah, eso quisiera saber él.

—Deberíamos cerrar este trato con semen —sentencia mirándole y sonriendo.

—¿Qué cochinada es esa? —medio sonríe.

—¿Tú cómo crees que funcione?

El inglés se lleva una mano a los ojos, niega con la cabeza y sonríe. Francia sonríe.

—Solo deja que recuperes fuerzas... El que termine primero pierde.

—What? ¡Eso no es justo! —protesta como siempre protesta con ese juego.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues... —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Porque no y punto!

Francia pone los ojos en blanco

—No seas aburrido.

—¡No soy aburrido!

—Entonces sellaros esto. Sellaremos esto con semen

Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez por la idea.

—Y el que pierda... —sonríe—. ¿Algo en particular que no quieres perder?

Le mira, se sonroja por lo que se le ha ocurrido y aparta la mirada (atención cursilada a la vista)

—Lo que no quiero perder será lo que me harás perder si pierdo, ¿verdad? Entonces a ti —responde sin mirarle.

—¿A mí?

—Si pierdo, me dejas en paz para siempre —propone con una gran sonrisa. Francia abre la boca azorado y luego sonríe.

—Eso quiere decir que no quieres perderme...

—What? Noo! ¡Eso quiero decir que quiero! —histérico.

—¿Así que quieres perder?

—Nooo! —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más.

—Quieres venirte antes que yo, no crees ser capaz de durar más...

—¡No es verdad! Shut up!

—Si no te vienes antes te dejo en paz para siempre, PERO, no solo se pueden usar las manos.

—what?

—¿Qué no te ha quedado claro?

—Lo de las manos.

Francia hace un movimiento con la lengua bastante específico. Inglaterra ya está reaccionando ahora mismo con solo pensar en ello y más al ver eso.

—Noooo!

Francia sonríe.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo?

Inglaterra se acojona mucho.

—M-Mira... S-Si pierdo voy el resto del día sin toalla, pero no puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bloody hell! —aprieta los ojos.

—Si ganas te dejo en paz para siempre y tú también podrás usar tu boquita.

—¿Y si ganas... Tú? —vacila nervioso.

—Te dejo en paz —muy seguro—, es lo que quieres, non?

—Si ganas tú me dejas en paz... ¿y si gano yo?

—Vas sin toalla todo el día —se ríe.

—¡No es justo!

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Este juego no es divertido! —lloriquea.

—Ya ganarías bastante con que te dejara en paz... ¿No es ese un premio?

—Yes, pero tengo que dejarme perder para eso...

—No voy a venirme antes que tú, no lloriquees —le susurra al oído.

Inglaterra se pone más nervioso con ese comentario porque no solo es Francia, si no que él está en... Ese estado emocional específico y NECESITA ganar, que va a conllevarle vergüenza el resto del día... Pero... Bollocks con el imbécil que se lo había hecho venir bien! Francia sonríe malignamente. Cierra los ojos verdes con seriedad y hace un gesto con el dedo.

—Da la vuelta tú.

—¿De la vuelta a dónde?

El inglés traga saliva y le hace cambiar de postura, para quedar él encima, mirándole. Luego gira él, poniendo los pies hacia la cabeza de Francia y su cabeza hacia los pies, de manera que la Tour Eiffel le queda en la cara a él y el Big ben en la cara al francés... Muy sonrojado.

—¿Qué haces? Tiene que ser a la vez...

—Por eso... —están en la archicoconida postura del 69 ahora mismo, a eso se refería con girar.

Francia lo asalta directamente, sin darle tregua alguna y cualquiera que no le conozca bien podría garantizar que quiere ganar... Aunque alguien con ojo entrenado y que les conociera bien tendría que recordar que el francés es experto en llevar a Inglaterra al límite de cualquier cosa y luego traerlo de regreso con la misma velocidad, de manera tal que enloqueciera.

Inglaterra rabia y se mueve todo lo que puede e intenta alejarse y que le suelte y que le haga daño y todos los trucos sucios habidos y por haber que se le ocurren al mismo tiempo que intenta recordar como Francia se hizo eso a "si mismo" imitando los movimientos lo mejor que puede.

Aguanta por tres paradisiacamente infernales minutos enteros con mucho esfuerzo mientras trata de resolver la raíz cubica de dos mil ochocientos veintisiete de cabeza y se pregunta qué coño está haciendo Francia y por qué no se deja ganar de una vez.

Hasta que Francia decide que ya torturó lo suficiente a Inglaterra... además de que el inglesito acaba de hacer un movimiento espectacular que siempre había querido que le hicieran y nunca nadie había podido, y se separa un poco del big ben soltando un gemidillo y... perdiendo la partida mientras sonríe sin poder evitarlo. El británico, que NO puede más, hace que la diferencia de tiempo sea ligeramente cuestionable y para nada indigna...

—M... Merde —protesta Francia para disipar cualquier duda. Lo siento, no está en condiciones de hablar aun, está retorciéndose por ahí.

El francés se escupe en la mano con toda su parsimonia... y la extiende hacia Inglaterra con una sonrisa cansada, pero puede que este intente soltar algo como "jaja jódete Frog, yo soy el más mejor del universo universal y te he vencido para siempre jamás y..." suena como "aaaah..ooh-a-ah"

El de ojos azules le da un empujoncillo con la mano pringosa extendida hacia él

—Ah! —protesta girando un poco—. Bloody hell, quiero una ducha.

—Dame la mano antes, luego nos ducharemos...

Inglaterra se la tiende, respirando con dificultad aun un poco. Francia se ríe un poco.

—¡Un día sin mentiras!

—I just... Hate you.

—Y sin toalla... —se ríe

—No! No! No! lo de la toalla es por hoy... lo que queda de hoy... que son... dos horas.

El francés sonríe y se gira de manera que queda cara a cara con él, sonríe.

—Bien.

El inglés se relaja un poco, porque de hecho no pensaba que eso iba a colar. Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo y lo mira con ojos somnolientos.

—¿No quieres dormir un rato?

—No... Duerme tú, voy a ducharme, llevo el barco hasta la playa y te despierto —propone.

—Mmmmm... —le atrae hacia él y sonríe un poquito. El británico se deja mirando alrededor nerviosito a lo que él le hunde la nariz en el cuello y resopla acurrucándose.

—Eh, eh, vale que te duermas, pero no me voy a quedar aquí a dormir yo también —protesta pero no se mueve.

—¿Por qué no? Te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que estás cansado... —levanta una mano y se la hunde en el pelo, haciéndole cariñitos.

—Eres tonto, no estoy cansado y no quiero dormir contigo —protesta infantilmente aunque sigue sin moverse.

Francia le da un beso suave en el cuello y le acaricia el hombro con la barba sin dejar de tocarle el pelo. Inglaterra se pregunta si se estará limpiando la mano en su pelo y suspira porque en realidad echa de menos esos cariñitos. A lo que el francés suspira también dejándose de mover un segundo.

—Ve a la ducha pues...

—Shut up —se sonroja.

El galo e ríe, bosteza y se sienta. Los ojos verdes parpadea mirándole.

—Cama... esto está duro.

Hace los ojos en blanco, se levanta y se mete al baño. Francia se levanta un poco zombie y camina hasta el camarote, acostándose evidentemente en la cama de Inglaterra...


	9. Chapter 9

Inglaterra, que no ha pasado toda la mañana bebiendo vino y llorando, no está cansado y menos después de la ducha, así que cuando sale, suelta las velas, se pone a timón y se pone a jugar con el barco mientras Francia duerme a pierna suelta y sueña con dragones que incendian el barco por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón

Al inglés le gusta navegar y todo ese rollo, así que es feliz como una perdiz viendo atardecer, fumándose un cigarrillo que le ha robado a Francia, buscando una cala entre acantilados a la que sea difícil llegar y que no cubra la marea, mientras canta "I've just seen a face" de The Beatles.

Francia se levanta después de un par de horas, sintiéndose considerablemente mejor, se mete a la ducha, sale y se arregla, peinándose meticulosamente, tomando una sábana de la cama y poniéndosela como lo hacían hace muuuuuuchos muchos años cuando vivía con papa Roma. Saca su botella de perfume que no tiró por la borda desde luego y se pone un montón encima,..

Inglaterra sigue a su rollo, debo decir que ahora mismo debe tener la guitarra en las manos mientras canta y dirige por fin el barco a una que le gusta.

—I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me And I want all the world to see we've met mmmm-mmmm-mmmm

Y al final sale a cubierta, yo sospecho que viéndose espectacularmente, buscando a Inglaterra.

—Falling, yes I'm falling and sh... —se queda callado de golpe y se sonroja al ver a Francia, deteniéndose con la guitarra también.

—Non, non, sigue... —le cierra un ojo y le da la espalda, caminando hasta la punta del barco y recargándose en ella.

El inglés carraspea y le sigue con la mirada hasta que se queda quieto, cierra los ojos, sacude la cabeza y se vuelve al timón sin mirarle y callándose.

—Mm... mmmm —tararea la canción en donde Inglaterra se quedó —and she keeps calling me back again...

Toma la guitarra otra vez y le sigue, así que el francés sonríe de lado y tararea una parte, mirándole de reojo porque no se la sabe entera. Inglaterra la canta por él, un poco sonrojado por lo que dice.

Francia sonríe más, negando con la cabeza un poco en plan... esto es simplemente increíble, mientras mira al mar y suspira al final de la canción.

—Ahí... ¿te gusta? —pregunta señalando el lugar que ha elegido, dejando la guitarra. Asiente con la cabeza mirándole y acercándose a él con cierta seriedad en la mirada.

Los ojos verdes parpadean, un poco nervioso.

Cuando está frente a él suspira abriendo la boca para decir algo y luego vacilando... Mordiéndose el labio.

El inglés inclina la cabeza, el francés levanta una mano y le peina.

—What's up?

—¿Te estas muriendo? —pregunta con seriedad.

—¿Querrías que lo estuviera? —echa el ancla.

Francia le toma del brazo y se lo aprieta, porque él está hablando muy en serio e Inglaterra está jugando a echar el ancla mientras le mira un poco desconsolado.

—No —responde.

—Merde —responde fingiendo que le molesta el hecho, aunque le sigue mirando a los ojos con suspicacia.

Hace los ojos en blanco y se levanta (debemos decir que sigue llevando la toalla en la cintura) a por el bote hinchable para ir hacia la playa.

Francia toma la toalla de su cintura y se la quita de un solo jalón.

—Eh! —protesta cubriéndose con las manos.

Francia sonríe

—¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélvemela! —exige.

—Non... ¡tú ganaste!

—¡Han pasado ya las dos horas! no es mi culpa que hayas estado durmiendo —tiende una mano hacia él mientras se sigue cubriendo con la otra.

—Non, la idea era hasta que terminara el día mon cher. Es decir, hasta que vayamos a... dormir

—No! ¡Era hasta la puesta de sol!

—¿Según quién?

—Pues... en... en eso hemos quedado—vacila.

—¡Claro que no!

—Eres un tramposo —protesta dándose la vuelta, tapándose el culo y yendo a por el bote hinchable igual.

Francia le da un toallazo en el centro del culo... o en las manos y a partir de ahora Inglaterra va a estar sonrojado TODO el rato porque además Francia no está desnudo.

Da un saltito y el galo se ríe.

—Git! —y se para frente al bote notando que necesita las manos, asi que se sienta en el suelo, se cubre con las piernas y empieza a hincharlo con la mancha automática.

Francia le mira y sonríe, sin ayudarle ni siquiera un poco, cruzándose de brazos en plan... ¡trabajaaaaa!

—¿Qué pescaste?

—Ve a verlo, están en la neverita de dentro —responde—. Y recoge lo que quieras llevarte.

Vuelve unos minutos más tarde con una bolsa con sus utensilios de chef y los pescados en otra. Además de haber traído unas papas, especias y todo un montón de cosas complicadas para preparar la comida.

Inglaterra esta de rodillas en el bote hinchable organizándolo y trasteando con el motor.

—No lo entiendo, falta la cadena que sujeta esta parte —protesta, siendo la cadena que uso Francia para lanzar las maletas. Le mira y al hacerlo vuelve a sonrojarse y a cubrirse.

—Oh... ehh... esa cadena —cara de culpable.

—No tienes idea de lo que te hablo, ¿verdad? —Intuye por la cara—. Pues sin ella el motor no sirve, habrá que remar.

—Creo que tendrás que remar, mon amour.

—¡Yo no pienso remar! —protesta apretando los ojos y sonrojándose más al imaginarse remando desnudo sin poder cubrirse, con Francia seguro sentado frente suyo mirándole descaradamente.

—Ehh... es que la cad...ena... —misma cara.

—Ya lo sé, no está, la he buscado por todas partes, vas a remar tú.

—Yo voy a preparar la cena.

—¡Y yo el fuego!

—¡No es lo mismo! Además tú eres aquí el encargado de los barcos, no yo... no es mi culpa que perdieras la cadena.

—¡Claro que es lo mismo! ¡Y también la he pescado! ¡Y yo no perdí la cadena! ¡No estaba cuando fui a por ella!

—Yo no voy a remar... no sé remar. Además es cansado y se me ampollarían las manos —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Claro que sabes, no seas nena! A mí también me cansa y tú has dormido... Mira un trato, tú remas ahora y yo a la vuelta.

Francia bufa porque definitivamente NO quiere remar.

—Esto es injusto —el señorito.

—¿Qué tiene de injusto una repartición equitativa de las tareas?

—Remar no está dentro de las tareas que se me pueden repartir a mí.

Luego, Inglaterra se imagina a Francia remando ahí con todo el esfuerzo, bajo el sol con perlas de sudor, semi desnudo... Ejem, nos hacemos todos a la idea. Mientras él tiene que estar viéndole y además estando desnudo.

—Ok, yo remo si me devuelves mi toalla.

Francia arruga la nariz un poco e inclina la cabeza.

—Sólo mientras remas.

—Bloody hell

—Pues claro, lo que no quieres es sentarte ahí y que te vea remar desnudo de aquí a la playa... te hago una concesión, te presto la toalla mientras remas.

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho porque lo ha deducido.

—Bo-bollocks, eres una nena y me das lo mismo! —protesta yendo a por los remos.

Francia sonríe al ver que se sonroja y le tiende la toalla en cuanto regresa, dándole un besillo en los labios.

—Oui, oui... tú eres el homme aquí en cuanto a remar se refiere...

El inglés se sonroja aún más atándosela bien atada y sintiéndose mejor cuando la lleva como si fuera un kilt. Francia le extiende la cesta que quiere llevar que esta ATIBORRADA de cosas.

—Sabes que vamos a volver al barco, ¿verdad? —responde tomándola y acomodándola por ahí.

—Oui, pero también sé que quieres una deliciosa cena —sonríe e Inglaterra le tiende la mano para ayudarle a subir, sin pensar.

—Tu comida no es deliciosa.

Francia se la toma, sonriendo más y acariciándole cuando le suelta una vez ya se ha subido.

—Mi comida es DELICIOSA y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, cher.

—Of course not —se acomoda en su sitio, sacando los remos—. Además es pescado, si solo tuviera lo necesario podría hacer un Fish and Chips de vicio —responde muy seguro, empezando a remar.

—No vas a tocar mi pescado, ni aunque me lo ruegues... YO cocino.

—¡No es "tu pescado" yo lo pesqué!

—Es mi pescado desde el instante en que me indicaste que tenía que cocinarlo y no vas a tocarlo hasta que no esté preparado y listo para que SOLO tengas que comerlo.

—Jum! —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco y salpica un poco de agua con el remo, mojándole un poco.

—Hey! —protesta metiendo la mano en el agua y mojándole un poquito a él también.

Inglaterra se ríe apartando la cara protegiéndose.

—Rema esclavo, remaaaa! —le pica sonriendo, a lo que el bestia británico le da con el remo en la cabeza, no muy fuerte, sonriendo.

—Ahhh! —se queja con un alarido como si le hubiera dado MUY fuerte, aunque se ríe. Él se ríe también, volviendo a remar más.

—Quizás puedas seguirme contando mientras remas...

—¿Dónde estábamos?

—En el jacuzzi.

Inglaterra se sonroja y traga saliva.

—Well, pues... Hans pidió que les llevaran el desayuno al cuarto, todo tipo de croissants, café y un sobre de mostaza. Porque al parecer Hans sabía que a Jeanne le gustaba el café con mostaza —se ríe porque esa broma le ha hecho gracia todo el tiempo (es humor inglés, no tiene por qué tener sentido)

Francia levanta una ceja no muy convencido, pero sonríe.

—Al parecer Hans tiene un paladar asqueroso... no me sorprende.

—La mostaza era para Jeanne, que cuando vio que estaba ahí, entendió que había pasado en la cafetería por fin.

—Una broma sin sentido, al más puro estilo del humor ingl... Danés —le sonríe.

—Entonces ella decidió vengarse... —aparta la mirada.

—Una venganza vergonzosa... ¡Me agrada esta chica!

—Le... quitó toda su ropa hasta que no le diera un beso —resume.

—Merde, ¿cómo no te cambie la toalla por un beso?

Inglaterra le salpica de nuevo un poco frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo.

—Porque no te lo habría dado y porque entonces estarías remando tú.

—Yo no iba a remar... —sentencia sonriendo—, pero es bueno saber que los besos son una buena tasa de cambio.

—¡No lo son! ¡Yo no te lo hubiera dado!

Ojos en blanco

—Asumo que Hans se lo dio

—Well, pues no podía salir desnudo a la calle.

—Sí podía —le cierra un ojo

—No quería —replica—. Pero bien, se vistieron y se fueron a las galerías La fayette a por ropa para Hans, porque él solo había ido a cenar, según él y... bueno, necesitaba ropa limpia.

—Oh, incomparable oportunidad para vestirle de manera decente... SIN rombos.

—Sigo sin saber tu problema con los bloody rombos.

—Son horribles.

—En cualquier caso, Hans solo necesitaba pantalones y ropa interior... así que Jeanne eligió cuatro pantalones, estoy seguro, una talla menos, a propósito y... —se sonroja y aparta la vista ooootra vez.

Francia se ríe, aunque vuelve a encontrar extraño que Inglaterra siga hablando en pasado, literalmente como hubiera ocurrido.

—Ropa interior transparente —susurra.

—QUOIIII?

—Well, el caso es que fueron al probador y no pasó nada, aunque fue bastante incómodo y... —sigue como si no le hubiera oído.

—¿No pasó nada de quoi?

—Pues de nada —le mira. Francia se ríe

—Ten por seguro que vas a recibir unos calzoncillos transparentes en tu próximo cumpleaños, cher.

—¡No quiero unos calzoncillos transparentes! —responde nervioso porque bastante tenso fue ya una vez cuando llegan a la playa.

—Claro que quieres unos calzoncillos transparentes, ¡fantaseas con ello!

—Shut up! —se sonroja—. ¡Deja de decir lo de la fantasía!

—Fantasía, fantasía, fantasía fantasía, fantasíaaa! —suelta contento bajándose de la lancha cuidando de no mojar su sábana.

—¡NO TE VOY A CONTAR MÁS SI SIGUES CON ESO!—chilla. Francia se ríe un poco y se gira hacia él otra vez haciendo cara de desconsuelo con sonrisita.

—¡Lo digo muy en serio! —le señala con el dedo—. ¡Esto es difícil para mí!

—Vale, vale... no te enfades —levanta las dos manos en señal de rendición.

—Well, pues... cuando Hans vio que calzoncillos había elegido, se negó rotundamente a llevárselos, pero ella le dijo que se compraría unas bragas transparentes ella también para ir a juego y con todo, se fueron al probador —explica con el ceño fruncido, arrastrando el bote a la arena para que el mar no se lo lleve y sacando el cesto de cosas de Francia, que consigue un buen lugar limpiando un poco la arena para que el inglés haga el fuego y para que no nos quejemos de que no está cooperando en nada.

—Y Jeanne dijo que no harían nada en el probador, así que a pesar de algunos intentos más o menos sutiles de Hans, no pasó nada aparte de que se probó los pantalones —sentencia.

—Ohh... ¿y qué pensó Hans al respecto? Estaba muerto de nervios igual, seguramente

—¿Muerto de nervios por qué? si no pasó nada —responde recogiendo un trozo de madera seca arrastrado por la corriente hasta la playa muy adecuadamente.

—A veces el no hacer también ayuda...

.

Inglaterra le mira sin entender, sacando una navaja de su bolsa para todo y unas cerillas (y hay que decir que no se ha quitado la toalla al llegar a tierra).

—Bien, ¿entonces? ¿Qué pasó después de que no pasara nada? —pregunta sentándose en la arena y empezando a sacar las cosas que requiere para cocinar.

Se sienta en la arena también, empezando a quitar las ramitas y a cortar la madera a base de navaja y patadas.

—Pues se volvieron a casa de Jeanne —explica—. A comer.

Francia saca como un millón de utensilios de cocina, trastos y especies... como si la cesta fuera el bolso de Mary Poppins. Toma los pescados y empieza a limpiarlos.

—Aha... ¿qué le cocinó esta vez?

—El caso es que cuando llegaron allí, un amigo de Jeanne al que Hans también conocía, pero no se llevaban tan bien, le esperaba en la puerta.

Francia frunce el ceño tratando de dilucidar si es España o Prusia.

—Y, evidentemente, eso cortaba todo el ambiente que tenían. Este tipo, le dijo a Jeanne que había tenido problemas con su hermano y que le dejara quedarse en su casa unos días —sigue. Francia sonríe al darse cuenta de que es Prusia.

—¿Y Pru... el amigo de Jeanne, sabía lo que tenían?

—No, no, of course not. Nadie podía saberlo —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y Jeanne no se lo dijo?

—Of course not! ¡Su vida dependía de que no lo supiera!

—Pero... —se muerde el labio pensando que el seguro se lo diría a España y a Prusia, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—El caso es que Jeanne no quería que se quedara allí y todo se puso un poco denso para Hans, porque el amigo de Jeanne, al que llamaremos... Gilbert había estado hablando con Frida y la versión de Hans que estaba con ella en Lon... Copenhague.

—¿Gilbert había estado hablando con Frida? Mon dieu, veo que todos se conocían muy bien, ¿no se acostaba con ella?

Inglaterra parpadea.

—¿Frida con Gilbert?

—Es extraño, muy extraño, que Hans pudiera pasar todo ese tiempo con Jeanne sin que Frida se pusiera celosa... así que seguro ella se acostaba con alguien más, non? —razona mirando atentamente a Inglaterra porque sigue sin estar seguro al 100% de quién es Frida, aunque lo supone.

—Frida estaba con Hans, ya te lo dije, él se desdobló para ser dos personas con un hechizo. Además, Gilbert tenía pareja en aquel entonces —añade.

—Ahhh... ¡es verdad! —Francia había olvidado por completo esta parte absurda de la historia.

—De hecho, toda la historia sobre por qué Gilbert estaba en casa de Jeanne tenía cierta gracia, pero no te la voy a contar.

—¿¡Por qué?! —levanta la vista y le mira, mientras monda las papas.

—Es un poco larga y complicada —le mira. Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Al final vas a tener que prestarme ese libro, así que quizás pueda leerla yo.

—Ehm... ya te dije que este trozo no es del libro... —vacila—. Ehm, well, el caso es que Gilbert estaba con una chica llamada Elizabeth y... ellos... mancillaron un objeto muy querido de otro de sus amigos, así que el hermano de Gilbert, para proteger a su amigo, le castigó y así acabó en casa de Jeanne.

—¿Qué objeto mancillaron?

—El piano —responde mirándole a los ojos esperando que lo entienda.

—Pardon? ¿Pusiste a Prusse y a... Hongrie... acostándose sobre el piano de Autriche en vez de a nosotros dos? —escandalizado

—France! —chilla al notar que suelta todos los nombres.

—Quooi?

—No lo... digas así. ¡No somos nosotros dos!

Francia se muerde el labio para no protestar y especificar que claro que lo son, que todo es una FANTASÍA.

—Well, esa es la historia, así funciona.

—Ese piano... ¡ESE piano! —bufa.

—Cálamte, ¿vale? Es una historia muy compleja, olvida el piano... por ahora. Hans y Jeanne no estaban en el lugar en que está el piano, no había forma en que ellos hicieran eso —sentencia.

El francés levanta una ceja y sonríe un poquito mirando cómo ha montado las ramas, pero aún está encendiendo el fuego. Corta las papas mientras tanto y... hace otras cosas de esas que él sabe hacer.

—Bien.

Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, lanzará una cerilla y hará FLUOSH! para el terror de Francia, que le pedirá que se aleje mientras cocina y TODOS nos preguntaremos como alguien que enciende fuegos con esa potencia sigue teniendo esa cantidad de cejas.

—El caso, además, es que tuvieron que inventar una explicación sobre por qué Hans estaba allí si Gilbert había hablado con él esa mañana y que hacían sus pantalones en la sala... por suerte, Gilbert no los vio y al final, Hans convenció a Jeanne que le dejara quedarse, pero ellos se fueron a comer fuera.

—Ellos, ¿Jeanne y Hans? Bueno, asumo que no era demasiado difícil que Gilbert no se enterara...

—Yes —fogonazo, brillo peligroso en los ojos verdes—. Le dijeron que ella estaba trabajando en un programa en el Louvre y que tenía que irse y que Hans tenía que pasar por la embajada.

Francia mira el fuego un poco asustado, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás y revisando aun tener las cejas y las pestañas donde debe tenerlas. Inglaterra no se asusta, empezando a marear el fuego con un palo.

—Así que se fueron a comer a la Place Vendome y luego al Louvre.

—Tu flamabilidad no deja de impresionarme

—Eh? —le mira.

—No deberías de jugar con fuego... advierte.

—Ah, no pasa nada, me gusta —sonríe metiendo el palo de nuevo por otro lado para que le llegue oxigeno abajo y queme aún más.

—Ehh... —le mira con seriedad—, cuando termines de hacer pirotecnia siéntate allá —le señala un lugar a unos cuantos bastantes metros— y no te acerques a mis peces.

—What? ¡No me voy a ir allá!

—Bueno, entonces no habrá comida.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡No les va a pasar nada!

—No estoy seguro.

Los ojos verdes ruedan.

—Desde allí no puedo ve... seguir explicándote.

—Yo no estoy trasteando con el fuego... —sonríe al ver cuál es la razón—, bien... no tan allá, pero no tan acá, ¿vale?

Vuelve a hacer los ojos en blanco y deja el palo en paz.

—Prometo no tocarlo, ¿vale?

Francia le sonríe mirándole a los ojos y se le acerca alrededor del fuego dándole un beso suave en los labios.

—Vale.

—Pasearon un rato por el Louvre mientras Hans le contaba felizmente todo lo que no le gustaba de ella —se burla un poco de sí mismo.

—Oh, eso me recuerda a algo... —frunce un poco el ceño recordando una historia muuuuuuuuy vieja sobre lo que le gustaba de él y lo que no le gustaba de él.

—¿A qué?

—A algo que escribiste hace años —sonríe de lado.

Inglaterra le mira inclinando la cabeza porque ha escrito muchas cosas. Francia sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Es algo muy... no sé ni por qué lo recordé, hace años... ¡centurias! cuando estabas aprendiendo francés.

—Oh... OH! —se acuerda entonces.

—Fue muy divertido —sonríe.

—Pues no recuerdo que te rieras entonces —replica riéndose él.

—En absoluto... fue cruel y triste... en esa época todavía tenía esperanzas.

—¿Esperanzas?

—Oui... esperaba que hicieras cosas bonitas —se ríe poniendo el recipiente encima del fuego.

—Ja! Que iluso.

Francia se calla, frunciendo el ceño y concentrándose en la olla. Inglaterra carraspea.

—Años después... lo extraño es cuando vienes y haces cosas bonitas sin ningún motivo... —susurra más para sí.

—El caso es que Jeanne le tomo de la mano y se le llevo tras una puerta secreta, en la zona de los egipcios.

El galo detiene lo que estaba haciendo hacía un segundo, con un pescado en el fuego y otro en la mano y levanta las cejas.

—Wh-what? —le mira. Él traga saliva.

—¿Una puerta secreta?

—Yes.

—Mmmm... —se gira a los pescados mientras piensa en como coño sabe Inglaterra de ESA puerta... frunce un poco el ceño.

—What? ¿Qué con ello?

—Nada... veo que tengo que ser más cuidadoso, no recuerdo haberte enseñado esa puerta nunca.

—Ja! No tienes de que preocuparte, porque Jeanne... —busca algo alrededor.

Francia le mira poniendo las papas al fuego también y... cocinando. Inglaterra toma un pañuelo de tela de por ahí y lo ata alrededor de los ojos azules.

—Obligó a Hans a cubrirse los ojos —se levanta.

—¿Me acabas de cubrir los ojos con el paño en donde traía envuelto el perejil? —protesta sonriendo un poco

—Que le den al bloody perejil —tira de su mano para levantarle también—. Así que Jeanne, tomo a Hans de la cintura —lo hace—. Para poder guiarle por el interior de Louvre —tira de él un par de pasos, guiándole y el francés se tropieza un poco porque Inglaterra siempre logra que pierda un poquito su elegancia por unos instantes, aunque se recupera perfectamente, riendo bobamente.

El inglés le sostiene más fuerte contra si cuando pierde el equilibrio, sonriendo.

—Haciéndole entrar en cuartos, cruzar pasillos, subir escaleras —le hace moverse un poco más, sin soltarle, como si bailaran.

—No me vayas a tirar de un acantilado Angleterreeee —protesta un poco, riéndose, él se ríe también.

—Pues ella le llevó hasta la azotea —responde tomándole una mano con la mano que no le está abrazando de la cintura, entrelazando los dedos.

Francia tiene un escalofrió, girándose a verle aunque tiene los ojos vendados. Le aprieta la mano.

—Y cuando estaban arriba, sin quitarle la venda, le pidió a Hans que le cantara algo —susurra acercándosele un poco—. ¿Sabes qué le cantó?

—No tengo idea... —admite con voz grave

Se le acerca más, abrazándole más fuerte, cantándole al oído en un susurro, lentamente y con los ojos cerrados él también.

—Quand il me prend dans ses bras il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose.

Francia se muerde el labio, recargando la barbilla en su hombro, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y abrazándole también. Inglaterra le muerde un poco el lóbulo de la oreja, en silencio.

El francés traga saliva y le aprieta más fuerte, teniendo mucho mucho miedo de repente,

solloza un poco en su hombro, sin soltarle. El inglés se detiene al notar que algo va mal, parpadeando.

—Fr-France? What is wrong? —pregunta nervioso.

Se sorbe los mocos y solloza más temblando un poco como respuesta, así que él le abraza más fuerte.

—Venga, ya está, no llores... ¿qué pasa? —intenta tranquilizarle acariciándole la espalda, con una voz un tanto agobiada.

—No entiendo nada... —susurra.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —pregunta sin dejar de abrazarle y acariciarle.

—Esto... es justo lo que siempre he querido y no sé por qué pasa... y vamos a irnos de aquí y se va a esfumar... y yo voy a hacer algo mal o tú vas a decirme que no es verdad —se sorbe los mocos y se limpia las lágrimas con su hombro—, yo no puedo... —solloza.

—Shhh... Cálmate, cálmate —le abraza más fuerte y se humedece los labios un poco nerviosito por la confesión—. No se va a esfumar si tú no quieres.

Francia se queda callado un poco.

—¿Cómo logré esto? Seguro dejaré de hacerlo... —susurra—, ni siquiera sabré cuándo ni cómo no sé cuándo lo empecé a hacer.

Inglaterra se pone un poco más nervioso.

—Yo no sé hacer esto... —repite desolado—, voy a lastimarte y vas a irte para siempre —solloza.

—Shhhh —aprieta los ojos—. Escúchame, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, ¿vale? saldrá como salga y... de momento estamos aquí... en una playa desierta, junto al fuego... algunos tenemos humedades en el hombro —bromea un poco—. Y a otros quizás les quede el pescado un poco quemado, pero... ya veremos qué pasa luego, quizás seas tú quién te aburras de esto y te vayas para siempre.

—No quiero aburrirme... pero... —le abraza con más fuerza—, tengo miedo.

—I'm... I'm sorry... es... mi culpa, no debí... bueno, vendarte los ojos y todo eso, debería solamente limitarme a contarte —responde apartando la cara y soltándole un poco.

—Nooon! Noon! —le abraza más—. No tienes idea de... Me encanta, Angleterre.

—Pero si tienes miedo y estás llorando —razona. Francia se le separa, se quita el pañuelo y le mira a la cara, sonriendo un poco.

—No es de esto de lo que tengo miedo —susurra y se sorbe los mocos

Los ojos verdes le miran nervioso e incómodo y sonrojado y medio arrollado y sin saber muy bien tampoco. Le quita el pañuelo y le limpia un poco los ojos.

—¿De qué tienes miedo entonces?

—De despertarme —susurra y le besa en los labios en un beso muy muy húmedo y pegajoso también, pero eso es otro asunto. Inglaterra le devuelve el beso porque ya quería beso desde que ha cantado.

Lo siento, pero es que Francia... no tiene una línea, ¿sabes? de repente Inglaterra llegó y ¡boom! es como... demasiado, no que le disguste ni nada.

Es que... esta escena era muy importante para Inglaterra no podía contársela y nada más

¿Si oye lo que le está diciendo Francia? le está diciendo que es lo que toda la vida ha querido. De hecho, le ha cimbrado muchas cosas, es lo más importante que le ha dicho desde toda la historia, esta escena significa muchas cosas para Francia. Le ha gustado mucho, tanto, que le da pánico que no sea cierta.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Qué pasó después...? —pregunta Francia en un susurro cuando se separan.

—No le descubrió los ojos e hicieron el amor en la azotea del Louvre mientras sonaba un acordeón en la calle y llovía un poco sin que les importara —susurra. El francés sonríe apretando los ojos.

—Hay alguna posibilidad de que...

Abre los ojos verdes y le mira, escuchándole. Francia levanta una mano y le acaricia el labio de abajo, que se le entreabre y su respiración se hace más profunda.

—Vamos a hacer todas esas cosas.

—Ya las estamos haciendo —sonríe y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

El francés sonríe también y en cuanto se separa Inglaterra y vuelve a la realidad se da cuenta de que algo va mal con sus papas.

—Meeeerde!

El inglés parpadea sin saber qué pasa de repente. El galo va a las papas y las saca de las brasas en donde las había metido directamente envueltas en papel aluminio

—JAAA! mira el graaaaan chef —se burla Inglaterra acercándose.

—Esto es tu culpa por estarme diciendo todas esas cosas que me licúan el cerebro —protesta e Inglaterra se sonroja de golpe.

—¡No quieras darme a mí la culpa ahora! —protesta—. Ni siquiera sabes hacer bien las papas, seguro metes mostaza en el café.

Abre las papas y están negras y duras porque aunque deberían estar en su punto con el tiempo que se han tardado el fuego era especialmente grande.

—¡Claro que se hacer bien las papas!

—Sí, ya veo que sabes carbonizarlas perfectamente bien —se ríe.

—Esto es tu culpa por acercarte al fuego —le señala con un dedo con el ceño fruncido

—¡Ni siquiera lo he tocado! —se defiende.

—¡Has tocado el fuego! —le medio ladra.

—No lo he tocado desde que las has metido.

—¡Eso no lo sé! Me tapaste los ojos —le acusa infantilmente.

—¡Estaba agarrándote todo el tiempo que tenías los ojos cerrados!

—¡Eso no lo sé! —se queja mirando sus papas un poco desconsolado.

—Bloody hell! ¡Admite que hasta tú puedes equivocarte cocinando! Si no, no tiene mérito que seas un genio en eso y nunca te equivoques, idiota —protesta cruzándose de brazos y haciendo ojos en blanco, sin pensar mucho en lo que dice. Francia levanta la cara y le mira. Luego sonríe, inclinando la cabeza.

—Has dicho que soy un genio cocinando.

—What? ¡NO es verdad! —da un paso atrás.

—Yo admito que me equivoqué, si tú admites otra vez que lo soy.

Inglaterra le mira y aprieta los dientes.

—Eres idiota —sentencia sentándose junto al fuego, medio enfurruñado.

—Está bien, puedo equivocarme cocinando y que me salga una mierda —le enseña las papas y sonríe. Los ojos verdes le miran y sonríe un poco de lado.

—Eres muy tonto —sigue, fingiendo que sigue enfurruñado pero escapándosele la sonrisilla.

—No! ¡Eso no es lo que tienes que decir! —protesta.

—Tontotontotontotonto.

Los ojos azules le fulminan mientras él se ríe con burla.

—¡Yo dije que podía equivocarme!

—Y al parecer es una ofensa a su deidad —replica.

—Pues claro que lo es, ¿tú te equivocas al hacer té?

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Quieres que siga con la historia o no?

—Es injusto que se quemen las papas y luego no admitas que soy un genio —protesta sirviéndole el pescado y unas papas carbonizadas.

—Well, pues tenían que volver a casa de Jeanne, pero Gilbert seguía allí —sigue a su rollo. Francia bufa y empieza a comer haciendo como que no le presta atención.

—Así que Hans dejó a Jeanne en su casa y se marchó —empieza a comerse el pescado que evidentemente está buenísimo.

—Oh, ¡para colmo se marcha! —protesta

—¿Pues qué más iba a hacer? —le mira.

—Yo qué sé... —se mete una papa a la boca y hace cara de asco, pero no la escupe haciendo un esfuerzo—. ¿Y después? —se mete otro trozo de pescado

—Después nada, ya te he dicho que ella se quedó con Gilbert y él se fue, querría saber que habrías hecho tú —mientras Inglaterra se las come igual carbonizadas como están y hasta le saben bien.

—Correr a Prusse —le mira de reojo.

—Oh, ¿y tú te llamas amigo?

—Prusse no se ofendería... le pediría que fuera a casa de Espagne.

—Pues no. Una hora más tarde, alguien toco el timbre de su casa.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira

—Oui?

—¿Y quién crees que era?

—Tú.

Inglaterra se ríe.

—¡Que no soy yo!

Los ojos azules ruedan, aunque sonríe.

—Hans?

—No, era un hombre misterioso que Jeanne no había visto nunca.

—Oui? ¿Y Jeanne se lo tiró? ¿Estaba guapo? —bromea con cara de malo.

—Pues quizás —frunce el ceño. Francia se ríe ahora él, poniéndole una mano en la pierna con toalla y percatándose de...

—Hey! Traes toalla!

—En realidad le dijo a Jeanne que su transporte la estaba esperando, mostrándole aparcada en la puerta de su casa una limusina.

El galo levanta las cejas con cierto brillo en los ojos y sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

—Mon dieu, que ridiculez —suelta sin pensarlo ni siquiera un poco, es decir, no cree que sea ridículo... miente.

—Y le entregó una copia de "Much ado about nothing" de parte de Monsieur Benedicto —sigue, entrecerrando los ojos porque le está viendo sonreír.

—I learn in this letter that Don Peter of Arragon comes this night to Messina —empieza a recitar la primera escena de la obra, sin pensar... cuando se da cuenta, abre los ojos como platos y cierra la boca, carraspeando.

—No, no, no... No, tu texto es I pray you, is Signior Mountanto returned from the wars or no? —le corrige con la primera replica de Beatriz.

—He set up his bills here in Messina and challenged Cupid at the flight; and my uncle's fool, reading the challenge, subscribed for Cupid, and challenged him at the bird-bolt —sigue con la siguiente linea de Beatriz cerrando los ojos—. ¡Deja de hacerme recitar a Shakespeare!

—Creí que peferirías la de "I promised to eat all of his killing." —responde mostrándole el pescado.

—En realidad prefiero "he hath an excellent stomach" —le señala las papas y sonríe.

Inglaterra se ríe, Francia le sonríe también.

—¿Y ha ido en limusina para entregarle un libro?

—No, le ha entregado el libro y la ha ido a buscar en limusina para dirigirla a su palacio.

—Oh, ¿tiene un palacio el chauffeur de la limusina? Debes pagarle bien...

—Al palacio de ella, en realidad... A Versailles

—Ohhhh... —sonríe de nuevo y le cierra un ojo.

—Y allí estaba esperándola Hans, of course —sigue, nerviosito con el gesto de guiñarle un ojo.

—Por supuesto... ¿bailaron un vals en el salón de los espejos a mi salud?

—No, solo cenaron.

—Oh, bueno... en realidad, no sería la primera vez que bailamos vals en ese salón, pese a tus quejas...

El inglés traga saliva y se sonroja recordando alguna de esas.

—Bah... —responde apartando la cara pero sonriendo un poco.

—Horas de circo para lograr que bailaras, eso sí...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le mira.

—Que cada vez que te pedía que bailaras te negabas... tenía que planearlo muchísimo. Espagne se hartaba.

—¿Qué es lo que le hartaba a Spain?

—Toda la preparación para que terminaras diciendo que no y yo volviera con él llo... yo... riendo.

—Pues siempre era igual, ¡Tú intentado humillarme frente a todos! —le acusa.

—Bailar no es humillante.

—¡Hacerles creer a todos que me desvivía por ello si lo es!

—Te desvivías por ello.

—NO! —se sonroja

—¿Entonces? Era bastante, BASTANTE ridículo pedirte que bailaras y que te negaras rotundamente, ¿sabes?

—¡Pero si tú siempre lo pedías como si yo te hiciera un favor!

—¿Como si tú me hicieras un favor? Non... lo pedía intentando que fuera lo más digno posible, como si yo te estuviera haciendo un favor al bailar contigo.

—¡En sarcasmo entonces! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía!

—Tenía que salvaguardar mi dignidad para cuando me dijeras que no, créeme... las primeras veces te lo pedí sin sarcasmo y me dijiste que no igual —se encoge de hombros.

—Las primeras veces eran como si yo lo estuviera deseando —se cruza de brazos.

—NUNCA pareció que lo desearas... ¡pregúntale a Espagne!

—¿Por qué iba a desear bailar con mi enemigo?

Francia parpadea, Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada.

—Pues... —piensa que él quería bailar igual siempre.

—¿Tú sí querías?

El galo frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Eres idiota y siempre lo has sido.

—¡Tú sí querías! —acaba de caer en la cuenta y se retuerce de risa en la arena. Francia le mira como si estuviera viendo una babosa con sal retorcerse... es decir, con cara de asco.

—¡Eres imbécil y nunca me ha interesado un bledo bailar contigo! —protesta.

—Que patético de tu parte, pero resulta hilarante —sigue riéndose (perdonadlo, mundo, es medio troll y más bestia que unas bragas de esparto). El francés le mira, frunciendo el ceño y levantándose de la arena.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo mientras sigue riéndose sin acordarse, por supuesto de cuando él iba a dar vueltas por Westminster, a escondidas, aprendiendo a bailar para no pisarle y hacerle daño siendo completamente torpe al lado de lo elegante que era Francia (y motivo por el que se negaba a bailar al principio) Además de la vergüenza que le daba que todos vieran como se sonrojaba si Francia le tocaba siquiera.

Sí, claro... pero eso no deja que se esté burlando de algo que Francia le ha "confesado". Camina hasta la playa metiendo los pies y frunciendo el ceño.

El inglés se levanta y se le acerca malignillo, porque eso era lo que Francia hacia todo el tiempo y él nunca lograba.

—Querias bailar conmiiiigooooo —canturrea burlón. Francia suspira.

—Oui.

Inglaterra se ríe.

—¡No digas que no! ¡Lo has dicho! ¡Te he oído! —sigue—. Podías bailar con quien quisieras, pero tú me querías a miiiiii —cuando Inglaterra nota lo que acaba de decir se sonroja el solo y sonríe porque le gusta mucho esa idea.

—Y tú también querías bailar conmigo, solo que no te atrevías por idiota, porque te daba vergüenza y solo hacías cosas imbéciles como esta que estás haciendo —le mira con los brazos cruzados. El inglés parpadea.

—Wh-what? ¡Eso no es cierto! —miente—. ¡No quería y no me da vergüenza y no hago cosas imbéciles!

—Entonces yo soy el único que quería y el único que hacía la imbecilidad de invitarte.

—Yes! —se burla de nuevo. Francia suelta el aire por la nariz

—¿Sabes? En realidad quería burlarme de ti y dejarte en ridículo frente a todo el mundo, era feliz cuando lo lograba... sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

El británico deja de reír de golpe, mirándole desconsolado.

—Ya lo sé, siempre fuiste un capullo —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—Y tú un idiota que no sabe cuándo no se debe de burlar de la gente que está diciendo algo bonito.

—Of course not!

Francia facepalm.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso de que quisiera bailar contigo? ¿Eh? Me gustabas, oui, ¿y?

—P-Pues que te... Gustara —responde vacilando, porque es una de esas cosas que le llenan, pero la formula en pasado aun es un poco dura.

—Tú acabas de dejar claro que, según tú, yo no te gustaba a ti y no querías bailar... y que soy patético. ¿Algo más que quieras decir? —le riñe.

Los ojos verdes le miran, hundiendo la cabeza en los hombros un poco.

—Aun así me hiciste más fuerte —se pasa una mano por el pelo y sonríe—. Y en el fondo siempre supe que te gustaba.

—¡No me gustabas ni me gustas! —chilla.

—Non? —sonríe acercándosele.

—Of course not! you're my worst enemy! —repite mirándole.

—¿Y por eso estás histérico y sonrojado?

—¡No estoy histérico y sonrojado! —paso atrás aún más histérico y más sonrojado.

—Sí que lo estás, mon amour... Y te ves muy lindo.

—¡No es verdad! —otro paso atrás.

—Mírenlo... ¡Está sonrojado por MI! —le mira y frunce el ceño, sonriendo un poco.

Inglaterra se sonroja aún más y da otro paso atrás tan nervioso que se tropieza y se cae de culo en la arena.

—¡Que no estoy sonrojado!

Francia da dos pasos al frente y se hinca en la arena, frente al inglés. Sonríe maligno otra vez.

—Siempre te he gustado —se ríe un poco.

—NOO! —chilla y le pone un pie en el pecho para que no se acerque. El francés le toma del tobillo y le acaricia la cara interna de la pierna hasta el muslo

El británico tiene un escalofrío sin dejar de mirarle y hace un poco de ademán para que le suelte, pero no lo hace, claro, subiendo la mano al tobillo otra vez y empujándole hacia afuera. Se recuesta un poco sobre él

Echa la espalda más hacia atrás levantando las manos, porque aparentemente sigue en la postura "voy a apartarte" y no sé sabe cómo, se ruboriza aún más, porque Francia en plan depredador le gusta mucho.

Francia sonríe más aun, sin dejar de moverse hacia él, poniendo sus dos manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Inglaterra y acercando su cara hasta estar a un par de centímetros de la suya, mirándole a los ojos.

El inglés le pone las manos en los hombros mirándole con el corazón aceleradísimo.

—¿No te gusto ni un poco? —pregunta ignorando completamente las manos en sus hombros. Se acerca y le besa la mejilla

Aparta la mirada verde hacia el fuego y niega con la cabeza. Francia le besa más cerca de los labios

—¿Nada, nada?

Inglaterra se revuelve y vuelve a negar, pensando que ahora le va a besar en la comisura de los labios y no quiere abrirlos apretándolos y apretando los ojos también.

Francia le besa la barbilla. Él parpadea relajando la cara otra vez, descolocado y ahí aprovecha para besarle la comisura de los labios que entreabre buscándole y cuando se da cuenta aparta la cara apretándolos otra vez.

—¿No te gustan estos besos? —se acerca al oído que tiene frente a él seguro porque le ha volteado la cara y le muerde el lóbulo.

Inglaterra tiembla intentando que le gusten menos...

—Estás temblando... —susurra en su oído lamiéndole un poco.

Intenta, de verdad, de verdad que la arena se abra debajo de él y se lo trague, histericolocoperdido…

—No... no... —solo puede susurrar de la forma menos convincente del universo.

Francia gira la cabeza hasta estar otra ve junto a sus labios y vuelve a besarle en la comisura. El inglés vuelve a cerrar los ojos entreabriéndolos y buscándole.

El francés le lametea un poco el labio e Inglaterra vuelve a buscarle y consigue morderle un poco. El galo se echa un poco para atrás sonriendo

El británico, en cuanto nota que se separa y se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo se sonroja un más y se lleva las manos a los labios, mirándole histérico.

Francia se incorpora un poco y le toma las manos haciendo un poco de fuerza para que se las quite de los labios mientras sonríe genuinamente y le mira a los ojos. Él se suelta pero intenta darse la vuelta para escaparse corriendo y salir de debajo suyo con todas sus fuerzas, reptando por la arena.

El francés impide girarse y le busca los labios mientras el inglés se retuerce y zarandea todo lo que puede apartando la cara y empujando a Francia para que salga de encima de él que se quita cuando ve que va demasiado en serio.

Inglaterra consigue levantarse y se larga corriendo, con la toalla medio cayéndosele, hasta que la deja por ahí y se hace bolita tras unas rocas. (Lo siento, mi niño es un poco agresivo y nervioso cuando Francia hace esas cosas).

Francia le conoce, le mira irse sonriendo un poco, pasándose la mano por el pelo, caminando lentamente hasta donde está la toalla.

—Porlareinaporlareinaporlareina... —el archiconocido mantra de Inglaterra.

A este Francia de hecho este inglés le hace sentir más normal pues este Inglaterra avergonzado y temeroso es más lo que él conoce a diferencia del inglés seductor que desconoce. Dobla la toalla a la mitad y luego a la mitad, camina hasta la cesta, saca unos cigarros, camina hasta la playa, coloca la toalla en el aquello y se sienta a unos dos o tres metros de ella, donde pueda verla de reojo. Prende su cigarrillo.

Inglaterra sigue agazapado un buen rato y se sonroja cuando se da cuenta de que además, por si fuera poco, ha perdido su toalla, mira a Francia sacando un poco la cabeza por encima de las rocas. Hace un pucherito, porque este Francia es malvado y le hace avergonzarse y no le quiere y él solo quería un beso y ahora no va a querer un beso nunca más. Se convence a si mismo infantilmente. Y es un tonto y él no le quiere y no le va a contar más historias... Mira la toalla demasiado lejos de él y demasiado cerca de Francia con cara de angustias.

Francia está cantando algo en francés sobre un papalote sin hacer caso siquiera de la toalla...En teoría.

Inglaterra trata de mantener la calma y valorar la situación para encontrar una solución más efectiva. Decide que esperara a que Francia se duerma, le robara la toalla y se largará con el bote y el barco para hacer como que nada de los últimos dos días ha existido nunca. (Lo siento, Inglaterra no tiene ni una poquititita de tolerancia al rechazo).

Después de un rato largo, cuando supone ilusamente que ya se ha tranquilizado, Francia toma la toalla del suelo y se acerca a la piedra.

—Angleterre?

Inglaterra, que no ha dejado de espiarle en todo el tiempo, tiene un infarto, escondiéndose más lejos.

Camina con la toalla en la mano buscándole pero él sigue huyéndole, cambiando de piedra.

—¿Dónde estás? —sigue preguntando buscándole

—Déjame tranquilo—chilla. Francia frunce un poco el ceño al reconocer el tono.

—Te traje la toalla —replica en señal de tregua.

—Déjala ahí y lárgate —replica.

—Pero...

El británico se mueve de nuevo, quedándose sin rocas y sale corriendo cubriéndose por delante, hacia el bote.

Francia le mira sin entender unos instantes. Cuando llega al bote, empieza a recogerlo todo frenéticamente.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta idiotamente mirándole y trotando a él, reconociendo bien los movimientos histéricos, en cuanto le ve acercarse, empieza a empujar el bote hacia el agua sin responder.

—¿Pero qué haces? —pregunta poniéndose más nervioso esta vez, corriendo más rápido.

Inglaterra se tensa al notar que le va a alcanzar, saltando dentro del bote ya en el agua, buscando los remos. Francia se detiene al darse cuenta que realmente está montando al bote y yéndose, mirándole desconsolado sin podérselo creer.

Inglaterra empieza a remar alejándose de la playa.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué te vas? —sigue mirándole desconsolado y luego frunce el ceño, pensando que el idiota de Inglaterra es capaz de dejarle ahí para... ehm... ¡siempre! Así que corre al mar por completo, metiéndose al agua helada intentando nadar hacia él, que rema más deprisa, histérico.

Francia nada lo más rápido que puede, aunque la túnica de sábana se le enreda en las piernas y termina por tener que detenerse un poco para intentar quitársela y perdiendo seguramente muchísimo tiempo con ello, echándose a nadar otra vez. La idea era detenerlo, no necesariamente atraparlo, puesto que suele ser imposible atrapar a Inglaterra cuando huye, que sigue remando sin perderle de vista pero sin detenerse

El señoritingo empieza a cansarse después de unos minutos de nadar. Tras los que Inglaterra ya ha conseguido llegar al barco, subiéndose y levando el ancla lo primero.

—ANGLETERREEEEEEE! —grita histérico y asustado, empezando a pensar que quizás todo esto fue un plan macabro de Inglaterra, que vacía el bote y decide dejarlo ahí, lanzándolo hacia el francés con los remos, de una patada.

Francia piensa que va a morirse igual, con ese bote que sin él, volviendo a empezar a nadar, aunque sin poderse creer que el inglés realmente vaya a dejarle en el mar, de noche, sin ropa. No tiene tiempo de hacer mucho drama, vuelve a nadar hasta la lancha.

Inglaterra empieza a alejarse con el barco ya más tranquilo, llama a la guardia costera el pueblo más cercano para avisar del avistamiento de un náufrago, dando las coordenadas.

El francés le mira irse, sin podérselo creer... ¡le ha dejado ahí! Le ha dejado ahí sin más aun cuando él había ido con la toalla y después de todas las cosas que se han dicho. Asustado, toma los remos, pensando como coño va a salir de ahí, empezando a remar de regreso a la costa, suponiendo que seguramente mañana por la mañana un barco o una lancha o la guardia costera pasarán por ahí y podrán rescatarle.

Pasados unos minutos, Inglaterra se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, que Francia seguramente no volverá a hablarle después de esto y llora amargamente porque no se supone que todo esto debiera pasar, se suponía que ambos estaban enamorados y habían llegado a eso juntos, era injusto que ahora volvieran a estar como siempre, él enamorado de muerte y Francia tan fresco.

Francia llega a la playa aun sin entender un pimiento, con las manos llenas de ampollas (en el drama total), sacando el barco de hule hasta la playa, tomando la toalla de Inglaterra, secándose un poco, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos para entender qué era lo que había salido mal.

Ni siquiera le había detenido, se había parado ahí como un imbécil, ¡le había rechazado y aun le preguntaba qué demonios hacia!

Venga, se había echado un poco hacia atrás en el beso, pero sólo era parte de tentarle un poco como tantas otras miles de veces había hecho... y siempre había resultado mal pero él se había burlado de él ¡Y le había llamado patético e hilarante! Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ¡darle un escarmiento! Aunque claro, la idea del escarmiento no era, en lo absoluto, que se fuera... no había pensado nunca que se iría en el bote y luego en el barco dejándole ahí, sólo, en una playa, en la noche, sin ropa y sin repelente de moscos.

Quizás era mejor llamar a Estados Unidos... el mismo Francia lo había dicho "haré algo mal y todo se irá a la mierda" sigue lloriqueando el británico.

Y luego... debía de haberle pedido que no se fuera, pero estaba tan sorprendido, todo lo que había pasado era tan sorprendente... sigue pensando el francés, mira el fuego que ha hecho y piensa en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, cuando le ha cantado La Vie en Rose al oído, cuando le ha abrazado y le ha dicho que no se iba a acabar a menos de que él lo quisiera... y ahora estaba solo en una playa que ni siquiera sabía cuál era. Regresa al bote y se acuesta en él, hecho bolita, tapándose lo mejor que puede con la toalla y llora, por idiota, por haberse quitado, por no haber ido antes por él, por no haber corrido más rápido, por no haberle suplicado que no se fuera... y por estar teniendo un sueño tan cruel y no poderse despertar.

Y después de todo ese resumen de drama absoluto y total, se sienta en el bote, decidiendo que esta es la última vez que se deja engañar por el cruel Inglaterra, que seguro no le quiere y solo le llevó ahí para burlarse de él. Va a vengarse de esto...


	11. Chapter 11

Inglaterra llora sin saber qué hacer y cuando la guardia costera le ven, se acercan a él primero mientras que Francia está tratando de volver a empezar un fuego, en un estado de menos drama y más enfado.

El británico sale a por ellos con una manta por encima echando el ancla y explicándoles que su bote se ha quedado sin cadena y él ha llegado al barco nadando, pero su MARIDO y le llama así sin pensar, se ha quedado atrapado en la costa con el bote sin motor... los guadacosta le montan en su bote hinchable y van hacia la cala donde está Francia. Cuando llegan a la playa, Inglaterra se mira los pies sin querer mirar a los ojos azules, los guardacostas se acercan a él.

Francia les ve venir desde que están lejos y cuando se acercan a la playa camina hasta ellos relajándose un poco. Se tensa inmediatamente al darse cuenta que Inglaterra está ahí, fulminándole con la mirada sin poder creerlo.

—¿Cómo dieron conmigo? —le pregunta a uno de ellos con el ceño fruncido.

—Su marido informo del accidente por radio, ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunta uno de los guardacostas señalando a Inglaterra en el bote.

—Mi ma... quoi?! —le mira con los ojos muy muy abiertos y luego le entra un ataque de tos.

Inglaterra se sonroja sin dejar de mirarse los pies y el guardacostas frunce el ceño.

—¿Me puede llevar, S'il vous plait, con MI MARIDO?

—¿Seguro que está bien, monsieur? —pregunta el guardacostas al notar que no reacciona como esperaba.

—Estoy terriblemente cansado, después de que ALGUIEN —mira hacia el barco—, me dejó a la deriva en el mar, en la noche y sin ropa.

—Podemos llevarle a la costa, su marido nos ha dicho que han tenido un accidente y su bote se ha quedado con el motor inutilizado.

Francia parpadea al ver que ha soltado un montón de mientras.

—¿No les ha dicho que él me ha ABANDONADO aquí?

—En absoluto —levanta las cejas sorprendido el guardacostas—. No se preocupe, Monsieur, podemos arrestarle por ello, es casi un intento de asesinato.

Francia frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos, suspira pensando que al final ha vuelto por él (Y le ha llamado su marido). El hombre mira al otro para advertirle de lo que ya sospechaban sobre que todo lo del accidente es una bola para que arreste a Inglaterra, mientras este les mira pálido.

—No se preocupe, monsieur, nos ocuparemos de lo concerniente.

—Espere... —se muerde el labio, vacilando. Mira a Inglaterra sobre el barco y vacila una vez más.

—No se preocupe, es normal que se encuentre usted en estado de shock, todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora—le tranquiliza mientras el otro esposa a Inglaterra y él pelea un poco sin poder creer que vaya a dejar que le arresten, el primer guardacostas acompaña a Francia hasta su lancha y sube a Inglaterra a la otra.

Francia mira a Inglaterra en la otra lancha y luego al guardacostas.

—Monsieur?

Inglaterra pelea un poco al principio y luego se queda callado mientras le arrastran, llorando un poco en silencio. El guardacostas se vuelve a Francia.

—¿Quiere que le dejemos en el barco o prefiere que mandemos una barca de arrastre a recogerle y le llevemos a la costa?

—Quiero que me lleve con él, me parece que no recuerdo las cosas con claridad... —señala a Inglaterra.

—Vamos a llevarle a la comisaria en puerto, debería acompañarnos para prestar declaración y presentar la denuncia.

—No tengo denuncia que presentar... Peleamos porque no le gusto mi comida y yo me baje del barco y vine hasta aquí remando, monsieur. Fue un acto irresponsable de mi parte, él vino aquí a rescatarme y no he dicho la verdad porque seguía enfadado —le mira serio. El guardacostas le mira sin acabar de creerlo.

—¿Está usted siendo extorsionado?

—¿Por quién? Lo tiene en otro barco, no se ha acercado a mí. Cher, créame, ¿por qué más habría venido él a rescatarme?

—Está bien —le hace un gesto al otro guarda para que vaya a soltar a Inglaterra—. ¿Si así fue porque ha dicho antes que le abandono a usted?

—¿Está usted casado, monsieur?

—No —responde.

—Entonces no sabe lo que significa que a uno le digan que u comida es una merde —le mira a los ojos—. Me parece que un rato esposado le habrá servido de escarmiento —sonríe un poco de lado mirando a Inglaterra—. ¿Puede llevarme con él?

—Le voy a pedir muy amablemente, que no repita esto y si tienen algún problema lo resuelvan como adultos, ¿estamos? —le riñe el guarda—, les dejaremos en su barco y si'l vous plait, sean conscientes.

Francia suspira abrazándose a la manta que le ha puesto el guardia en los hombros un rato antes. Así lo hacen y cuando Inglaterra baja al barco, le mira herido un momento y se va directamente al puente de mando.

—¿Pero tú de qué vas? —protesta levantando los brazos, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Vete a la mierda, France. Voy a devolverte a Marseille o puedes hacerme la vida más fácil y tirarte por la borda tú solo, lo que prefieras, pero no me hables.

—¡Solo estaba jugando! ¡Y tú me dejaste ahí a la deriva! —grita, se le acerca con el ceño fruncido y le toma del brazo pero el inglés no contesta, concentrado en los instrumentos—. ¡No puedo creer que además estés enfadado TÚ! —pone una mano enfrente de los instrumentos para evitar que los mueva.

Inglaterra le mira con el ceño fruncido

—Quoi?

—Me da igual lo que hagas, pero si no me dejas volver a Marsella te juro que te dejaré inconsciente y te encerraré en el baño hasta que lleguemos.

Los ojos azules le miran unos instantes e instintivamente... Le besa. Él se deja besar con sorpresa, pero no le devuelve el beso.

Francia se separa y le mira triste. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada unos instantes y se vuelve a los instrumentos.

—¿Esto era parte de un plan? Es un poco cruel...—pregunta con voz suave.

Pero el británico sigue sin contestarle, así que baja las manos tristemente.

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo un instante y sigue ignorándole. Se aguadan los ojos azules mientras sube la velocidad un par de nudos.

—Me trajiste aquí para contarme una historia y luego... —hace una pausa y traga saliva, se limpia un ojo.

—Ya no me apetece que la conozcas —susurra.

—Te reíste de mí y me llamaste patético... ¿por qué eso no importa? —pregunta y solloza un poco—. Y me dijiste que esto no terminaría si yo no quería.

—Tú te ríes de mí y me llamas patético a diario. Tu postura al respecto ha quedado muy clara —frunce más el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo ha quedado tan clara? —le empuja un poco y apaga el motor del barco.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y vuelve a prenderlo, sin contestar.

—El margen de error no puede ser tan pequeño, no puedes traerme aquí, que pasen todas esas cosas y luego quitármelas...

El inglés sigue sin mirarle. El francés se pasa las manos por la cara hundiéndoselas en el pelo.

—¿Esto es una especie de plan macabro de venganza idiota tuya? ¿Traerme aquí, enamorarme un día y al final del mismo quitármelo TODO e ignorarme?

—Tú me has rechazado, France, ¿qué coño esperas? —le grita ardido—. ¿Y el plan macabro es mío? Has hecho muy bien tu papel de seducido o lo que mierda sea, ¿cómo no?, si lo has hecho miles de veces con cientos de personas. Pero se acabó. Yo no te aguanto ni una, ya deberías saberlo. A mi ese juego no me gusta, así que vete a dormir o a la mierda o a donde te de la bloody gana y déjame en paz.

Se lleva las manos a los ojos azules y se los aprieta.

—¿Yo te he rechazado a ti? ¿Yo? ¿Por hacerme un centímetro hacia atrás? —se destapa los ojos, llorosos.

Inglaterra se masajea las sienes muy harto y muy cansado.

—¿Cuántas veces me has rechazado tú en TODO lo demás? —niega con la cabeza y se vuelve a pasar una mano por el pelo—, lo primero que hiciste hoy en la mañana fue rechazarme.

—Pues ya desde entonces debiste hacer algo al respecto —replica—. Y si no entiendes los motivos que te jodan.

Francia se muerde el labio y vacila un poco, enfadado y decepcionado, tratando de pensar con claridad.

—Además, tú viniste llorando y te abrace, a pesar de que lanzaste toda mi ropa por la borda.

—Fui a buscarte con la toalla, sólo estaba esperando a que te calmaras un poco —susurra.

—Y te conté todo eso a pesar de tus burlas y que no entiendes nada, yo no me quedé ahí pasmado como un imbécil.

El francés traga saliva y se muerde el labio.

—Pudiste hacer lo que te dije, dejar ahí la bloody toalla y darme espacio, pero no... Tú tienes que hurgar en la herida. Que te jodan, France, debiste dejar que me llevaran los guardacostas aun cuando yo les llamé.

El galo se mira los pies y suspira parpadeando para tragarse las lágrimas.

—Angleterre... s'il vous plait —susurra cerrando los ojos—, puedo hacerlo bien.

—Ya lo sé, imbécil, justo eso es lo que me molesta —replica con la voz un poco quebrada. Francia traga saliva inclinando la cabeza.

—No quiero volver a Marseille

—Puedo dejarte en un pueblo de camino pero el barco tengo que devolverlo en Marsella.

—Non, Angleterre... es que no me quiero bajar del barco —abre los ojos y le mira a los suyos.

Los ojos verdes le miran sin saber si creérselo o no relajando un poco su expresión.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Nunca hemos estado tan cerca y esto es un malentendido, porque yo... porque no es tan fácil... pero es sólo un malentendido.

—¿Y qué quieres? —repite

Francia se rasca una ceja, es que esto le cuesta un montón también, es todo muy rápido.

—Quiero acabar de oír la historia —suspira, cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio—, y quiero... terminar de creerme todo esto que está pasando.

Inglaterra suspira y detiene el motor. El francés suelta el aire mucho más aliviado de lo que pensó que estaría y mira que pensó que estaría muy aliviado.

—Vamos —se levanta y le hace un gesto para que le siga—. Lamento haberte dejado ahí, no quería asustarte, pero me... No estaba pensando.

—Angleterre... —le detiene tomándole del brazo. Él se detiene y le mira—. Tú... —le levanta la mano y se la pone a el mismo en su pecho—, tú eres...

El británico abre un poco los labios, mirándole con sorpresa. El galo cierra los ojos, pensando que en realidad todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra, es decir, todo lo que diga, puede sonar hueco y vacío. Suspira.

—No te alcanzas a imaginar lo importante que eres —concluye.

Inglaterra se sonroja, mirándole y vacila. Al final sonríe un poquito porque lo único que quería oír era algo que le demostrara que no estaba ahí con Francia el imbécil si no que sí podía volver a sacar a SU Francia de ahí dentro y esto valía la pena, soportar las burlas y la vergüenza. Francia se humedece los labios.

—Eres el único capaz de construirme un mundo entero en un solo día y destruírmelo en unos cuantos segundos —agrega levantando la mano y llevándola a la comisura de los labios del inglés, que se entreabren un poco y respira más profundamente—. S'il vous plait... ten cuidado también —se muerde el labio y se le acerca un poco—, puedes destruirme con tres palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan vulnerable en solo un día?

Francia se detiene mirándole a los ojos. Inglaterra le mira también, porque es una pregunta de curiosidad real, no una agresión ni nada.

—Tú no necesitas demasiado —responde un poco atemorizado.

Inglaterra se le acerca levantando una mano, poniéndole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Ni siquiera yo sé cómo merde has logrado hacer esto en un día —admite mirando todo el movimiento.

Le pone la mano en el hombro y baja la mano acariciándole el brazo, tomándole de la mano.

—Vamos, aún queda mucha historia por contar —le sonríe. El francés sonríe un poquito también, apretándole la mano y suspirando.

—Bien!

Tira de él hacia el cuarto y se tumba en la cama y el galo se acuesta junto a él, sonriendo un poco más, impresionado de toda la montaña emocional por la que ha pasado en todo el día.

Les tapa con la cobija que ha traído en los hombros desde que lo rescataron. Invita a Inglaterra a recostarse sobre él y bosteza. Él se acurruca y bosteza también.

—¡Me dejaste en el mar... no puedo creerlo! —suelta, sorprendido, sin ningún tinte de reclamo en la voz, sólo como declaración.

—Te deje en versalles —responde. Francia se ríe un poco.

—Es verdad...

—Volvieron a casa de Jeanne, aunque Gilbert estaba ahí.

—Prusse me encanta, puede ver volar un trasatlántico delante de él y a veces pregunta "Mmm... ¿No notan algo raro?"

—Jeanne le dijo que tenía una cita con alguien misterioso y que no podía saber quién... Que se lo llevaría a casa en la noche, así que por la mañana trepó al árbol para ver por la ventana, durante el de la mañana.

—¡Durante! Y Hans se murió en el proceso, asumo, de un infarto...

—Aja, casi... pero no les vio, por suerte, así que Jeanne bajó a hablar con él y Hans bajó por el árbol unos minutos más tarde entrando por la puerta como si acabara de llegar del hotel.

—¡Y Gilbert en medio sin enterarse! ¿Ves? ¡Un barco volador! —sonríe, cierra los ojos y se lo imagina y si Francia se queda dormido por favor no se ofendan (puede que Inglaterra se duerma antes, no ha hecho siesta)—. Me imagino la escena perfecto... —sigue Francia

—El problema es que... Al cabo de dos días, Frida tenía una presentación de uno de sus proyectos a la que había invitado a todo su grupo de amigos, incluida Jeanne.

—Dieu... Dos mujeres peleando por el inglesito.

Inglaterra se revuelve.

—Es danés.

—Eso —sonríe y le besa la cabeza—. ¿Y fueron a casa de ella?

—¿A casa de ella?

—A su presentación...

—No, no... La presentación fue en Moscow.

—En Moscú! —le mira de reojo—. Ehm... ¿Frida no odiaba ese lugar?

Inglaterra se tensa.

—What?

—Sigue contando... —pide sin querer buscar otro conflicto.

—El caso es que Hans tenía que volver a su casa... Y hablar con el otro Hans, de quienes Frida y Jeanne no sabían nada.

—¡Mais oui, es verdad que había otro Hans! —hace Los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Así que se fue a su casa, dejando a Jeanne en su casa para que fuera ella sola, puesto que no les podían ver juntos.

—¿Estás seguro de que Jeanne aceptaría semejante trato?

—Pues no había más remedio.

—Mmmmm... Bueno y se vieron allá...

—No.

—¿Por?

—Hans volvió a casa y habló con el otro Hans.

—Oui?

—Quien detestabas Jeanne... Y la culpaba de todo lo mal que lo estaban pasando y todos sus remordimientos por dañar a Frida.

—Ohhhh... Claro

—Así que fue bastante duro consigo mismo y le prohibió al Hans de Jeanne ir a Moscow.

—Pourquoi?! Mon Dieu!

—De hecho le prohibió volver a ver a Jeanne —le mira de reojo.

—Adorable el segundo Hans...

—¿Pero cómo podía el otro Hans dejarle ir con Jeanne? Le partiría el corazón.

—Podía irse él mismo con Jeanne...

—Eso fue lo que hizo —sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

—Hans está enamoraaado —le besa la mejilla abrazándole más.

Inglaterra se sonroja poniéndose alerta otra vez. Francia sonríe abrazándole con más fuerza.

—El caso es que cuando se separaron para que Jeanne volviera casa y se arreglara para su supuesta cita secreta, ella le pidió una garantía de que no se fuera, porque tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Eso le dijo —sonríe porque pretende incomodarle un poco a él.

—¿Miedo de que se fuera? —pregunta cambiando ligeramente el tono.

—Eso mismo —se gira cara a él. Francia parpadea

—¿Qué pidió en garantía? —pregunta, en efecto, un poco incómodo. Inglaterra junta la frente con la suya.

—Hans le dio su pasaporte.

Francia sonríe pasándole la mano por el pecho

—Así que cuando el Hans de Frida se fue, el Hans de Jeanne la llamó y le dijo que la pasaría a buscar por Charles de Gaulle antes de ir a Moscow.

El francés le pasa una mano por los hombros y luego otra vez por el pecho, dibujándole la clavícula.

—Romantique...

Sin motivo aparente ni aviso previo, Inglaterra inclina la cabeza y roza los labios con los suyos.

—Deja de decir "romantique" —susurra no muy en serio. El francés entreabre los labios y se le queda viendo un poco embobado con sonrisita.

Inglaterra se le acerca otra vez, lamiéndole un poco el labio superior.

—Sabes a sal.

Se lame los labios buscándole él ahora porque Francia hoy está muy dócil e Inglaterra le besa porque no tiene ganas de juego, tiene ganas de beso.

Pues Francia EVIDENTEMETE le corresponde porque está escaldado desde que no le respondió antes.

Van a seguir en eso hasta quedarse dormidos y van a dormir hasta mañana a las dos de la tarde, que los despierte el hambre. Y le conviene a Inglaterra porque mañana no puede decir mentiras!

El estómago de Inglaterra ruge como una criatura salida del infierno a la mañana siguiente y él restriega su cara por el pecho de Francia con un "mmmm!" de protesta porque no quiere despertarse abrazándole más fuerte, por cierto.

Francia abre los ojos y mira el techo del barco. Los cierra otra vez.

Vuelve a rugirle el estómago... Y además tiene calor... Y hay demasiada luz... Y no quiere despertarse. Esta soñando con unas sardinas que danzan alrededor del fuego y unas patatas que huelen muy bien y le piden que no se las coma... Puede que le mordisquee el pezón a Francia por que tiene hambre.

El francés levanta una mano tentando el terreno porque cree por un momento que está durmiendo con un desconocido en vez de Inglaterra, temiendo que así sea y haya todo sido un sueño.

—Mmmmmm —levanta una mano casi seguro ahora de que no es Inglaterra por la mordida que suena a alguien más, apretando los ojos—. Noooon, non. Quiero dormir otra vez.

El inglés bufa y cambia de postura, hundiendo la cara entre el pecho de Francia y el colchón. El francés entreabre los ojos de nuevo, mirando de lado hacia el cuerpo que tiene junto mirando el pelo de nido de Inglaterra y cerrando los ojos.

Inglaterra se mueve de nuevo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz a Francia con su pelo y encuentra la postura perfecta sobre su hombro, con la nariz hundida en su cuello con un suspiro de satisfacción.

El galo aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza cuando la nariz del individuo se hunde en su cuello.

—Hace calor —protesta un poco con cierta intensión de que el personaje se le quite de encima y pueda verle la cara.

—'ody 'ell... Bloo' fro' mfph 'ell... —bufa cuando se sacude.

Abre los ojos azules.

—Sufreee —sonríe maligno sin soltarle, aunque aún tiene los ojos entrecerrados está cada vez más despierto.

—A-Angleterre?

—Mmm? —suspira.

Francia levanta una mano y se la hunde en el pelo con cierta violencia. Le gira la cabeza.

—Aaah! —protesta apretando los ojos—. What the hell is wrong whit you?

—Eres Angleterre! —sonríe muy sorprendido.

Se frota los ojos verdes refunfuñando algo en clave de "mmmphfs" volviendo a hundirle la cara en el pecho, bosteza. Francia se ríe bajando una mano al big ben, mirándole a la cara.

Al británico se le corta el bostezo y se sonroja de golpe. El francés sonríe acariciándole un poco provocando que le mire nervioso y empiece a reaccionar casi inmediatamente.

—Bonjour, mon amour.

—What the hell are you doing? —se tensa un poco intentado apartarse y que le suelte, pero es un catre tan pequeño... Y aún más para dos, así que su intento de apartarse oscila entre miserablemente patético y ridículamente poco efectivo.

—¿Tú qué crees, Cher?

—I don't know, but stop! —ya empezamos con las mentiras, llevándose las manos al big ben y sonrojándose más—. I hate it —Evidentemente el Big Ben no está de acuerdo.

—Ben difiere... —de hecho el big ben, opina que es bastante apañado el asunto y que a nadie le hace mal un poco de estimulación temprana y ejercicio matutino.

—You're talking about a bloody cock! —replica—. ¡Ni siquiera tiene un cerebro!

—El tuyo —se ríe.

—Oh, ja-ja, very fuuuUUUny —responde sarcástico con un escalofrío en un movimiento concreto de Francia, que se ríe otra vez un poco buscándole los labios y cuando se separa del beso se le acerca al oído.

—Vas a ver cómo vamos a hundir este barco...

—¿Hu... Hundir? —vacila después de devolverle el beso con el cerebro bastante fundido.

—Partido... —beso—. A... —beso—. La mitad...

Inglaterra casi que no sabe ni de lo que le está hablando y quince minutos más tarde el barco se balancea de lado a lado. Las gaviotas vuelan entre los gritos del inglés.

En la mente de Francia van a hacer esto hasta que el barco se dé la vuelta o Inglaterra se olvide de hasta como se llame... Lo que suceda primero. Para evitar el naufragio, el nuevo encuentro con la guardia costera, la vergüenza y por qué Inglaterra nos gusta a todos, vamos a concederle que lo del borrado de memoria sea lo primero que le pase.

Así que caen los dos muertos y exhaustos, Francia sonriendo como idiota, triunfador. Inglaterra haciendo "aah aaaah ah!" como tarareando una cancioncilla misteriosa con el cerebro perfectamente licuado.

—Esto me gusta.

El británico se vuelve hacia él, cierra los ojos y empieza a darle besitos en el cuello.

—Je t'adore —susurra con los ojos cerrados sin pensar, recuperando el aliento

El inglés se detiene y le acaricia con la punta de la nariz, hasta la barbilla. El francés sonríe bajando la cara para mirarle pero él sigue en plan "mimitos mimitos" y le acaricia el pecho con un dedo, dibujando formas. (Los lectores vamos a vomitar por ahí)

Una gaviota los escucha reír bobamente y darse besitos y decirse cosas bonitas al oído durante media hora... Y hasta la gaviota hace los ojos en blanco.

Hasta que un "bollocks, me comería una bloody vaca entera" de Inglaterra, destruye el momento, gracias a Dios. Francia se levanta a preparar algo de desayunar mientras el inglés se baña y silba en la ducha algo de the Beatles.

Francia tararea a Edith Piaf muuuuuy de buen humor.


	12. Chapter 12

—Will you still need me Will you still feed me When I'm sixty-four —canta apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro del galo y mirando lo que hace cuando sale de la ducha.

Oh... Y a Francia le da un paro cardiaco y sonríe mucho con esa canción, mirándole de reojo, desbordado un poco el jugo de naranja del vaso por embobarse.

—Tienes que ponerle menta al zumo de naranja —le indica tomando con los dedos un poco de queso cortado y llevándoselo a la boca.

—¿¡Cómo sabes eso?!

—Porque soy un cocinero excelente —sonríe con orgullo.

—¡Esa es mi receta secreta!

—Lo ERA —se ríe—. Yo sé muchos secretos tuyos.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¿Cómo los sabes?

—Ja! Porque soy muy listo —responde.

—Eso no se sabe de ser muy listo.

—Of course se sabe, la menta huele y le da sabor, se nota en el zumo —responde con aire académico. Francia frunce el ceño un poco tenso.

—Tú no tienes paladar para eso... ¡Me has estado espiando!

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste zumo de naranja para mí? ¡Claro que no te he espiado! —replica sonriendo.

El francés abre la poca para contestar y la cierra, tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que hizo jugó de naranja para él.

—¿Entonces como sabes que te pongo menta en el jugo?

—Sé muchas cosas sobre ti —sonríe más.

—Claro que sabes muchas cosas, en dos mil años hasta tú y tu tonta cabeza pudieron aprender algo... —sonríe.

—Me refiero a secretos, git! —protesta y le mordisquea un poco en el hombro, en la base del cuello, provocándole un escalofrío.

—Que secretos vas a saber… —tono aparentemente desinteresado.

—Pues que pones menta en el zumo de naranja... Que conoces perfectamente el texto de Romeo y Julieta, que te gusta la cerveza inglesa, que When I'm sixty-four es tu canción favorita de los Beatles...

Francia se detiene de lo que está haciendo y le mira con la boca completamente abierta, él sonríe más.

—A MI NO ME GUSTA LA CERVEZA INGLESA! —chilla con voz aguda.

—Oh, ¿qué pasó con el pacto de la verdad?

El francés frunce el ceño, aun con la boca abierta. El inglés se ríe.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? —susurra mirándole a los ojos, porque lo de la cerveza inglesa ha sido un golpe bajo... ¡Uno de sus mejores secretos!

—Y sé aún más —sigue de buen humor.

El galo traga saliva y el británico le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

—Pero no voy a enseñarte todas mis cartas —se encoge de hombros separándose y empezando a preparar la mesa.

Francia frunce el ceño y le mira unos instantes más, luego sonríe, pensando que en el fondo no le molesta del todo que sepa algunas cosas... Aunque lo de la cerveza inglesa...

—Te gusta MUCHO mi comida —comenta de repente, Inglaterra se sonroja.

—¡No es verdad!

—El paaaactoooo... —canturrea.

—¡Es que no es verdad! ¡Odio el escargot! ¡Y muchas otras cosas!

—Pero adoras otras, mon petit, como la Bouillabaisse.

—Pues... Tú... —vacila—. Me respetas. Serías capaz de dormir en una silla mientras yo duermo solo en una cama de matrimonio si estuviera enfermo —añade.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira, el inglés sonríe vencedor.

—Claro que no, ¿qué te puede pasar por compartir la cama conmigo aunque estés enfermo? Dormiría en una silla para no contagiarme

—Aunque fuera una enfermedad no contagiosa, lo harías —sentencia—. Y supongo que no es un secreto tan vergonzoso como sorprendente, casi nadie podría esperarlo —sigue mientras come lo que Francia ha preparado y ya ha puesto en la mesa.

—¿Y cómo es que crees que lo haría, eh? Pareces muy seguro... ¿En qué te basas? —sigue mirándole sentándosele en frente.

—Pues lo sé, simplemente... También sé que el día del Entente Cordiale es tu día favorito del año, más que tu cumpleaños, San Valentín o Navidad —le sonríe de nuevo.

El galo suelta los cubiertos y cruza los dedos de las manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Le mira serio. Los ojos verdes le miran también mientras sigue comiendo.

—Me estas... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Inglaterra se ríe.

—¿Sigo?

—No es verdad que el día del Entente Cordiale es mi día favorito del año —susurra y mira su plato.

—También sé que te gustan los niños y que eres completamente confiable con ellos... A pesar de todo... —susurra—. Sé que Canadá es tu favorito y que odias cuando los demás le juzgan en base a ti.

El galo mueve incomodo en su lugar, no tanto porque le gusten los niños y eso que es más lógico que lo sepa, sino por cosas más de criterio como el que odie en verdad que juzguen a Canadá en base a él.

—¿Has estado observándome? —pregunta en otro tono, menos histérico. Inglaterra suspira.

—En fin...

—Yo también sé cosas —declara y sonríe un poco. El británico le mira un poco incrédulo, con una sonrisilla confiada.

—Yes, of course... —responde con ironía.

—¡Claro que sí! —se mete un bocado a la boca.

—¿Sabes que sé hacer los mejores coches del mundo?

—Non, ese es Allemagne.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sé que aunque te quejas mucho de mi comida, te gusta verme cocinar.

Vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Y sé que te robas la comida de mi refrigerador cuando supones que no te veo.

—Eso es porque cuando estás cocinando estas concentrado y no me mole... —se queda helado con eso.

Francia sonríe

—¡YO NO SOY UN LADRÓN!

—De mi comida, Oui... No me molesta.

—¡NO TIENES PRUEBAS!

—Eres también sumamente dulce con los que quieres, siempre a sus espaldas, cuando crees que no te ven, aun en los peores momentos.

—¡No soy dulce! me confundes con Spain —se ríe nervioso.

—Volviste por mí después de dejarme en el mar... Sé que quieres a América más que a nadie en el mundo aunque vas a negarlo siempre...

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho más, intentando pegarse contra la pared.

—Shut up!

Francia le sonríe.

—También sé que te atrae, digas lo que digas, aunque no sé si pienses con claridad que rol ocupa en tu vida. Él te mira como a un padre, aunque le gustas también

—¡Vo-volví por que los guardacostas vinieron a por mí antes de ir a por ti y tuve que inventarme algo! —se defiende—. O no se habrían id... Me invitó al comicon y le dije que no —sentencia mirando el plato. Francia parpadea

—Por?

—¿Cómo que por? —le mira.

El francés se muerde el labio sin poder evitar sonreír como imbécil. El inglés frunce el ceño y se sonroja al notarle sonreír.

—¡NO ES POR ESO! —chilla muy nervioso.

Francia se ríe un poco, idiotamente.

—Bloody hell! —protesta levantándose de la mesa y yéndose a comandar el barco. El galo le sigue, claro.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sentándose junto a él.

—Nothing... ve a vestirte, vamos a bajar a tierra hoy o a ducharte o a lo que sea —añade recordando que no tienen ropa.

—Sí pasa algo, no puedes decir mentiras... —levanta una mano y le peina

—Solo no sé qué hacer con él, OK? por eso le dije que no, no quiero que... —se queda callado.

—¿Que qué?

—Hacerle daño.

—¿Por qué habrías de hacerle daño?

—Ve a arreglarte, France.

—Cuéntame, ¿por qué crees que podrías lastimarle por ir a comiton?

—No por ir a la bloody comicon, of course... Iban a ir Canada and Japan too.

—El chico está enamorado de ti desde siempre, cher —sonríe.

—What? —se sonroja.

—¡Pues claro que sí!

—No... —replica apartando la cara.

—Non? ¿Cómo que non?

—He... Él no sabe que puñetas quiere.

Francia pone los ojos en blanco mientras Inglaterra hace un giro brusco con el timón, entrando al puerto.

—Pero tú sí sabes lo que quieres, ¡le quieres a él! —insiste.

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo y él traga saliva pensando que no necesariamente quiere que le quiera a él.

—Olvida este asunto, OK? Y aun así me prometiste no meterte con America y yo.

Francia se gira a él y le pasa una mano por el brazo, de la muñeca al cuello.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando regresemos? —pregunta.

—Solo vamos a comprar un poco de ropa y más provisiones —explica pensando que se refiere a que atracan en tierra.

—Non... Hablo de luego. Cuando volvamos a la realidad...

—¿Qué vamos a hacer de qué? —le mira, él traga saliva porque sabe exactamente lo que está preguntando

—¿Vas a salir con Amerique?

Inglaterra aparta la vista y se sonroja.

—No... No lo sé. No, seguramente no.

—Podría ayudarte —ofrece.

—No! —le mira fijamente—. Lo prometiste —le señala con el dedo. Francia sonríe

—Lo sé, lo sé... No he dicho que lo vaya a hacer —levanta las manos. El inglés se relaja un poco volviéndose a los instrumentos.

Francia se le acerca un poco y le besa la mejilla abrazándole de la cintura, a lo que él tiembla un poquito, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

—No dejo de estar impresionado...

—¿Con qué? —pregunta haciendo atracar el barco.

—¿Te dije de la cerveza un día que estaba muuuuuy borracho?

Inglaterra se ríe.

—¿Es que es algo que no me veo admitiendo, sabes?

—Hay cosas peores —le mira de reojo sonriendito.

—¿Cosas peores?

—¿Quieres saberlas? —sonríe maligno.

—Oui. Oui!

—Algo que siempre quisiste hacer es presentarte a la puerta del palacio de Westminster montado en un caballo blanco, con un traje de época como si fueras un príncipe mientras todo el personal me acompaña en la espera y flipan en colores al verte y llevarme. Y podrías pasar más de tres meses organizando y planeándolo.

El francés levanta las cejas y abre la boca absolutamente sorprendido porque ha pensado hacer eso desde hace varios años y siempre empieza a prepararlo tarde.

—¡NOESVERDAAAD! ¡¿CÓMO SABES ESO!? —le deja de abrazar, incomodillo y sonrojadillo.

Inglaterra se ríe, deteniendo el barco.

—Anda, ve a prepararte para bajar.

—¡Exijo en este momento que me digas como es que lo sabes!

—¿Nervioso? —se burla. Le mira a los ojos poniéndose un poco a la defensiva.

—¿Me estás dando algo en la comida?

—Suero de la verdad para que hables dormido —se ríe.

Francia parpadea, haciéndose para atrás.

—Cálmate, please —pide.

—Explícame.

—Solo estoy bromeando.

—Aun así, sabes muchas cosas —se levanta mientras le sigue sosteniendo la mirada

Él no responde nada, sonriendo un poco. Francia le mete una mano al pelo y le despeina.

—Eh! —protesta pero se ríe un poco

El francés le toma un mechón grande de pelo con el puño y le echa la cabeza hacia arriba.

—Voy a averiguar cómo lo sabes... —le señala con un dedo.

—Te desafío a ello —sonríe retador.

Le borra la sonrisa con un beso, a lo que cierra los ojos y se lo devuelve, claro.

—¿Insinúas que no puedo lograr averiguarlo? —le mira relamiéndose incluso obscenamente cuando se separan. Inglaterra parpadea mirándole y se sonroja por la forma en que se relame.

—No.

—Me subestimas —muy seguro de sí mismo

—Lo que insinúo es que eres demasiado vago y descuidado para darte cuenta de lo obvio —le pica sonriendito—. Un latino loco del sur tenías que ser.

—¿Vago y descuidado?

—Lo sé, lo sé, no es tu culpa, es por el vino. Si admitieras más abiertamente lo de la cerveza no te pasarían estas cosas —le coquetea/se burla dándole un par de golpecitos en la mejilla con la mano.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco cerrándole un ojo y dándose la vuelta. Inglaterra se emboba un poquito mirándole y no puede evitar mirarle el culo.

El francés sonríe mirándole de reojo y entrando al camarote. En cuanto nota que le está mirando, el inglés sacude la cabeza con violencia, sonrojándose mucho más y saliendo nervioso a recoger las cosas que hay por fuera para cerrar el barco y que puedan irse.

Francia se tarda como una hora y vuelve con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, peinado y perfumado como de anuncio de lacoste

Inglaterra a esas alturas ha recogido la vela, puesto en orden la cocina, lavado los platos, recogido la mesa y la parte de fuera, hablado con el encargado del puerto, alquilado el amarre por el día...

Francia le toma del culo mientras esta de espaldas. Da un salto acabado de atar los cabos del bote hinchable, dándose la vuelta y sonrojándose otra vez al verle, pensando en cómo él se ve como un bloody pordiosero y el francés parece haber salido de la piscina del club de polo, porque además ayer el dio el sol y está un poco morenito, así que se ve con la piel con ese aura dorada... (y acaba de darse cuenta)

—¿Me veo bien? —sonríe al verle la cara de bobo

—Wha-wha... NOO! —chilla en la misma reacción que si le hubiera preguntado "te gusto?". Francia se ríe.

—Ya veo —le da un beso en la mejilla.

El británico refunfuña algo, muy nervioso y sonrojado, alejándose, yendo a por la cartera y las llaves y todo eso.

—Come on.

Los ojos azules le miran de arriba a abajo

—Interesante atuendo, monsieur... Casi tan genial como el mío —comenta al notar que lleva una sábana como si fuera un Kilt.

—Shut up! vamos a comprar ropa nueva —contesta bajándose del barco y esperando en el muelle de madera a que se baje.

Extiende una mano hacia él para que le ayude a bajar, a lo que el inglés hace los ojos en blanco pero sonríe un poquito extendiéndole la mano. Francia se la toma y se baja elegantemente.

—¿Traes dinero?

—Pounds —responde. Suspira haciendo los ojos en banco y entrelazando sus dedos en la mano para que no se suelte.

—Entonces, mon amour, vamos a pasear por aquí como MARIDOS —sonríe maligno.

—Ma... WHAT? —le mira nervioso, sin darse cuenta de la mano, pero sin soltarle.

—Tú lo dijiste, yo no —sonrisita

—E-era... I-I mean... I... era... es... una... algo te-tenía que decir... los... los guardacostas... I mean... —vacila muy nervioso.

—Marido... Se lo creyeron ¿sabes?

—Well, son franceses tontos, como no iban a creérselo —responde con la boca pequeña mirando el suelo.

—Hey! ¿¡Cómo que franceses tontos!?

Inglaterra sonríe un poco al notar que se ofende.

—Aaaaall the french are dumb.

Los ojos azules ruedan.

—¡Ya quisieras!

—Of course lo son, da igual que me pongas los ojos en blanco —sigue con su sonrisilla, cerrando los ojos, en aire académico.

—Pero como puedes decirme semejante ridiculez... Los ingleses son estúpidos.

—¡Solo un tonto francés podría pensar eso! —replica—. Esa es la prueba de que son tontos

Francia le empuja hombro con hombro, Inglaterra se ríe.

—¿Vas a seguirme contando la historia o no?

—Yes, ¿dónde lo dejamos?

—Ennn...

—Que volvió a Paris por ella.

—¡Es verdad! —levanta la mano y le da un beso en el dorso. Se sonroja mirando la mano donde le ha besado y aprieta un poco con los dedos.

—Well, pues el problema es que ella tenía ahí a dos de sus amigos que también iban a tomar el avión, pero no con ellos. Así que tuvieron que comer juntos a pesar que cuando llegaran a Moscow Hans tendría que irse con Frida como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Oh... Lo cual no era nada conveniente... ¿Sabes? No me gustan las relaciones ocultas —le mira de reojo.

—Por suerte no eras tú, si no Jeanne.

—Ja-ja.

—No hagas ja-ja que es verdad. El caso es que ella estaba con una terrible predisposición para hacer sonrojar a Hans.

—Entiendo —le da un beso en la mejilla y luego uno en la mandíbula

—Y pasaron toda la comida molestándole hasta que Hans se fue primero y le dijo que se verían en la puerta de embarque.

Francia le susurra al cuello que se ve muy atractivo provocándole un súper escalofrío, sonrojándose mucho e intentando apartarle de forma pobre.

—¡Ja! Yo también tengo poderes.

—¿Poderes?

—Mira cómo estás sonrojado.

—¡NO ESTOY SONROJADO! —se sonroja más.

—Pareces el foco de un semáforo mon amour...

—Shut Up! —le agarra del brazo y le mete a una tienda.

—Oh... Una tienda de trajes de baño. Buena idea

—Yes, yes lo que sea —tira de él aun, en cuanto se acerca una dependienta a preguntarles que quieren, Francia le toma del cuello y le besa en los labios.

Inglaterra se muere del sonrojo demasiado paralizado para apartarle, tenso como una tabla, el francés le toma de la cintura dándose gusto y se le olvida el mundo cerrando los ojos.

La dependienta levanta las cejas y carraspea

Inglaterra como si oyera llover, con el cerebro fundido. Francia se separa después de un rato, acariciándole la mejilla y sonriendo.

El británico no abre los ojos, con la respiración coordinada con la de Francia.

—Esto me gusta...

—Ah? —pregunta enajenado perdido. Francia se gira con la dependienta.

—Allò.

En cuanto Inglaterra nota la dependienta le da un infarto pero Francia le abraza de la cintura y le sonríe a la dependienta.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles, monsieurs? —pregunta ella sin dejar pasar el tema toallas, sábanas y por supuesto el beso, mientras Inglaterra sigue en modo estatua de sal, súper sonrojado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Queremos un par de trajes de baño a juego y unas sandalias

—¿Por supuesto, querrán unos de slip o de bermuda? ¿Alguna marca en concreto o color?

—Mmmm... ¿Alguna preferencia?

—Bermudas! —chilla Inglaterra.

—Mi esposo quiere Bermudas...

—No so... —frunce el ceño y se va a mirar que hay mientras la chica asiente con una sonrisita.

—Veamos... Tenemos... —ella empieza a sacar algunos. Francia sonríe mirando unos anaranjados, Inglaterra toma unos marrones de cuadros.

—NO —sentencia Francia arrancándole los marrones de la mano. Toma unos speedos

—¿Estos?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué nooo? Se te marcaría el paquete perfectamente —Francia mira a la mujer y sonríe—, non?

—Oui —asiente ella.

—No! No! No! —Inglaterra se los quita de las manos.

—Argh... Entonces?

—Estos —muestra unos blancos con una raya roja.

—Oui, claro... Unos con la bandera anglaise

—La bandera es con la cruz de San Jorge, no una raya! —son los que les dibujo Himaruya. Francia sonríe un poco.

—Vale... Estos

Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza, sonríe y se lo lleva al probador. Francia se acerca a la mujer y le mira a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto me cuesta que me deje tranquilo en ese probador unos diez minutos?

—No puede... —vacila ella.

—Oh, sí puedo, solo tiene usted que salirse a fumar un cigarrillo

Ella se rasca tras el oído nerviosa, mirando que no tiene más clientes...

—Mi padre me matara si se entera —pero asiente. Él le cierra un ojo y se ríe.

—Pero no va a enterarse.

—Hay una... nada.

—Una quoi?

Ella sonríe, niega con la cabeza y se va al mostrador doblando los bañadores que ha sacado antes.

—Puede escuchar todo lo que quiera, solo no le diga nada —sonríe caminando hasta el probador.

Asiente pensando que de hecho hay una cámara.

Francia abre la puerta del probador con sonrisa maliciosa mientras Inglaterra se mira no muy convencido en el espejo y luego mira a al francés a través de él.

—¿Es que no sabes golpear las puertas? —protesta un poco—. No sé si estaría más cómodo en una talla menos.

Francia le mira inclinando la cabeza y sonríe con aire analítico.

—Gira un poco.

El británico lo hace llevándose las manos al culo para ver si hace arrugas.

—¿Y tú qué, ya has ligado con la dependienta?

El galo le mira al culo con aire crítico e inclina la cabeza. Sonríe con el comentario y le mira a la cara.

—Mmmm... Digamos que llegue a un acuerdo con ella —le sonríe. Él le mira también esperando un veredicto y levanta una ceja con eso.

—No hace falta que llegues a acuerdos, tenemos dinero para pagarle —responde.

—Creo que se te ven bien aunque... —le mira y levanta las cejas, ligeramente ofendido por el comentario.

—Aunque... —le insta a hablar sin notar la ofensa.

—Date la vuelta hacia el espejo —pide, decidiendo dejar pasar el comentario, lo hace mirándole a través otra vez (Inglaterra no estaba pensando en un acuerdo sexual propiamente si no más bien el tipo de acuerdo que haría él del estilo "soy tal y ahora no llevo dinero, pero te compensaré tres veces más si me dejas llevarme")

Francia entendió lo del acuerdo sexual... ya se lo aclarara... No ahora, ahora tiene otras cosas en que pensar. Le abraza por la espalda metiéndole los dedos gordos en el resorte de la cintura. Inglaterra parpadea tensándose.

—What are you doing?

El francés gira la cabeza y le besa el cuello empujándole hacia el espejo.

—¿Decías que en el probador no había pasado nada?

El inglés se sonroja mucho poniendo las manos sobre el espejo.

—No! Nonononono... —vacila hiper-nervioso cuando nota que le mete lentamente las manos al traje de baño, se pone más nervioso proporcionalmente a medida que disminuye la distancia con la zona de peligro, mirando las manos con terror—. La... La chica sabe que... Estamos aquí y... Puede... Puede venir y...

—Deja de pensar en la chica —ordena besándole el cuello. El británico tiembla volviéndose gelatina entre sus manos, mientras el francés le baja el traje de baño directamente empezando a desnudarse la toalla.

—Aah... Please... —pide muriéndose de vergüenza cuando se lo baja y se ve desnudo en el espejo frente a él. Francia le pasa una mano por la espalda hasta el culo.

—¿Quieres darte la vuelta? —pregunta con voz suave, suponiendo el problema.

Aprieta los ojos verdes sin saber que cojones quiere, de hecho, así que Francia decide que entonces va a tener que soportar que sea de frente al espejo, tirando la toalla al suelo y jalándole el pelo para que gire la cabeza y pueda besarle.

Bueeeno, pues en cuanto le gira la cabeza ya no se ve, pero ese beso hace que el big ben dé la hora en punto de tal forma que si vuelva a verse no sea capaz de mirar a Francia a la cara por el resto del día.

Francia termina por soltarle la cabeza y la chica debe tener un extraordinario concierto y toda una película porno. Pues viendo a Inglaterra en todo su esplendor.


	13. Chapter 13

Unos diez minutos más tarde Francia pone la frente en el espejo sin aliento. Inglaterra rueda la cabeza por el espejo en busca del frío del cristal, con la respiración y el corazón completamente agitados.

—Fantastique...

—Bloody hell... —susurra. El francés se ríe in poco metiéndole una mano en el pelo y rascándole la nuca, él sonríe con eso con un escalofrió.

El galo se separa del espejo y le besa el hombro, el británico baja una mano y le agarra de la tour eiffel.

—Eres un bloody bastard —sonríe.

—A mí también me gustas mucho —sonríe también. Le suelta y se vuelve a subir el bañador.

El francés le pasa un dedo por toda la espalda mientras se agacha. Luego se agacha el por su toalla y limpia el piso y el espejo.

—Sigo pensando que te quedan un poco grandes... Pero creo que te los vas a tener que llevar.

—Es por tu culpa, ¿es que no sabes que los probadores son individuales? —protesta sonrojado, mirando al suelo, esquivando su mirada.

Se ríe abrazándole de la cintura y él no puede evitar sonreír un poco poniendo las manos sobre los brazos de Francia balanceándose de un lado a otro.

El francés sonríe besándole el cuello o lo que tenga cerca, cariñosamente.

—Eres the frog más tonto —le suelta sin dejar de sonreír, apartando la cabeza para que le bese mejor.

—¿Tonto? ¿Y ahora por qué me llamas tonto?

—Porque lo eres.

—¿Pero que hice? —sonriendito con cara de inocente—, ¿qué hice que sea tonto?

—¿Tú qué crees? —le replica.

—Mmmm... ¿Juntarme contigo?

—Anda, ve y vístete, que voy a pagar —le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo un gesto para que le suelte.

—Non, espera un segundo —le suelta y toma el traje de baño que le corresponde, se lo sube rápidamente—. Vamos!

—¿Y tenemos que ir así como si fuéramos gemelitos? —protesta un poco sin dejar de sonreír, cruzándose de brazos mientras le ve subirse el bañador.

—Dado que elegiste un modelo tan feo, por lo menos quiero beneficiarme de ello... ¿Sabes? "oh que horrendo traje traen, pero mira... " y te señalaran a ti "a él se le ve fatal" y luego a mi "en cambio él se ve Fantastique"

—Git —sonríe dándole un empujón con el codo, cuando salen del vestidor, Francia con aire triunfal. Inglaterra se sonroja automáticamente al ver a la chica, mirando el suelo.

—Mademoiselle... Vamos a llevar los dos —sonríe el francés.

Ella hace una risita idiota cubriéndose la cara que hace que el inglés se sonroje aún más y asiente sonriendo a Francia.

—¿O usted como los ve?

—A mí me parece que les quedan magnifiques —sonríe—. Algunas personas se sienten un poco incomodas por el color blanco, nos han dicho que podrían ser semitransparente al mojarse, pero... a mí me parece que es gente un poco quisquillosa —vuelve a reírse—. ¿Quieren llevárselos puestos?

Inglaterra la mira sin poder creerse lo que acaba de decir, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.

—Se... semi...

—Pues a lo le parece que a menos que quiera que nos vayamos desnudos tendremos que llevarlo puesto.

Ella vuelve a reírse idiotamente. Francia se ríe abrazando al inglés de la cintura

—¡Semitransparente! —le dice en tono más bajo—. Que suerte...

—¿Y no van a querer nada más?, tenemos toallas, chanclas, gafas de sol, gorras...

Inglaterra le mira de reojo aun completamente en shock.

—Chanclas... Y no lo sé, ¿quieres algo más mon amour? ¿Una camiseta quizás? —se gira con la chica—. Tiene unos pezones terriblemente sensibles al sol.

—Se... sesese...se...sesese... —parece que Inglaterra ha entrado en un bucle.

—Ah, camisetas, si quieren venir por aquí —la chica les empieza a guiar a las camistas, cuando Inglaterra saca la cartera, pone un billete de cincuenta libras en el mostrador, agarra a Francia del brazo y tira de él hasta la puerta.

—¡Pero las camisetas! —"protesta" riéndose

—Haymásbloodytiendasenestebloodypuebloestoyseguro —replica aun tirando de él. Francia se ríe.

—¿Ni siquiera porque nos dejó tener sexo en el probador?

—¡lehedadofiftybloodypoundsyatienemasquesuficienteyesofuetuculpa! —sigue tirando de él apretando los ojos y no le suelta hasta que está seguro que están bastante lejos—. ¡Y no lo digas en voz alta! —le cubre la boca.

—Sabes a semen —perdónenlo. Se ríe un poco más lamiéndole la mano en cuanto se la pone en la boca.

—Bloody hell —protesta apartándolas.

Francia le extiende la mano para que la tome Inglaterra le mira suplicante un poquito y baja la vista al suelo tomándole la mano vacilando. Él se la aprieta.

—Vamos a comprar un poco más de ropa y algo de comer que quieras que te prepare.

—Podemos comer aquí en algún sitio, si no quieres cocinar... —responde.

—Yo siempre quiero cocinar pero seguro alguna ancianita nos puede preparar algo delicioso y sobresaliente —se detiene en un aparador de chucherías y le sonríe

—Mejor, porque tu comida es mala y a mí no me gusta y yo... —empieza en "ese" tono y se va callando a medida que ve lo que hay en el escaparate.

—¿Algo que quieras? —Francia le sonríe de lado.

—Macarons? —señala y luego se lo piensa—. No, no, a mi estas cosas no me gustan.

—Yo quiero... —le jala adentro de la tienda, el británico le sigue, mirando adentro como si acabara de entrar a la fábrica de chocolate.

Francia pide golosinas como para diez personas. Inglaterra intercede a veces pidiendo de algún sabor en concreto... y luego se sonroja y se disculpa como "bueno, compra lo que quieras, yo no voy a comer a mí no me gustan, solo digo que quizás esos se vean menos asquerosos"

El francés sonríe todo el rato, discutiendo un poco con él y terminado por balancear más las cosas a que el inglés tenga al menos la mitad de los dulces que pide. Le mira a la hora de pagar en plan... "tu turno".

—¿Sabes? yo he pagado los bañadores nuevos porque ALGUIEN tiró al mar los otros y también he pagado el... —se sonroja sacando la cartera igual y pagando—. Lo que ALGUIEN ha querido hacer en el probador —susurra.

Francia le abraza de la cintura.

—¿Dónde quieres que traiga el dinero mon petit lapin? —pregunta dándole la caja con los dulces, encaminándole a la puerta. Él recoge la bolsa de los dulces "ignorando" a Francia y sonriendo un poquito—. ¿Ahora que falta?

—En el mismo lugar que yo, en una cartera en la mano —replica dirigiéndose a la puerta comprobando el cambio. Francia se ríe

—Pues no he traído.

—Zapatillas... o chanclas... o algo. No quiero andar descalzo por aquí más —pide.

—Bien, vamos allí —señala una tienda cruzando la calle—, quiero también una camiseta, me estoy quemando demasiado, no quiero luego descamarme como víbora.

—Qué nena eres, taaaan delicado —se burla cruzando la calle.

—Que a ti no te importe que te salgan pecas es una cosa...

—Of course not —Además seguro le salen un montón por si aun no parecía bastante Daniel el travieso con su pelo revuelto de niño bueno.

—Pues a mí me gusta mi piel sin pecas, honestamente... —entra a la tienda de los zapatos.

Hace los ojos en blanco y le sigue.

Diez minutos más tarde salen, Francia con sandalias, Inglaterra con zapatillas de deporte de rayas azules y blancas muy gays y monas que le ha elegido Francia

—Oh! mira eso! —Inglaterra señala una tienda de camisetas de esas frikis con motivos de ESDLA, Harry Potter, Star Wars...

—Ehhhhh... Non —le mira de reojo—. ¿Querrás llevarle un souvenir a Amerique?

—¿Por qué no?, ¡Venga! —protesta, porque Inglaterra es muy friki, lo siento, Francia... y se detiene cuando oye eso—. ¿Eh?

—No iras a ponerte algo así...

—Mira, ¡hay de la naranja mecánica! La pena es que todas las de frases están en francés... —y flipa cuando encuentra una con la coronita y el lema "keep calm and carry on".

—¡No vas a ponerte eso —protesta apretado los ojos—, y yo menos!

—¿Quién es el aburrido ahora? te doy veinte pounds y te vas a buscar una para ti en otro sitio.

—No me llames aburrido. Se llama tener estilo —extiende la mano —. Dame cincuenta.

—¿Cin... cincuenta? ¿qué vas a comprartela, de seda? —protesta pero se los da por que está de muy buen humor.

—Pues apenas con cincuenta para algo decente —le da un beso en los labios—. Ahora vuelvo por ti.

El inglés se sonroja un poquito y sonríe como idiota.

—¡No compres nada muy feo! —advierte echando a andar. Él le saca la lengua.

Francia vuelve como una hora después con tres bolsas, Inglaterra está sentado en el bar de enfrente tomando una cerveza y esperándole porque ha acabado como en diez minutos... después de rebuscar alguna camiseta con la bandera de la Union Jack ha acabado con una camiseta negra de tirantes, con una corbata de Slytherin dibujada. (Venga, es Friki, pero es un gentleman, no se va a comprar una camiseta del estilo "si puedes leer esto es que he perdido a la puta").

Francia vuelve con una camisa blanca d manga corta muy delgada y le encuentra rápidamente en el bar. Inglaterra no le ve, porque está leyendo en el teléfono.

—¡Es horrenda esa cosa que has comprado!

Levanta la vista y pone los ojos verdes en blanco al oírle. Francia le sonríe sentándose frente a el

—Al menos no... Wait, ¿qué ha pasado con tus extravagantes colores y prendas extremadas? —pregunta levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué ha pasado de quoi? —se pasa una mano por el pelo y le sonríe, sacando un cigarrillo y robándole un trago de cerveza.

—Pues te has comprado una camisa blanca —pone en evidencia y luego nota las bolsas.

Francia sonríe pasándose las dos manos pe el pelo con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

—Con la mierda que me diste...

—Mierda? I give you fifty pounds! ¿Qué más te has comprado? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Ya verás... —le sonríe —, algo aquí es para ti.

Levanta las cejas con curiosidad (es decir, con más aun).

—Podríamos considerarlo un... ¿Juguete sexual? —sonríe cínico retorciendo un poco la verdad.

—What? —levanta las cejas sonrojándose de golpe. Francia se ríe

—Non, no es propiamente un juguete sexual —confiesa levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla. Inglaterra frunce el ceño mirando la cerveza, avergonzado.

—You're a bloody wanker! Evidentemente me creo eso de ti, no hagas bromas idiotas —protesta un poco.

—Pero casi lo considero un juguete sexual... Ya lo veras.

El inglés se inclina un poco mirando las bolsas a ver si pone al menos el nombre de la tienda o puede intuir algo, pero nah, no dice nada. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y carraspea, nerviosito.

—¿Comemos de una vez? —pregunta notando el nerviosismo y sonriendo.

—Ah... ¿Aquí? —vacila.

—Esto es France, mon amour, cualquier lugar es delicioso.

Inglaterra sonríe haciendo los ojos en blanco e imitándole "ñañañaña", Francia se ríe

Francia se ríe.

—Well, pues avisa al camarero si le ves... mientras tanto, vamos a continuar con la historia.

—Bien... ¿En qué nos quedamos? —levanta una mano para llamar al camarero.

—Hans se fue él solo a la puerta de embarque —responde.

—¡Es cierto! —sonríe.

—Well... pues... cuando Jeanne fue a por él de nuevo le llevó una rosa y luego, como Hans iba a irse con Frida por los próximos días... tuvieron... you know —se sonroja—. En el baño del avión.

—¿En el baño del avión? Ohhhh dieu! —sonríe mirándole a los ojos. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—Pero el caso es que Hans... tuvo que medio advertir a Jeanne de lo que podía pasar con el otro Hans —explica.

—¿Le dijo "hay otro igual que yo que será un Cabrón"?

—¿Te parece que Jeanne se hubiera creído eso?

—Absolutamente non.

—Lo que le dijo es que quizás estaría raro, que no le hiciera caso... o que se lo hiciera.

—¿Que se Lo hiciera?

—La situación era muy compleja, la conversación con el otro Hans había sido muy dura y él volvía a tener remordimientos por Frida, por una parte pensaba que quizás todo eso no debía suceder y era mejor que el otro Hans se enfrentara a Jeanne, y por otra, pensaba que iba a destrozarla y que de hecho Jeanne no merecía eso.

—¿Por qué iba a ser mejor destrozarla?

—No es que fuera mejor destrozarla... pero lo que estaba haciendo con ella no estaba bien teniendo en cuenta a Frida

—¡Pero Jeanne va ganando! ¿Estaba el otro Hans igual por Frida? —frunce el ceño.

—Son cosas completamente diferentes —responde cuando el camarero se les acerca.

—¿Qué es lo diferente?

—Frida y Jeanne, son diferentes. Quiero carne, algo bueno, de cerdo... papillote o como se diga —pide el inglés desinteresadamente al camarero.

—Yo quiero cordero a las brasas y vino de la casa. Entiendo que sean diferentes, pero... Claramente favoreces a Frida.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

—¡En es que estas diciendo! Dices que se sentía culpable por Frida pero al final, no se sentía culpable por Jeanne.

—Of course se sentía culpable por Jeanne, todo eso fue un desastre.

Francia le mira y sonríe un poco suspirando y volviendo a tomar la cerveza del inglés.

—Vale, vale..., esa es una posición que nadie quiere.

—Verás... Hans dejó sola a Jeanne en el aeropuerto de Moscow y cuando ella llegó al hotel, encontró al otro Hans con Frida.

—Mmmm... Eso debe ser duro de por sí, aunque fuera su propio.

—Ambos Hans volvieron a discutir sobre qué hacer con el asunto, pero el Hans de Frida estaba aterrorizado con lo que le estaba pasando a Hans de Jeanne y no entendía nada, creía que el Hans de Jeanne no estaba viendo las cosas con claridad, así que no le hacía ningún caso... el Hans de Jeanne lo sabía, así que fue con Jeanne a intentar prevenirla de que él mismo iría a por ella para decirle cosas horribles que no serían verdad y que ella debía tomar una decisión.

Francia le mira un poco desconsolado cuando les traen la comida.

—¿Cuál decisión?

—Si quería hacerle caso al Hans de Frida sobre que todo eso estaba mal y alejarse o no hacerle caso.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Bueno... el Hans de Frida fue con Jeanne y... le dijo que todo lo que había pasado había sido una mentira, que él quería a Frida y que todo había sido fingido, un juego para destrozarle el corazón.

—¿Y Jeanne le creyó?

Asiente con la cabeza mientras el camarero les trae los platos. El francés se muerde el labio.

—¿Y el otro Hans no le quiere?

Inglaterra traga saliva porque eso es difícil de contestar.

—El otro Hans volvió por ella.

—¿Y ella como estaba?

—¿Tú qué crees? —sonríe un poquito. Francia se muerde el labio de nuevo.

—Perfectamente tranquilo y compuesto —se mete un bocado a la boca. Inglaterra le mira unos instantes, fijamente, él parpadea incómodo.

—¿No estaba Espagne ahí?

—No, Jeanne estaba sola y completamente destrozada, de veras se había creído que Hans había fingido todo lo que te he contado antes.

El galo se pasa la mano por el pelo y se mueve incómodo.

—Siempre es una opción...

—Y porque ella lo estaba es por lo que su Hans se quedó con ella toda la noche a pesar de que eso podía hacer que ella preguntara que pasaba con Frida... El Hans de Jeanne había decidido romper el hechizo —explica empezando a comer.

—Y dejarla igual por Frida —un poco triste porque Francia siente todas las historias.

—No es tan sencillo —le mira.

—Non?

Niega con la cabeza. El francés extiende una mano y le hace unos cariños en la suya.

—En realidad Hans no quería hacer daño a nadie, así que casi todas las decisiones que tomó en adelante incluían el mismo procedimiento para ambas, Frida y Jeanne... iguales —explica—. No quería escoger, no era justo.

—Mmmmm... Puedo apostar a que no término así —sonríe, acariciándole el antebrazo.

—En realidad, ellos... ambos Hans pasaron el día siguiente, durante la presentación, intercambiándose —sonríe—. Pero pasó algo más.

—¿Intercambiándose? Es decir pasarlo de ser buenos a ser malos con Jeanne... Pobre chica.

Él asiente. Francia le sonríe.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Frida... —se frota los ojos porque justo ahora acaba de cuadrarle todo. El francés le mira con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Quoi?

—Ella tuvo un encuentro con otra persona —aparta la mirada.

—¿Un encuentro?

—Un beso... y una reacción sexual —le mira. Francia piensa unos segundos, valorándolo.

—¿Con quién?

El inglés baja la vista.

—Ella dijo que no había sido algo voluntario, que no lo entendía, estaba muy asustada, realmente asustada, que esa reacción era ilógica... Hans la creyó, el muy imbécil.

Francia parpadea sin entender

—¿Y era mentira?

—Pues al parecer —suspira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Con quién fue el encuentro?

—Con... ¿qué más da eso? —le mira

—Quiero saber qué te has imaginado.

—Todos los personajes son ficticios, a eso me refiero.

—Mmmmm... —protesta mirándole a los ojos—, hay cosas que no me estás diciendo. ¿Por qué ya no confías en Amerique?

—The kid no tiene nada que ver aquí! —chilla un poco. Francia suspira.

—Bien, Hans entonces volcó toda su atención en Frida, que le había engañado y seguro creía que era su culpa.

Inglaterra se humedece los labios.

—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces? —termina su ultimo trozo de cordero.

—Well, lo primero fue romper el hechizo.

Francia toma otro cigarrillo y lo prende.

—¿Cómo se rompe el hechizo?

El británico se sonroja un poco. El francés le sonríe y toma la copa, dándole un trago.

—Ambos Hans tenían que... hacer algo a la vez, experimentar algo muy intenso.

El galo levanta las cejas y sonríe maligno.

—Así que bueno, Jeanne se llevó un premio —baja la mirada.

—NO.

Los ojos verdes le miran de nuevo.

—No?

—Non non non non non! —le mira incrédulo, sonriendo. Inglaterra parpadea—. ¿Sexo con dos Angleterres? —pregunta con voz más aguda de lo normal.

Se sonroja de muerte mirándole con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. Cierra los ojos azules imaginándose la escena.

—Uno adelante y el otro atrás...

—Bollocks, France! —protesta sacando humo por la orejas.

—O uno en cada orificio... —sonríe con los ojos cerrados

—STOP! —Le lanza la servilleta a la cabeza el francés se ríe.

—¿Por qué me pides que me calle después de meterme semejante idea genial a la cabeza?

—¡Porque no se supone que tengas que decirlo en voz alta! —sigue protestando nervioso, el galo se ríe más abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

—¿Por qué no? —mueve un poco su silla hasta quedar junto a él y le abraza de la cintura.

—¡Pues porque a nadie le interesa! —se cruza de brazos con las orejitas rooojas y el ceño fruncido, pero no se aparta.

—¿Mis fantasías contigo? ¿Te las puedo susurrar al oído? —le susurra al oído.

El inglés se sonroja más y tiembla un poquito, sin contestar, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Podrías tú... —sigue susurrando contándole detalles muy específicos provocando que tenga que llevarse las manos a la nariz porque está sangrando un poco.

Llega el camarero a preguntarles sobre el café justo cuando Francia está contando una parte demasiado especifica u demasiado pornográfica e Inglaterra debe tener un bloody infarto mirando al camarero como si fuera un extraterrestre, girándose y escondiéndose en el cuello de Francia mientras susurra algo como "waaaaaah!"

Francia se ríe abrazándole y pidiéndole al camarero un café y un té negro. El camarero asiente y se va, mientras Francia se gira con Inglaterra riendo aun un poco.

El británico sigue escondido porque ha decidido que no va a volver a mirar a alguien a la cara hasta el año que viene o al otro.

—Angleterre? ¿Estás bien? —le besa el pelo sonriendo porque le gusta mucho que se esconda en su cuello.

—No! shut up! die, frog! —sigue sin querer apartarse.

—Oh cher, venga... No ha pasado nada, nadie ha oído eso

—¡Yo lo he oído!

—¿Y? ¿No te gustan mis fantasías? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Shut up! —responde restregando los ojos en su cuello. El francés se ríe de nuevo teniendo un escalofrío.

—Me encantas —susurra despegándole un poco de su cuello.

Inglaterra tiembla un poquito, separándose aun mirando el suelo toooodo sonrojado, porque además, creemos que hizo algunas de esas cosas la última vez y sabe a cuales se refiere de cuando el intercambio de cuerpos. Francia e acaricia la mejilla.

—¿Vamos al barco? —les trae el café el camarero.

—Yes... —traga saliva.

—¿Nervioso?

—NO! —miente

—Non? ¿Por?

—¿Tú... tú estás... nervioso? nohaynadaporloqueestarnervioso —responde y le tiembla un poco el pulso mientras se bebe el té.

—Nerviosísimo —sentencia sin parecerlo en absoluto mientras toma su café con perfecto pulso, el inglés le mira con cara de "Are you kidding me?"

Francia cierra los ojos y sonríe, Inglaterra acaba de tomarse el té intentando calmarse y no pensar en lo que lleva misterioso en la bolsa lo que es evidentemente resulta ser una tarea titánica ya que "no pensar en lo que lleva en la bolsa" implica pensar en lo que no se ha de pensar.

El francés se termina el café también, en perfecta calma y parsimonia. Después de unos minutos, laaargos minutos pide la cuenta, se las traen, el británico paga y al fin, se levantan.


	14. Chapter 14

Francia le sonríe a Inglaterra, quien se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira de soslayo, sonrojándose un poquito más

El galo se levanta con las bolsas en una mano y le toma la mano con la otra.

—¿Qué crees que sea?

—¿Qué creo que sea qué? —le mira dando un saltito histerico como si le acabara de pillar la caja del porno.

—Lo que traigo en la bolsa.

—Pues no lo sé... seguro me estás diciendo para ponerme nervioso a posta y luego no será nada...

—¿Te desilusionaría?

Inglaterra le mira y levanta la barbilla.

—No —responde muy seguro. Francia se ríe.

—Bueno, no voy a desilusionarte... Ahora que nos metamos al barco.

El británico se tensa a medida que se acercan.

—Pero primero vamos a irnos del puerto...

—Ahora que nos subamos al barco —sonríe acercándose—, necesito que te quites la ropa.

¿O te avergüenza?

—No... es... es solo por... ehm... well... —vacila porque estaba intentando conseguir tiempo.

—Oh, ¡no te avergüenza! Bien, es un adelanto...

—No he dicho que no lo haga —chilla.

—¿Qué es lo que te avergüenza?

—YO QUÉ SÉ! NI SIQUIERA SÉ DE QUÉ HABLAS! —histérico. El francés le suelta la mano y le abraza de la cintura besándole la mejilla.

—Cheeeer, cálmate. No es algo tan atrevido.

—¡Estoy calmado! —miente chillando.

—No parece.

—¡Tú qué sabrás!

—Sé perfectamente mon amour! Relájate —sonríe—, vas a ver que estaremos bien.

Inglaterra suspira intentando calmarse mientras se sube al barco y desata los cabos y todo eso.

—¿¡Pero nos vamos del puerto o no!?

—Oui... Tienes que mover el barco.

—¿Por qué no te dejas de tanto misterio de una vez? —pide aun medio nervioso, sentándose al timón.

—Ahora que salgamos del puerto —sonríe acercándose—, necesito que te quites la ropa.

—Que me... ¡No me voy a quitar la ropa! —vuelve a sonrojarse.

—S'il vous plait... Traigo algo perfecto para que uses SOLAMENTE.

—Déjame verlo—sigue nervioso, porque desnudarse le tensa y más si es secreto y más con lo que le ha costado que le dejara comprarse ropa... Y esta camiseta le gusta mucho.

—Mmmm... Noooon. Prometo que después te puedes vestir, solo quiero verte SOLO con esto.

—But... But... —vacila pensando en disfraz... O peor aún, siendo Francia, la broma del perfume.

—Vengaaaa... Va a gustarte. No es nada sexual —sonríe.

—JA! Permíteme que desconfíe viniendo de ti... Además, ¿entonces por qué no me dejas verlo?

—Porque es sorpresa —sonríe ampliamente.

—Lo veré igual cuando tenga que ponérmelo, ¿qué más da? —replica sacando el barco del puerto.

—Pero no es sorpresa... —se muerde el labio—. Al menos quítate la camisa.

—Que pesado eres, ¿por qué no te gusta mi camiseta?

Francia suspira mirándole un poco decepcionado.

—Vale...

—Eh? ¿Vale qué?

—Vale, te la doy...

—¿Me la... Me la das? ¿El qué?

—¡Lo que compré! —toma la bolsita de la compra y le mira.

—Sería más divertido si te quitaras algo. Cierra los ojos.

Hace los ojos en blanco y se quita la camiseta.

—Si la lanzas al mar te vas detrás —le amenaza. Francia sonríe un poco.

—Cierra los ojos

—Why? —se tensa más pero acaba por hacerlo.

Se oye como Francia trastea con la bola, así que entreabre un ojo.

—¡Ciérralos!

—Bollocks! —protesta volviendo a cerrarlos cada vez más nervioso. Francia se acerca respirando le casi en la oreja y le pone algo en la cabeza, sonriendo

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho al notar la cercanía en una postura de tensión y misterio. Cuando le da un beso en los labios y se separa abre los ojos.

Francia le mira y sonríe, se mira a sí mismo. Trae una gorra de capitán de barco, muy mona y no se nota nada raro porque la lleva en la cabeza, supongo.

El francés sonríe y le gira hacia un vidrio del barco. Inglaterra se lleva las manos a ella y se la quita para mirarla, sonriendo de lado.

—Thank you —agradece.

—Oh, captain, my captain —le sonríe y le quita la gorra de la mano, poniéndosela en la cabeza

—El capitán de ese poema se muere, frog —responde él acomodándosela en la cabeza, sonriendo.

Francia se ríe un poco.

—Y ve el capitán pirata, cantando alegre en la popa, Asia a un lado, al otro Europa y allá en su frente, Istanbul —recita sonriendo.

—¡Pirata! Mon Dieu... Yo que intentaba que fueras decente...

—Eso díselo a Spain que es quién la escribió.

—¡Ustedes dos y sus barcos! —se ríe atrayéndole hacia él.

—Ah, mira, como si tú no hubieras hecho igual o peor

—Non... Yo siempre he sido bueno —suelta cínicamente dándole la vuelta, poniéndose tras él abrazándole de la cintura y recargando su barbilla en un hombro.

—Bueno como un pan de miel, especialista en aprovecharte del conflicto ajeno—sonríe con el abrazo, tomando la bolsa con dulces.

—Bueno, algo tenía que hacer, si no con mi bondad, al lado de ustedes, hubiera sido mi perdición.

—Of course, culpa nuestra —saca un macaron de té y se lo come.

—Estoy seguro que soy el único capaz de provocar que "l'Angleterre et l'Espagne" se conviertan en un "nuestra"—mira con interés la bolsa con los dulces por encima de su hombro y señala uno de zarzamora con la mano.

—Eres el único que nos mete en el mismo saco —toma el macaron que señala.

—Bueno, es que los dos van en el mismo saco de países molestos que echan siempre a perder mis planes —abre la boca para que le dé el macaron, pero se lo come él.

Francia le mira de reojo fulminándole.

—Que galante MARIDO tengo.

Inglaterra se sonroja con eso pero se ríe con la boca llena.

Francia se ríe él ahora bajando una mano y tomando un macaron de zarzamora que le pone sobre la piel y arrastra sobre él, haciéndole cariñitos, desde el abdomen, pecho, un pezón, clavícula, cuello y su boca.

Al inglés le da un escalofrío del tamaño de un huracán y no sabe cómo reaccionar, con el corazón taquicárdico. El francés sonríe.

—Tu corazón —le pone la mano en el pecho.

—Ah?—sale de algún trance profundo, balbuceante.

—Casi puedo oírlo desde aquí.

El británico traga saliva aun sin saber qué hacer y se le acelera más, le pone una mano encima de su pecho para tratar de callárselo.

—A mí me gusta mucho —le susurra al oído. Inglaterra frunce el ceño mirándole. Francia parpadea descolocado

—Te creerás muy listo.

—¿Listo?

—Oh, sí. Muuuuy listo —se incorpora un poco, aun con el ceño fruncido y con actitud un poco agresiva. El francés frunce el ceño sin entender de qué va.

—Claro que lo soy pero...

—Ah, claro que lo eres —le imita en falsete—. Así que tanto te lo crees —le clava un dedo en el pecho. Los ojos azules miran el dedo en su pecho y frunce el ceño.

—Pues no es que me lo crea... Es lo que es. Soy muy listo

—¿Pues sabes qué creo yo? que no lo eres —le mira desafiante, acercándosele.

—Bueno, tu opinión no me importa demasiado —suelta poniéndose a la defensiva sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Pues debería importarte porque es mucho más valida y ajustada a la realidad que la tuya —se le acerca aún más en el mismo tono.

—Eso lo dirás tú, pero difiero, cher —responde tenso y en guardia

—¡No importa si tu difieres porque tu opinión no es válida! es obvio que eres un idiota —sigue acercándose, rugiendo un poco, hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

—¡No soy un idiota! —replica tenso sin entender cono llegaron a esto—. Más idiota eres tú.

Y el inglés entonces le besa tomándole desprevenido por completo porque esto nunca termina así.

Cuando se separa, Inglaterra se ríe un poco y Francia le mira un poco sin aliento, un poco sorprendido, aun con el ceño fruncido y le toma unos segundos reaccionar. Se ríe más al notar la estupefacción.

—Mira que cara de bobo pones —se burla. El galo le da un golpecito en la frente.

—¡Yo no pongo cara de bobo! —protesta aunque sonríe, mientras el inglés sigue riéndose.

—Oh, dear, eres la absoluta personificación de la cara de bobo, si alguien tuviera que hacer un cuadro de una cara de bobo, no le quedaría más remedio que contratarte como modelo —sigue partido de risa.

—Pues si pongo cara de bobo la culpa es tuya y de nadie más por hacer esas cosas molestas —protesta.

—¿Cuáles cosas molestas? —le toma de la mandíbula y, sin pensar, of course, pero muy sonrojado, se le acerca, girándole la cara y haciéndole en el cuello una de las cosas que le ha contado antes.

—ComoooOoo... Aaah! —cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo.

Inglaterra se siente un poco más seguro con eso, sonriendo un poquito y le obliga a tumbarse para quedar él encima, sin parar de tocarle.

—No entiendo lo que dices —responde.

—Cosas mole... Stas... Como es... Como... —aprieta los ojos—. No es importante.

—A mí me importa —sigue a su rollo, desabrochándole la camisa.

—Mmmmm... Gritarme... Y be... —segundos de silencio—sarme. Me gusta.

El británico vacila con lo último, sonrojándose otra vez porque no ha pensado en lo que ha hecho. Francia nota la vacilación y suelta una risita grave

Inglaterra frunce el ceño al oírle reír, pensando que se burla y vuelve a besarle haciendo un movimiento imitándole, esperando fundirle el cerebro. Y se le funde el cerebro porque Francia está en esa predisposición además... El inglés no suele besarle él, así que solo ese concepto ya se lo funde.

Y... vamos a darles un rato otra vez al parecer...

Francia abraza a Inglaterra de la cintura y es terriblemente feliz, sin poder creer que haya alguien que sepa hacerle esta actividad de una manera tan absolutamente adecuada y creo incluso que se muere un poco de la felicidad.

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo y toma, sin mirar, dos macarons de champagne, se mete uno a la boca y le pone en los labios el otro a Francia, que sonríe, abriendo los labios un poco.

Se lo mete a la boca suavemente, sin apartar los dedos, sonriendo también, así que el galo le lame un poco los dedos instintivamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El británico sonríe más con el tacto suave de su lengua, sonrojándose un poco sin notarlo.

—Esto es... —cierra los ojos y sonríe.

Inglaterra se incorpora quedando sentado, en la popa del barco, donde están y pasándole el brazo por la cintura, tira de él para levantarle y que se le apoye encima. Francia se levanta como le pide, sin dejar de sonreír, recargándose en él.

—Mira —le susurra levantando la mano y señalándole la puesta de sol tras las montañas. El francés sonríe más, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a donde le pide.

—Romantique... et parfait —susurra con voz grave recargándose en él.

El inglés se sonroja un poco más apartando un poco la cara, pero sonriendo.

—Angleterre... ? —pregunta sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

—Mmm? —responde. El galo se queda callado un largo rato hasta que se esconde el sol. Suspira y se gira hacia él, mirándole a la cara y acariciándole la mejilla porque al parecer Francia en todas sus versiones toquetea todo el tiempo que puede a Inglaterra, que le sonríe.

—¿Sabes... sí sabes lo que estás haciendo? —le susurra sonriendo, mientras le mira a los ojos.

—Estoy haciendo lo que me apetece, ni más ni menos —responde.

—Pero sí sabes lo que estás consiguiendo... —traga saliva—, ¿verdad?

Traga saliva y baja la vista verde, porque sigue sin querer pensar en esto y sin estar seguro de que sea lo mejor, entendiendo lo que quiere decir Francia.

—¿Crees que deba parar?

Traga saliva el apretando los ojos azules y acercándose a él, porque igual que sabe que está metiéndose en un gran lío, está perfectamente consciente de lo mucho que le gusta. Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres parar?

—No... No lo sé... no... —susurra y se revuelve—. Yo...

Francia abre los ojos al ver que no está tan seguro.

—Yo no... Yo... no sé si esto... es... bloody hell —le suelta apretando los ojos.

El francés se muerde el labio, mirándole desconsolado. El inglés busca su bañador y empieza a ponérselo.

Al final, Francia suspira pensando que es un imbécil por estar pensando y hablando de estas cosas con dos malditos días de estar con él. DOS.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta cambiando completamente el tono de voz a uno más relajado y cínico. Los ojos verdes le miran.

—What?

—¿Has visto mis cigarrillos? —se ríe un poco, falsamente mientras pasa a su lado. Él niega con la cabeza sentándose al timón y poniendo el barco en movimiento otra vez.

Francia se mete al camarote y luego al baño. Se moja un poco la cara, mirándose al espejo preocupado.

Inglaterra sigue comandando el barco, pensando que... bueno, es que no está pensando, técnicamente solo tenía que contarle la historia a Francia y ya y acababan de... bueno, quién sabe, y ya iban tres veces ese día.

—Sólo es un fin de semana, sólo es eso. No hagas cosas estúpidas, sólo disfrútalo, tú eres France, a ti no te pasan esas cosas —se dice a si mismo mirándose al espejo y dándose unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

El británico se pasa una mano por el pelo... bueno, al menos tenía un plan para la noche, así que con suerte no pasaría otra vez y quizás podía no contarle el final de la historia... por la reina, si habían estado viendo el bloody atardecer... aprieta los ojos.

El galo sale del baño después de un rato, un poco serio, decidido a dejar de pensar en lo que está pasando y sólo pasarlo bien, sin que signifique nada más que eso... sexo, tiempo con Inglaterra, un fin de semana genial que nunca nunca olvidaría, pero nada más. Luego saldría de ahí, haría su vida normal y podrían repetir esto otra vez, quizás, pero nada más.

El inglés ve la gorra de capitán que le ha comprado y se la pone pensando que no quiere pensar en esto, es demasiado complicado, América... y Rusia... y todo ese asunto...

Francia toma una botella de vino y dos copas... luego deja una en la mesa y luego la vuelve a tomar suspirando, caminando a la proa del barco, sentándose en el suelo.

—Si quieres vino aquí hay —sentencia sin mirarle.

—No... thank you... —no se mueve de popa.

El francés se muerde la uña del dedo gordo pensando que no debió sacar la copa, buscando histéricamente un cigarrillo, lo prende mirando al mar dándole un trago a la copa de vino, tratando de convencerse de que todo está bien. Se hace bolita en el suelo recargado a... algo. El inglés traga saliva sin saber qué hacer.

—Por qué no vienes aquí y te cuento un rato más —propone.

Francia se toma un rato, pero al final termina por ir, con una sola copa en la mano y una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Busca su ropa en cuanto entra. Al final termina por sentarse junto a Inglaterra, vestido y sonriente... más sonriente de lo normal.

—¿Dónde nos quedamos?

—Hans rompió el hechizo —responde en tono plano.

—Cierto.

—Y se marchó con Frida —añade. El galo suspira, cerrando los ojos y subiendo las dos piernas al asiento, volviendo a hacerse bolita.

—Bien.

—Jeanne se fue a su casa y Hans fue con Frida por todo un fin de semana, ella lo necesitaba para... entender que le había pasado en Moscú con el otro tío.

—Aha.

—Fueron de acampada y... bueno, Frida convenció a Hans de que todo lo sucedido con el otro fue un malentendido y un error y ella no quería eso... y como te decía, el imbécil de Hans se lo creyó.

El galo le mira de reojo sin entenderlo, considerando que en este momento no le interesa escuchar los motivos, pero que volverá a ellos tarde o temprano. Asiente con la cabeza.

—Así que hizo el amor con Frida y volvió a su casa para el arrastre.

Le mira atentamente a los ojos verdes unos instantes, tragando saliva. Prende otro cigarrillo.

—Y tomó una decisión —sigue.

—¿Cuál decisión?

—Decidió, de nuevo, que eso no podía seguir de esa forma, que tenía que arreglarlo y ya que no podía estar con ambas, ni elegir a una sola, decidió no estar con ninguna.

Los ojos azules ruedan, pero no dice nada.

—Iba a tomar un medicamento que le hiciera olvidar todo e iba a dárselo a ellas dos también, pero necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Un medicamento que le hiciera olvidarlas?

—Y que ellas le olvidaran a él —asiente.

—Cómo van a olvidarse de alguien, eso no se puede hacer.

—Con una poción que nunca funciona —suspira.

—Espera... ¿en tu historia, te olvidas de moi? Mon dieu... —le mira con cara de "are you kidding me" Inglaterra le mira.

—What?

—Me estás contando una historia con un personaje que soy yo... ¿del que te olvidas?

—¡No eres tú! Es Jeanne —responde tenso como cada vez que saca el tema.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Aun así... Hans se fue con ella después de haber tomado la poción, pidiéndole que le ayudara.

—Oui?

—Explicándole lo que había pasado, dándole el botecito para ella y diciéndole que tendría que ayudarle a dársela a Frida.

Francia le mira atentamente sin hacer más comentarios y sin que le guste la historia, he de aclarar

—Así que otra vez pensando que sería la última vez que estarían juntos... hicieron el amor.

El francés se lleva las manos a los ojos, confundido y un poco frustrado. El inglés le mira de reojo.

—¿Y?

—Y nada, Hans se puso enfermo y no funcionó —suspira. Francia le mira de reojo.

—Cierra los ojos.

—Eh? —vacila.

—S'il vous plait.

Inglaterra traga saliva y lo hace. Francia le mira unos instantes y luego le besa los labios, muy suavemente.

El inglés se relaja entreabriéndolos sonrojándose un poco. El francés no profundiza el beso, pero tampoco se separa rápidamente, simplemente le besa con suavidad unos largos segundos.

Pues el británico sí lo profundiza, porque es así de básico e idiota, entonces el galo sonríe y le deja hacer, abrazá termina por separar, chocando su frente con la del inglés, con los ojos apretados.

—¿Y esto? —pregunta Inglaterra sin tener del todo claro a qué ha venido. Francia se muerde el labio mirándole a los ojos con cierta cara

El inglés también le mira sin entender. El francés frunce un poco el ceño, valorando ese beso y vuelve a buscarle los labios (está valorando ahora con consciencia que Inglaterra le besa enamorado).

El británico le devuelve el beso de nuevo, claro... El galo se separa después de unos segundos, mirándole atentamente a los ojos.

Inglaterra respira profundamente unos instantes más, con los ojos cerrados y luego le mira aun sin entender qué hace

Francia sonríe un poco, sin poder evitarlo, por su descubrimiento absolutamente consciente, aunque se le eriza la piel por completo.

El inglés parpadea y sonríe nerviosito, sonrojándose un poco por la falta de respuesta y que no entiende que pasa. El francés sonríe más acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Vas a contarme qué le pasó a Hans? —pregunta mucho más relajado ahora.

—Ehm... well, ya te... ya te he dicho que se puso enfermo —vacila. Él se gira un poco recostando su espalda en el costado de Inglaterra.

—¿Enfermo cómo?

—Y... —le mira de reojo, nervioso sin saber por qué—. Well, como estaba en casa de Jeanne, ella tuvo que cuidarle

—Oh... ¿era contagioso?

—No —responde pensando que toda esa historia no tiene sentido si Hans y Jeanne no eran amigos de la infancia... enemigos! ENEMIGOS! ENEMIGOS DE LA INFANCIA.

—¿Entonces? ¿Le cuidó bien? ¿Le dio sopita en la boca?

—Le cuidó... más o menos —le responde sonriendo un poco, tratando de molestarle por lo de la sopita. Los ojos azules ruedan.

—No te creo —se ríe un poco otra vez.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque hace rato has dicho que yo te cuidaría muy bien si estuvieras enfermo...

—Dije que me... tú no eres... bollocks!

Francia se ríe

—El caso es que cuando Frida se enteró que Hans estaba enfermo... fue con ellos.

Levanta las cejas.

—Pues a cuidarle también —explica y luego piensa en el asunto de la violación y los piratas y en qué es una historia demasiado complicada

—¿Entonces tenía ahí a las dos? ¿A la mujer y a la amante cuidándole? Mon dieu, Angleterre...

—What?

—Eres un pervertido —se ríe.

—What? —se sonroja.

—Eso que oíste, mon amour... Dos, a la vez... Amerique y yo. No te vi nunca como ese estilo.

—¿Pero de donde sacaste todo eso? —parpadea y se separa histérico.

—¿Sacar qué? —pregunta perfectamente tranquilo, mirándole.

—¡Eso de ti y de the kid!

—¡Pues de tu historia!

—But... why? ¿Por qué crees que tenéis algo que ver?

—Porque soy yo, Jeanne... y asumo que él debe ser Frida...?

—No! ¡Te dije que era un libro! —se sonroja más.

—Bien, bien... cálmate, s'il vous plait... —le pone una mano en el pecho.

—NO! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

—Vale, vale, las dejo de decir —pone la otra mano en su hombro.

Inglaterra respira aun nervioso y se vuelve a los instrumentos, entrando con el barco a otro puerto diferente.


	15. Chapter 15

—¿Vamos a dormir en un puerto?

—Puede.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiente con la cabeza aun incomodo, el francés suspira.

—Vale, voy a olvidarme por completo de si está basado en nosotros o non, asumiré que non... Asumo que era una situación muy incómoda para todos —le pasa un dedo por la espina dorsal.

—Thank you —agradece seriamente por esa consideración y tiene un escalofrío al tacto.

—¿Sabes qué creo que necesitas? —sonríe con cara de gato de chesire. Los ojos verdes le miran.

—What?

—Una noche de sexo apasionado —bromea, a lo que se sonroja mucho y aparta la cara.

—Git!

—Oh, venga, ya en serio... —le gira la cabeza de nuevo hacia él y sonríe—. Un plato de queso francés, un buen champagne y un baño en tina con burbujas...

—No me gusta el queso francés, ni el champagne... pero si quiero una ducha —responde. Francia baja los hombros un poco decepcionado y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Eres terriblemente aburrido y poco romantique —se queja.

—Aclárate de una vez, hace menos de una hora estaba quejándote de todo lo contrario —se burla atracando el barco.

—No me estaba quejando —susurra un poco escaldado aún por lo que pasó hace una hora.

—Voy a ducharme en lo que tardas en asegurar el barco y preparar algo de cenar —responde levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Los ojos azules le miran irse dejándose caer en el respaldo del asiento, y llevándose las manos al pelo, sin entender del todo bien lo que pasa. Suspira.

Inglaterra se mete a la ducha HISTERICO. Por dos cosas diferentes.

Francia valora su situación... Él era feliz como una lombriz, hasta que llegó ese día a casa de Alemania a juntar a Austria y Suiza y... todo desde ahí ha ido de extraño a más extraño aún.

Inglaterra piensa en que Francia, como siempre, le está poniendo histérico... y tiene que hacer algo con ese asunto en el que no quiere pensar...

Hace una semana, menos de una semana, todo era normal y feliz, Inglaterra era el mismo tipo extraño y huraño de siempre, España y Prusia sus compinches que iban a ir a molestarle... y en cuanto le ha visto se ha portado todo el tiempo de manera extraña, casi como si quisiera... algo más. Y podía pasar como imaginaciones suyas, hasta el momento en que pisó el barco, en donde han visto el atardecer, se han peleado, le ha abandonado en el mar, le ha cantado la vie en rose al oído, se han declarado sus sentimientos y han hecho el amor una y otra vez hasta tener a Inglaterra en cada poro de su piel y todo eso lleva solamente a una posibilidad que hacía un rato, había decidido ignorar después de que Inglaterra actuara como actuó.

Pero antes que todo eso, estaba el otro asunto... el bloody asunto... se pone tenso solo de pensarlo, pero quizás solo tenía que... dejarse llevar un poco, había sido cierto lo que le había dicho a Francia, estaba haciendo lo que le apetecía, cuando le apetecía y porque le apetecía... pero no, volviendo al asunto realmente preocupante quizás podía dejar simplemente que pasara.

Pero después... estaban los besos y las caricias y la forma de ser de Inglaterra dulce con él y esa manera de hacer el amor... OI! ¿Había dicho... ha... hacer el amor? ¿DOS veces? Francia aprieta los ojos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y teniendo un escalofrío. Franciaaaaaaaa... non, non, non... Se ríe un poquito de sí mismo... es decir, es que a él no le pasan estas cosas, él las controla perfectamente bien, PERFECTAMENTE bien y este además era Inglaterra, del cual tenía mucho cuidado que no hiciera eso justamente porque era Inglaterra y... Franciaaaaaa

El inglés se lava a consciencia. Bueno, pues es que Francia se había vuelto a su época feliz, sin todos esos problemas y América también y él era el único idiota que aún estaba sufriendo por todo eso, era obvio que no quisiera estar solo en ello, por eso le estaba contando a Francia, no por que quiera que volvieran a las mismas, si eso pasaba no era su culpa, era culpa solamente del francés.

Francia está terriblemente tentado a hablarle a España. Rebusca entre sus cosas y encuentra su celular tirado por ahí, sin batería. Aprieta los ojos.

Evidentemente era su culpa. ¡Si es que todo le parecía romántico! que si mirar las estrellas que si cantarle junto al fuego, que si llamarle su marido... ¡por la reina lo que había hecho haciendo eso! ¡Menudo desastre! a veces Inglaterra pensaba que se tiraría un pedo y también lo creería algo romántico (Él es feliz en su mundo de absoluta fantasía en la que él no hace cosas románticas, ya... es Francia el que las mira románticas).

El francés rebusca un poco más y encuentra el celular de Inglaterra en su mesita de noche, con poca batería pero aún tiene. No lo piensa un segundo más, lo toma y marca el teléfono de España.

—El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Hace los ojos en blanco y marca a la casa de España.

Inglaterra sale de la ducha y se afeita de nuevo. Oh, sí. porque aunque OFICIALMENTE va a ser algo espontaneo lo que va a pasar esta todo espontáneamente planeado.

—Hola! este es el contestador automático del Jefe España y de Romanito el amor de su vida ~cállate imbécil, o digas eso en el contestador~ ahora no podemos atenderte, pero deja un mensaje cuando oigas esas señal que hace ya sabes como "pii" por qué no sé, bueno, debemos haber ido a comprar tomates, oh... oh! cielos! Romano, ¿hay tomates? y necesitamos también papel higiénico y condo... piiiiiiiiii

—Espagne, allò, soy yo... tengo que contarte al... —el teléfono de Inglaterra se muere en manos de Francia que sigue hablando unos cuantos segundos más antes de darse cuenta de que está hablando con el aire.

Cuando acaba de afeitarse, Inglaterra se viste de nuevo pensando que esto de tener solo un bañador es una guarrada y deberían haberse comprado al menos dos para ir intercambiándolos. Se mira al espejo con su camiseta Slytherin y se maldice por no haberse comprado una camisa o algo un poco más serio, ya que es obvio que esta a Francia no le gusta. (Que rebusque entre las cosas de Francia por que le compró una)

Se mete las manos en el pelo... quizás podría intentar peinarse un poco hacia atrás

Francia saca otro cigarrillo y empieza a amarrar el barco, porque no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, ni ha preparado nada de comer (Francia nunca hace la tarea).

Intenta peinarse un poco hacia atrás con espuma de pelo que ha encontrado por ahí en el neceser de Francia... pero se muere de vergüenza y agradece al cielo la gorra.

Y el francés, mal amarra el barco (no respondo) haciendo el menor esfuerzo posible mientras tararea algo, un poco nervioso. Por fin, Inglaterra sale del baño, nervioso también y se topa a Francia que va entrando al camarote para buscar las cosas de la comida.

—Ah... Ehm... He...Hello —vacila el inglés nervioso por culpa de todo lo que ha estado pensando, sonrojándose.

—Allò —responde el francés un poco serio.

—Has... I mean... You... You want... —vacila y se sonroja más—. Tengo que ir fuera.

Abre la boca, porque Francia está bastante en otra línea de pensamiento. Le mira a los ojos.

—¿Fuera a dónde? —pregunta lenta y suavemente.

—A... A cubierta —responde intentando pasar, sin mirarle. El francés frunce el ceño y se quita para que pase.

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

El inglés sale casi corriendo, histérico y se detiene en la puerta.

—Ah, no sé, lo que quieras, a mí me gusta todo —responde sin pensar, demasiado nervioso. Francia levanta las cejas y le mira

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —pregunta al aire porque ya se ha ido corriendo y está ahora muy ocupado rehaciendo TODOS los nudos que encuentra. (Pues que bueno porque Francia los hizo fatal)

Francia saca unos tomates y un pan, untándolos. Y luego unas lonchas de jamón serrano. (Yeah yeah la comida del sur)

Al parecer Inglaterra se está gritando a si mismo. Francia sale a cubierta después de preparar la cena, con el ceño fruncido.

—Angleterre?

Da un salto soltando las cuerdas como si fueran una bomba y un montón de tela de la Vela se le cae encima.

—Ehh... ya está lista la cena.

—Ah... Ehm... Quieres... Envolverla? —pregunta desde debajo de la Vela, muy sonrojado.

—¿Envolver la vela?

—Noooo! —se maldice saliendo de debajo y al verle se pone más nervioso aun—. La... Cena... —susurra—. Hablodeenvolcerlacenasiquieresenvolverla.

—Para qué voy a... —se queda callado y cambia el tono, relajándose un poco. Sonríe—, vale... la envuelvo.

El francés se da la media vuelta y entra a la cocineta envolviéndola en unos tuppers, de mejor humor desde luego. Estaba nerviosito y preocupado porque Inglaterra se había ido a bañar y eso... estaba histérico también porque España no le contestó y demás ya que estaban como bien, Francia le hablaba del jacuzzi y eso y el inglés se levantó en plan "puaj, no me gustan tus mierdas" y se fue...

Inglaterra vuelve a respirar porque según él HA INVITADO y Francia ha accedido y se siente muy orgulloso de sí mismo por haber logrado invitarle, así que trepa por el palo volviendo a colocar la vela que se le ha caído.

Francia sale después de un ratito con todas las cosas en una bolsa. Inglaterra le mira desde arriba del todo y se ríe un poco por que no le ve.

—Angleterre? —da vueltas sobre su eje buscándole.

Se descuelga por un cabo cabeza abajo en plan Spiderman de manera que Francia se lo encuentra de cara de golpe.

—Aaaaaaaaah! —el francés da un salto atrás con su característico grito de nena.

Inglaterra se descojona cabeza abajo con toda la sangre en la cabeza. Y Francia, que fue a ver spiderman con Canadá y América y la detestó con todas sus ganas a excepción del sexy beso, se acerca a él y le besa.

Y el británico se queda paralizado, agarrándose de la cuerda como si la vida le fuera en ello con muchos problemas para no desconcentrarse y caerse, devolviéndole el beso.

Francia le besa unos segundos y luego se separa e Inglaterra se cae en cuanto se le funde el cerebro.

—Ahhhh! Angleterre —se agacha.

—Ouch! —protesta un poco, incorporándose—. Estoy bien, estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —le revisa

—Yes... —se frota un poco la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. Francia sonríe.

—¿Puedes dejar de intentar matarte?

—No estoy intentan... —se detiene—. ¿Desde cuándo te molesta?

—Desde siempr... Tais toi!

Inglaterra se ríe apoyándose en él para ponerse de pie del todo pero Francia empieza a caminar hacia afuera del barco "muy indignado". Él le sigue, de buen humor

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ah... A un... Sitio —vuelve a ponerse nerviosito.

—¿Cuál sitio?

—La playa.

Francia le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros, Inglaterra se tensa un poco, pero no dice nada y se empieza a oír música en la calles por las que van.

—Mmmm... parece ser que tendremos compañía en la playa esta vez...

—Yes —responde porque de hecho, ya lo sabía, a eso van. Los ojos azules le miran de reojo.

—Yes?

—Ehm... I mean... Maybe.

—Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord... ¿quieres decirme a dónde vamos? —pregunta girando la cara y hablando en su oído prácticamente, sonriendo un poquito.

—A... The beach —responde tratando de parecer inocente de una manera muy forzada.

Francia sonríe y le aprieta con más fuerza hacia él, empezando a caminar más rápido, pero sin preguntar más... porque al final, ¿qué es una sorpresa cuando alguien te dice con antelación cual es la sorpresa? Cuando llegan a la playa hay montado un escenario donde hay un grupo de Rock tocando algo y un montón de farolillos en la arena, puestecitos de comida y souvenirs y tonterías para turistas y adolescentes, gente bailando, paseando y comprando porque son las fiestas del pueblo.

Francia sonríe abiertamente.

—¡Una fiesta!

—Well... Yo pensé que... —se sonroja—. Que no soporto estar tantas horas contigo y que te mataría si no íbamos a hacer algo —miente.

—Hay gente bailando, y... ¡mira! —señala un mimo, emocionado como niño pequeño.

—Yes, y creo que hay una feria al otro lado de la playa. Oí a unas chicas que hablaban de ello cuando estaba esperándote en el bar, mientras comprabas ropa y me lo contaron.

El francés sonríe porque le ha gustado mucho la idea mirándole de reojo.

—Ohh... ¡así que estabas coqueteando con unas muchachas mientras yo te compraba un regalo!

—What? NO! —replica sonrojándose. Francia se ríe un poco dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Quiero un algodón de azucar!

—Ni siquiera sé sus nom... ¡Oh! ¡Manzanas de caramelo!

El francés le jala hacia el puesto de algodones y manzanas comprando ambas cosas, de absoluto perfecto buen humor. Él sonríe, quitándole un poco de algodón.

—Suelta mi algodón, gandul! —protesta intentando quitarle el algodón con la boca.

Inglaterra se ríe sin dejar que le quite, Francia se ríe también, dándole hombro con hombro

—Creo que habrá que guardar la cena para desayunar mañana —comenta pasando al lado de un puesto de esos que hacen pulseras de hilo y carteras y cosas así.

—Creo que en realidad no me importa... —le sonríe comiendo un poco más de su algodón de azúcar mientras observa las pulseras y piensa en la absoluta ñoñada de conseguir unas a juego—. Mmmm... Hágame dos con los colores azul blanco y rojo en ellas, s'il vous plait.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo lamiendo su manzana mientras la chiquilla de la tienda asiente buscándolas. Francia sonríe y le mira.

—Quoi?

—Ja! no voy a llevar tu bandera en la muñeca, Frog! —replica Inglaterra orgullosito, con ganas de guerra

—No seas idiota, la Union Jack tiene esos tres colores.

—True but... —la chica le da las pulseras a Francia.

—¿Quiere que se las ponga?

Francia le sonríe y mira a Inglaterra que le tiende su muñeca a la chica mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojado, dándole la espalda a Francia y aparentemente comiéndose su manzana desinteresadamente. El francés sonríe abrazándole de la cintura y recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

El inglés se sonroja un poco más y la chica le ata una y luego mira al galo que le extiende su brazo a la chica, cerrándole un ojo.

Ella se sonroja un poco y le ata también la pulsera a Francia con una risita idiota... Inglaterra la fulmina un poquito de reojo.

El de ojos azules sonríe buscando la mano de del británico y entrelazando sus dedos en cuanto la chica termina de amarrarles las pulseras.

—Dime, cherie, ¿crees que tengo suerte? —pregunta mirando a Inglaterra de reojo, olvidando por completo la parte de la historia que le ha contado de la vez que iban en el coche y estaban desnudos.

Ella se sonroja de nuevo mirando a Inglaterra y asiente, mientras el inglés le tiende algunas monedas para pagar y mira a Francia con los ojos muy abiertos. Uno de los ojos azules le hace un giño a la chica, apretando la mano del británico y tirando de él.

—¿Quieres ir a la feria?

—Yes —asiente siguiéndole, mirando a la chica de reojo un momento.

Francia deja de mirar a la chica y pica a Inglaterra en el estómago, haciendo que le mire a los ojos. Sin soltarle la mano grita "el último en llegar, es nena", mientras empieza a correr.

Inglaterra sale corriendo detrás de él y de hecho, le adelanta con bastante facilidad, porque además es un bruto y va empujando por ahí a algunas personas.

Francia le agarra con fuerza y corre lo más rápido posible e Inglaterra tira de él riéndose.

—¡Espera, espera!

—¡No me espero! ¡Nena! —se burla sin detenerse.

—Aaaah! —grito de nena pero sigue corriendo

El británico se detiene casi sin aliento de la carrera y la risa cuando por fin llegan, el galo sigue corriendo hasta golpearle y caerse sobre él.

Pues deben acabar los dos tirados por el suelo, (Inglaterra con la manzana en alto), la respiración agitada y muertos de risa.

Francia sonríe mirando al inglés a los ojos, quien empieza a picarle para hacerle cosquillas y que salga de encima de él.

—Nooo! —se ríe levantándose.

—Socorrooo una rana gorda y fea está tratando de aplastarmeee—protesta sonriendo al ver que se levanta, levantándose también.

—¡Gorda!

—And ugly! —se burla—. And heavyyy!

—Tas-toi! —sonriendo

—¡No me da la gana! —sonriendo también.

—¡Que si te la dé! Venga... Cállate —se ríe.

—Claro, es una ORDEN.

—¿Y por qué crees que iba a acatar tus ordenes?

—Porque son ór-de-nes... —se le acerca mucho abrazándole de la cintura y hablándole a un centímetro de su cara, mientras sonríe.

—Oh, ¿y crees que me mandas? —responde en un tono de juego, sonrojándose un poquito.

—Claro que creo que te mando, mon amour... —levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Well, prueba, vemos que tanto caso te hago.

—No me vayas a dar un beso —sentencia mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo.

—Está bien, no lo haré —sonríe malignamente aunque se sonroja un poco. Francia frunce el ceño, porque no esperaba eso.

—Así que acatas mis órdenes por completo...

—Maybe...

—Maybe? ¿Qué quiere decir eso, mon amour? —frunce el ceño aún

—Quiere decir que depende de lo que me órdenes.

—Eso no es justo.

—Why not?

—Por que no... —le besa la mejilla.

—Pero no puedo obedecerte en todo, podrías ordenarme matarme.

—Bésame —le toma de la camiseta y se le acerca más, sonriendo de lado.

Inglaterra traga saliva... y lo hace. Francia levanta las cejas, sonríe en el beso y le besa también, levantando una mano y poniéndola en su nuca. Al notar la buena respuesta profundiza un poco más.

Y alguien le jala al inglés un poco el traje de baño como si le estuviera llamando así que él da un salto separándose de golpe buscando que pasa.

Es una niña pequeña con una cámara en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tipo la niña de Monsters Inc. Parpadea descolocado.

—¿Nos tomas una foto? —pregunta en francés, mientras un papá un poco avergonzado se acerca a la niña.

—Eh... ehm... of... of course —responde rojo como un tomate mirando al padre y asintiendo a la niña. Francia se ríe abrazando al británico de la cintura.

—Lo... Lo siento... —el padre sonríe un poco, ligeramente avergonzado—, Nathalie... no molestes a los señores.

—No es molestia en absoluto —sonríe Francia encantado de que Inglaterra tenga el color de un tomate.

—No pasa... nada —Inglaterra sonríe forzado y se vuelve a la niña, poniéndose en cunclillas para quedar a su altura—. ¿Una foto con tu papa, con la noria al fondo? —propone.

—Oui —asiente y se gira un poco al papá, sin dejar de sonreír, tomando a Inglaterra de la mano—. Papa, ¿por qué los dos señores se besan?

Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse aún más queriendo que la tierra se lo trague, paralizado con la mano tendida para tomar la cámara.

—Se besan porque se quieren mucho, como maman et papa —explica el papá sonriendo. Francia le hunde la mano en la nuca al inglés, que se sonroja aún más escondiéndose tras la cámara.

—¿Y por qué el monsieur está.,.. sonre... son... mmm todo rojo de la cara?

—Come on, ponte con tu papa —pide Inglaterra tenso, en francés.

El papá mira a Inglaterra con cara de angustias, excusándose un poco por la niña, que le sonríe al rubio y se va brincoteando hacia su papá.

Él les hace la foto y le devuelve la cámara al padre sin mirarle a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y todo sonrojado.

Francia se ríe de todo el proceso, mientras el papá recoge la cámara y se disculpa. El inglés se vuelve con el francés y al ver que se ríe le da un golpe en la cabeza.

—Oi! ¿Eso por qué fue?

—Por reírte como tonto. Y porque no me gusta tu gente —sentencia.

—¿Pero qué te hizo esa pobre criaturita? —pregunta abriendo el paquete con la comida que han traído y sacando uno de los panes.

—¡Será que no lo has visto! —protesta.

—No hizo nada más que pedirte una foto y decirte que te veías muy guapo —sentencia dándole su trozo de pan.

—No dijo que me veía muy guapo —replica tomando el pan.

—Dijo que estabas muy sonrojado y no me pidió la foto a mí ni me vio con adoración a mí.

—Porque tú eres feo, ya te lo he dicho siempre —sonríe un poco orgullosito. Ojos en blanco dando una mordida a su pan y mirando a la noria.

—¿Vamos a beber vino a la noria? —pregunta con la boca un poco llena en un gesto descuidado y poco característico del señoritingo Francia. El inglés le mira y se ríe al notarle hablando con la boca llena.

—Menudo ejemplo para los niños —responde. Los ojos azules le miran.

—Quoi? ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de que estaremos bebiendo estando allá arriba!

—¿Has traído vino?

—Mais oui... ¿qué esperabas? —saca la botella de la bolsa.

—Supongo que no me queda de otra que acatar órdenes entonces —se encoge de hombros y tomando la botella valorándola. Francia se ríe terminándose su pan.

—No le has dicho que no al papa... —indica tomándole de la mano.

—¿No le he dicho que no qué?

Francia le sonríe. Él se acaba el bocata.

—Sabes... que nos queremos mucho. No lo has negado.

—Ah... Ah! —se pone nervioso—. E-Eso es po-porque... Habrían sido d-demasiadas explicaciones y... Y the bloody kid preguntando aún más y... —balbucea sonrojado mirando al suelo porque no se había dado cuenta de que no lo ha negado. Francia sonríe y le aprieta más fuerte la mano.

—Quizás hay otra explicación mejor...

Le mira nervioso.

—Quizás... —le mira de reojo tratando de tantear terreno.

—Well, no es importante en cualquier caso —trata de zanjar el asunto llegando a la noria.

Francia abre la boca para seguir hablando y al ver que zanja el asunto suelta el aire por la nariz, mirando al suelo. Aprieta la mano de Inglaterra que traga saliva y le aprieta de vuelta, sin mirarle, pidiendo dos viajes en la taquilla.

El galo sonríe al sentir que le aprieta mirándole de reojo mientras él le pasa uno de los tiquetes y tira de él hacia la entrada.

Camina junto a él sonriendo bobamente y mirando a la noria. La chica empleada de la noria les ayuda a subir en el siguiente carrito que viene disponible, sin hacerles mucho caso.


	16. Chapter 16

Inglaterra se acomoda pasando delante. Francia se sienta junto a él, con una gran sonrisa empezando a destapar el vino en cuanto salen de la vista de la chica que los ha subido.

Mira la botella de vino y niega desaprobatoriamente, sonriendo. El galo levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—Quoi?

—Nothing —responde.

Le pasa la botella al británico y le cierra un ojo. Él se sonroja un poco, la toma y le da un trago mirando el paisaje.

Francia le abraza por la espalda y le atrae hacia sí. Inglaterra se atraganta un poco bajando la botella, pero le deja, apoyándose encima suyo y pasándole la botella.

—Esta fue una GRAN idea, Angleterrre... —admite mirando el paisaje también.

—Ya supuse que te lo parecería, puesto que tú fuiste quien lo sugirió —se burla un poco pensando que se refiere a la idea de subir a la noria. Los ojos azules le miran de reojo.

—¡Hablo de venir aquí! —le da un golpecito en la cabeza.

—Ah... eso —sonríe satisfecho.

—Bueno, basta, has estado ganando demasiado el día de hoy —le da un empellón hombro con hombro y luego se lleva la botella a la boca.

—Eh! —protesta.

—Ehh! —le imita exageradamente.

—¡No me imites! —"protesta"

—No me imites —le imita en inglés, sonriendo.

—Je suis le France et je suis le most ugly frog in the world —hace unas cuantas gárgaras exagerando el acento francés.

—Pardon?

Inglaterra se ríe

—Pardon?

—Je suis l'Angleterre, le pays le plus sur terre —soy Inglaterra, el peor país del mundo.

—I'm France y soy el más presumido y vanidoso que hay —replica.

—Yo tengo qué presumir, mon petit —se ríe pasándole la botella de vino y sacando dos cigarrillos

—Of course, o nadie se daría cuenta de que tienes algunas cosas buenas, aunque no sea ninguna de las que presumes —replica tomando un trago. Francia prende los dos cigarrillos a la vez.

—¿Como que ninguna de las que presumo...? dime una sola cosa de la que presuma que no sea cierta.

—Presume de ser guapo y no lo eres, presumes de ser elegante y no lo eres, presumes de ser seductor y no lo eres, presumes de ser buen cocinero y no lo eres... —enumera. El francés levanta las cejas

—Tú presumes de ser objetivo y no lo eres.

—¡Yo no presumo! ¡y soy objetivo!

Suspira, tomando la botella y dándole un trago más y mirando al horizonte.

—¿Sabes? —se acerca más a él, para que estén más pegados entre sí. Acerca más su pecho a su espalda aún, haciendo que él se le recargue, poniendo la botella entre sus piernas y tomándole la mano.

—Mmm? —responde dejándole hacer. Francia hunde la nariz en el pelo de su nuca y respira un poco.

—Cada vez que huelo la brisa del mar, no importa dónde esté, pienso en tus acantilados.

El inglés se sonroja un poco y sonríe, el francés le acaricia un poco el cuello con la nariz y le lametea el último hueso de la espina dorsal en la base de la nuca provocándole un escalofrío y que piense algo en la línea de "por la reina, ¿vas a reaccionar otra vez? ya van tres veces hoy!"

—Me alegra que estés aquí... —susurra Francia y él suspira girando la cabeza hacia él.

El galo le sonríe y los ojos verdes vuelven a mirar al frente.

—Así que cuando Frida fue con Hans a cuidarle... Jeanne tuvo que volverse a su casa —sigue de la nada.

Francia le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja provocando que cierre los ojos y se calle, para sentir más lo que hace. Así que sonríe lamiéndole un poco...

—¿Jeanne tuvo que volverse a casa? —le susurra al oído.

—Y-yes... —susurra con el cerebro bastante desconectado, así que lame el cuello.

—¿Y qué más?

—Y-y ella... —susurra sin saber lo que está diciendo.

—Oui? —se mueve más lentamente.

—Se fue a su casa —repite sin darse cuenta de que eso ya lo ha dicho.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho —susurra con un acento demasiado marcado, mientras hace maravillas con la lengua que no planeo describir.

—Ah... —es lo único que es capaz de responder con el cerebro completamente fundido... cuando la chica de la noria les dice que se tienen que bajar.

Francia la ignora e Inglaterra ni te cuento, así que van a dar una vuelta más.

—P-Pues ella se... volvió a su casa... y... —repite de nuevo Inglaterra que no sabe ni donde está. Francia sonríe de nuevo, volviendo a reducir la velocidad, acariciando al inglés como solo él sabe consiguiendo un suspiro/gemido inconfundible.

El francés está en esas un rato largo más hasta que se separa un poquito y le besa justo detrás de la oreja.

—¿No soy un seductor? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Waaah... —responde Inglaterra... entrando en el record guiness de los records a la respuesta más inteligente

Francia le gira la cara y pone sus labios sobre los de él e Inglaterra le besa.

El francés se separa después de un ratito mirándole a los ojos y la chica les avisa otra vez de que tienen que bajar

El galo esta vez se gira con la chica y le sonríe. Inglaterra parpadea saliendo de la nube y se sonroja al notar lo que está pasando, levantándose rápidamente.

Francia toma su botella y sale detrás de Inglaterra, mirando al big ben y sonriendo al nota que se lo reorganiza lo más disimuladamente que puede alejándose de la noria. Le toma de la mano y le mira con una sonrisa maligna. El inglés carraspea.

—¿Sabes qué quiero hacer ahora mismo? —le pregunta acercándosele.

—Ehm... ¿ir a... bailar? —responde en plan "esto no ha pasado, yo esto bien, esto no ha pasado, vamos a bailar y se me pasa y ya" en nuevamente una de las peores ideas que podría tener seguramente.

—Justamente —se ríe besándole rápidamente en los labios y empezando a arrastrarlo a la pista, tendiéndole la botella de vino al inglés.

Toma la botella que estaba usando para protegerse y disimular... dándole un trago largo y vuelve a bajar a esa misma altura mientras le sigue, tratando de calmarse.

Francia camina junto a él, pensando que pase lo que pase el baile va a ser algo genial, mientras tararea la cancioncita de fondo. (Está imaginando un baile como de príncipes aunque es un baile en la playa, en plan rock...)

Le deja y se queda en algún ladito en una pared o algo así.

—Te espero aquí...

—Perdona?

—Ehm... yes, un... un poco, es que no me apetece mucho bailar —sonríe forzado.

—¡Pero tú tienes que bailar conmigo! —indica mirándole a los ojos.

—¿T-Tengo? —vacila.

—¿Quieres que vaya allá y baile con cualquiera?

El británico se muerde el labio mirando al resto y luego vuelve a pensar en su problema... Francia sigue mirándole a los ojos, levantando la barbilla.

—O-OK... pero voy al baño primero —señala los baños portatiles que hay en la playa.

—No vas a irte al baño a resolver eso... —le señala.

—¿R-Resolver? —se cubre y se sonroja de muerte—. ¡Solo me estoy meando!

—Tienes diez segundos para ir al baño antes de que vaya a bailar con alguien más —le sonríe

—¡No puedo mear en diez segundos! —protesta.

—Veinte.

—¡No funciona así! —protesta de nuevo

—¿Por qué non?

—Pues... es que... tardaré lo que necesite —responde apartando la cara con los mofletes hinchados y los labios apretados.

—Si tardas más de dos minutos por estarte toqueteando en un baño público para tranquilizarte, voy a irme a bailar con alguien más —insiste Francia, divertido

—No necesito toquetearme ni calmarme —miente apretando los ojos.

—Sí que lo necesitas, te lo digo en serio —le señala.

—¡No es verdad! —se sonroja más—. Ok, puedo aguantar un rato más antes de ir.

Francia sonríe orgulloso tomándole de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta la playa donde están las demás personas bailando. Inglaterra se maldice a sí mismo y refunfuña algo, siguiéndole.

—Pero conste que estoy bien y que me da lo mismo si bailas con alguien más —miente como si alguien le hubiera preguntado.

—¿Te da lo mismo si bailo con alguien más? —le sonríe de lado.

—Of course.

—Of course? —se ríe—. Claro que no te da lo mismo.

—Me da exactamente lo mismo.

Los ojos azules le miran de reojo y parpadean.

—¿Cómo es que a mí no me da lo mismo si bailas con cualquiera?

El inglés le mira y se sonroja.

—¿No... No te lo da?

—Claro que non...

—Ja! ¡No te lo da! —se burla.

—Y a ti tampoco.

—Sí, lo hace.

Francia le mira de reojo y le suelta la mano.

—Hoy era el día de decir la verdad... —"protesta". Inglaterra se muerde el labio nervioso... pero se le están pasando los problemas

—Y bien?

—Mmm... well, we are here —responde sin mirarle—. ¿No?

—¿Te importa que baile con alguien más? —vuelve a preguntar.

Inglaterra baja la cabeza y cambia de pie su peso. Él le mira, esperando una respuesta pero el inglés sigue sin responder mirando alrededor buscando ayuda y luego mirándole a él suplicante.

Francia suspira negando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y él vuelve a morderse el labio nervioso sin querer contestar, así que los ojos azules se abren y empieza a caminar hasta donde están los demás bailando. En cuanto está en medio de la demás gente que baila, se gira a ver si le ha seguido o no.

Le mira un poquito avergonzado detrás suyo porque sí le ha seguido. El galo espera a que haga algo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Te has... Enfadado? —susurra. Francia sonríe un poquitín e inclina la cabeza.

—Esperaba una poca más de sinceridad de tu parte, en vez de tener que estar suponiendo lo que crees —explica—, especialmente cuando yo he dado el primer paso y te he dicho a ti que no quiero que bailes con alguien más.

—No es tan fácil —vuelve a susurrar sin mirarle. El francés sonríe y se acerca a él, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Entonces no quieres que baile con nadie más?

Los ojos verdes le miran otra vez y vuelve a apartar la mirada sin contestar.

—¿Tan difícil es contestarme eso? —sonríe un poquito—, ¿tanto te cuesta decirme que non?

—Es que no lo entiendes —replica.

—Explícamelo —le abraza de la cintura con una mano.

Se aparta y le mira unos instantes y luego suspira, volviéndose y eligiendo a una persona aleatoria a su alrededor.

—Hey, ¿qué me dices, quieres bailar con ese chico? —le pregunta a la persona señalándole a Francia, quien frunce el ceño.

Esa persona mira a Francia de arriba abajo y sonríe.

—Oui —asegura.

—Well, pues ponte a la cola —replica Inglaterra y detiene a alguien más, repitiendo el proceso.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco, ignorando tanto a la primera persona que ha detenido como a la segunda. Inglaterra sigue repitiendo el proceso con todo el que encuentra.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —pregunta acercándose a Inglaterra y deteniéndole cuando la mitad de los presentes los miran ya, en particular a él.

—¡Tiene todo que ver! —replica Inglaterra—. ¿Quieres que yo no baile con nadie más? concedido, igualmente nadie quiere bailar conmigo...

—Lo que no quiero es que tú quieras bailar con alguien que no sea yo... aunque no quieran bailar contigo —razona Francia, demasiado sinceramente para su gusto.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Igualmente yo no puedo elegir, ¿qué pasa si te digo, "no quiero que bailes con nadie más" y tú te vas con alguien más? Yo no puedo hacer eso... Ergo, a mí me da igual lo que hagas.

—Que tú no puedas hacer eso no tiene ninguna relación con que no te importe si bailo con alguien más.

—Of course la tiene! Si yo te digo que no quiero bailar contigo, tú te das la vuelta y encuentras dieciocho más que sí quieren... Si tú me lo dices a mí, yo me vuelvo a mi casa con el rabo entre las piernas, git.

Francia le mira unos cuantos segundos a los ojos y luego parpadea.

—Pues no me digas que no, porque no me quiero dar la vuelta y encontrar dieciocho que quieran —replica bajando el tono de voz y volviendo a abrazarle.

El inglés aprieta los ojos pero no le aparta.

—Llevo toda la vida dándome la vuelta y encontrando gente... —le susurra al oído pensando que prácticamente todas las veces va antes con él y lo intenta... y no quiere.

—Jeanne se fue con otro tío —suelta aparentemente sin que tenga nada que ver, abrazándole también y empezando a moverse.

Francia aprieta los ojos por semejante manera de empezar las cosas... de manera perfectamente atinada apretando más a Inglaterra, moviéndose los dos a un ritmo mucho más suave que la música de fondo, sin que realmente le importe.

—Cuando dejó a Hans a cargo de Frida, se fue con otro tío —repite.

—Tu historia es un poco deprimente —admite separándose un poco—, debe haberse ido a tirar al otro tío, frustrada.

—Ella le llamó en plena noche, después de hacerlo.

Francia se muerde el labio, pensando que eso es un poco patético.

—Él no podía culparla de nada, después de todo estaba haciendo lo mismo si no algo peor con Frida, no podía quejarse.

—Pero ella... mmmm... es un poco triste y patético, non? Tirarte a alguien por frustración y despecho... y necesitar tanto a la persona que te rechazó para hablarle a media noche —valora.

—Hans le mando una cesta de agradecimiento por haberle cuidado y ella le llamó para darle las gracias —responde. Francia se separa un poquito y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Estás defendiendo a Jeanne?

—Estoy explicándote sus motivos —replica nervioso. Francia sonríe ampliamente y le besa la frente, empezando a moverse un poco más rápido.

—¿Y qué le dijo? ¿"Oh... me tiré a un chico y fue fantastique"? —sonríe un poco cínicamente sin proponérselo en realidad.

—No... En cualquier caso no se enteró mucho, porque Hans estaba durmiendo

—Oh... Aun peor de patético, no le hizo caso.

—De hecho la dejo hablando sola —le mira, le devuelve la mirada desconsolado, él se encoge de hombros.

—Y Jeanne le mandó a la mierda después de esto, ¿verdad?

—¿Crees que debía hacerlo?

—Pues... Le habló Jeanne y no le hizo caso y la dejo hablando sola.

—Así que eso es lo que tú hubieras hecho —responde. Francia vacila.

—Non, si...

—Si...?

—El amour es algo muy peligroso... —suelta sin mirarle.

—¿Qué tiene de peligroso? —pregunta.

—Hans tenía a alguien más y Jeanne estaba... No debe de haber querido mandarle a la Merde, yo no lo hubiera hecho.

—Really? —levanta las cejas.

—Seguramente no si estuviera.., bueno... Como ella

Inglaterra sonríe.

—Pero yo nunca estoy como ella —desvía la mirada, tragando saliva, nerviosito.

—Tres horas más tarde... —sigue.

Los ojos azules miran de reojo cuando se separa y le hace dar una vuelta, cosa que el francés hace sonriendo sin dejar de mirarle.

—Pam! Pam paaaam pam pam papaaaam! —finge tocar una guitarra eléctrica con el inicio de Smoke in the water de Deep Purple como la última vez.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe, porque le gusta mucho cuando hace esas cosas

—En el jardín de Jeanne —vuelve a acercarse a él.

—¡Fue a verle! —se ríe un poco inclinando la cabeza.

—No —sonríe negando con la cabeza y él baja los hombros desilusionado—. ¿Qué crees que fue lo que vio cuando salió al jardín? —pregunta.

—Yo qué sé... me has dicho que no fue a verle, así que no sé.

—Porque no fue a verle, lo que no significa que Hans no estuviera ahí —responde. Francia levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

—Ahora me vas a decir que no fue a verle a ella, sino a su casa...

—Unas gafas de sol, la chupa de cuero y la triumph más grande que pudo alquilar de madrugada. Y Angie... —describe.

—Angie?

Hace un gesto de nuevo como si sujetara una guitarra invisible.

—Ohhh ¡tu guitarra! —sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Bueno, Hans no... es decir... m-mi guitarra... no... —vacila.

Francia le pone una mano en los labios para que se calle y él le mira nervioso.

—Hans, la guitarra de Hans que se llamaba Angie también, puede haber muchas guitarras llamadas Angie.

—Well... pues, e-él estaba tocando Smoke in the water de Deep Purple, cuando ella salió a recibirle y el maromo en su cuarto, salió por la ventana a pedirle que se callara —sigue un poco nervioso aun.

—El tipo estaba en el cuarto de ella cuando él llegó ¿y Jeanne salió a recibirle? Mon dieu... —suelta una risotada

—¿Qué es lo que te hace gracia?

—¡Qué dijo el tipo?

—Le pidió que se callara, ya te lo he dicho.

—Non, non... pardon... al tipo, ¿qué le dijo al tipo? Mon dieu, dime que le mandó a la mierda y se llevó a Jeanne en esa motocicleta a algún lugar.

—¿Y por qué iba Hans a hacer eso? Jeanne invito al otro tipo, no a él.

Los ojos azules ruedan.

—Era obvio que si le habló después de tener sexo con el otro tipo era porque quería estar con Hans, no con el otro tipo.

—Well, pues... exactamente eso fue lo que hizo.

Francia sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo

—Eso es trampa. Lo has dicho ahora porque yo es lo que pedí.

—Si te adelantas a la historia —se encoge de hombros. El francés se cruza de brazos y le mira con el ceño fruncido y cara de puchero. Inglaterra levanta una ceja soltándole y deteniéndose.

—What?

—¿De verdad hizo eso?

—Ella iba solo en bata, le dijo "sube" y se subió... y luego le levantó un dedo al tío del cuarto —responde escenografiando el gesto.

Francia sonríe imaginándose la escena con él y Inglaterra y un tipo MUY guapo en la ventana, al que ha rechazado, mientras se sube a la moto del inglés.

—Condujo hacia el oeste mucho más deprisa de lo legal, cantando Highway to hell.

Sigue sonriendo volviendo a moverse un poco al ritmo de la música, tomando la mano del británico y haciendo que dé una vuelta. Él la da, sonriendo un poco también.

—Al final llegaron a Normandía a tiempo... a la playa, para ver salir el sol —sentencia.

Francia mira al cielo y aprieta los ojos sonriendo, pensando que esta es toda una historia romántica, de esas que a él le encantaría vivir con alguien que realmente le hiciera olvidarse del mundo. Mira al inglés y sonríe de lado inclinando la cabeza. Él le sonríe tímidamente.

—What?

El galo se muerde el labio y se le acerca, moviendo la cadera al ritmo de la música aunque sigue mirándole con mirada especial. Él le sigue como le ha seguido todo el rato, claro

Es que Francia es demasiado pasiones, de repente es como todo, todo, todo enfocado completamente en Inglaterra, todo lo que no deja salir en todo el tiempo... y entonces empieza a sonar una lenta, Quelqu'un M'a Dit de Carla Bruni, porque él es la nación y si puede llover cuando esta triste, debe poder sonar una lenta cuando esta romántico

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco con las primeras notas, apartando la vista y tragando saliva. Francia cierra los ojos, con un escalofrío, conociendo bien la canción, sin poder creer que de todas las canciones les vayan a tocar esa. Da un paso hacia el inglés y le abraza de la cintura, él pone las manos sobre los brazos del francés sin mirarle a los ojos sonrojándose un poquito más.

Y el rubio cierra sus azules ojos acercándose al oído del británico empezando a tararear las primeras palabras de la canción.

Inglaterra parpadea y tiene un escalofrío, seguramente en un estado parecido a cuando ayer él le cantó la vie en rose... cierra los ojos apoyando la barbilla en el hombros de Francia, escuchándole y olvidándose del resto del mundo.

—Il s'en fait des manteaux pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit... Que tu m'aimais encore, C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore. Serais ce possible alors? —le susurra sintiendo cada una de las palabras que dice haciendo que Inglaterra se sonroje mucho porque es... demasiado cierto, con todo el estómago removido y un nudo en la garganta.

Francia empieza a sudar un poco, sin dejar de abrazarle mientras tararea un poco la siguiente estrofa sin sabérsela completa, aunque escuchándola y volviendo a considerarla cierta porque si además hay un idioma para decir esas cosas y provocar todo tipo de reacciones es él bloody francés.

—Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?... —canta el francés, con voz más grave que la chica y se le acerca al oído para hacer lo mismo que hace ella, que es decírselo al oído como secreto—. "Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"... Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit...

El corazón de Inglaterra está bombeando sangre como para llegar a quince personas de lo fuerte que va y Francia canta el resto de la canción y al llegar a la última frase, se separa un poco, le mira a los ojos y le habla, con su voz grave, acariciándole la mejilla

— C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore. Serais ce possible alors?

E Inglaterra se le acerca para besarle y sacar todo lo que lleva dentro. Y alguien debe... es SU OBLIGACIÓN CÍVICA, echar unos fuegos artificiales al fondo mientras se besan.

Y cuando se separan, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón terriblemente desbocado, el cerebro fundido y sin pensarlo realmente, Francia choca sus frentes y susurra un...

—Je t'aime aussi —y podemos irnos a vomitar unos cuantos arcoíris por ahí. (yeah! premio para Inglaterra que ha tardado la friolera de,... dos días y medio! WHOA! ronda de aplausos. Y todos nos preguntamos, si con los cinco días se enamoró, ¿cómo va a volver a su casa ahora?

Lo único que puede hacer Inglaterra es abrazarle un poco más fuerte mientras siguen lanzando los fuegos artificiales. Francia abre los ojos mirando al cielo y sonríe, sin entender un pimiento, cómo es que todo lo que acaba de pasar acaba de pasar.

—Creo que... quiero... volver al barco —susurra Inglaterra.

El francés le mira un segundo a los ojos tratando de ver si quiere volver al barco por lo que ha dicho, espantado y asustado (como está él), o si quiere volver al barco a... bueno.

Los ojos verdes le miran y parpadea, sonrojándose un poco. El galo sonríe relajándose bastante y tomándole la mano.

El inglés le sigue, un poquito nervioso, mirando alrededor.

Francia por su parte no está nervioso en absoluto, sino en ese momento de absoluta calma que viene en algunas ocasiones cuando pasan cosas muy muy grandes. Le aprieta la mano y camina con paso seguro hacia el barco.

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirándole de espaldas y se sonríe un poquito a sí mismo.

Cuando aún están en las calles, antes de salir hacia el mar y el puerto, Francia le empuja un poquito hacia una pared y le besa contra ella e Inglaterra le devuelve el beso hundiendo las manos en su pelo, tomándole de la nuca.

El francés se separa de él después de un par de minutos con la respiración entrecortada. Le mira a los ojos y sonríe. El inglés no abre los ojos, pero sonríe como un idiota.

Y Francia le jala de la mano, empezando a caminar más rápido hacia el barco a lo que Inglaterra casi se tropieza por el tirón inesperado mientras tiene los ojos cerrados, cayéndose un poco encima de él que le abraza de la cintura y le insta a seguir caminando a toda velocidad mientras sonríe, sin decir nada, mirando al británico de reojo cada dos segundos, como si fuera a desaparecer.

Y me parece que al inglés se le ha subido un poquito el vino, pero solo un poquito. ¡Noooo! Está bien, ¡sólo borracho de amor! Oh, bueno, el vino se le ha subido un poco, Francia se le ha subido completamente a la cabeza.

Bueno a ambos, dios mío, es que estas cosas pasan cuando eres Inglaterra y seduces a Francia de manera clínica, haciendo exactamente lo que tiene que hacer, como lo tiene que hacer.

Yo creo que este es el punto en el que a España le va a dar el ataque de risa y le va a preguntar si esta drogado, pero por lo pronto, llegan al barco y Francia besa a Inglaterra antes de que se suban.

Y vuelve a ser correspondido, pensando en esa canción "y nos dieron las diez" en que hay una estrofa que dice "caminito al hostal nos besamos... En cada farola..." y al paso que van, se me van a meter en el barco hoy domingo y no van a salir hasta el miércoles.

Francia le besa y le mete mano y le arrima unos largos segundos antes de entrar al barco un poco a trompicones y entre besitos mientras que Inglaterra no le suelta y le besa también sin poder decidir qué le urge más, si besarle de nuevo o entrar por fin para poder hacerlo todo cuanto quiera.

Francia al fin logra entrar el al barco, y volver a medio estrellar al inglés con una... sección del cuadro de mandos, apagado, gracias a dios, con absoluta desesperación, cuando nos preguntamos los demás si van a hacer esto aquí o van a sacar el barco del puerto.

Inglaterra informa a todo el mundo de que va a pilotar su abuela, si acaso alguien pretende que no haga exactamente lo que ha venido a hacer así que a muchos trompicones y perdiendo trozos de ropa, Francia intenta dirigirles hacia el camarote... en un largo y tortuoso evento de varios minutos de besuqueo, toqueteo y susurro de palabras bonitas que a todos nos dan escalofrío.

Por supuesto, terminan en la cama de Inglaterra, creo... o en el suelo... o en el suelo y luego en la cama de Inglaterra... o no tengo idea de qué coño hagan, pero creo que van a bautizar el barco entero de aquí a unos cuantos días más adelante.


	17. Chapter 17

Y el miércoles por la mañana... aunque seguro tendrán hambre antes, Francia se las ingeniará para conseguir satisfacer su hambre sin salirse de contexto, seguro uno de los dos puede levantarse un segundo a por comida y llevársela a la cama de nuevo

Así que el miércoles en la mañana, pegajosos, sudorosos y exhaustos, después de obligatorio mañanero... Inglaterra se da cuenta de algo.

—No tengo ni bloody idea de qué bloody hora es... No solo eso, no tengo ni bloody idea de que bloody día es —comenta hundiendo las manos en el pelo de Francia, quien está recostado sobre su pecho, peinándole un poco.

El francés sonríe, porque eso le gusta... mientras levanta la cara y le mira.

—Y?

—Me pone un poquito nervioso no saberlo —le mira. El galo le sonríe.

—Es... Sábado tres de marzo —inventa.

—Estoy seguro de que no es sábado, estoy muy seguro de que no es tres y casi pondría la mano al fuego por que no estamos en marzo —replica Inglaterra, pero no se mueve a buscar su teléfono. Francia sonríe malignamente sacando la lengua y lamiéndole un poco el pecho.

—¿Y sabes de qué más estoy seguro? —sonríe y le mira.

—¿De quoi? —sonríe sin esconder la lengua.

—De que estoy hasta los cojones de este camarote pequeño e incómodo. Necesito espacio.

—Nooo... no! —se ríe abrazándole un poco más.

—Yes! Yes! ¡Llevamos aquí metidos, yo qué sé cuántas horas! ¡Necesito ver el sol!

—El soool...

—Yes, no lo digas como si no supieras de que te hablo —se ríe—. Por la reina, debe ser tardísimo, seguro hemos estado todo el día... —se sonroja—. Debe ser como Lunes por la tarde.

—Yo no creo que sea Lunes por la tarde —sonríe malicioso acercándose a él y buscándole los labios.

Cierra los ojos verdes esperando el beso y cuando llega se lo devuelve.

—No puede ser por la mañana, estoy seguro que ha sido más tiempo —responde con los ojos cerrados cuando se separa

—Debe de ser martes, yo me levanté hace unas horas y era de noche.

—¿Martes por la mañana? ¡Por la reina! —exclama nerviosito pensando "y eso que el camarote es incómodo, imagina si estamos en una cama de verdad" y alguien debería decirle a Inglaterra que, por favor, deje de meter a la ancianita en todos sus sucios tejemanejes.

—Non? No he visto... el sol está ya arriba.

—Solo digo que me pareció más co... —se detiene antes de decirlo.

—¿Más quoi?

—Nothing —se sonroja de nuevo apartando la vista por eso de que el tiempo vuela cuando disfrutas y... Sin comerlo no beberlo, le mete mano. Francia sonríe, en tono "muajajajaja" acercándose a él y besándole

—Te due... —empieza a preguntar cuando le besa.

—¿Me duele? Non, no me duele nada —se ríe volviendo a besarle

Así que vuelve a fundírsele el cerebro y no preguntamos si acaso planean seguir... cuando

Alguien toca la puerta del camarote.

A Inglaterra le da un infarto apartando a Francia, que se aparta, claro está, porque seguro ha sido un poco violento, mientras vuelven a tocar la puerta.

—Quién merde puede ser... —protesta el francés entre dientes.

Inglaterra toma una sábana envolviéndose en ella completamente, como para regalo y rojo como un tomate, se va a la puerta, mirando que Francia se esconda un poco. Él le cierra un ojo y le manda un beso, sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con las otras sábanas.

La puerta vuelve a sonar. Inglaterra se sonroja y la entreabre dos dedos exactamente, mirando fuera.

—What is up? —ladra un poco.

Un marino con su boina, hablando en una cosa que parece francés pero que seguramente es oc o algo así le mira con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—What? —pregunta intentando entenderle.

—Háblale en francés... —Indica Francia en inglés desde debajo de las cobijas.

—Quoi? —repite Inglaterra haciendo ojos en blanco. El francés entrecierra los ojos.

—Llevo dos días escuchando sus puercadas —sentencia en francés.

—Q-Quoi? —Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez.

—Q-Quoi? —le imita y escupe en el suelo—, llevan todo el día en esto y me distrae.

—¿De... De what the bloody hell está hablando? ¿De qué le distrae?

—De trabajar —frunce el ceño—, ¿usted cree que mi barco se va a arreglar solo? ¡Con sus gemidos y gritos!

—Le recomiendo que no se imagine usted cosas, vaya acusando a la gente y se meta en sus asuntos. Si el ruido del puerto le molesta, use tapones.

—Este es MI puerto y uso lo que quiero... par de maricones —se gira apoyándose en su bastón y vuelve a escupir en el piso.

Levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño muy ofendido, abriendo la puerta y olvidándose de la sábana, que se le cae por completo, mientras le quita el bastón al hombre y le da un golpe que lo tira por la borda. Francia se levanta en un grito.

—Y este es mi barco, arsehole of the hell. Y aquí el único que insulta y escupe soy yo —replica lanzando el bastón al agua y tirando del cabo que suelta el barco, encendiendo el motor.

Francia mira al hombre tirado en el agua, un poco preocupado y luego a Inglaterra, quien le escupe al hombre y se sienta al timón, sacando el barco del puerto.

Y el francés se queda mirando al hombre aun preocupado... puesto que es su gente, pase lo que pase. Al verlo moverse y salir del agua e insultar al inglés en todos los lenguajes que conoce, se tranquiliza un poco.

Inglaterra no les hace ni caso, con el motor a toda marcha.

—Capullos franceses, nunca me han gustado, nunca —refunfuña, Francia se acerca a él, mordiéndose el labio pero él sigue a su rollo, concentrado... Tanto que ni siquiera recuerda que no lleva sábana ni nada.

Francia se le sienta junto mirándole de reojo.

—Vamos a ir a otro pueblo —le informa Inglaterra con voz más dulce y ve su gorra por ahí y la recoge poniéndosela.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta Francia, que no ha alcanzado a escuchar el final.

—Que le estaba molestando para trabajar.

—¿Y qué más? —le acaricia la mejilla.

—Que ese era su puerto y que no iba a usar tapones en los oídos —le mira de reojo. Francia sonríe un poquito.

—Debe haber tenido envidia de mi —le peina la barbita que no se ha afeitado estos días un poco sonriendo. El inglés sonríe un poco y se sonroja.

—Deberías ir a ducharte.

—Tú también... —sonríe mordiéndole el hombro y notando la abundante cantidad de mordidas y chupetones que tiene marcados en todo el pecho y el cuello.

—Iré en cuanto tú acabes... O cuando atraquemos —responde sonriendo de nuevo, mirándole de reojo.

—Bien... —sonríe malicioso, se agacha y le besa la punta del big ben, antes de levantarse

Se sonroja hasta las orejas notando que está desnudo y sangra un poquito haciendo un movimiento brusco con el timón, buscando la sábana desesperadamente.

Francia se levanta y se gira hacia él, cerrándole un ojo y mandándole un beso, caminando con un sensual movimiento de cadera hasta el camarote e Inglaterra se emboba, por supuesto y tiene un montón de problemas de todo tipo.

El francés no deja de sonreír idiotamente todo el tiempo en que se baña, mirándose al espejo al salir, sin poder creer que esté pasando todo lo que está pasando, pensando que quiere contarle a España YAAAAAA, aunque a la vez, prefiere hacer otras cosas YA. Se baña y viste parsimoniosamente, se arregla bien, se peina un poco y prepara algo de... ¿desayunar? ¿comer? no tiene idea... Sale después de un laaaaaaaaargo rato con las cosas en la mano.

Inglatera está trasteando con el ordenador de a bordo con cara de WTH?

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Francia mirándole con una sonrisilla.

—Wendesday—responde sin poder creerlo.

—Pardon? —sin entender

—Today... is Wendesday, not thursday... Mercredi —le mira.

—Pardon? —levanta las cejas y luego se ríe —. Pfffft...

—¡No te rías! ¡Hablo en serio! —protesta aun flipando, pero no le hace caso—. ¡Lo he oído por la radio, estaba buscando para saber el tiempo y lo han dicho! Bloody Wendesday!

—Espera, espera... era dimanche... non?

Asiente sonrojándose, el galo suelta el aire por la nariz.

—¿Quieres decirme que... —se ríe un poco, con cara de culpable —, llevamos dos días perdidos?

—Well... perdidos... —vacila un momento y luego se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo—. ¡Esto es tu culpa!

—Perdidos uno en el otro —sonríe de lado mirándole a los ojos ignorando que le eche las culpas

—Escúchalo tú mismo, si no me crees —responde levantándose.

—¡Claro que te creo! —deja las cosas que ha traído por ahí y da dos paso hasta él.

Inglaterra le mira, Francia le acaricia la mejilla.

—Dos días enteros... ¡Se me han pasado como agua! —sonríe, sorprendido, abrazándole de la cintura.

Inglaterra vuelve a pensar en los cinco días y en que esa cama era incomoda... traga saliva y no dice nada

—Quoi?

—Atraca tú el barco —piden negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, Francia le besa la mejilla.

—Ehh... moi? —mira el timón y piensa que la última vez que manejó un barco fue hace bastante rato.

—No? Well... lo haré yo —vuelve a sentarse.

—Non, non... oui —le toma de la mano y le jala para que se levante—, claro que puedo atracar un barco.

—Como lo rompas te lanzaré al agua igual que a ese tío —le reta sonriendo, yendo hacia el baño.

—No voy a romper nada... y llévate una galleta que si estás la mitad de hambriento que yo, para cuando termines de bañarte las tripas van a rugirte como si te hubieras tragado un león.

—No, mira... —sonríe y se va a una bolsa, sacando una cajita de macarons que técnicamente se habían acabado, sacado el último y llevándoselo a la boca—. 'o 'scond' —se ríe con la boca llena.

Francia se ríe mirándole y cerrándole un ojo, sentándose en el lugar de Inglaterra.

—Puedo atracarlo, con una condición.

—No, si necesitas que te grite las instrucciones sobre cómo hacerlo, solo espera y lo haré yo —se burla.

—Tais-toi... dáme tu gorra.

—Ni hablar! yo sigo siendo el capitán —replica orgulloso.

Los ojos azules ruedan y le saca la lengua. El inglés se ríe y le pone la gorra en la cabeza.

—Y cuando acabes, prepara una cesta con la comida —añade metiéndose a la ducha tan feliz. Francia se la acomoda muy contento y orgulloso, levantando la cabeza y mirándole de reojo

—Me veo más guapo que tú.

—Más quisieras —grita desde dentro.

Francia se las arregla para estacionar más o menos bien el barco, poniendo MUCHÍSIMO cuidado para hacerlo lo mejor posible, agradeciendo que el inglés no esté ahí porque se echa para adelante y para atrás en varias ocasiones.

Y tras un rato, sin poder evitarlo, Inglaterra acaba cantando dentro de la ducha... algo de Queen... algo como I was born for love you.

Francia sonríe ampliamente escuchándole cantar y tarareando.

Luego se afeita tan tranquilo mientras usa la maquinilla como micrófono a la vez... y se corta un poquito, nada preocupante ni no previsible ya que está bailando mientras lo hace, acaba de lavarse los dientes y de vestirse, saliendo del baño.

Y es recibido por una camisa blanca que se le estrella en la cara.

—OF MY LI... OUCH! —protesta sacándosela de la cara. Francia sonríe mirándole.

—Ese es otro regalo que te compré aye... ese... ´día.

—¿Una camisa? —le mira.

—Oui... para que parezcas decente.

—Mi camiseta es decente, es de Slytherin —replica quitándosela igual.

Francia le mira el pecho volviendo a sonreír con las marcas que tiene. El inglés se la pone sin notarlo.

—Fanstastique... ahora sí pareces más o menos alguien decente... sólo me falta depilarte las cejas. ¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy?

—No vas a tocar mis cejas, barbudo pordiosero —replica sonriendo—. ¿Has preparado la cesta?

—Oui —asiente, porque por una vez ha hecho la tarea a tiempo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Afuera. ¿A dónde vamos?

Sonríe y se va a por una manta grande, doblándola.

—Pues vamos —sale tomando la cesta y la manta, comprobando los nudos de reojo.

—Vamos! —sale del barco, sonriendo.

Inglaterra se acerca al hombre del puerto, otra vez pidiendo el alquiler de un día de amarre y luego preguntando algo en voz baja de manera que Francia no le oiga, el hombre le da unas cuantas indicaciones.

El francés prende un cigarrillo, valorando que tiene que comprar más, cuidando alejarse del inglés para darle espacio, porque a Francia le gustan las sorpresas. Cuando acaba se acerca a él y el galo le sonríe.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Hacia allí —señala una calle sonriendo.

El francés le abraza de la cintura y se echa a andar, con lo cargado que va, pobrecito mío.

Francia le quita la manta de la mano para ayudarle a cargar, entrelazando sus dedos. Inglaterra sonríe agradecido.

—¿A dónde crees que vamos?

—Aaaaaaa... Oír misa a la iglesia —bromea.

—A eso te vas tú solo.

—Non, non, merci... —se ríe.

—Venga, no es tan difícil... una manta, comida en una cesta...

—Un día de campo en la montaña —sonríe mirándole de reojo.

Inglaterra sonríe y asiente.

—Mmmmm... bien... sexo en la montaña suena bien, Amerique hizo una película de eso, non?

—What? —se sonroja.

—Claro que vamos a retozar en la pradera, mon petit chou —suelta con ESA voz y ESA cara.

El británico aparta la cara y se detiene frente a la puerta de una tienda de alquiler de bicicletas sin mirarle, entrando. Francia sonríe al notarlo.

Inglaterra se acerca al mostrador, pidiéndole dos bicicletas al chico.

Francia camina entre las bicicletas mirándolas sin dejar de sonreír, porque para empezar le gusta oír a Inglaterra hablar en francés y además le encanta la idea de romantiquear con él en la pradera.

—I'm sorry, dear, no tienen bicicletas rosas con pompones en el manillar y cestas de flores —se burla Inglaterra de Francia cuando el chico se va a dentro a sacarle las bicis. Él hace los ojos en blanco.

—No necesito una bici con pompones en el manillar ni mucho menos... el del mal gusto eres tú.

Se ríe.

—Eso dices tú porque estás celoso, todos saben que yo soy más elegante, frog.

—¿Quieres preguntarle al chico de las bicicletas?

—¿Hoy que llevo la ropa que tu elegiste? No, thank you —replica cuando sale con dos bicicletas negras.

Inglaterra se va a él tomando una y empezando a fijar la cesta de la comida en la parte trasera.

—Oui, hoy que llevas esa ropa que yo elegí tienes más posibilidades de ganar —le sonríe yéndose a la otra, fijando él la manta también—. Hace décadas que no ando en bicicleta, creo que desde la primera guerra mundial.

—Bien, seguro así te caes y podré reírme a gusto —responde sonriendo, coqueteándole otra vez. El galo le cierra un ojo y se sube a la bici.

—No voy a caerme... probablemente te caigas tú antes.

Inglaterra se sube también empezando a pedalear.

—No tendrás tanta suerte.

Y evidentemente Inglaterra va a ganarle en fuerza y resistencia, pero no en habilidades con la bici al niño del tour, así que bueno, Francia hará lo posible... debe tener no tan mala condición física con tanto sexo.

—Habría pedido un tándem pero no me fío de ti y que no me dejes pedaleando solo —suelta Inglaterra a su lado. Francia le sonríe, esquivando una piedrecita en el camino.

—¿Vas a acabarme de contar tu historia o no?

—¿Hoy? No creo, pero puedo contarte un poco más —le sonríe.

—A eso me refiero... —le sonríe también, quitándose un poco el pelo de la cara.

—¿Dónde nos quedamos?—pregunta embobándose un poquito y haciendo un gesto brusco con el manillar, volviendo a mirar al frente. Francia suelta una risita

—En que se fueron a la playa.

Inglaterra le da un golpecito a la bici de Francia con el pie por burlarse de él.

—Oh... yes, en la madrugada —recuerda.

—Oui... —parpadea mirándole de reojo y sonriendito, viéndole las piernas y los músculos en ellas mientras pedalea.

—Well, pues... en la playa... bueno, te imaginas lo que pasó y... acabaron jugando en el mar durante un buen rato —explica—. Jeanne a quitarle la ropa interior y Hans a hacerse el muerto para robarle un beso... —no le mira. Francia le mira de reojo y sonríe.

—¿Hacía frío? —pregunta, porque le gusta imaginarse tooooooooodo.

—Yes... y ella ni siquiera se había puesto nada debajo... se subió a la moto y se fue con él tal como iba, despeinada y solo con su bata de seda roja.

Francia sonríe un poco sin aliento pensando en su bata de seda roja, evidentemente imaginándoles a ambos haciendo semejante actividad. Se emboba un poco.

—Y el agua estaba fría... pero no era muy importante, él la levantó de pronto y la lanzó al agua, con un grito agudo por parte de ella —se ríe.

Le mira de reojo otra vez y sonríe sin entender cómo es que Inglaterra puede tener toda esa fantasía así de larga, con ese orden mental realmente como si le estuviera contando una historia de algo que ha pasado ya. Sonríe de lado.

—¿Y ella qué hizo en venganza?

—Pues quitarle los calzoncillos y ahogarle.

—¿Y lo logró? —pregunta sonriendo orgulloso

—Yes... pero entonces él se hizo como si lo hubiera ahogado de verdad y ella se puso muy nerviosa, sacándole del mar a rastras.

Los ojos azules le miran de reojo.

—Eso yo no lo haría.

—No eres tú, es Jeanne —replica encogiéndose de hombros—. Y cuando le abrió la boca para hacerle la respiración artificial, Hans le besó.

Sonríe pensando que eso suena terriblemente...

—Romantique.

El inglés vuelve a patearle la bici intentando que pierda un poco el equilibrio.

—Deja de decir eso —protesta sonriendo.

El francés pierde bastante el equilibrio esta vez teniendo que bajar un pie y hacer unos cuantos movimientos antes de estabilizar la bici de nuevo. Le "fulmina"

Inglaterra se detiene riéndose de él y Francia hace los ojos en blanco sacándole la lengua.

—Siempre has sido peor que un chiquillo travieso.

—Entonces no vale que te quejes, tú ya estabas prevenido —se devuelve empezando a pedalear otra vez a la vez que Francia.

—Toda la vida me he quejado —le mira de reojo empezando a pedalear más fuerte.

—Y toda la vida yo te he ignorado —pedalea más fuerte también.

—Me has ignorado, claro que no... —se levanta en los pedales, sacando una puntita de la lengua por la boca y concentrándose en el camino, tratando de que Inglaterra no le rebase.

Inglaterra pedalea un poco más fuerte intentando rebasarle, pero no es tan fácil.

—No, es cierto, de hecho, lo aprovechaba para burlarme de ti —le da la razón.

—Y luego te quejas de que soy yo el que se burla —sigue pedaleando, empezando a sentir que las piernas le fallan.

—Yo no dije que yo no lo hiciera también, dije que tú lo hacías —pedalea más fuerte, porque si algo tiene Inglaterra es más fuerza, pero deja de concentrarse en las piedras y trastabilla cada dos segundos.

—Pues yo no... Me burlo... más... que cuando tú... lo haces —suelta mirándole de reojo—. Ha! Yo gano!

—No... Ganas... —pedalea más fuerte ya perdiendo el aliento.

Francia no puede más... punto. Se deja llevar por la pendiente, rendido, pedaleando a la mitad de la velocidad que antes, mi pobre niño que nunca gana en estas cosas e Inglaterra le adelanta levantando las manos, muy contento.

—Te detesto.

—Yeaaaaah! The Great United Kingdom is the kiiiiing! —se ríe.

—Yo te gané en el sprint —apunta.

Inglaterra que a veces es un payaso, hace como si una multitud estuviera haciéndole ovaciones y aplaudiéndole, ignorando a Francia, quien se detiene prácticamente del todo dando una vuelta abrupta hacia la derecha, metiéndose al pasto, entre dos árboles...

En cuanto lo nota, Inglaterra le sigue, intentando alcanzarle.

El francés e detiene en seco de repente bajándose de la bici y tirándose al suelo, exhausto. El inglés se detiene a su lado, bajando un pie al suelo y sonríe de lado.

—¿Ya estás cansado?

Le fulmina tentado a contestar algo horrible, el británico deja la bici apoyada en un árbol por que lleva la cesta de la comida y se sienta a su lado

—Me tiemblan las piernas.

Pone la mano encima de su muslo para notarlo.

—Si serás nena —sigue burlándose.

—Oui... Y?

—Nothing —se encoge de hombros sonriendo, sin apartar la mano de su pierna.

Francia le saca la lengua, Inglaterra se ríe.

—Calor...

—Luego se fueron a casa de Jeanne —sigue de la nada y se levanta a buscar agua en la cesta.

El francés le sonríe mirándole y acostándose de lado.

—A casa de Jeanne.

—Tenían tanto frío, que Hans tuvo que prestarle la chupa y sus botas para que no se congelara —se vuelve a él con la botella de agua, haciendo ademán de lanzársela—. Hans tenía que ir a trabajar ese día, pero tenía que devolver a Jeanne a su casa, puesto que él había ido a recogerla y se la había llevado con lo puesto, no habría sido de caballero dejarla ahí.

Francia no levanta las manos para atrapar la botella, sigue mirándole con la cabeza inclinada.

—Lo que quieras apostar a que no fue a trabajar.

—Pues claro que no fue —suspira sentándose a su lado y pasándole la botella en mano—. Ella empezó... well... —se sonroja porque al parecer Inglaterra tiene un fetiche con las motos

—Ella empezó... oui? —eso vemos, se limpia la cara un poco y abre la botella.

—Well, no importa, el caso es que llegaron a su casa.

—Ohh, non non, non... como que no importa. Dime!

—Pues... es que... —aparta la vista y le quita la botella, bebiendo también.

—Royame uni... ya sé que es una cosa pervertidilla... dime qué.

Se sonroja todo lo sonrojable y más aún por el asunto diminutivo bajando la botella y tosiendo un poco.

—Eh... eeeeeh... —vacila.

Francia le sonríe más abrazándole un poco de la cintura y acercándose a su mejilla, acariciándosela un poco con la barba.

—¿Voy a tener que persuadirte de otras maneras?

—¿No que estabas tan cansado? —responde nervioso, tensándose.

—Mon amour... para eso nunca se está cansado —le besa la mejilla—, pero cuéntame... ella empezó...

—Pues... Fue una imprudencia y podrían haber tenido un accidente grave —riñe al aire tratando de huir del tema.

—¿Cuál imprudencia, cher?

—Ella... empezó a... —se sonroja otra vez y baja el tono—. Tocarle... mientras conducía.

—Ohhhhh... —sonrisa malévola—. Masturbarle mientras conducía... mira que bribón —se ríe un poco en su cuello.

El británico se sonroja muchísimo más con eso, tensándose de golpe y puede que incluso empezando a reaccionar un poco.

Francia le sonríe de lado, mirándole a la cara. De golpe se levanta. Parpadea y se asusta al notarlo, porque no se lo esperaba.

El francés va hasta su bicicleta y toma la manta caminando un poquito más y extendiéndola en el suelo. Regresa con él y le extiende una mano, que se la da aun un poco nervioso.

El galo le jala hacia él haciendo que se levante y le toma de la cintura, besándole en los labios.

Él le devuelve el beso, por supuesto.

El de ojos azules le empuja un poco hasta la manta y cuando está ahí se abraza de su cuello y se deja caer, esperando que él haga lo mismo y pues no es como que pueda pensar en hacer otra cosa

Francia le besa un poco aplastándole contra la manta y cuando cree que las cosas ya están lo suficientemente candentes, se separa un poco recostándose sobre él y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

Inglaterra sale de la nube parpadeando un poco, sin saber qué ha pasado.

—What? —pregunta con el big ben en plan tienda de campaña y sin saber por qué paran.

—¿Quieres seguir? O me cuentas... —le pregunta levantando la cara y mirándole a los ojos con cara medio inocente, besándole la comisura de los labios.

—Ah... —aprieta los ojos notando lo que estaban haciendo y aprieta las piernas también, apartando a Francia y haciéndose bolita dándole la espalda, muy avergonzado.

Francia se encarama sobre él con todo y una esquina de la manta, haciéndose bolita también, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. De manera que quedan los dos envueltos en la manta hasta la cabeza. Inglaterra tiembla un poco.

—Déjame —protesta.

—Non —recibe como respuesta, además de un beso en la nuca y un abrazo más apretado.

Inglaterra tiembla más aun con las manos sobre sus regiones vitales, a lo que Francia baja su propia mano y la pone encima de la mano de Inglaterra, jalándola un poco para que la quite de ahí.

—Préstame tu mano, s'il vous plait.

—No —se hace más bolita.

—Prometo que no te toco ni siquiera cerca del Big Ben...

—Shut up! ¡suéltame! —protesta más nervioso aun al darse cuenta de que Francia lo ha notado, cuando lo nombra.

—No, no quiero soltarte —se le acerca tocándole el culo con la tour eiffel que está igual—. No creo que tu reacción sea en absoluto vergonzosa.

Inglaterra se relaja un poco al notar que no es el único. El francés le besa el cuello al sentir que se relaja un poquito, apretándose más hacia él, que traga saliva sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Francia le hunde la mano en el pelo haciéndose un poco para atrás y jalándole para intentar que se gire hacia arriba. Luego se le acuesta encima con las rodillas una a cada lado del cuerpo y se sostiene con los codos cara a cara.

—No debes avergonzarte por excitarte —le riñe con mucha dulzura.

Inglaterra se sonroja más apartando la cara, pensando que el problema no es tanto eso como que ha parado y le ha hecho darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Estás bien? —le besa la mejilla

Aprieta los ojos verdes pensando que llevan dos días en esas y... sin entender como aún puede tener ganas, se suponía que hoy salían a... bueno a simplemente estar no tenía por qué volver a pasar eso.

—¿Qué piensas? —se balancea un poco adelante y atrás.

—Stop! —protesta en cuanto empieza a moverse de esa forma. Francia sonríe malicioso.

—Sabes que no quieres que me detenga, mon amour... ¿qué te preocupa?

—No, France estoy hablando en serio! Stop! —le aparta con fuerza.

El francés se aparta, claro está, cayéndose de lado en la manta. El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, abrazándose a las rodillas.

Le mira un poco desconsolado porque siempre es cómo lo mismo en cuanto Inglaterra piensa un poco y le pone en evidencia porque en realidad sólo quería que le dijera "no te detengas, sigue" y porque a Francia le afecta mucho más que Inglaterra le rechace de lo que aparenta.

Él mira de reojo, baja la vista y sigue abrazado a sus rodillas apretando los ojos intentando calmarse solo, lo cual en realidad no es muy difícil porque no está necesitado en absoluto.

El galo suspira sentándose también y pasándose una mano por el pelo. El británico respira profundamente mirándole de reojo de tanto en tanto

Francia vacila un poco. Inglaterra sigue esperando a que haga algo, enojarse, llorar, gritarle, largarse o entender lo que pasa simplemente... algo.

—Sólo me cuesta entenderte —suelta—, me detengo porque quiero que me pidas que siga y te pones completamente histérico. Logro calmarte y me pides que me quite y sé que no quieres porque estás igual de excitado que yo y me empujas como... no sé qué quieres, es difícil entenderte.

—Te paras... y me haces darme cuenta de lo que pasa... y me avergüenza... y pienso... y no quiero esto —responde. Los ojos azules le miran de reojo porque esa última declaración le ha dolido.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces, si cuando lo piensas es algo que no quieres? —pregunta con un escalofrío, mucho mucho más dolido de lo que quisiera sonar.

—Lo que no quiero es más sexo —responde sin mirarle.

—Oh... —susurra mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo.

—No me confundas —le mira—. Yo no soy uno de tus ligues, no soy el maromo que acaba gritando en la ventana mientras tú estás durmiendo en el sofá porque te ahorca y te babea y que solo está ahí para una cosa que ambos sabéis que es. Yo soy lo que hay después de eso.

El francés le mira de reojo.

—Pero... pero es que yo... —se mira las manos.

—¿Entiendes? Yo soy lo que pasa después del sexo —explica.

—Pero el sexo también... Eso es lo que yo... —le mira.

—Mira, entiendo que sea complejo. La gente suele ir contigo para ello, te invitan a salir, te llevan al cine o a cenar o a esa clase de cosas esperando que tengas sexo con ellos. Esperando eso exclusivamente —resume de forma un poco cruel—. Pero yo no soy así, ¿entiendes? No tienes que... premiarme o lo que sea que consideres que haces cada vez que te llevo a hacer algo. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero, aunque el sexo es muy divertido e importante, cuando yo te llevo a cenar, no estoy pensando en tener sexo contigo, estoy pensando en llevarte a cenar.

Francia inclina la cabeza y le mira porque lo que le acaba de decir es un poco duro, con todo y todo.

—¿Te gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo si no tuviéramos sexo?

—Eso es justo lo que te estoy diciendo —se abraza las rodillas—. No me gustaría, porque te odio... —añade nervioso—. Pero te odiaría lo mismo aunque no tuviéramos sexo y destostaría lo mismo el tiempo que tengo que soportarte.

Le mira un poco desconsolado porque en este momento no quiere estar jugando a la tsunderez de Inglaterra

—¿Realmente crees que a nadie más le importa nada más que tener sexo conmigo? —pregunta bajando el tono y acercándose a él con absoluta intención de que le abrace.

Inglaterra traga saliva y nota la intención, así que le pasa un brazo por encima.

—No.

—Yo sí —le pega la cara en el pecho apretando los ojos.

—No, no es cierto... Spain y Prussia te quieren mucho y no quieren tener sexo contigo... Y Canadá... y América... No buscan eso de ti.

—Realmente yo no busco mucho más tampoco —admite.

—Por eso solo encuentras a esa gente —le acaricia la espalda.

—Yo no busco eso contigo... yo... no sé qué busco —perdonen, pero Inglaterra ha impresionado mucho mucho a Francia.

—Hasta donde sé, solo estabas aquí para oír una historia... Lamento que todo el tiempo sea de lo mismo, no me había percatado de esto con todo que estaba sucediendo.

Francia le mira sin entender, Inglaterra niega con la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

—¿Entonces no te han gustado los dos días? —pregunta un poco decepcionado. Él aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Yo no... no he dicho eso... —traga saliva porque esto es muy difícil—. Yo... lo que digo es que... no quiero SOLO hacer eso —susurra.

El francés se relaja bastante, aunque cierra los ojos y piensa un poco en lo que le ha dicho. Se sonroja un poco.

—Quiero... quiero que sea algo más que hacer... cuando... bueno, cuando te apetezca. Y... no es que no pueda apetecerte en realidad pero... no puede ser que realmente... bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo —sigue haciéndose un lío padre.

—Merci —levanta la vista y le mira a los ojos.

Inglaterra parpadea descolocado ahora, Francia sonríe un poco y le besa la mejilla.

—Quizás sí estaba buscando que... te divirtieras —admite con los ojos un poco vidriosos.

El inglés se sonroja un poquito y se revuelve.

—¿Sabes, Angleterre? —se separa un poco y se limpia los ojos, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Él le mira escuchándole, antes de hablar traga saliva, intentando tragarse su orgullo con todo y todo.

—Me tranquilizaría mucho saber cómo es que sabes todas estas cosas.

—¿Cuáles cosas?

—Pareces tenerlo todo tan... claro —le mira—, yo estoy en pánico, sin tener idea de cómo controlar todo esto que pasa y tú estás seguro de quién eres, qué rol ocupas y de que eres el tipo que hay después de eso... ¿cuándo te volviste tan listo?

—Aun no estás preparado para saberlo —responde bajando la cabeza—. Pero te prometo que lo sabrás.

Francia le mira y parpadea unos cuantos segundos. Él se encoge de hombros mirándole.

—Bien —sonríe.

—Quizás yo sea un idiota en realidad... quizás me esté aferrando a... cosas que no son, quizás no deba estar tan seguro.

—Eres un poco idiota —sentencia así de bestia, frunciendo el ceño

—¡No más que tú! —protesta infantilmente como accionado por un resorte. El galo pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sea cual sea la manera en la que estás haciendo trampa lo estás haciendo bien.

Inglaterra traga saliva y luego se estira sobre la manta. Francia sonríe estirándose junto a él y girándose de lado, hasta quedar recargada su cabeza en el hombro del inglés.

—Je t'aime... —susurra sonriendo un poco, con los ojos cerrados.

El inglés levanta el brazo y se lo pone en el hombro abrazándole un poco... se sonroja y por primera vez, no le duele que le diga eso.

—Well... ellos sí tuvieron sexo... sobre la moto, en el jardín de ella una vez llegaron... frente a todos los vecinos —sigue. Francia aprieta un poco los ojos.

—Es que también, tu historia me da ideas nuevas... ¿ves? ¡En el jardín de ella!

—I'm sorry, no me había dado cuenta de eso —repite.

—No veo por qué te disculpas... —le sonríe.

—Lo sé... —suspira—. El caso es que ella le convenció de que se bañara en su casa antes de irse... y luego le convenció de que se bañara con ella mientras desayunaban... y luego le convenció para que se quedara a trabajar desde París.

—Bien, me gusta esta Jeanne... —sonríe acurrucándose más, aun un poco incomodillo con el tema de "ya no quiero más sexo", sintiendo que no puede seducirle en cualquier momento... ya se le pasará.

Ohm venga chico, lleváis dos días enteros... sí, pero tiene bastantes más problemas de los que aparenta. Además, si le seduce caerá, aun y los dos días, ya lo has visto. Es verdad, pero es que en general nadie le dice esas cosas, por eso Inglaterra es especial, son como... cosas muy grandes, como cuando España es duro con él.

—Convincente chica.

—Así que casi después de quedarse medio dormidos en la bañera, porque recordemos que apenas si habían dormido, consiguieron ir al palacio Elíseo.

—¿El palacio Eliseo? ¿Eso qué es? —bromea.

—Git! —se ríe mirando las nubes y acariciándole la espalda sin darse cuenta.

Francia se ríe también.

—¿Trabajaron arduamente?

—Hans sí... hasta la hora de comer.

—Por cierto...

—Aja?

—¿No era Jeanne una actriz?

—No, ella era una artista...

—¿Y Hans?

—Político.

—Ya... —sonríe .

—Por eso ellos fueron al palacio Eliseo y por eso Jeanne conocía tan bien el Louvre.

—Vaaaaale, vale.

—Jum! —sonríe al notar que ha superado una trampa. Francia se ríe

—Tienes respuesta para todo, eh?

—Of course —tan orgulloso de controlar perfectamente la trama.

—Tramposo —entracierra los ojo mirándole.

—¿Qué trampa he hecho? —pregunta inocente.

—Ya me enterare... —le besa la mejilla y se incorpora.

Los ojos verdes le siguen, inclinando la cabeza sin saber a dónde va. Él camina hasta la cesta y vuelve con una baraja en la mano.

—Quizás si jugamos mientras me cuentas hagas menos trampas...


End file.
